


What's in a name

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drama, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, mafia, there's a happy ending for jaeten (that's the only thing i can promise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 111,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Jaehyun hated this life. Of business that was never just business – that changed his life, his name, and his fate.He was tired, but he did it. Until the day he met this stranger with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and that showed him that his life, in fact, didn’t have to be like this.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 338
Kudos: 220





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you @Patelecti <3 this story wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.  
> And thank you @Immaunreliablenarrator for keeping up with me and proofreading another one of my works. <3  
> You two are the best of the best.

Jaehyun never wanted this kind of life. He never asked for any of this. He would have rejected it all, refused it with all his strength if he ever knew he could; if only he could. But he couldn’t. Not now, not back then, when that 9mm was put in his hand and that sharp white knife found a place under his pillow while basketball practices became shooting sessions, and all he wanted was to be part of the school team.

Jaehyun never wanted this kind of power. Jaehyun never wanted things to take this path. He never really knew another path, but then again: it wasn’t like he had much choice back then, when his own father had already planned it all.

There were days where Jaehyun hated it, all of this: his life, his choices; his lack of choices. There were other days he wouldn’t think about it as there were things that had to be done and if not him, someone else would choose for him, again – and that, that was the thing he was over and done with.

Being the one in charge, being the one with power, that also meant that, now, he was the only one making his own choices even if that meant making choices for other people’s lives; never the other way around. It wasn’t really fair, he knew that. But hey, no one ever said that life was fair; that one was another thing he learned at a young age. But still, things had to be done.

Jaehyun tried to be fair, nonetheless. But business was business and he had this kind of life, so being fair wasn’t always really possible. He still tried though.

That was one of the reasons people liked him, Taeyong used to say. Well, at least his own people liked him – and that was a plus, considering some primal aspects of their business. People weren’t really fond of each other, in this kind of business, but if Jaehyun was being honest, he’d grown fond (of some) of his people too.

That was usually the main reason he would argue with his father – may the Gods have mercy on his soul – during their oh-so-long private classes. Jaehyun hated the fact he could never really trust people around him as much as he hated the “dirty work”, as Johnny used to say, and that was also the main reason his father, not so kindly, allowed him to gather his own people. He still had some of his father's people around, like Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung, and even Johnny was there before, although always for him – but most of them were now dead and gone – some by Jaehyun’s choice, others… not really. And if things must be done and since he held all that power and this, in fact, was his kind of life, then Jaehyun wanted things to be done his way, by people he trusted, upon his will.

 _“Lot number eight, the Paul Cézanne right over here and for this beautiful piece we should start at five fifty. Six fifty. Seven hundred thousand for the gentlemen over there.”_ The loud voice of the night auctioneer echoed through the speakers.

There were other things that Jaehyun hated about this, but surprisingly, these auctions weren’t really one of those things. It was not like he liked them; he just didn’t hate it. Ever since he was a kid he always liked to people watch and it was sure helpful for his business, and this kind of place had always allowed him to do just that, nonchalantly, where no one would care and he wouldn’t care either, not even a little bit.

_“Seven fifty. We have a seven fifty here. Eight fifty- Eight thousand fifty, welcome madam.”_

What a shame. Jaehyun really liked this one, this time, and probably Jeno would too, but lot twenty one was still on the way with all that really mattered inside.

Most people that came to this place were probably – no, certainly – clueless to what really happened inside those walls. They were politicians, business men, old rich women, a few adventurous youngsters, all clueless to the few men and women that came for the real business. Some were there for the money, some were there to be seen, just fewer of them were really there for the art. After years and years of watching, and years and years explaining those expensive, mostly colorful pieces of art that, sometimes, found a new place in their living room, to Jeno, Jaehyun found himself between those fewer ones (those who were who were there for the art) from time to time.

Like the guy with a denim jacket, golden spectacles and a cute pout half hidden behind his hand, probably too bored and way too disappointed by the fact that, probably, he wouldn’t be able to buy a single thing over there.

_“We’re at one million here. One million one hundred thousand with me against both of you for one million two hundred thousand.”_

Jaehyun had to hide a grin behind his glass of whisky, when the poor young man rolled his eyes and left, looking way too defeated. Jaehyun almost envied that as he watched the guy all the way to the bar by side of the white marble room. Denim jacket, ripped black-skinny pants, cool glasses and bleached sneakers that Jeno most certainly had on his closet. Maybe an art student, like his brother.

Jeno had looked just as bored that one time he insisted on accompanying Jaehyun to this, until he found something he really wanted, and watching Doyoung trying to calm Jeno’s clumsy hands, bid over bid, money going higher and higher, was the most amusing thing Jaehyun had witnessed at those auctions and auctions had never been as much fun as that day. Under Jaehyun’s supervision, Jeno didn’t get his Kusama, when it became too much, but it had been worth the try. They ended the night in some book-cafe, just the two of them, and Jeno brought home two new art books for his collection instead. It had already been a year.

Yeah, Jaehyun envied the carelessness of the other man as he sipped a can of Coke and waited, for what, Jaehyun couldn’t tell. Maybe he was there just for the art, maybe it was a school assignment, maybe he thought he could take a risk; maybe he was none of that and the fact that he seemed so out of place, but still bothered to wait, only piqued Jaehyun’s curiosity. Maybe, Jaehyun was too bored.

 _“Lot nine!”_ The man behind the desk yelled on the microphone and Jaehyun was definitely done with it.

He looked around, Doyoung ready and focused on his left, Johnny probably just as bored on his right and a few steps beside them, the newcomer still watched.

“You know what to do.” And Doyoung knew; Jaehyun also knew when he left, deciding to grab himself another drink at the bar.

From afar, the art guy probably looked even more out of place with Jaehyun standing right beside him in his fancy blue suit, designer shoes and a Rolex to go along with Jaehyun’s dandy features, beside the guy’s washed out jeans, a row of ear piercings not really hidden by the black hair and there was tape on the corner of the golden glasses, held by a way too pointed nose that only added to his thin, short figure, looking way too out place for a place like that.

“Second table on the left, tall guy, thick eyebrows, black suit.” The guy jumped slightly on his seat when Jaehyun spoke right next to him, his empty glass being quickly refilled by the barman. “He’s only here to waste his father’s money. He’s either really dumb or really smart.”

The art guy seemed confused as Jaehyun spoke and Jaehyun smirked at the way he clearly tried to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes.

“The woman beside him.” Jaehyun turned around this time as he spoke, facing the public while he rested his elbow on the counter, his filled glass of whiskey in hand. “A senator. She washes money better than she works for her people. Same with the old man in the red suit. Right corner in the back.”

“Are you making this up or...?”

“Or.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help his own smirk when the guy beside him snorted, but chuckled not even a second later and by the corner of his eyes he could see the man turning around and tilting his head. Jaehyun knew damn well when he was being watched over.

“Are you here to spend your father’s money too?”

“Not really. Not anymore.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Jaehyun turned around to be met by the largest eye roll he had seen, the guy’s focus back on the auction for as long this bid lasted before he sighed.

“This is bullshit. Those prices are ridiculous, those people are way too old and they probably don’t know what they’re taking home. No offence.”

“None taken.” Jaehyun muttered between a sip, highly amused by the guy’s rant. “But you’re right. Most of those people aren’t here for the art, most of them are old and most of those prices are ridiculous. Is this why you didn’t make a bid yet?”

“Well, did you?”

“I really liked the Cézane one.” Jaehyun shrugged, but the surprised look on the other man’s face was enough to make him smile.

It wasn’t often that it happened – for Jaehyun to go around talking to strangers, that was. But there was something about this guy, so different from everyone around that place, from everyone around Jaehyun, except for, maybe, Jeno and his friends, that almost lured Jaehyun to the bar, to talking to this random art guy instead of keeping his blank face, bid over bid, lot over lot until he got what he wanted; what he came here for. It wasn't a hobby, but from everything around his work, those auctions weren’t the worst place to be, far from it. It was just… boring. Work. And just like everything else, something that had to be done. It wouldn’t hurt for him to try and make it better, differently, for once. Besides, Doyoung was there for a reason.

“Okay. So, the guy on the third table to the right. Black hair, gray suit, looking like he’s about to puke. What do you know?” The stranger asked, not really amused when he stared back at Jaehyun, who only smirked as he watched said man.

“Business man. He doesn’t come here often and has absolutely no idea about what he’s doing. Probably a newcomer, probably new to collecting, definitely knows nothing about the chair he just bought.”

“And do you?”

“At least I knew who Gaudi was.” And by that, the man beside him seemed impressed, his eyebrow quirking up the golden frame of his round glasses. “I’m an enthusiast.”

Behind those glasses, deep black eyes stared right into Jaehyun’s, searching, studying him for seconds way too long before his lips twitched and turned into a slight smile, but soon the short guy turned around again, scanning the room instead. 

“Front row, ugly glasses, ugly striped sweater, second table.”

Much like the guy did himself, Jaehyun’s eyes followed the strangers, tracing him and for a moment Jaehyun thought the guy should have his own profile imprinted into a canvas, where it probably deserved to be. It was really refreshing having a face like his around, instead of the old ones Jaehyun was tired of watching around.

“Art collector. He owns an art gallery downtown. One of the best in town.”

“Really?”

“My father used to buy stuff from him, but he found the source. It’s still worth the visit.”

“Hm.”

The guy snorted, but Jaehyun didn’t miss the way the corner of his mouth turned into a coy smile and question by question, Jaehyun was granted a smile that grew larger and larger as they advanced in their game. Another politician, another businessman, two businesswomen - one of them that was there for the first time that night, but Jaehyun had definitely seen her face before on the news - a newcomer that managed to get a somewhat small set of Murano glass (nothing too expensive, compared to everything else), another businessman that made business Jaehyun’s style, but their businesses never collided, so they played it cool.

“Okay, last one. Tall guy, fourth row, good looking. Same table with the black widow. Please don’t tell me he’s her sugar baby.”

That one really made Jaehyun laugh. Out of all people, right on that moment…

_“Lot twenty one, this beautiful set of Chinese porcelain, Ming Dynasty. We start at four, four sixty, five fifty for the gentleman in the back.”_

“That’s my friend.”

“Your _friend_?” The short guy turned fully to Jaehyun this time, and so did Jaehyun and they were closer this time, closer than Jaehyun have been to anyone in a long while. “Not a place I’d choose to do get togethers, but you fancy people have odd habits. Do you usually leave him alone to drink at the bar with strangers and mock people?”

“You said it yourself. This is not a place for friendly get togethers, but I could have some fun from time to time.”

_“We’re at eight hundred fifty here, nine, one million for the gentleman. One million one thousand, one million two thousand with me.”_

“So what? You’re business friends?”

“Just friends.”

“But you’re a businessman, just not like the others.” It somehow sounded like a question that the guy already answered.

“That’s one way to put it.”

_“Between you two, one million two thousand sixty, one million three thousand, one million three thousand. We have this beautiful three piece set over here for one million three thousand fifty!”_

“A businessman with a fancy taste for arts that get bored at his own get together and enjoy talking to strangers.” The guy stated.

“Only when it comes to beautiful strangers.”

_“I have one million three thousand fifty here. One million three thousand fifty.”_

And the stranger scoffed, but didn’t pull back and Jaehyun could almost feel his face burning from the intensity of his stare and Jaehyun really wondered how much it would worth, a painting with a face like that.

_“And sold to the gentleman over there for one million three thousand fifty! Congratulations.”_

More than the one million three thousand fifty dollars that Doyoung just pulled out from Jaehyun’s pocket, probably.

“There’s one person I can’t figure out inside this room, though.”

With a smile, the stranger turned around, briefly, before he explained.

“I was supposed to meet someone here. He didn’t show up.”

“Was it a date?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

Jaehyun scoffed, but smiled by the slight mock on the man’s voice.

“Trust me. Don’t ever go on dates with guys that think it’s fun to go to a place like this.”

“I had fun.”

And so did Jaehyun, and that was a first, ever since that time he brought Jeno, over a year ago. Jaehyun was twenty six and it’s been nine years since his first auction with his father; five, since his first one alone, and about two of making his own choices; and Jaehyun was already tired of all this.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t go on a date with you.”

“Are you asking?”

“Maybe.”

When the art guy smiled, shyly, black locks of hair falling in front of his eyes as he lowered his head and that moment, that was when Jaehyun wanted to uncover everything about him, everything he could get from a stranger, looking so out place in a place like this, by people like Jaehyun.

“I should go.”

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Like you said. I shouldn’t go on dates with guys that think this is fun.”

“I don’t think this is fun. You do.”

Just like that, Jaehyun watched the guy leave, hands inside his pockets and just a memory of his bright smile and a small laugh ringing in his ears. Just like that, when Jaehyun slipped his hands inside his own pockets, he found a small piece of paper, a very small card from a bakery Jaehyun didn’t remember ever hearing about. And when Jaehyun looked back, the guy had quickly turned around with a smile Jaehyun made sure to never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3

The door slammed open with a loud bang and a blond man entered the dimmed room soon followed by another two. Each one of them was dressed in black and a white leather bracelet around their wrist. Taeil, the shorter one with the black hair, had a healing bruise on his right eyebrow, while Donghyuck, the younger of them, had his upper lip ripped open around the corner, blood still fresh on flesh.

“Where is it?” Jaehyun asked from his chair behind the dark marble desk, hand on his chin as he watched Taeyong, the blond one, fidget by the corner of the room between glass bottles, but never tasting any of it. It was just another day, just another night at their business.

“There was a trap.”

Johnny, Jaehyun’s best man scoffed from his favorite spot near the window while he polished his gun for probably the third time that evening. “Fucking bastards.”

“The whole thing was a trap.” Taeil explained, unbothered. “There was no shipment, no plane, no nothing.”

Nothing seemed to change in Jaehyun’s expression, but his questioning eyebrow, but it was Johnny who voiced it.

“What? Don’t tell me the kid fell on his feet and knocked himself out again.”

“I didn’t.” Donghyuck, or Heachan, as they now called him, hissed, still standing by the door with his face down as he didn’t dare look at his superiors like that. “There was someone there, just- not what we expected.”

“I told you that he’s still too young to go in the field.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Johnny’s comment and stepped closer, bringing himself between his pupil and Jaehyun’s personal body guard – and best fighter. “He’s under  _ my _ supervision.”

“But he’s clearly not ready.”

“I decide whether he is or he’s not ready.”

“He came back with a bruise when you say there was no one. He’s clearly not ready.”

“There was someone.” Haechan pointed.

“It was a trap.” Taeyong insisted. 

“Too young to be out if he can’t stand a trap.”

“I decide-“

“Silence!’ Jaehyun truly cared for his people, his men, and Johnny and Taeyong were the best of the best but this, this was bullshit he could not stand. Not when there were other, way more important things going on than that. “Taeil?”

The short man stepped forward once called, not before shooting Taeyong and Johnny a glance.

“It was a trap. There was no plane when we got there and this guy showed up out of nowhere, but it looks like it wasn’t us he was looking for.”

Jaehyun simply watched when Taeyong approached him and took a small silver box from the inner pocket of his jacket that he carefully slid over the cold surface of the desk, until it was set right in front of Jaehyun.

“Only your brother’s is missing.”

Jaehyun knew exactly what it was and he didn’t need to open it to make sure, but with only a short pull over the small trigger, it was open, and from three stones only the blue one was missing. Jeno’s stone.

Jaehyun remained quiet, completely silent as he watched the other two gems: a deep dark Brown Tourmaline, his stone, on the right and a bright green Chrome Tourmaline, their mother, in the center. The Blue tourmaline, meant for his brother, was completely gone. He didn’t move a muscle, neither said a single word when Johnny stood by his side, and like usual, Johnny voiced exactly what danced around his mind.

“It was not a trap. It’s a threat.”

“Who else knew about them?”

“No one.” Taeyong nodded. “I picked them myself and left them inside the car while we were supposed to get the shipment. There was no one else but us inside the hangar, so we left the car to check what happened with the shipment and when we got back it was gone.”

“No one but us and the guy who beat Haechan.” Taeil said, a few steps behind Taeyong,

“No one plus the guy who beat him and the guy who stole it. Yoonoh, the guy who beat the kid was a distraction.” Johnny added, turning to face Jaehyun, and then Taeyong. “There was someone else inside there and this someone is the one who stole it. Where are they?”

“They-” Taeyong sighed, shaking his head. “The only guy we saw was fast. Really fast. Taeil tried to shoot him-” “

“I shot him. He must be injured.”

“But he ran anyway.”

“We must find him.”

“Where’s Jeno?” The chair from where Jaehyun stood scratched on the wooden floor as he fixed the buttons of his brown suit.

“On campus. Mark is there too.”

“Call them. I’m gonna pick him up.”

“Yoonoh,” Johnny’s warning came with a hand on his forearm, stopping him on track and Jaehyun knew that look in his friend’s eye. He hated it. “That might be another trap. They’ll probably use Jeno to get to you.”

“He’s my brother.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m gonna bring him home.”

“Mark is there. Jeno is safe.”

“Now, Johnny.”

\--

Jaehyun hated doing that, all that to his brother, but it was for the best. For Jeno’s safety. For his business safety too, and his own – he must admit. But Jeno hated when it happened: when Jaehyun ordered him around like their father used to do and decided where Jeno should be, all the places that he could go, at what time and with whom. Jaehyun also really hated doing this.

Jeno was still young: nineteen and a freshman at Arts University, eager for freedom and thirsty for life – for a normal life.

Jaehyun had been even younger when their father pulled him into this. Seventeen and still in high school, full of dreams and still full of hopes. Of course he was never blind to the coming and going of men dressed in black and white and whispered meetings behind closed doors inside their home. He was never blind to the over average number of weapons around the house, most of them ready to shot, held by men ready to aim. He was never stupid to believe that all their fortune was solely provided by their father’s labor and business acumen.

All the hotels and buildings and partially-owned restaurants, some of them managed by Seoul’s best chiefs, it was all just the tip of the iceberg. An iceberg Jaehyun now wished he’d never seen the bottom of. An iceberg now ruled by his own hands.

He never really had a choice – he had no choice at all when his father pulled him into this. It was a life he learned to live and despise, but it was his life. A life he didn’t want to be Jeno’s life.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!” Jeno’s voice echoed inside his room, a room he only ever used to sleep, as one thing he learned to make it differently from his father and their business, now, was that business - at least that kind business - was not meant to happen inside their home. “I hate you!”

Jaehyun took a deep breath and looked at his brother over the laptop screen on his lap.

“You can and you don’t. Now go to your bedroom. Tell Jaemin he can stay for the night.”

“That’s not fair! We were supposed to go to Renjun’s tonight. We have a project to finish and you can’t lock me up inside this house.”

“You know I can. You can finish it tomorrow.”

“You can’t!”

“I can and I will, Jeno. Now go to your room and I won’t say it again. You only leave the house either with me or Mark. There’s no party, no school work outside, only classes and you’ll be back home until I say so. Now stop being a kid and go to your room. I have work to do.”

Jeno stared at him in silence, but didn’t move and when Jaehyun met his eyes, he hated to see the hurt in them. He hated even more to be the one causing it.

“You’re really starting to sound like father.” Jeno’s quiet voice echoed louder than all the previous shouting, rebounding heavily inside Jaehyun’s ears and only interrupted by the soft knock on his door.

“Come in.”

Johnny slid smoothly across the large room.

White walls filled with frames – photographs Jaehyun used to take before power became too heavy to also hold a camera in his hands – and black curtains covered the wide windows making the room a perfect mirror of Jaehyun’s mind. White, like the path he didn’t choose but followed notwithstanding, perfectly, like his father’s will. Black, like the depth of his mind and the heaviness of his heart that held a burden he could never allow himself to show the world.

“The address is clean.” Johnny informed him, returning the small pink and grey card to Jaehyun’s hands. “Taeil checked it himself.”

“The gem?”

“Taeyong and Doyoung are on it.”

“Where’s Mark?”

“Downstairs training the new kid.”

Jaehyun nodded, and placed the card back inside his pocket before closing his laptop.

“Good. You stay here and help them keep an eye on Jeno.”

“What?!” Jeno promptly complained.

“Jay, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I can take care of myself and you said the place is clear. I need you here.” Jaehyun glanced in Jeno’s direction and if his brother was angry minutes ago, he was definitely mad now. “Keep Jeno out of trouble.”

“I didn’t do anything! Why are you treating me like I’m grounded? I’m not a child anymore, Jaehyun!”

“You’re not. But you’re not leaving this house, are you listening to me?” While Jeno was on the verge of screaming, Jaehyun’s voice was firm, strict, unaffected by the teenager’s temper. “I already allowed Jaemin to stay, don’t make me regret it.”

“Or what? You can’t ground him too. You’re not his father. You’re not even  _ my _ father!”

“If I order you to stay, you stay.” Jaehyun’s tone was definitive as he fixed his shirt inside his pants, about to leave. “Johnny will stay here and keep an eye on you, so don’t play the smartass like the last time.”

“Or what? Are you gonna beat me yourself or are you gonna order Mark to do it, like you did to that guy at that party?” Jaehyun glared at his brother and he couldn’t see, but he could feel Johnny’s intense stare on his neck. “I’m not stupid, hyung. I may not know what you’re doing, but I know there’s some dirty shit going on. It’s been going on since father and you’re letting yourself become just like him.”

If there was one single thing Jaehyun had promised himself he would never become, it was someone like their father.

It didn’t matter what he did with the money – to get more money – it didn’t matter what he had to do or who he had to fight, to erase, to get their business running; all of that, he could do and be like his father. The only thing he would never do was let Jeno into it, like his father did to him. This life, this path, it was chosen for him by their father, but it was never meant for Jeno. It never should be. 

Jaehyun, like Jeno, hadn’t been stupid when this guy he used to practice basketball with for hours after school suddenly simply vanished from school. The fact that the guy had been Jaehyun’s first kiss, plus the small detail that their father always hated him, was probably what gave in their father touch behind Hansol’s dismissal.

Jaehyun could never do the same to Jeno. But when Mark told him about the guy that was bothering Jeno, it had been so much easier to let Mark give him a small lesson. Frat boys always got into fights at parties, anyway.

He would have to have some talk with Mark, later.

“Keep an eye on him.” Jaehyun ordered Johnny, eyes still locked on Jeno when he grabbed his dark grey blazer and left.

\--

The bakery was more like a small coffee shop than Jaehyun expected. A few booths near the white, wooden walls, soft green and yellow on the furniture, other few small desks near the glass window and a small lettering black sign completed the cozy feeling of the place.

It had been almost a week since the auction. Five days since Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about the guy in blue jeans and black pants, black eyes circled by golden frames that lit up every time he laughed at Jaehyun’s comments about people the guy couldn’t care less about, while Jaehyun, unfortunately, had to deal with their kind almost on daily basis.

Five days since Jaehyun had more fun than he had in ages and he wasn’t kidding when he said auctions shouldn’t be fun. It was not that he hated it. Out of most things Jaehyun had to do for his life, auctions were far from the worst and he usually left those pleased enough by what he achieved. They were always good for business, and sometimes, Jeno liked them on their wall, afterwards.

Jaehyun had wondered more than once whether he should go after a guy he met once, even though he didn’t know his name. He wondered for nights what it would be like to meet him again. If it would seem right, like that one time. If he should allow himself that much. It’s been more than a year since Jaehyun truly dated someone, after all.

He met this guy at some ball held in one of their family hotels and it had been (quite) fun, most of the time. But it was tiring, full time, dealing with unexpected calls and too many questions he couldn’t answer, not with the truth anyway. Ever since that guy, it had been only one night stands where Jaehyun, in fact, never stayed for the night and when they did (at one his hotel’s bedroom, but never his home), Jaehyun never bothered to call them back. He never saved their number, anyway.

And now, five days after meeting some stranger – some enchanting stranger – there he was, inside this small coffee shop where a guy in brown shirt, white apron and golden glasses (no tape) stood behind the counter talking to some coworker and wearing a smile that trapped Jaehyun faster than any practice sessions with Johnny.

“Welcome to Obsession, may I take- You…” The cashier tilted his head when he finally looked up and a sweet smile showed up in the corners of his lips. “I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

“You wouldn’t give me this if you didn’t want me to show up.” Jaehyun smirked as he fished the small card from his pocket, holding the paper between his fingers, and his smile grew larger as the other scoffed, but didn’t deny what was said. Pinned over the guy’s chest, a simple black and white name tag had only three letters on it that caught Jaehyun’s attention. “Ten?”

“It’s a nickname.” The guy, Ten, rolled his eyes before he started tapping on the screen as the doorbell rang somewhere behind Jaehyun, his eyes focused on the screen. “So… It will be a caramel macchiato, double cream. A chocolate cheesecake and… and an espresso?”

Jaehyun frowned slightly at the order he didn’t order and it took him a couple of seconds to understand what was really going on before he snorted, simply shaking his head. Jaehyun could play this game, if that was what Ten wanted.

“Sorry. Latte? Mocha? Flat?” Jaehyun denied, his smile growing larger and larger at each guess that made the shorter frustrated at each wrong one. “Americano…?”

“Iced.” Jaehyun said over a smug grin that lured a satisfied smile from the other.

“Iced it is. Cash or card, sir…?”

“Jay. My name is Jay.” He nodded, placing his phone in front of the machine for the payment.

“Cool.” Ten’s high pitched tone made it harder for Jaehyun not to laugh, but he couldn’t hold it back when the guy set the tray with a slice of some cake Jaehyun didn’t want and two cups, served by another guy with pink hair only a few steps beside them and shouted, probably over a third guy on the back. “Hey, Kai! I’m taking my ten minutes now.”

_ “Okay! Tell Baekhyun to take over the register.” _

“Already did!” Ten shouted back as he removed his apron and tossed it to the guy that prepared their drink as he already circled out the counter. “Hey, Bacon, your turn.”

“Call me Bacon again and you’re out.”

“Yeah, right.” He scoffed before taking the tray, right beside Jaehyun, and moved directly to one the booths on the corner.

Jaehyun waited before he took a seat in front of Ten and watched as he quickly pulled the cake closer and took a bite in silence, humming at the sweet Jaehyun had paid for.

“Sorry about that.” Ten said, still munching. “Do you want some? Kai’s cakes are amazing.”

“Is he the owner?”

“Yeah. He’s the best baker in town and a good friend too. We studied together when we were kids and now that I’m back, he’s letting me work here for a while.” Ten explained between a sip of his coffee and another bite of the cake as Jaehyun watched him, his own coffee almost neglected.

“And where are you back from?”

“Oh! I’m from Thailand. I moved here when I was a baby and lived here until twelve, then I went back and now I’m back here again.” Ten answered with an open smile, like the one he showed over their shared gossip at the auction bar.

“So you’re Thai, you work at café and you’re using your free time to waste at boring art auctions. Seems nice.”

“I was supposed to meet someone there. I remember I told you that.”

“And I remember I told you, you need better dates.”

“I’ve found myself a better date.”

Ten didn’t meet Jaehyun’s eyes when he said that, but Jaehyun could swear there was a smile hidden behind his hand and that fork and didn’t bother hiding his own before he took another gulp from his iced coffee.

Jaehyun hadn’t imagined all those smiles, Ten’s smiles, that night.

“Just to make it clear: You’re the one who enjoys auctions, not me.” Jaehyun stated.

Ten’s loud laugh echoed inside the cafe and Jaehyun could notice curious eyes coming from behind the counter in their direction, but his eyes were fixed on Ten as he smiled, broadly, and it was nice not having to think about his job and all that was waiting for him once he get back home for a while. Jeno was safe there and all their other business could wait. He  _ would _ allow himself some pleasure, even if it was just for a while.

“Yeah. And I was the one scheming crazy background stories for people I’ve never heard about.” Ten said, skeptical. “Do you really go there that often?”

Jaehyun shrugged.

“It’s good for business.”

Ten still seemed bemused as he played with the frosting on his coffee and watched Jaehyun, carefully, Jaehyun could tell.

“I thought you were some daddy’s boy.” Ten said, quietly.

“Does it count if it used to be my father’s business?” They both chuckled at that and Ten shook his head, dismissively, as Jaehyun drank his coffee.

“So do you really know all those people or are you really that good at reading people?”

Jaehyun leaned forward, resting on one of his elbows on the table between them and looked around. The place was almost empty and it made it easier for Jaehyun to scan the few customers: a couple of teenagers near the window, still in uniforms and a woman in a beige dress making her order and just the two of them, sitting on the booths.

“See the kids over there?” Jaehyun asked briefly and watched them for a few more seconds before finishing his coffee without a hurry. “The girl is older than him, but he likes her. He paid for her coffee and they both ordered the same cake, but they’re not sharing it. He wanted them to share it, though.”

Ten snorted at that.

“How could you know that?”

“Just look at the way he stares at her cake, but not at his own.” And at that, Jaehyun watched as Ten quickly turned back from the teenagers and focused back on his chocolate cake, grabbing another bite. It was almost finished by now. “The lady in the dress.” Jaehyun added after a while, his eyes barely leaving Ten’s slim figure during the time. “She ordered two double espressos, but she’ll probably drink them alone. She looks tense and that’s the worst choice ever. She won’t be able to sleep drinking that much coffee at night.”

Ten had turned around to stare at the woman and when finally stared back at Jaehyun, he had a light frown, but still smiled and Jaehyun couldn’t help but offer him a soft smile back.

“You’re making all that up.”

“Wanna go ask?”

Ten scoffed, but they laughed and Jaehyun found himself staring, probably more than he should, at that smile and the way Ten’s eyes shimmered, but curved upwards with the gesture.

“Aren’t you way too confident?”

“It would be the only way to know.” Jaehyun smiled back and watched as Ten took the last bite of the cake. “Otherwise it’s just assumptions.”

“Hm.” Ten pressed his lips in a thin line and leaned forward, getting slightly closer to Jaehyun without breaking eye contact but still looking too skeptical. “My coworker. Tell me something about him then.”

“The one you called Bacon?”

Ten shrugged, looking pleased with himself and that made Jaehyun bark a laugh.

“All right. Hmmm…” Jaehyun muttered, sending quick, small glances in the direction of the counter where the man stood cleaning the surface after the lady in a beige dress left. “He looks older than you, but he wishes he wasn’t.” Jaehyun pointed at his own head when Ten sent him a questioning look. “C’mon, the guy’s hair is pink.”

At that Ten simply rolled his eyes, but smiled broadly. “What else?”

“He’s noisy and keeps staring at us. Maybe he has a crush on you. Was he the person you were waiting for at the auction?”

“Bacon? No way. He’s too noisy.” Jaehyun smirked, having pointed that out about said guy. If Ten noticed Jaehyun’s behavior, he didn’t point it out. “Maybe he’s looking at you.”

Jaehyun glanced back at the guy just in time to catch him staring, again, with big round eyes and Jaehyun had to hold back to not to laugh at the way he tried to look like he wasn’t spying on them, but still stretched his neck, trying to listen. “No, you’re right. He’s just curious. And a terrible actor.”

Ten also looked at the counter when Baekhyun noticed he was caught staring, again, and it had been a very long while since Jaehyun laughed so much, in so little time, especially over something so simple, so silly, so mundane.

It was moments like those that Jaehyun missed the most when he thought back about his life before this, before all this. At the same time, he really remembered it, and it had been nine years already. And when he thought about that, Jeno’s words from earlier haunted his mind and after years of doing that: of following a path he once despised, Jaehyun was in fact becoming someone he despised.

He would never let the same happen to Jeno; couldn’t let anything happen to Jeno at all. Not now, after their father’s death. Not now, with their mother so far away. Jeno was right and Jaehyun knew that his brother wasn’t a kid anymore, but was all for his best. Their best.

Jaehyun must have stopped laughing, his eyes losing focus for a while when he suddenly felt a light touch on his arm, his eyes running back to the man in front of him with a frown. He was so used to being aware all the time that even a small gesture like that was enough to put him on high alert. But it had been just Ten and the warmth of his hand, like the curious eyes that stared at him behind golden glasses.

“Are you alright?” Ten sounded as soft as he looked, wearing that brown uniform of that cute coffee shop. It had been a long time since Jaehyun went somewhere like that, and it was probably with Jeno. Jeno would probably enjoy it there.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun smiled, as slowly as he spoke. “I just had a tough day at work.”

“Is it really just work?”

Jaehyun chuckled, his smile growing up a bit in the corner of his lips.

“Do you have siblings?”

Ten simply shook his head in response.

“Try living with a teenage brother. They’re worse than any work.”

Ten laughed lightly and Jaehyun almost missed the warmth of his hand when he pulled back, pouting a little as he stared at the empty plate between them.

“My break is almost over and you didn’t get to taste the cake.”

“I guess I’ll have to come back and taste it then.”

“I guess you do.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what it was that made it easy to be around Ten, around a stranger he barely met. Ten was beautiful, there was no denying that and it would be a complete lie to say that wasn’t the main reason Jaehyun approached him that night at the auction. This and this mysterious aura about a guy dressed in jeans in a place people would work way too hard to look as expensive as the pieces of art they willed to take home.

Jaehyun didn’t know what was that made him relax so easily around Ten and it was just easy to pretend that all this was normal; that his life was normal. That it made it easy to stare at someone and silence wasn’t so tense, so awkward, like he was used to seeing people feeling uneasy under his stare. Staring at Ten was comfortable, like the small silence between them before Ten broke it.

“I get off at seven on Thursday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to share a small mood board i did for this work, but you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1252395613813010435).
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> Thank you, dear <3

Tuesday and Wednesday went by faster than a bullet and with no major incidents. It hadn’t been easy keeping Jeno on track and, for the first time in two years since Mark started working as Jeno’s personal security, Mark had had a hard time doing so. Much like Johnny became a friend to him – the best, he must say, as it had been Johnny who always helped him to escape his father’s strict supervision, always under Johnny’s own supervision, of course – Mark had become a close friend to Jeno and even to some of his friends too. Jaehyun would be stupid to believe that Mark didn’t help Jeno in secret adventures that Jaehyun would probably never hear about, but he’d rather have it this way.

Jaehyun always knew he could count on Johnny. Regardless of his family business and their positions, Johnny had been around ever since he was seventeen and was pulled onto his father’s path. He hated Johnny at first, but there was no way of hating Johnny, and Johnny had already taught him so much, had been beside him through way too much, that he now trusted Johnny more then he trusted himself, sometimes, much to Taeyong’s distress.

It had been Johnny who suggested setting Mark as Jeno’s personal bodyguard. He was new to the crew, but the kid was smart, and when Jaehyun had been around the same age as Jeno, it had been easier for Jaehyun to walk around someone around his age that, in fact, could keep him safe and sound, rather than some awkward older guy in a black suit, like the ones that Mr. Jung, their father, used to surround himself with. 

The difference was: while Jaehyun never bothered making any other real friends since Hansol, ever since Johnny, Mark had become friends with Jeno’s friends too and although they never went through something as threatening as this before, Jeno had never opposed having Mark around him or his friends before. But now, he insisted on going to either Jaemin or Renjun’s place, but he wanted to go alone, only Jaehyun wouldn't allow him; he couldn’t, now. With a red flag going on, all that Jeno could do was go to campus and then back home; no stops at his favorite coffee shop, no off-campus activity, no inviting friends over – Jaehyun had already made an exception for Jaemin once.

But when Jaehyun said they wouldn’t have to wait for him for dinner that Thursday night, that he would be out alone, Jaehyun didn’t know which one was harder to handle: Jeno or Johnny.

Johnny didn’t want Jaehyun to go out at night alone, again, considering the threat they were under, while Jeno kept insisting it wasn’t fair. But Jaehyun needed some time out like he never did before and he wanted  _ this _ time out, like he never did before. So before he left home, he ended up quickly exchanging some greetings with Jaemin at the living room, before the boy rushed to Jeno’s room and he rushed to the cafe on the other side of the river, still much to Johnny’s protest.

Jaehyun parked his car a few blocks down from the bakery around five minutes before Ten’s shift would end. He had learned long ago to always have his car close, but never on spot, never where people could easily tell where he was going to, even when Johnny was around – safety measures. They never really needed those, but it was Taeyong who always told him, even before Johnny, to always be aware of his surroundings; to always plan his steps and always know his exits, just in case.

It wasn’t rare that those tips came in handy and although he never felt really threatened before, despite had been under real life threats before – they had the best men in town for a reason and he knew he could rely on his own skills, if needed – those tips probably saved his life or at least spared them all a few bruises and some headaches more than once.

Things have changed a lot from his father's youth to when Jaehyun started learning all this, to how things worked now. They had a lot less fights, a lot less threats and a lot more deals between businessmen and groups like theirs. Everyone knew where they stood inside their market and they had a lot more cordiality these days than back in Mr. Jung’s time, unless someone new came in town or tried to step into someone else’s business, and that’s probably what it was all about.

The Jung family had always held its spot as one of the wealthiest and most powerful in Korea, but not because of their money, or team size, or how dangerous they could get. They could be dangerous and they really were, if they wanted to and when they needed to, and most people knew better than to step into their business. And when it came to their kind of business – what they did – they’d mastered it long ago, long before Jaehyun’s father, and those were grounds where only few - and only the best - dared step into.

Jaehyun already had an idea of who was behind the threat, but even this would have to wait; until tomorrow, that is.

For now, while Jaehyun walked to the small store, it was when he noticed he hadn't planned anything for the night. Between endless meetings and paperwork, and decisions about other meetings and shipments and partners, and new deals, all that while worrying about Jeno’s safety, all he knew was that he wanted this: to meet Ten again and just let things flow.

When the door rang announcing his arrival and he was met by Ten’s smug smile behind the counter as he took an order from a customer, Jaehyun knew it didn’t really matter what he (hadn’t) planned.

It was only a few minutes later after Ten’s shift had already ended that the shorter finally met him at the same booth they shared a coffee earlier that week.

“Here.” Ten placed a tall cup of Iced Americano, to go, in front of him and Jaehyun didn’t hold back a smile when he noticed the paper bag in Ten’s hand.

“Is that my chocolate cake?”

“It’s a cheesecake. A chocolate cheesecake.” Ten corrected him, but smiled before a sip from his own coffee, with no cream this time. “Now let’s go before Bacon notices that you’re here.” He added with a small wrinkle of his nose.

Jaehyun had to chuckle at that and stood up, following Ten through the exit.

It was late autumn, but the wind wasn’t freezing cold and walking around in the chill breeze was actually a nice change to the always dry air from the air con inside Jaehyun’s office or his car. People passed by them, not bothering to spare a second glance at Jaehyun’s designer shoes or Ten’s sneakers, but at least this time Jaehyun had bothered leaving his suit behind. He didn’t even remember the last time he went out like this: plain black shirt, jeans and a leather jacket.

“Where are we going?” Ten asked beside him, as they walked in the opposite direction of Jaehyun’s car.

“Do you know any nice places around here?”

Ten stopped in his tracks and stared at Jaehyun like he had suddenly grown another head.

“I thought you were taking me on a date.”

“I thought you wouldn’t go on dates with guys that attend auctions.”

“I thought you said that I shouldn’t date guys who  _ liked _ auctions and that  _ I _ was the one who liked them.” Ten rebutted.

“Hmmm.” Jaehyun muttered, pressing his lips closed tightly to hold back his smile, the gesture making his dimples show up. “I really liked the last one I went to.”

Ten scoffed, rolling his eyes, but then started walking again, the same worn out jacket hanging loose on his shoulders, where a black turtleneck stood out. It was effortless how good he managed to look in such casual clothes and Jaehyun had a hard time not staring.

“There’s a barbecue house down the street. It’s nothing fancy,” Ten suggested with a pointed glance towards Jaehyun. “But the food is good and the place is quite nice. I don’t think they will let us have the cake there, but my place is just a few blocks behind it.”

“Sounds good enough for me.”

Jaehyun didn’t hold back a smirk this time, as they walked side by side, a hand on his pocket while he drank his coffee and their shoulders brushed from time to time, whenever Ten turned towards him with a bright smile for Jaehyun’s random comments about the people who passed by.

It was only the third time they’d met, but it somehow became their thing - people watching, that was - and over a couple glasses of beer, Ten had joined Jaehyun in it. They now created full background stories and gossip that would probably earn them a trip to court, if someone ever heard them. Between people watching, Jaehyun learned that the only meat that Ten could eat was either pork and fish or some kinds of seafood, that he had a very sweet accent, probably from living so many years abroad, and that he had a habit of pulling the lowest hoop in his left ear while he listened to Jaehyun speak. Also that Ten really liked pepper and spicy food, and probably had a low alcohol tolerance.

“So you live with your brother, you work for your father and you mock people at fancy auctions just because. What else?” Ten asked somewhere during their dinner, leaning over the table as he twisted the lobe of his ear, using the small black earring.

“My father passed away a couple of years ago, so I actually run his business now.”

“Fancy.” Ten remarked, but didn’t look amused at all and quickly added. “Sorry ‘bout your father, though.”

Jaehyun paid no mind.

“My mom lives in France, so it’s just me and my brother and I don’t usually mock people.” They both laughed at that and Jaehyun decided he really liked Ten’s smile. “Only when there are cute guys around that I’d like to impress.”

“First of all,” Ten raised his index finger in the air, looking dead serious. “I’m not cute.”

“Right...” Jaehyun muttered, quickly filling his mouth with some of the fish.

“And just for you to know, that’s a very awkward way to approach someone. I  _ really _ thought you were some creepy crazy guy at first.”

“But it worked.” Ten shot Jaehyun a glance and Jaehyun never bothered trying to hide his smug smile. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here drinking with the creepy guy.”

“At least you recognize that you’re a creep.”

Jaehyun’s deep laugh echoed between them and it was the most he laughed ever since that night at the café.

“I didn’t say that!”

“Just did.” Ten nodded, and when he took another bite from their barbecue, his lips still curved into a smile. “And,” he paused, then he spoke as he munched. It was so carefree, so different from Jaehyun’s usual dates. “You like Americano.  _ Iced _ . Another creepy sign.”

Really, was there any logic behind that?

“Have you ever even tried iced Americano?”

“I literally work at a coffee shop. I’ve tried everything they have in there.”

“Everything?”

Ten made a long face at that and Jaehyun knew he had hit some spot, if the way that Ten looked sideways and breathed out a laugh wasn’t enough of a sign.

“I don’t eat fruit, unless it’s dissolved into something else, like… A strawberry Frappe with double espresso and you have to promise that I won’t be able to bite it, so not  _ everything _ . But pretty much everything else.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrow quirked up and he wondered how could someone – a grown ass man – not eat fruit. Ten’s got to be something else.

“So you don’t eat sticky rice?”

“I do. Just not the mango. Just because I’m from Thailand doesn’t mean that I have to like all Thai food.” Ten shrugged. “I grew up here, anyway.”

He had a point, Jaehyun thought and chuckled briefly.

“How long have you been back?”

“Three months.”

“And how long do you plan on staying?”

“Why?” Ten’s lowered his eyes with the question, but his lips turned into a grin. “Already thinking about taking me on another date?”

“You know what they say. The third time's a charm.”

Ten had a bright laugh, like his smile most of the time and Jaehyun could only smile as openly at that.

“We’ll see about that.”

Through the rest of the dinner Jaehyun also learned that Ten, in fact, also liked photography more than paintings, that he wasn’t an art student and never graduated from the design school he attended years ago; that Ten was one year older than Jaehyun and that he and Kai took dancing classes together when they were kids and never lost contact, not even when Ten moved back to Thailand with his parents.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun told him that he went to business school – Ten was not amused – and that Jaehyun had a black belt in Taekwondo, but basketball had always been his favorite sport. That Jaehyun had been to Bangkok more than once and had a picture he took there himself on his bedroom wall, and they left the restaurant with a possibility of Jaehyun showing him that, one day.

“One day?”

“I say we have this cake at your place first.” Jaehyun nudged towards the paper bag on Ten’s hand and Ten snorted, but turned at the corner where Jaehyun assumed Ten’s home was. “Then we’ll see.”

“Says the guy who’s already thinking about taking me on other dates.”

And when they finally arrived – just two blocks from the restaurant at some not so old building with yellow brick walls – at Ten’s apartment on the second floor – no lift – Jaehyun barely had time to think about any cake.

As soon as they got there, Ten left the paper bag over the grey counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, and when he turned back to Jaehyun, Jaehyun didn’t ask before he took Ten’s glasses and stepped closer, the golden frames set right beside the brow bag.

Ten didn’t protest when Jaehyun leaned ever closer and his eyes darkened under Jaehyun’s stare, his body being pressed between Jaehyun’s and the counter before their breaths mixed. Jaehyun could still see Ten’s eyes on his lips before their noses brushed quickly, followed by lips, warm, against Jaehyun’s mouth.

All that flirting, all that calmness and patience from before had seem to vanish from both their bodies and minds once their mouths met for the second time, and from a testing brush of lips, Jaehyun had Ten’s lips pressed closed against his own, like the warm hand on his neck that pulled him closer, like his hands on Ten’s waist bringing them impossibly closer.

Jaehyun wanted this. Jaehyun had wanted this from the first time he talked to Ten at the auction and his eyes sparkled with a slight smile into Jaehyun’s direction at something Jaehyun had said. And they sparkled twice as brightly when Jaehyun pulled away for a second that looked like an eternity before Jaehyun finally took Ten’s lips between his own, mouths molding perfectly into each other as their tongues met like they were starved. Ten still tasted like the beer they shared before leaving the restaurant and Jaehyun couldn’t tell what it was, but Ten’s perfume and the mixed sound of their breath and their mouths touching, the pressing of Ten’s hands, the feeling of having the man between his arms fulfilled all his senses.

Everything turned insane from there, like Jaehyun’s body had been set on fire under Ten’s touches. Like he’d been put under a spell, Jaehyun followed Ten through the apartment as they bumped into every single surface that came on their way, and not even when Ten grunted in pain after stepping over something – some shoe, Jaehyun glanced – or when Jaehyun started laughing at that, not even once, they were able to pull apart. They breathed quickly between their mouths, lips never completely detaching while hands fumbled, craving for each other.

It was crazy, to say the least, how hot it still felt when Ten pulled off Jaehyun’s leather jacket and his hands ran over Jaehyun’s arms. How warm Ten’s back felt beneath his own hand, under his shirt while Jaehyun pulled Ten out of his denim jacket. Jaehyun didn’t even notice they had reached the bedroom until Ten started rummaging with the hem of his shirt and their breaths were already too messed, too hurried.

They stopped in the middle of the room when Jaehyun felt Ten’s lips turn into a grin against his own while his hand pressed over Jaehyun’s abs and Jaehyun had to smirk himself at that, breaking the kiss as he pulled Ten back to him.

The whole apartment was silent but for the sound of their kisses, and when Jaehyun finally opened his eyes, Ten had his own eyes closed, his lips parted over puffed air and Jaehyun didn’t have to take Ten’s clothes off to know, to be sure, that Ten was just oh so beautiful.

He did, anyway, his hands letting go of Ten’s waist to pull the black turtleneck up and over his head and his own black t-shirt followed soon under Ten’s intense stare. And when they kissed back, slowly but not any less vivid, tongues dancing between teeth and pulling of lips, Jaehyun dragged Ten closer, leading them to the bed beside them.

“Condom.” Jaehyun breathed between their kisses, not really breaking them, but stopping once they reached the bed. “They’re in my jacket.”

Ten scoffed, but smiled as he pulled Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth, taking a step aside and Jaehyun watched him as he bent over the nightstand, searching for something in the drawer.

“You didn’t plan the date, but you remembered to buy condoms?”

“Are you gonna blame me?”

Ten scoffed. “There,” he simply tossed a pack of condoms, followed by a bottle of lube on the mattress before he stepped back into Jaehyun’s arms, arms circling him around his neck as Jaehyun pulled him around his waist.

Their gazes met first, before mouths met again and almost everything about that kiss was different this time; less hurried, less desperate as they took their time to savor each other and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if it was because they were inside Ten’s bedroom, but Ten’s perfume seemed stronger, deeper in his nostrils and so much more inebriating than it was before. Almost everything was different, but not how much they still lusted for each other and that was clear when Ten pushed Jaehyun until he fell sitting on the bed with Ten on his lap.

Ten let out a muffled moan against Jaehyun’s lips when their groins brushed between clothes, but sounded way less hesitant when Jaehyun pulled then even closer, the friction making him groan between their kisses. Ten’s skin felt soft under fingers, warm, as they grinded slowly, hands searching and touching every part of their skin they could reach until it wasn’t enough, not even when Jaehyun cupped Ten’s ass with his hands over his jeans and the moan that slipped from Ten’s lips with the pressure was all it took for Jaehyun to reach for Ten’s belt.

Ten barely left Jaehyun’s lap, kneeling on the mattress only enough for Jaehyun to pull his pants and briefs down, and with Ten standing slightly above him, his lips travelled from Ten’s mouth to neck, then his chest, sucking and marking him with his teeth where only he was able to see.

Ten didn’t really sit, or pull back when Jaehyun’s fingers, coaxed with lube, reached between his cheeks and slowly rubbed the skin. He took his time, brushing and teasing until he slowly pressed in, never rushing the pace of his fingers until Ten finally relaxed around him. Jaehyun could feel Ten’s chest rising between deep breaths under his mouth; lips and teeth and tongue working on skin until Ten’s mouth searched for his and Jaehyun swallowed Ten’s moans as he pushed another finger in, and then another one. And when Ten’s fingers curled around Jaehyun’s hair and his body moved around Jaehyun’s fingers, it was only them that Jaehyun stopped, much to Ten’s protest.

“Don’t.” He almost grunted against Jaehyun’s mouth and Jaehyun chuckled before breaking the kiss.

“Take these off.” Jaehyun patted over the side of Ten’s jeans as he smirked and, this time, Ten did grunt as he pulled off of Jaehyun’s lap and tossed himself on the bed, kicking the clothes off.

Jaehyun shook his head as he got rid of his belt, but before he pulled off his jeans, he leaned over to help Ten, pulling off the rest of his clothes. “So impatient,” he muttered, still hovering over Ten, but quickly stepped back when Ten tried to catch his lips between his teeth in a playful bite. “I like that.”

Ten groaned and Jaehyun smiled at how easily Ten let himself get riled by Jaehyun’s tease.

“You’re lucky you’re hot, or I’d kick you out.”

Jaehyun barked a laugh at Ten’s response as he slipped off his pants, and especially since despite Ten’s words, the older already held open a condom packet. They both smirked when Jaehyun stepped back, pulling down the last piece of cloth before he kneeled on the bed.

“You wouldn’t.” He teased, earning a scoff from Ten, while his own hand reached his cock and he half closed his eyes as he pumped it slowly, once, before Ten’s hand replaced his and then he hissed, when the coldness of the condom replaced the warmth of Ten’s hand.

“I wouldn’t.” Ten muttered already against Jaehyun’s lips and it took Jaehyun a few seconds to get back to what they were talking about as they watched each other between half open eyelids. “Not now.” Ten’s smirk grew wider, but it was Jaehyun who scoffed this time, before he pulled Ten into a passionate kiss, shutting him for good this time.

When they finally broke it, Jaehyun had Ten turning between his arms with a soft moan escaping his lips and so he bent him over the sheets as he once again grabbed the lube, rubbing some on his length. He pressed Ten down the mattress and Ten looked even hotter like that, ready and waiting for Jaehyun to take him; and when Jaehyun finally pushed inside him, the warmth of Ten’s body involving him slowly, tight and hot around him, it was when he let a low moan finally out, mixing with Ten’s as their breathing grew louder, just for them to hear.

Jaehyun didn’t wait much, not even to be fully inside Ten before he pulled out and then back again, making Ten moan just a little bit louder, longer, before he did it again, and again, going deeper and deeper with each slow movement, both hands holding tight around Ten’s hips until he was completely inside Ten.

“Fuck. S’good.” He breathed, eyes closed as he stayed buried deep inside Ten and when he moved, rolling his hips just a small bit, Ten’s muffled moan reached his ears. Jaehyun opened his eyes and Ten had his own closed, his face dazed over a pillow he clung to.

He started moving again, not as slowly; but slowly, his thrusts grew faster, harder, and soon Ten rolled his hips meeting Jaehyun’s movements halfway, until the sound of their bodies crashing echoed inside the room, mixing with hushed breaths and low groans and muffled moans, until Jaehyun’s name – nickname – escaped between Ten’s lips.

“Jay…” It sounded something between a warning and a please and Jaehyun leaned against Ten’s back and his hand reached beneath him and around Ten’s cock, making Ten moan his name once more - and if Ten had barely called him anything until now, Jaehyun now wanted to hear Ten call him as much as he could.

He pulled Ten even closer and pushed even deeper and rolled his hips as lips and tongue brushed and worked on Ten’s earrings, pulling them between his teeth, his hand on Ten’s cock, on the same rhythm of their hips, until Ten moaned his name again, again and again.

Ten’s name escaped his lips between a messy kiss on Ten’s neck, the scent of his skin mixed with sweat and everything was becoming too much, too hot, too tight, until it was; when Ten groaned and moaned, body trembling with a jerk beneath Jaehyun, his body clenching around him. And all it took was a few more thrusts for Jaehyun to come, Ten’s name falling way too easily from his lips.

It took him a few more seconds – he wasn’t sure how long – for him to stop moving and then to pull out of Ten and fall on the bed beside him. 

It hadn’t been long since the last time he had sex – it hadn’t been even a month, but everything about this, about kissing Ten, about Ten’s touches and about feeling him, being inside him, had felt way too intense, way too good and – fuck – casual dates weren’t supposed to be this good. 

Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun finally pulled off the condom, tossing it somewhere on the floor and when he turned his head, he opened his eyes to the sight of Ten staring at him, eyes heavy, but pleased, like the smile on his lips and it was just as easy for Jaehyun to smile back at him.

They both chuckled and Jaehyun was sure his smile grew larger along with Ten’s as they turned to each other until Ten’s leg wrapped around his waist and their mouths met in a lazy kiss, tongues and lips brushing slightly and molding slowly at their own will. Ten’s skin was still warm under his fingers and Jaehyun could feel Ten’s toned muscles as he pressed slightly, pulling Ten just a little bit closer.

They stayed like that for some time, until their breath calmed down completely and slowly started building up again, and when Ten’s fingers pressed a bit over his neck, tangling on his hair, it when Jaehyun let out a muffled laugh.

“I have to go. I can’t stay tonight.” His voice was just above a whisper, but deep and hoarse and he probably could use some water right now.

Ten let out a low moan in response, lips pressed on a small pout. “Tonight?”

“I still didn’t get to taste that cake,” he grinned, making Ten laugh.

“You could taste it right now.”

“I could. But I won’t.” Jaehyun shrugged, but it was Ten who shivered under his touch, when Jaehyun brushed the tip of his fingers all the way through Ten’s spine, from the low of his back, up to his neck, until they tangled on Ten’s hair. “I can’t, actually. Maybe next time.”

Ten let out a scoff that almost sounded like a gasp when Jaehyun’s fingers kept ghosting on his neck, but he still smirked at Jaehyun. “And who told you there will be a next time?”

Jaehyun simply laughed at Ten’s cockiness and pulling him closer, he flipped them around until he was lying above him.

“There will be.” He stated and before Ten could protest he closed the distance between them one more time that night and kissed him, deeply and long.

It was only a couple of hours later, when Jaehyun was already back inside his home, only the dim light from his nightstand lighting up the walls inside his room where he couldn’t sleep, his mind replaying that night over and over again inside his head, that his phone buzzed with a message from no one else but Ten.

[ The cake melted :( ]

[ You owe me another one ;) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts about the plot or characters or whatever you want. I'd love to hear it! ^^ 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator !!!  
> <3

Friday started early with meetings after meetings with businessmen Jaehyun couldn’t care less for, but he needed them, somehow. Normal business sometimes took most of his days – and nights – and no matter how good the people he, and his father, completed their teams with, sometimes it was inevitable that he still had to take part in most of it.

It’s not that he had hated Business School, but it never had been a choice of his own. Like most of the things that now happened in his life, it was already chosen for him before he could even think of his own choices. Truth to be told, Jaehyun always wanted to be a basketball player and that for sure was not helpful with his father’s business. His own business now…

His other kind of business - the one he hated the most - almost never occurred inside any of their company headquarters – like their hotels or offices at owned buildings – neither inside their home, unless it was only between him and his close team – like Johnny, Taeyong or Doyoung - and necessity called. Taeil could do it, if he wanted and Jaehyun allowed, but he’d rather not, Jaehyun learned that years ago.

Back when his father was still alive, business would happen quite often inside their home; inside the thick walls of their father’s reading room. Jaehyun clearly remembered those nights neither he nor Jeno were allowed downstairs, but also remembered sneaking behind walls and curtains and watching men and women – most of them dressed in fancy clothes or ugly suits – walking in and out of the room, surrounded by Jaehyun’s father’s men – he also remembered a very young Taeil among them. Sometimes, some of those people would even stay for dinner. Those nights, some of his father’s men would bring him and Jeno some take-out food – usually hamburgers – upstairs.

Jaehyun never disliked his father’s men, as they would always be respectful towards his family, but there had been only (a very small) few of them that Jaehyun actually liked. He grew up around them and it had been one of them who taught him taekwondo when he was still a kid. Jaehyun had gotten used to them, until one of them had been assigned to follow him everywhere, that was. He probably gave Johnny a hard time back when they started. 

It was their mother who never liked them. She hated when they were around during their meals; she hated when they had to follow her around; she hated when they grew in numbers and that only meant their father had business going on at night; she simply hated them. Them, and what they meant.

His parents never got a divorce, and during college, a good portion of his school breaks were spent in France, in Marseille, where their mother moved as soon as Jaehyun entered Business School, and not so soon after his father brought him to their family business. Jaehyun still remembered their arguing, when Jeno would sneak inside his room at night scared of all the yelling. Jaehyun had learned to never close the door of his room so his brother could easily get in, as Jaehyun’s bedroom was a little bit further from their parent’s than Jeno’s.

One day,when Jaehyun was still eighteen and had to manage his time between high school finals and endless lessons about their business, their father told them that their mother was sick and the reason she was moving to their house in France was to seek better treatment, but Jaehyun never really believed that. Their father would join them for a couple of days every time they went to visit her, but every time they did, she looked less like their mother and a lot more like someone else, until she barely recognized them anymore and their father stopped visiting. Jaehyun hardly went there anymore, but Jeno would and he travelled back and forth to see her, every chance he could get.

Nowadays, unless it was some very important matter, and only between Jaehyun’s closest men, business, of any kind, would never happen inside their home and never with strangers.

Much like Jaehyun, Jeno also liked Johnny, and Mark – of course – and each one of them had their own room on the first floor of their house, and that was the only constant reminiscent of their father’s business – even if they had a whole security system that included other men outside.

Apart from some field men from his father’s days, only Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung still worked for Jaehyun and even they pretty much never showed up around their house. It was their home and Jaehyun wanted to keep it like that for both his sake and Jeno’s wellbeing. It had been crazy hell when Jaehyun’s father, already ill and barely able to leave the house for a whole year, insisted on taking the upper hand and monitoring all of their business, so they had men walking in and out their home the whole day, even though it was Jaehyun who already had the upper hand, in fact Jaehyun would never allow anything like that back in their home, ever again.

Besides, they had the Dojang for a reason and if business couldn’t be held inside their hotels or headquarters, their home wasn’t a place for them either.

The Dojang was the first of their family’s businesses, back in Jaehyun’s great-grandfather’s days. How it escalated from a taekwondo school and inn, to what it was now, was a story that his father never really told him, no matter how many times he told Jaehyun a different version of it and, honestly, it didn’t really matter anymore. Jaehyun was now the man in charge, of the Dojang and all their other businesses, and although Jaehyun and Jeno had probably been the last trainees – Jeno never reached Blue, while Jaehyun mastered his Back belt – the Jung’s men still trained on its wooden floor and black mats.

It was inside its masters room, a large, dark wooden room with nothing but a black and golden Portoro marble desk and few old wooden closets that stored a lot less paper than they probably should, and a lot more weapons – most of them had been there longer than Jaehyun himself – that’s where most of the Jung’s real business and deals happened.

Jaehyun only left the headquarters of their hotel chain in the middle of the afternoon, that Friday, and by the time he arrived at the Dojang, a man already waited inside his room. Jaehyun stopped in his tracks when Doyoung opened the door for him as they talked about the new shipment and how Jaehyun wanted to check it in person this time.

Dressed mostly in dark red, with his feet carelessly tossed of the hard surface of Jaehyun’s desk – much do Doyoung’s dismay – the man had his back turned towards the door, displaying his plain white – white! – hair. It could only mean one thing.

Jaehyun briefly raised his hand to signal for Doyoung to wait and if the man in front of them noticed their arrival, he didn’t do anything about it, looking way too focused over something – probably some game – on his phone.

“Go check it with Taeil. We’ll discuss the details later.” Just like that, he dismissed Doyoung who bowed his head quickly before leaving and closing the door behind Jaehyun and Johnny. “Does Taeyong know that you’re here?” He asked.

“Do you think that Taeil would let me wait here if he didn’t?”

“We have a red flag on.” It was Johnny who informed him, stopping right beside Jaehyun. “Taeyong shouldn’t have let you either.”

The white haired man turned around on the chair upon hearing that, one of his dyed eyebrows hiding under his white fringe when he glared at Johnny? “… Really!?”

A long silence stretched between them with the two men staring deeply at each other until Jaehyun finally broke it with a loud roar of laughter. “For fuck’s sake, Yuta. You’re looking like my grandma with this hair.”

The man, Yuta, finally turned to Jaehyun and while Johnny also laughed, Yuta had an annoying smirk on his face. “Wow! Your grandma must have been hot!”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun playfully snapped, but turned back into a smile when Yuta finally did the same, and finally stood up from the chair.

It had been months since Yuta had been in town and between threats and a day full of meetings, it was almost a blessing to see a trustful, familiar face around. A relief; and Jaehyun even quickly sighed during their hug, tight, while patting each other’s backs. It sure had been a while.

“Taeyong told me about the red flag.” Yuta said before breaking the contact, probably more to Johnny than Jaehyun. “I wish I could say that I’m surprised.”

“Let’s sit.”

Yuta probably noticed how Jaehyun had been tense while they hugged, and aside from Johnny, Yuta was the only person from his youth that Jaehyun still had around. In fact, Yuta had been around even before Johnny, ever since middle school and from what Jaehyun (now) could tell, Yuta had been into his father’s business even before Jaehyun himself.

It all started with some small favors for Mr. Jung when Yuta flew to Japan during school breaks in exchange for money – just small things, as what he told Jaehyun years later. Nowadays, Yuta was their best informer, traveling around cities and countries and collecting the best data Jaehyun could get. Yuta was loyal, had always been, and Jaehyun sometimes wished he had his old time friend around, but business was business and that’s what they both did now.

“How was Taiwan?” Jaehyun asked as he served him and Yuta a glass of whiskey – Johnny barely ever drank on duty.

“Pretty promising. Nothing that I haven’t reported to you or Doyoung yet.” Yuta leaned on the table, pulling his glass closer and made a face about Jaehyun’s choice of drink, as he usually would. “But I made a quick stop in Shanghai before coming back and now I’m sorry that I didn’t get here sooner.”

“Go on.” Jaehyun simply nudged his head while Johnny, who usually preferred his spot by the window, took a seat on the chair next to Yuta’s.

“Do you remember the new group we’d talked about the last time?”

Jaehyun nodded, once, behind his glass of whiskey.

“I talked to a few connections while I was there and I think they’re trying to expand.”

“Expand?”

“Yup. To Korea.”

The three men exchanged a few glances and Jaehyun took a long sip before letting his drink on the table. New groups expanding business were almost never followed by good news.

“Have you talked to our guy in Shanghai?”

“Of course.” Yuta nodded. “But he wasn’t alone. They’re trying to keep an eye on everything and it was really hard getting any information about what they’re doing. They’re a really closed group, but I’ve heard they haven’t always been like that and we know damn well what that means.”

“Jay-”

“Call Taeyong here.”

Jaehyun interrupted Johnny, but Yuta shook his head, trying another sip of his drink.

“I already told him what I know.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you, but when he talked about the red flag…” Yuta sighed. “How’s Jeno?”

“He doesn’t know. But he never had a red flag over his head, so he’s pretty pissed.” Jaehyun tried not to roll his eyes, but it was hard not to.

“Jay,” Johnny insisted. “The fake shipment. It was supposed to come from Shanghai.”

“What fake shipment?”

Jaehyun took a deep breath.

“What did Taeyong tell you?”

Jaehyun could feel Yuta tensing up a bit as his frown deepened, his own face as straight as he could keep it.

“That Jeno was under threat. A red flag. And about someone sneaking something important. He didn’t give me any details.”

The room remained silent while Jaehyun tried to connect some dots; more dots than what he – and Johnny – had already linked with the new info from Yuta.

“We have business with a guy from Germany. There was a shipment coming by plane via Shanghai, but it never arrived.” He paused, exchanging a quick glance with Johnny as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and rubbed his chin. “The guy has been missing ever since.”

“This something Taeyong told you about,” Johnny clarified. “Was taken while Taeil and Taeyong were waiting for the shipment.”

Yuta nodded, but still frowned. “I’ve heard they knocked out the new kid.”

“The kid is not ready for being in the field.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “But it was probably just a distraction. He’s an easy bait.”

Yuta took a deep breath and Jaehyun watched as he searched for something inside his pockets until he set what looked like a keychain with a red piece of paper hanging on it on the table. Jaehyun took it in his free hand and stared at the Japanese written while Yuta explained further.

┌ ┌ ┌ 

ル ク ッイ

カ ン ア

ス ハ ン

┘ ン ׀ 

׀ ク

ヘ ン

デ ┘

リ

┘ 

“In Shanghai… He gave me this. That’s all I could get, about them, actually.” Yuta pushed another thing over; another piece of paper with a few words written on it that Jaehyun pulled over and put them side by side. “He didn’t explain, but they’re all names.”

[ Qian Kun ]

[ Kunhang - Hendery ]

[ Lucas ]

\--

The rest of the day had been even crazier than morning, with Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung locked inside the room. They needed a plan; they needed to find the guy in Germany; they needed to know who the people behind those names were; they needed to find a connection between them and, most importantly: they needed to keep Jeno safe.

They’d spent hours on it, planning strategies and each and every next step. They’d reinforced the security around Jaehyun’s house and inside the university campus – Jeno would go crazy if he ever heard about that - and Yuta would leave for Frankfurt on the first flight next morning. Plus, they had to contact their guy in Shanghai.

Jaehyun had someone checking on his mother in France all the time, just in case, so he also had contacted them, and Johnny insisted Jaehyun shouldn’t walk around by himself any longer. But that, that Jaehyun couldn’t do.

“I have somewhere to be tonight.”

He didn’t – at least not really. He didn’t plan it, nor had Jaehyun called him – not even a single text – when he left the Dojang sometime around nine-thirty. And when he knocked on Ten’s door that late at night and was met by Ten’s amused smirk, words hadn’t been really necessary.

Soon enough, Ten pulled him in by the collar of his suit and he took Ten’s lips between his mouth and it was only a kiss, but it was enough to make Jaehyun forget; to make Jaehyun leave every other worry outside that door and the only thing left in his mind was how good Ten smelled with his hair wet after a shower; how sweet he tasted between their kisses; how warm he felt beneath his hands; how hot Ten’s hands felt over his body; how great Ten fit between his arms.

Soon enough, clothes were being discarded, piece by piece, between hungry kisses and rushed hands.

Soon enough, it was just skin against skin and the sounds of their breaths and bodies colliding, echoing inside those bedroom walls.

Soon enough, it was just him and Ten and all the pleasure they could take from each other, over and over again.

When Jaehyun left Ten’s home that night it was already past midnight. There was no cake, no shower, no nap; just a very sleepy Ten complaining about Jaehyun simply showing up, and demanding a date before the sex, next time, all that while drawing lazy patterns on Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun didn’t do dates anymore; not since that model over a year ago as it demanded a lot of time and a lot of focus while Jaehyun had to stay focused somewhere else. But there was something about Ten, about being with him, that made Jaehyun want it – being with and around someone, that was. There was something about Ten, something about his persona, that lured him and enchanted him – and, now, they also had the sex.

Jaehyun had needed the sex that night; somewhere to release the tension, to let go, that didn’t involve too much thinking or focusing or training, like Johnny would suggest. No. That night, he just needed some sex.

Sex with Ten had been already really nice for the first time and it was clear that their styles matched – it wasn’t always that easy to find good sex – so seeking Ten that night had seemed just… natural. When Jaehyun finally laid beside Ten on the bed, body spent and mind relaxed, and Ten slowly climbed onto him, almost laying on his chest, Jaehyun had really considered staying the night. But they weren’t on that level yet.

Besides, Jaehyun had business early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: The Japanese part should be read vertically, from left to right. That's the order the names are translated.
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3

New shipments to check; custom goods to deploy; men to supervise; plans to review, over and over again. Everything had to be perfect, no mistakes allowed.

Gladly, Yuta had been able to meet them before he left for Germany and they did rehearse each and every step, until every little detail of what would and what could come up next. All that still very early in the morning.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun hadn’t seen Jeno ever since Thursday, when he left for his date with Ten, but he heard from Johnny that Mark was now allowed back into Jeno’s good graces, that Jaemin had come around last night and still hadn’t left, last time he checked. Renjun had also stopped by real quick that Friday afternoon – but Jaehyun wasn’t supposed to know that and that’s probably how Mark was back in the game. Jaehyun would gladly play dumb for that.

So when he finally arrived back home on Saturday afternoon, after doing his (father’s) business for the rest of the day, Jaehyun quickly ran for a shower before he found himself knocking on his brother’s door.

“Jeno?” he knocked twice. “Jeno, please, let’s talk.”

There was some rustling and then Jaehyun could clearly hear both Jeno and Jaemin’s voices coming from the bedroom, although he couldn’t understand what they said. It was Jaemin who opened the door a few seconds later and showed Jaehyun an apologetic smile.

“Sorry hyung, but your brother is being a stubborn and spoiled dickhead. Again. Bye-bye.”

“Nana!” Jeno complained from somewhere inside his bedroom and Jaehyun couldn’t help a small chuckle., especially when Jaemin, still in front of him in their hall, rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as he shouted back. 

“Bye, dickhead! Bye-bye, hyung.”

“Bye, Jaemin.”

Jaemin was a nice guy. He was Jeno’s classmate back in middle school and now he studied Digital Medias at the same university as Jeno and had always been around his younger brother and inside their house ever since Jaehyun remembered meeting the kid. Jaehyun always suspected that Jeno’s quick acceptance of Mark inside his actual group of friend was somewhat related to Jaemin thinking it was “hella cool” having a personal bodyguard in disguise between them – and Jaemin was, in fact, very fond of Mark and vice-versa – to which Jaehyun was thankful, in the end. Between Jeno’s small group of friends, Jaemin was the only one who really knew the true nature of Jeno and Mark’s friendship and to all the others, Mark was just Jeno’s distant cousin who lived with them.

If Jaemin ever asked Jeno why he needed a personal bodyguard, Jaehyun didn’t know.

“Jeno?” Jaehyun called his brother one more time before stepping inside. Jeno didn’t look pleased to see him, sitting with his arms crossed and a deep face against the headboard of his bed.

“What do you want?” Jeno barely opened his mouth as he spoke and Jaehyun sighed, knowing his brother was even more annoyed than he first thought.

“To talk to you.” He said softly, closing the door before took a seat at the end of Jeno’s bed. “I’m sorry-“

“No, you’re not.” Jeno finally met his eyes. “You’re treating me like a kid. Like I did something wrong and now I’m grounded, but I did nothing and yet _I am_ grounded. Mark said it was for our safety, but I’ve seen you leaving without Johnny, so it’s not for our safety.”

“It is.”

“It’s not!” Jeno insisted. “Hyung, what the hell is going on? Why are you doing this? This is worse than father! Father never locked me up like this!”

“Our father is not here, okay!?” Jaehyun never raised his voice, ever. He never needed to, but Jeno and all this situation was driving him crazy. He had threats and red flags over his own head before. He had seen it happen to his father more than once too, but never to Jeno. Jaehyun knew how to fight, he knew how to hold a gun and what it’d take to defend himself, but Jeno did not and Jeno was his baby brother who sneaked inside his room whenever their parents shouted; who dropped out of his taekwondo classes with his own brother, at their family Dojang, because he hated fighting. Jeno, whom Jaehyun had promised his mother he would take care of, no matter what. “Jeno, please, listen-”

“What’s going on?” Jeno interrupted him once more and looked even more serious than before. “I want to know what the hell is going on because I know there’s something wrong.”

“If you know there’s something wrong then why are you making this so hard on yourself? Just follow the rules and it will soon be over and-“

“Jaehyun, that’s bullshit! Just tell me the truth, already! I know there’s something wrong with the business. I know that there is ever since father was still alive and now you’re becoming worse than him. You’re so full of yourself saying there won’t be any more business inside this house, but do you think I’m stupid?” Jeno frowned. “Do you think I don’t notice when Taeyong-hyung and Doyoung-Hyung come around and you lock yourselves inside father’s office? Do you think I wouldn’t notice we have more guards around and that you’ve put your guards even inside my classroom? …You hated when father pushed Johnny to follow you, yet I have Mark everywhere with me and even my friends like him and I don’t complain. But now you don’t allow me to go to a friend’s place, not even with Mark on my heels and now you’re even leaving Johnny behind to keep an eye on me. _What the hell is going on?_ ” Jeno snapped on the verge of screaming. “There _is_ something wrong and since I’m being the only one being punished here I deserve to know the truth!”

“Do you want to know the truth?” Jaehyun challenged, tired of being interrupted; tired of hiding and doing this – all of this. This… It ruined his father, it ruined his mother; their family. And now it was this close to ruining his brother and that, Jaehyun had promised he would never allow that. “Is that what you really want, Jeno? The real truth?” Jeno seemed taken aback as he recoiled a bit against the bed, big eyes staring straight back into Jaehyun’s deep frown. “Because I think we both know damn well you want nothing to do with _this_ truth.”

Jaehyun could see Jeno gulping and, somehow, he wasn’t sorry for his brother. He would never want Jeno to know about this truth either; the truth about his father, about their business. The truth about Jaehyun.

Their father always said: _“Power brings out either the worst or the best in people. It’s your choice to be the best, even when you have to pull out your worst.”_

Everything about that sounded wrong to Jaehyun, especially coming from his father, but Jaehyun had learned his lesson and, now, Jaehyun had learned how to be the best, to do the best in everything he could – no mistakes were ever allowed – and being the best left no room for being the worst, even if what you did was the worst. Business was business, he had learned that too, and being the best in business was what it was all about.

Jaehyun was glad that his father at least had some principals and there were things way worse than what they did going on everywhere around them and that was a step they would never take. Still, what they did, there was no beauty on it. Jeno didn’t want to know about any of it.

“Tell me, Jeno.”

Jeno frowned, still looking quite scared, but he soon closed his eyes and sighed. “At least tell me why I am being grounded.”

Jaehyun let out his breath almost in relief. “We’ve been robbed.” He informed him, his voice low and even to his own ears he sounded way more defeated them he should. “I’m afraid they might try to do something to you too.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was all the truth Jaehyun would tell Jeno.

“That’s it?” His brother frowned, thinking. “Do I wanna know what they robbed?” But his eyes remained soft, or as soft as they could and Jaehyun knew with that, that in the end, he hadn’t lost his brother’s trust.

Jaehyun chuckled, lightly and lowered his eyes as he tried to smile at his brother, but it was just too weak. He was really only twenty-six, he had only been doing this for nine years and compared to his father who did it until he died, Jaehyun was already too tired for this. 

He leaned down, using Jeno’s legs as a pillow. “It was a gift for our mother.”

Jeno said nothing at this, but Jaehyun could hear his brother’s deep breaths before he felt his hand on his hair and it had been so long since they did something so caring to each other. It had been so long since Jaehyun had even talked to his mother, but his brother looked so much like her that even his caress was soft, just like hers.

“I miss her.” Jeno muttered.

“You should go visit her.”

“You should go too.”

Jaehyun probably should.

\--

It had been a while, since it had been just the two of them: Jaehyun and Jeno. But after Jaehyun had promised he would take Jeno out, just the two of them, Jeno promised he would take it easy on Mark and cooperate with them, following the rules until they were sure that everything had calmed down.

Johnny and Mark had followed them in another car and waited there while Jaehyun and Jeno walked to a café, the name “Obsession” written in black, curved lettering at the entrance.

It was the same bakery where Ten worked and Jaehyun had told Jeno they made amazing cakes there, despite the fact that Jaehyun hadn’t got to taste them, yet. The door rang above them and some kid Jaehyun hadn't seen around yet stood behind the register while a man with pink hair – Baekhyun – served the drinks.

“Welcome to Obsession, may I take your orders?” The kid had a nametag, just like Ten, with Jisung written on it, but unlike Ten, he did recite the spiel Ten never really got to finish that first time Jaehyun was there.

“Um.” Jeno looked back and forth from the sign behind the counter and the display with colored cakes and all kinds of sweets. “One Green Tea Frappe and… a Strawberry Brownie, please.”

“And for you, sir?”

“An Iced Americano, please.” Jaehyun took a quick look at the display and then at the counter and behind the new kid there was a small glass window where Jaehyun could see someone inside the kitchen. “Is Ten around?”

“Nope. Today’s Ten’s day off.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun took another glance at the cakes, the chocolate cheesecake, to be precise, before he smiled back at the kid. “That’s it then. Card, please.”

They took a seat at one of the tables near the glass window and it was already very different from the booth where Jaehyun met Ten, twice. From there, he could see Johnny’s car parked not very far away – he should take him and Mark something to drink – and the blue bicycle he had seen those previous times parked near the lamp across the street.

“Hm!” Jeno hummed and used his fork to point at the sweet in front of him. “This is really good! Jaemin will love this.”

Jaehyun smiled at his brother’s pleased face as he ate the cake and Jaehyun sipped some of the coffee. “Good to know it was not a lie.”

“Wait.” Jeno stared at him with round eyes and a mouth still full of cake. “I thought you’ve been here before.”

“I did. But I didn’t get to taste their cakes.”

Jeno frowned, taking a glance at his own plate and then at his brother. “Wanna try some?”

“No, Jeno, I’m fine. Eat.” He nudged and Jeno did it for a while, pleasantly humming to himself every now and then and he even took photos that he probably sent to Jaemin, Jaehyun assumed.

It sure had been a while since they did something like that and Jaehyun had missed all that, from Jeno skipping through his songs in the car, never listening to anything until the end, to hearing about this or other project Jeno had to do for school. They would have to stop at some book store and even for art supplies on their way back so Jeno could buy some books and wouldn’t need to go to the library or stay at the campus until late – it would be temporary, Jaehyun promised once more.

“Who’s Ten?” Jeno asked between a bite of his cake and a sip of his own coffee, eyes still focused on his phone.

The question caught Jaehyun off guard and he blinked a few times, not exactly knowing how to answer that – at least not how to answer that for Jeno. Jeno glanced back at him, waiting for the answer that took Jaehyun a few other seconds to provide.

“Just someone I know. He works here.”

Jeno frowned. “He’s not someone from your work, is he?”

And at that, Jaehyun didn’t hold a small laugh, shaking his head. “No, he has nothing to do with my work.”

“Hmmm.” Jeno nodded. “That’s good.”

It was from small comments like that, that Jaehyun knew that, in fact, Jeno probably knew more about their family business than he showed, if their talk from earlier hadn’t been any more confirmation than Jeehyun really needed.

Jeno wasn’t blind and far from stupid, and just like Jaehyun had already figured a lot about their father and his work on his own even before his father pulled him deep into this, Jeno probably had a good idea of what he did.

It didn’t mean that Jaehyun would ever openly speak about it with Jeno; it was not like he would ever allow Jeno any part of it, no. It was pretty much the opposite and he would do whatever it’d take to keep him as far from it as he could. He had probably already said too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I know what you're thinking and I promise we have more jaeten on the way.
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator  
> <3

Jaehyun didn’t show up at Obsession on Sunday, neither had Ten texted him, until Monday. But all it took was three short messages from Ten to make Jaehyun laugh in the middle of a meeting – about one of their restaurants, this time – and almost lose his sleep that night.

[ Someone told me my date showed up on Saturday without me :( :( :( ]

[ I’m free 8pm tomorrow ]

[ You know where to pick me up ;) ]

Jaehyun did show up on Tuesday, but parked his car only one block away from the yellow brick building and it was already a quarter after eight when he finally knocked on Ten’s door with a few paper bags in his hands.

Ten didn’t look pleased by his tardiness when he opened the door, staring at the watch on his wrist before he finally looked at Jaehyun and Jaehyun took the time to take a look at Ten’s figure: loose, dark green button–up shirt half tucked inside tight black jeans, no spectacles – was that eyeliner?

“You’re late.”

“Sorry?” Jaehyun had a hard time not looking flustered by the hard glance that Ten shot him, a single eyebrow arching up and he was probably caught staring. He used to be better at this. Jaehyun pressed his lips, but smiled as brightly as an apologetic smile let him as he lifted the bags a bit in the air, in display. “I brought dinner.”

Ten tilted his head as he scanned all the things in Jaehyun’s hands before stepping aside so Jaehyun could come in, their shoulders brushing slightly in the small hall as Jaehyun stepped out of his shoes.

“What’s this?”

“Dinner.” Jaehyun repeated and didn’t hide the smile this time, when Ten rolled his eyes, not waiting for Ten to place the bags on the counter or to unload them.

“I thought we had agreed that you’d take me out on a date, not that we were having take-out. Take-out food is not even a proper date. You owe me a date. You now own me three dates.”

Jaehyun chuckled at Ten’s small rant, and how it made the pitch of his voice a little bit higher. He carefully placed a bottle of wine on the counter before pulling out a few containers of food and setting them aside, emptying all the bags, but one.

“I can live with that. But it’s not a date even if I say that I brought cake?” Jaehyun pulled Ten closer by his arms and nudged the brown bag on the counter that had Obsession written in black letters, just like the place’s entrance. Ten didn’t put up too much resistance, leaning slightly against Jaehyun, but huffed, staring at the bag and only then at him. “I never got to taste it and rumor has it that it’s really good.”

Ten scoffed, this time, but Jaehyun could see the corner of his lips turning into a smirk when Jaehyun’s hands reached down from his arms, to his waist, around his back, slowly, until his arms circled him. “And who said that?”

“My brother. I took him there on Saturday.”

“Searching for me?”

Ten’s lips did turn into a smirk, but it faded as soon as Jaehyun replied.

“Not really,” Jaehyun had to laugh of the way Ten pushed him and rolled his eyes, but Jaehyun held him in place, bringing their faces even closer, but never touching. “But it would have been nice to see you there.”

Ten didn’t seem too convinced, but didn’t pull back this time, his hands coming to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“You say that, but didn’t even bring me to a proper dinner.” Despite his complaints, Ten’s eyes fell heavy on Jaehyun’s lips, for a brief moment, but enough to send chills down Jaehyun’s spine.

“I dare you say it again after you taste it. C’mon.”

Jaehyun said over a smirk, lightly patting the small of Ten’s back so they could move, and still under Ten’s protests they’d managed to set the coffee table – Jaehyun’s idea, since Ten complained that take-out food on the counter was ever further from a proper date than just take-out food.

Ten’s apartment was very small, and compared to Ten’s bright and strong personality, it looked really plain and lacked a lot of it. It had a black leather couch against a white wall, a copy of a designer chair that Jaehyun was sure could be found at any Ikea-like store and he could say the same about the lamp and the side table on the corner, a wooden TV stand that aside from a pile of books, a pair of twin vases and the TV itself, lacked any other kind of decoration. Only the coffee table– a classic piece of wooden furniture painted in a deep indigo, placed over a white fluffy rug – seemed something bought by Ten himself.

Ten’s bedroom looked a lot more like him, from what Jaehyun remembered. It still had a white wooden bed with a matching white nightstand - very generic - but the yellow lamp and the red and purple colored canvas leaning on the floor, against the wall, the collection of used candles on the nightstand and on the wooden dresser, even though they were small details, they already said so much about Ten – not to mention the pile of clothes over the chair on the corner of Ten’s bedroom.

If Ten wanted a proper date, Jaehyun would make it into a proper date as he picked up a few candles from Ten’s bedroom and placed them both on the table on the tv stand. He arranged the cushions on the floor and against the couch so they could seat, and set white plates for both of them. He even put on some music on the small speaker Ten brought from his bedroom and they turned off half of the lights, but still, one thing was missing.

“What do you mean you have a bottle opener, but you don’t have wine glasses?” Jaehyun had to laugh at that when Ten came back with the bottle, but no glasses in his hands.

“I didn’t have time to buy it.” Ten dismissed him with a shrug as he placed the bottle on the table. “It’s either water cups or drink from the bottle.” And by the way Ten already made himself comfortable beside Jaehyun on the cushions, Jaehyun already knew the answer for that.

“Bottle it is.” He chuckled, finally opening the containers, the smell of saffron and cooked seafood filling the air. “I hope you like Spanish food.”

Ten had never tasted it before, Jaehyun learned; neither the paella, or the jamon salad, or even the pancetas. But the way that Ten moaned at the first bite of every dish was enough for Jaehyun to know that he made a good choice.

Jaehyun had been to Spain before, once, where he’d stayed for a couple of nights in Seville and fell in love with the food and the city back then and Ten seemed to like what Jaehyun told him about it; from the unique architecture of its monuments, to food, and the one Flamenco dance Jaehyun managed to watch between meetings with his father. He wished he could go back there again one day, but not for business.

Jaehyun also liked to hear Ten’s stories about his one day trip to Japan – who the hell travelled to another country just so they could attend some concert – and how he almost got lost in Hanoi that one time he went to Vietnam.

There were stories about how Ten always missed the beach whenever he left Bangkok, even back when he was a kid and still lived in Seoul, but always went there for school breaks; stories about how Kai never allowed him to help inside the kitchen and how Baekhyun’s – Ten’s coworker – nickname became “Bacon”; and Jaehyun especially liked the stories about how "Bacon" kept asking questions about Jaehyun ever since that first day he showed up, always implying something going on between him and Ten – that Jaehyun learned Ten kept denying everything.

“Just someone you know? Is that so?” Jaehyun mocked, leaning slightly in Ten’s direction, but didn’t mention that his answer when his brother asked him the same question had been pretty much the same.

“It isn’t a lie.” Ten simply answered, a light grin playing at the corner of his lips before taking the bottle from Jaehyun’s hand and taking a sip from the Cava – a kind of Spanish wine.

“Hmmm.” Jaehyun pressed his lips together in order to hold back his own smirk and Ten was indeed wearing very thin eyeliner that when Ten stared at him sideways, made something flicker inside Jaehyun’s brain. “Just someone you know and that you demand to take you on dates.”

Ten scoffed. “I do not.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jaehyun leaned even closer, Ten turning to glance at him, but he just took the bottle of wine back and that’s when he noticed it was already almost empty. “You do, and I just prepared a candlelight dinner for you, so tell me. Is this a proper date now?”

Ten let out a loud laugh, high pitched, and Jaehyun started to notice that it usually happened whether Ten felt excited or frantic, somehow, if the slight pink on his cheeks was any other clue. Ten had even averted his eyes and Jaehyun drank some of the wine, meanwhile, a half amused smile tugged at the corner of his own lips, especially when Ten turned back to him.

“You didn’t prepare me a candle light dinner. You brought food and I happened to have candles.” He said playfully, before leaning closer and Jaehyun wondered if Ten was, in fact, already a little bit drunk. “To be a proper date it should at least have a kiss.”

Ten muttered, way too close and way too tempting, and it was Jaehyun who laughed, soundless, this time, before his free hand found its way to Ten's face, the skin warm and soft beneath his fingers as he cupped his cheek. Ten’s face fitted just perfectly under the touch of his hand.

“Just a kiss?” He muttered back and Ten’s eyes glittered at him, black, like no other gem Jaehyun had ever seen, and deep, straight into his eyes as he leaned into Jaehyun’s touch.

“It would be a good start.” Ten barely made a sound as he spoke, much like Jaehyun’s laugh before he leaned even closer as he traced the contour of Ten’s lips with his thumb, his eyes glued to the way they parted before their breaths mixed for the first time that night, before their lips finally met, warm and soft and testing, slowly molding into each other.

Ten’s hands found their way between them almost immediately, but they didn’t hurry this time as his fingers tangled in Jaehyun’s shirt over his chest, nor when they slid all the way up to Jaehyun’s hair with a light grip that made Jaehyun shiver in its softness.

Jaehyun didn’t know long they stayed like that, mouths dancing slowly together to the low beat of music that played on the speaker, tongues touching ever so slightly as neither of them dared to deepen the kiss, mostly their lips tasting and testing each other; it was almost sweet. Ten tasted sweet, like the wine they shared all night and Jaehyun hadn’t been able to figure out Ten’s perfume yet, but he liked how it already soaked into his brain and he was sure he could recognize it anywhere by now.

Jaehyun felt Ten’s lips curve into a soft smile as they they slowly parted, breathing heavier and hot into each other, even before then he was able to see it, and Ten looked so beautiful smiling so close to him that Jaehyun had to smile too, heart beating so hard it almost scared him.

Almost, because as soon as Ten stared back at him, bright eyes and bright smile between a light chuckle, Jaehyun knew he had nothing to worry about.

“That was a good start.” Ten’s voice was still low and really, how could Jaehyun not laugh, loud and clear and probably a little bit tipsy as he hid his face in Ten’s neck.

They hadn’t really finished the dinner, and the chocolate cheesecake still waited for its turn, but they never made it to it, again.

Not when their kisses became less innocent, with Jaehyun’s lips over Ten’s neck and a soft moan escaped Ten’s mouth when Jaehyun sucked just a little bit harder on a spot right under one of Ten’s pierced ears. Not when the grip of Ten’s hand on Jaehyun shirt tightened, like the fingers between his hair and Ten pulled him closer. Not when Jaehyun only stopped to place the bottle on the coffee table and it didn’t take long until Ten was straddling his lap and their tongues met as much as their lips, while teeth pulled between hot breaths.

Jaehyun could feel the shape of Ten’s body even covered by his clothes. From his legs, hips, to his waist, his shirt creasing between his fingers and Jaehyun arms circled around him, pressing their bodies together. Ten’s hands also travelled from his nape, to his shoulders, over his arms and over his chest and, even over his clothes, Ten’s touches felt warm on his skin. But his skin burned when it was Ten’s hot breath on his neck, on his ear, wet lips sucking on skin as skilled fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

It started differently from their other times, when rushed hands and hungered kisses made it start too fast, too demanding. There was no hurry this time when Ten’s hands studied Jaehyun’s body; when Jaehyun’s hands traced every curve and sharp bone he could reach even before he worked on the buttons of Ten’s shirt. There was no shame as they stared at each other between deep kisses and curious hands and hips started moving on their own.

“Bedroom.” It was all Jaehyun muttered before Ten lifted off of his lap.

But as soon as Jaehyun stood up, Ten pushed him down on the couch and when Ten kneeled on the floor between his legs with a smug smile on his face, shirt unbuttoned halfway and staring deep at him like that, Jaehyun knew it would be the end for him.

Jaehyun’s laugh came out as puff of air and Ten’s hands slid up his legs, and it was almost torture, until they finally reached his crotch, and it did feel like torture when Ten palmed him, pressing his length over his pants. A low groan escaped his throat when Ten rubbed and pressed his hands again, Jaehyun’s head leaning on the back of the couch at the slow agony Ten pulled him into and he didn’t look back until Ten worked on the buckle of his belt, the button of his pant, the zip; until Ten finally freed him from the tightness of his underwear and the grip of Ten’s hand on his flesh made him suck in air and close his eyes for a moment.

He looked back to find Ten smirking at him and Jaehyun suddenly felt a lot less patient, pushing his hip against Ten’s hand. Ten chuckled.

“So impatient.” he hummed. “I like that.”

Jaehyun had to bite back a groan over Ten’s cockiness, repeating Jaehyun’s words from the first time they had sex, Jaehyun remembered that - and why he said that. “Ten...” He warned under his breath, but Ten only grinned wider at him.

Ten was a tease, Jaehyun had learned that fast the second time they had sex, but having Ten kneel for him like that was enough to drive him crazy, teasing or not. And Ten did tease him some more, hands cupping over his balls before he finally leaned down and licked along his shaft before taking Jaehyun inside his mouth and fuck, he was good at that.

Jaehyun’s hand soon found its way to Ten’s hair, gripping lightly as Ten licked and bobbed his head with no hurry. He took his time, all the time Jaehyun thought he wouldn’t have at every suck, every time Jaehyun’s dick hit the back of Ten’s throat that made Jaehyun thought he couldn’t last. He tightened the hold on Ten’s hair when Ten sucked even harder, and bit by bit it turned faster and faster as his free hand pressed on Jaehyun’s stomach, up to his torso, the other holding on the base of his cock.

“Ten.”

Jaehyun warned, but Ten never stop and Jaehyun exhaled loud between his parted lips as he watched himself disappear between Ten’s lips until it was too much, and Ten sucked particularly hard and Jaehyun came, hips jerking forward a bit as he groaned.

It took a bit for Ten to finally stop, cleaning the corner of his lips with the back of his finger and that same smug grin on his face.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun breathed between a low laugh and watched as Ten stood up.

“I’ll be waiting in my room.”

Jaehyun watched, with his hands over his head and mouth open as Ten turned backwards and left while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Ten really was something else and he knew it, that was for sure. He still had to calm his breaths before he tucked himself inside his pants, but he was soon inside Ten’s room and just like that first night, only the light of the lamp beside his bed lit up the room.

He made it right on time before Ten, already in bed, got rid of his briefs and he watched him – Jaehyun noticed he liked watching Ten a lot – before he got rid of his own clothes and joined Ten on the mattress where they kissed, over and over again. And Jaehyun kissed everywhere he could reach on Ten’s body. Neck, chin, shoulders, chest, nipples, then down his abs and over his legs, the inner side of his thighs until he reciprocated the torture Ten had put him through on that couch while fingers explored, touching those same places and beyond.

Jaehyun took all the time he needed to make Ten feel relaxed and prepared, teasing and pushing in, finger by finger, until Ten craved more, and when Jaehyun was finally inside him, Ten’s legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders as they stared at each other, it was right there that Jaehyun knew there was no way back.

Jaehyun didn’t do dates. Jaehyun didn’t sleep with the same person twice. Jaehyun didn’t fall in love. Everything about that was too risky, too demanding and Jaehyun didn’t have time for any of that. Yet, there he was. With a gorgeous man beneath him after way too many dates – Jaehyun wasn’t counting – with Jaehyun buried deep inside him, no hurry, as Jaehyun had stopped counting time when he was around Ten a long time ago – and they hadn’t even known each other for that long – and they kissed, open mouthed and between shared breaths and low moans that Jaehyun wished he would never forget.

“Fuck.” Ten breathed between a kiss and Jaehyun pushed in, deeper. “Jay…”

“Ten...” Jaehyun didn’t even know Ten’s real name.

Fuck. It was all too good, way too good as they moved, slowly, sweaty bodies pressed closer by eager hands and they fucking kissed, muffling each other’s moans and groans and deep breaths until Ten’s body tensed and he came, untouched, between their bodies, and just like that, Jaehyun followed as he watched Ten’s pleased face beneath him.

They stayed like for a while, with Jaehyun’s face buried in Ten’s neck and the sound of their breaths echoed inside the room, the music coming from the living room barely audible enough to be considered background music.

Jaehyun brushed his nose on the skin of Ten’s neck, and his unique scent mixed with sweat, but Jaehyun didn’t care as he kissed him there, slowly, just like the way he slowly pulled out, with Ten’s hand pressing on his arms and they both groaned at the lost intimacy.

This time, Jaehyun took off the condom and tossed it even before he laid beside Ten and he wasn’t sure if this time it had only been Ten who crawled back to him, or if he had pulled Ten closer and they laid sideways and towards each other. They still kissed, lazily, legs tangled together and Ten caressed his arm while he held on Ten’s back, right above his ass.

“You never told me your real name.” Jaehyun whispered and Ten laughed between their kisses, but not pulling them apart.

“Chittaphon.” He muttered back and only then he moved back a bit, just slightly, so he could look at Jaehyun. “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what he expected, as he knew that Ten was Thai, with probably a Thai name, but it sounded more complicated, now that Ten said it.

“Chitaphun?”

Ten chuckled. “Almost.” Jaehyun had to chuckle at that too, slightly embarrassed. “Call me Ten like you did just now and we’re good.”

And for that, Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh, Ten following soon until their heads knocked, making them laugh even harder, both of them with hands on their foreheads.

“Ouch.” Ten moaned, rolling back on the mattress and he still pouted when he turned his face back to Jaehyun who smiled even wider, but their legs remained tangled.

“Come here.” Jaehyun still chuckled lightly as he pulled Ten back and replaced Ten’s hand on his head with his own, fingers pressing where they bumped until Ten sighed, closing his eyes. “Better?”

Ten nodded, smiling back, but not opening his eyes just yet. “You never told me your name either.”

Jaehyun smiled, but bit down his lip, pondering, until Ten stared back at him.

There were possibilities and none of them was a lie. it was only a matter of whom Jaehyun wanted Ten to be with; of what Jaehyun was willing to share. And there was a part of him that he never liked to share.

“Jaehyun.” He muttered. “Jung Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun.” Ten repeated. “Jaehyun.” He sounded as he tested the name on his lips and just like that, he smiled, almost childishly, but brightly at Jaehyun. “Jae-y.” They both chuckled. “I like it.”

Jaehyun muffled his laugh against Ten’s lips and Jaehyun could taste Ten’s smile on his mouth and they stayed like that for another while, another moment Jaehyun lost track of time. It was just so easy when he was with Ten, and Ten’s body still felt warm against his own.

“So, Jaehyun…” It was also so easy to smile when he was with Ten. Even easier with Ten calling him his name, his real name, between their kisses. “Are you staying over tonight?”

But the question made Jaehyun groan as reality soaked in and pressed his lips tight against Ten’s before he pulled back. “I can’t.”

Ten didn’t seem surprised or amused, as he probably already knew the answer and Jaehyun sighed.

“Why not?” Ten whispered, his hand coming to cup Jaehyun’s face.

He closed his eyes, leaning briefly into the touch and even Ten’s hands were soft over his face. “My brother. I didn’t tell him I would stay out for the night.” Jaehyun twisted the corner of his lips and opened his eyes to catch Ten staring, smiling.

“I like your dimples.” Ten commented, suddenly changing the subject, and looked a bit startled when Jaehyun chuckled, only then looking back to Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Good to know that.”

It was Ten who let out a breathy laugh, before pulling Jaehyun in and hid his embarrassment with another kiss. Another one that made Jaehyun heart beat harder, faster, and lose track of time for one more time that night, with lips molding and the tip of their tongue slightly sneaking in between.

“When is your next day off?” Jaehyun whispered, hand coming up to hold Ten’s face, caressing his cheek.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Tell me when you do. I’ll take you out on a date this time.”

And with that, Jaehyun kissed Ten’s even broader smile, the older almost snuggled him before they pulled off of each other. It hadn’t been so easy to simply put his clothes back on, not with Ten laying half naked on the bed and openly watching him with just a blanket covering his body from the waist down; but it was comfortable, as they had been in that same situation before. It was just that silence felt comfortable even between stolen glances and light giggles and Jaehyun had never felt so tempted to stay over in someone else's bed like that night.

“We forgot the dessert!” Ten remembered it first and started laughing at Jaehyun’s defeated groan.

“The cake.” He even frowned with a frustrated smile on his face and when Ten finally stood up, so he could open the door for him, Jaehyun pulled him into a loose embrace, resting his forehead on Ten’s shoulder.

Ten pressed his lips on Jaehyun’s cheek between a laugh and muttered, still close to his face. “Maybe next time.”

With a tight smile, Jaehyun stared back at him and nodded. “Next time.”

Jaehyun finished putting on his clothes while Ten only bothered with his pants and Jaehyun’s head started aching as they reached the doorstep. It was late, actually too early in the morning, and it was probably better if he just stayed, but that was not the reason the engines inside his head rang an alarm, not for the first time that night. Casual dates didn’t kiss like that, longing and promising in small hallways after sex. Fuck buddies didn’t kiss at all after sex and, at this point, Jaehyun clearly didn’t know where they stood anymore.

All he knew is that he left Ten’s apartment with the promise that they would meet again, soon; a promise of another date, and a promise of a cake.

And when he finally stepped outside the yellow building, he quickly noticed the black car parked at the other side of the street, windows so black it was impossible to see anyone inside. But Jaehyun knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving to read your guesses about what's going on or what's going to happen, so please, feel free to share your thoughts. XD I'm really curious and would love to read some more!
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3

If someone asked Jaehyun what he’d like to do about his life if only he could vanish from the sight of everyone he knew, Jaehyun wouldn’t know how to answer that. It was never a possibility – to do something different with his life. It had never been a possibility for him to not follow his father’s steps, to not run their family businesses – all of them.

Jaehyun didn’t mind having graduated with a degree in Business and he kind of liked that, now. As boring as they could be, he was fine waking up early to meet (real) business men and people who were actually in charge of most of their (normal) businesses, to meet new people and travel to different cities and different countries, even if it was just for business. He didn’t mind checking spreadsheets, and contracts, and reports, and all that he did almost on a daily basis. It wasn’t his dream job, but that was probably what he would be doing for the rest of his life, so it was better just to get it done anyway.

What he didn’t like – at least not really – was when all that had to be done for his _other_ business and when he had to leave his company headquarters to go to the Dojang to work on that. It was work that _should_ be done and admitted no errors, no failure, no hesitation. He learned everything about it from his father, and sometimes – a lot of times – under Doyoung, Taeil and Taeyong’s supervision too; it depended on the subject. Jaehyun knew that he could count on them, that his men were loyal – always had been and always would be. It wasn’t something he could say about all of them, but for now, Jaehyun trusted his team.

It didn’t make ‘making things happen’ easier, since he was the man with the last word. One mistake from him could cost them all a lot; from money, to partnerships, to their lives. It was a risky business with a lot of dirty work, with a lot of even dirtier people.

He didn’t like to think of his men solely as part of those dirty people. They did what had to be done, when necessary – Jaehyun hated when it was necessary to get to the dirty part – but they would never do it for fun, or ‘just because’, like most of the people they knew in this kind of business would. Things had indeed changed a lot from his father’s days to nowadays; he could tell from all the stories he heard. But dirty work still happened. Sometimes. And Jaehyun hated that the most.

Then again; it was all things that should be done.

When his father passed away, almost two years ago, a lot of people tried to put Jaehyun down. He knew exactly what it was to have a red flag hanging above his head and what it took to make it go. He granted his own space within a short time, though, and the Jung’s men had once again proved their value – the ones who remained, of course, as a lot of people whom his father trusted, didn’t seem to trust Jaehyun. Jaehyun either proved them wrong, or they weren’t left to tell.

Business was always business.

Jaehyun built his own team, smaller, but trusted – or so he hoped. Every. Single. Day. 

Still, he was glad there were a few of them he would trust with his own life in their hands, like he trusted his brother’s and their mother’s lives too.

Yuta was one of them, and he called from England – not Germany – when Jaehyun had Johnny, Taeil, Doyoung and Taeyong in his office at the Dojang with him.

“ _I’m going back to Germany tonight.”_ Said the man on the other side of the line. _“I think I got something, but I need Taeil to check some other names for me.”_

“Send them over.”

“Where did you get them?” Taeyong asked, face frowning and bare feet planted on the chair, eyes always fixed on the golden lines of Jaehyun’s black marble desk.

_“It seems like Shanghai has a guy in Germany. In Dusseldorf, more specifically. Lucky me someone here in London owed me some.”_

“Who?” Taeyong insisted.

_“Hey, I’m your best source for a reason.”_

Johnny snorted beside Jaehyun, earning a glare from Taeyong – really, they would never get over it.

_“I trust them, but I need Taeil to check them, and you to send me some backup, Yongie.”_

“Call me that and I’ll let the lions feast.”

“It’s Yuta.” Johnny stated off-handedly. “They’d need meat to feast.”

Doyoung was the one who laughed the loudest among them and Jaehyun was glad that they still could have some fun on moments like this; he sure needed it, but he still had business to do, a brother to take care of, and men to lead.

_“I’m glad I’m not you, then, Johnny.”_

Yuta still had time to reply, gaining a few more laughs – especially from Taeyong – before Jaehyun interjected.

“We’re sending you back up.” Jaehyun still smiled, but tried not to let it show. “Taeyong will talk to our guys in Spain, just make sure to tell us what’s your situation and what you’ll need before you leave. What else did you get?”

_“Sure will. About the names,” Yuta paused. “One is the guy I’m looking for. The other is someone you should look for. He’s one of the big guys. He’s on his way to Seoul, from what I’ve heard.”_

“What about the other names?” Jaehyun stared at Taeil, but it was Doyoung who passed him a folder over the desk with files from two different people, but only one of them had a picture.

“That’s Hendery. They call him Kunhang in Shanghai. He’s either not hiding, or he’s not really careful.” Taeil explained, while Jaehyun checked over the picture and the profile of the guy. It didn’t have much written on it – nothing that really mattered anyway, but one thing: print screens and camera shots from two different places. The guy had been at the same place they used to go for their auctions, twice. He had also been at the campus where Jeno studied, way too many times.

“Call Mark.” Jaehyun ordered.

“I already did.” Taeil nodded. “I’ve sent more men. We’re keeping an eye on them.”

“Maybe it’s a good time for your brother to make a short trip?” Doyoung suggested, catching Jaehyun’s attention. “Nowhere far from here. Just enough to stay out of their sights.”

It wasn’t a bad idea. It wasn’t a bad idea at all and Jaehyun was sure that after over a week being held at home, Jeno wouldn’t mind a few days outside.

“He could bring a few friends and we’d send Mark and Haechan with them.” Taeyong added. “I would be around with a few men too. Just to be sure.”

Now, that; that was something Jaehyun liked to hear. “I’ll talk to him when I get home.” He stated, before jumping to the other, full page profile.

“That one is Kun. Qian Kun.” Taeil resumed, but sighed. “He’s one of the big guys. Their head. He’s a businessman, mostly, and comes from a wealthy family. Most of his businesses are in Taiwan and Hong Kong, but now he’s a big one in our market in Shanghai. He’s the one who pulled your guy in China to their group.”

“So we know who they are.”

_“Not really.”_ Yuta, who was still on the speaker cut in, while Johnny leaned over the desk beside Jaehyun and frowned as he read through the papers.

“Do you remember what Yuta said, about our guy having company when they met?” Johnny interjected.

_“Exactly.”_

“Still, we know who they are.” Jaehyun nodded, before tapping once over the table as he spoke with a definitive tone in his voice. “If we can’t talk to him there, we’re bringing him here.”

“And how exactly are we going to do that? If they won’t leave him alone?” Doyoung questioned. “He hadn’t made any other contact in months. They’re probably tracking him.”

“Leave him to me.” Jaehyun stated, before asking Taeil. “What about the last guy?”

“There’s no one called Lucas on our records. No one that matters, anyway.”

Jaehyun glanced, a deep frown on his face. “How come?”

Taeil simply shook his head and a heavy silence installed between them. There was something very wrong in that.

_“Did you get the other names?”_

Jaehyun waited for Taeil to pick up his phone from his pocket and check it before showing the screen with two messages to Jaehyun; two names.

[ Liu Yang Yang ]

[ Yuhkhei ]

_“Hello?” Yuta called after the silence lingered too much._

“Taeil will check them now.” Jaehyun informed, and Taeil nodded. “We’ll talk to you later.”

\--

It had been two days since the last date with Ten – the one at Ten’s place with take-out food and candlelights. Ten had sent him a message with a cat video that he found cute – and that he said, after a few messages, that looked like Jaehyun. Meanwhile, Jaehyun found out that Ten, in fact, didn’t know if he more of a dog or a cat person, but once had a French Bulldog named Batman at his parent’s house back in Thailand; that Ten loved iced coffee, but not Americano and said that Americano tasted like tea; that Ten’s favorite tea was a Jasmine flower and Green Tea infusion; that Ten absolutely hated bugs, but wished he had a snake once; and that Ten used way too many emoticons while texting.

Ten’s next day off would only be on Saturday, but he had to help a friend that was moving to Seoul, so they arranged dinner for Friday, since Ten had only the morning shift that day.

Still, it had happened more than once over the last couple of days, where Jaehyun found himself zoning out during meetings or while talking to Doyoung and even during boxing training with Johnny. Doyoung scolded him more than once because of that and Jaehyun only told him he was worried about his brother, that’s all. What he didn’t tell them was that, in fact, it had been more than once where he caught himself thinking about someone else, and nothing in regard to Jeno’s safety.

It was all happening too fast, if he must be honest with himself. But it felt so good, so right to be around Ten, so natural, it scared him sometimes. Especially when he thought that Friday night was still twenty-four hours away and just the small note of a new message from Ten was enough to make him flash a smile. It was a picture of a new, full, chocolate cheesecake, just ready to be put on the display.

[ Look what you’re missing ;) ]

There was something else that Jaehyun was missing.

He, Johnny, and another one of his men, that sometimes was Jaehyun's driver, were in the car on their way home from the Dojang when Ten texted him and it gave him an idea. He still had to talk to Jeno about the short vacations he would send him on the next day, and although he knew Jeno would promptly agree, if there was something that would make it even easier, that thing was strawberry cake.

Jaehyun checked at his watch - it was still 6:23pm - and checked the traffic outside; he had time.

“Take the bridge.” Jaehyun told the driver in the front seat. “I need to stop somewhere else first.”

The man nodded from the driver’s seat, but Johnny stared at him curiously, while Jaehyun typed quickly on his phone.

[ Save a slice for me ]

[ And tell Kai you’re taking your 10min in 20min ]

“Where are we going?” Johnny asked beside him.

“I’m getting something for Jeno.” Jaehyun answered over a chuckle from the confused emoticon face he received as a reply. Nothing else.

“For Jeno?” Johnny had a knowing smirk on his face when Jaehyun glanced at him, but he ignored it. it was better if he just did.

“Yes. For Jeno. Did Taeil send you any news?”

“Oh, come on, _Yoonoh_.” Johnny insisted. “I’m not stupid, you know?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, not only by the name Johnny called him - although Johnny never called him by his real name in front of others that weren’t real close - but the way he said it, and really. It was for the best if they didn’t talk about it.

“Then why are you asking?”

It sounded rude even to his own ears and Johnny looked at him perplexed. They had their fights and arguments from time to time, it had always been like that, but hadn’t had one now - or maybe not yet - so that was probably what took Johnny by surprise.

Jaehyun didn’t mention it, but the black car almost in front of Ten’s place had been way too easy to recognize. He had seen it before, in front of Ten’s workplace too, but he tried to ignore it. It had been for a quick moment, but Jaehyun had seen it and it was always easier to find something if you _knew_ what to look for. And Jaehyun _knew_ Johnny had been following him, and he hated it.

It happened before, when he dated other people, or during those few times he had tried to live like a normal college student, all those times under his father’s orders and he hated Johnny a bit because of that, back then. Jaehyun now understood Johnny back then, and he knew that Johnny had his reasons, nowadays, and that he was probably just worried – Jeno was under a red flag, after all – but still, it pissed him off. 

There were only a few things that Jaehyun allowed himself outside of work, and now, Ten was the best of it and Jaehyun _wanted_ to allow himself this, even if he knew it would only last for a while. These small things, they never lasted long anyway, so Johnny would have to step back a bit and trust him, for now.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way to Obsession and when they arrived, Jaehyun asked – or pretty much ordered – Johnny to wait in the car. And no matter how angry and tense he was when he stepped inside the bakery, face frowning and hands inside the pockets of his black suit pants, all it took was Ten’s surprised face and a smile to make Jaehyun chuckle and for all the tension to drift off from his shoulders.

Ten still looked kind of shocked when Jaehyun walked to the counter, that Jaehyun had to pretend to scratch his nose so he could hide a smirk, especially when Ten shoved the kid that Jaehyun had seen there the last time from behind the cashier so he could take Jaehyun’s order himself.

“Move, Jisung. Let me take this”

“But Baekhyun hyung said I should-“

“Baekhyun hyung is not here.” Ten pushed the poor kid out of his way and Jaehyun couldn’t hold back his smile anymore at the scene. “What are you doing here?” Ten looked slightly amused by Jaehyun’s presence, even if he had warned Ten in advance.

Jaehyun pressed his lips together not to laugh at that.

“One Iced Americano, one strawberry tartelette to go, one chocolate cheesecake and…” Jaehyun pretended to choose something else at the display behind Ten, but quickly looked back at him, an eyebrow quirked up as he smiled playfully at Ten. “Frappe? Mocha? What will you order this time?”

Ten scoffed, rolling his eyes, but still had the same amused grin on his face as he finally started registering Jaehyun’s order. “Dark chocolate Iced coffee.” He added at the end, before turning back to the kitchen. “Hey, Kai! I’m taking my ten.”

No answer came from the window behind the counter this time, but while Ten and Jisung prepared the tray, a brown haired guy with curious eyes half stepped out of the door behind Ten instead, and checked over the place. Like the other times, the place wasn’t full and had only a few seats taken, but aside from Jaehyun, no new client waited in line. His eyes stopped briefly at Jaehyun, and then at Ten, and then at Jaehyun again before he smiled, slightly shy.

“Alright.” The guy said, his voice was deeper than what Jaehyun expected by his looks. “Jisung-ah, call us over if you need anything, okay?”

And the kid just nodded to his boss before the man was gone again.

“ _Aaaand_ , that was Kai.” Ten tilted his head as he informed, before he placed two spoons on the tray and took off his apron. “He’s not always good at talking to new people.”

Jaehyun chuckled and took the tray to one of the booths.

“Where’s Bacon?”

Ten let out a laugh, taking a seat right in front of Jaehyun and didn’t wait for Jaehyun to take a sip of his own coffee. “Today is his day off, which is a good thing for me, or he would never let me live down the fact that you’re here again.”

Jaehyun snorted, right before he drank some of his own iced coffee. “Or the fact that you’re sitting with me again?”

Ten quickly glanced at him, before taking one of the spoons and giving it to Jaehyun, without looking at him in the eyes. “Both.”

“What about Kai?”

“Kai is fine.” He shrugged, finally smiling back at Jaehyun.

“Did you tell him? About us.” Jaehyun’s heart did something when he asked that and he didn’t even know why he asked that, as there was nothing about them to tell anyone; beside the fact that they had a few dates, and sex, and that they had been talking to each other, a lot, thought text messages over the last couple of days. And the fact that Jaehyun was way too curious about what Ten would answer to that.

But Ten just snorted, averting his eyes and his cheeks tinted slightly pink and that was enough answer, for now.

“I thought you were here for the cake?” Was Ten’s answer, and Jaehyun once again chuckled, leaning over the desk.

“If this is not as good as you said, you’re paying for dinner tomorrow.”

Ten didn’t seem anyway disturbed by the challenge, just watching as Jaehyun took a first bite of the cake and as soon as Jaehyun tasted, Jaehyun knew why.

“Hm!” Jaehyun almost moaned, but did moan as the sweet melted on his tongue and he just had to lean back on the small couch, shoulders down as if any remaining tension had completely left him, for good, this time. “This thing,” He could hear Ten chuckling, as he rushed for another bite. “Is amazing.”

“I told you so.”

“Really. Amazing.”

Jaehyun said between bites, mouth still full and then he noticed that Ten, in fact, hadn’t eaten any of it yet, so he glanced over and found Ten just staring at him, elbows on the table and the sweetest smile Jaehyun had ever seen.

Jaehyun chuckled, and he could feel his own ears burning, before he pushed the plate with the cake closer to Ten.

They shared the rest of the slice mostly in silence and Jaehyun didn’t really know what to say, and somehow, there was nothing there to say as they did nothing but share a slice of the best cheesecake Jaehyun had ever eaten, over long shared glances and shared smiles, and everything was fine, just like that.

“What’s with the different coffees every time?” Jaehyun asked just before his last spoon of cake, nudging at Ten’s drink of choice. “I thought you said you had already tasted all of them.”

“I did. But if I always order the same thing I’ll get bored.” Ten simply stated over his last bite, too. “Besides, doctors always say that we should avoid doing the same things too much. It’s good for your memory, once you get old.”

Jaehyun lightly chuckled at that and Ten never failed to amuse him.

“I’m screwed then.” Jaehyun informed him, making them both laugh a little. “But what’s your favorite?”

“Hmmm. Now? This one.” Ten didn’t wait for Jaehyun to ask before he offered his cup for Jaehyun to taste some. “It… kinda resembles the taste of the cheesecake.”

Jaehyun had to agree with that. 

“And the chocolate cheesecake is your favorite.” Jaehyun simply stated, to which Ten simply shrugged. 

“For now. Who’s the other cake for?” Ten added.

“My brother.” Jaehyun glanced over the slice packed up beside them and his smile lowered a bit. “He’s mad at me.”

“Why? What happened?” Ten asked sweetly and although they never really talked about Jeno, he seemed genuine concerned.

“He’s grounded for something he didn’t do.” That was how Jeno put it in words, and probably how he felt - and probably how things really were. Jeno did nothing wrong, yet he couldn’t leave their house unless it was for classes; besides Jaemin, he couldn’t have anyone over; and worse, Jaehyun hadn’t really stayed home to keep him company. ”I suck, I know.” Jaehyun quickly added at the confused, hard glance he got from Ten. “You know, when parents tell their kids they’re doing things for their own good,but don’t explain?”

Ten nodded in silence.

“This is one of those situations.”

Ten sighed, and so did Jaehyun.

“Do you really take care of him by yourself?”

“He’s nineteen, and my father passed away only a couple of years ago, so it’s not like I had to raise him.”

“Don’t you think he’s too old to be grounded? “ Ten snorted, before slurping the rest of his drink. “Or to be bribed with cakes? I thought he was fourteen or something. With all the mood swings and hormonal crises and all of that, you know?” He said over an amused smile, but shivered, much to Jaehyun’s amusement. “I even _almost_ pitied you.”

Jaehyun barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “He’s a good kid, I wouldn’t pity myself either.”

“Poor kid. I’m starting to pity him for dealing with you.”

Jaehyun then faked a frown, but was never able to fully hide his smile. “Don’t you have to go back to work?”

Jaehyun really liked to watch Ten laugh, head being thrown back, his eyes curving up to the point they almost disappeared - Jeno did that too, but Jeno’s eyes pretty much disappeared - bright teeth showing and there was this high pitched sound when he closed his hands in a fist – Jaehyun had never seen someone doing that while laughing –and even the sight of that was just sweet.

They shared another long glance before Ten’s lips pressed in a small pout, but the smile never leaving him completely. “I do.”

Jaehyun looked around and the two girls that occupied a table near the window had already left, some guy in jeans and some rock n roll band shirt now ordered at the counter, and Jaehyun hadn’t noticed any of that before, too focused on the man in front of him.

“What time do I pick you up tomorrow?”

“Eight will be fine.”

“Eight it is.”

Ten let out a small breathy laugh before standing up and Jaehyun followed him, picking up the paper bag with the cake for Jeno in it and Ten briefly looked backwards, towards the counter, before stepping closer. Ten looked beautiful, even without make up and with golden spectacles and Jaehyun found out that he really liked when Ten stared at him like that, like the way he just did before standing on his toes and pressing a quick peck on the corner of Jaehyun’s lips.

“See you tomorrow.” Ten whispered.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they ate the cake.   
> FIN 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and for letting me know your guesses. Please let me hear some more! ^^ i love every one of them!
> 
> Also, feel free to reach/talk to me here too:   
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And @Patelecti, i don't thank you enought, so <33333 thank you for helping through this.

Talking Jeno into making a small trip to their house in Busan with a few of his friends had been just as easy as Jaehyun had imagined it would be – he didn’t even need a cake for that, but Jeno appreciated it anyway. As soon as Jaehyun told him about the short vacation, Jeno started gathering his friends over the phone, even before they finished the cake, since Jaehyun stole a few spoons of the sweet for himself as Jeno ate it – much to Jeno’s protests. They would leave by train in the evening and both Jaemin and Renjun had confirmed they would be going, and also another kid that Jaehyun hadn’t met yet, Chenle – Jeno’s Junior – plus Mark and Haechan. Taeyong would accompany them, too, with one of their men.

The hard part was convincing Johnny before lunch that Friday that he, too, would follow.

“Are you nuts!?”

Johnny and Jaehyun never really had a boss/employee, nor a senior/junior kind of relationship, that was one of the reasons that made Jaehyun stop hating the fact that he was seventeen and had a bodyguard following him around. Johnny had always been Jaehyun’s bodyguard and Jaehyun was indeed younger, but they became friends - real friends - and although there had been a few times where Johnny simply tried to do his job, he never used their friendship to try to put down Jaehyun’s orders. Jaehyun didn't use his boss status over their friendship, either.

Jaehyun stopped in the middle of their living room, Jeno in tow and all it took was a single glance towards Johnny for the older to roll his eyes, but step back.

“O-kay,” Jeno switched glances between the two of them and shared a quick glance with Mark. “We’re gonna go finish packing.”

“Jay, you can’t be serious.” Johnny said as soon as the other two exited the room.

“I am serious. You’re going with them.”

“But Taeyong and Mark will be there, Jeno’s gonna be safe.”

Jaehyun could feel a vein in his forehead throbbing; he hated getting into arguments with Johnny, especially because of something like that, but just like in their business, things had to be done and Johnny overstepped this time.

“It’s not just about his safety, Johnny.” Jaehyun shrugged as he moved to the small bar near the large windows that connect the living room to the garden. Jaehyun didn’t know when it started, probably doing business travels with his father, but he really liked wine now so he paused, choosing one bottle for them during lunch.

“Then what?” Johnny seemed really annoyed behind him. “It doesn’t make any sense, Jay. Taeyong is our best man, you know that. I still don’t trust the new kid, but Mark and Taeyong will be there. We have an auction in two hours and with a new shipment coming tomorrow, I can’t leave. Not with that guy showing up at auctions like that. Not after everything that Yuta and Taeil said.”

“I didn’t say you’re not going to the auction.” Jaehyun turned around with a frown. “You can get your stuff ready. You’re only leaving at night.”

“Then what about Saturday? You can’t go by yourself.”

“I can and I’m going.” Jaehyun stated, no room left for arguing, and Jaehyun hated the silence he recognized in Johnny’s eyes and he knew it damn well. “I already talked to Taeyong. You are going with them.”

“Jay-”

“Do you think I’m blind Johnny?” Johnny blinked a few times, recoiling a bit under Jaehyun’s hard stare and question. “You and Taeyong trained me for a reason and if you think that I wouldn’t recognize your car you either think you’re too good or that you didn’t do a good job with me.” he paused. “I rather think you’re just worried and thinking none of that.”

“Jaehyun-”

“I know you’re worried.”

Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned around himself, a hand pulling his hair back like he always did when he was nervous or slightly annoyed and something Jaehyun learned about his friend years ago. “Then why do you keep going out by yourself when you know that it’s not safe.”

“You know damn well why I’m leaving by myself; you’ve been following me. And that’s the same reason why you’re going with them, so I can be by myself.”

“It’s the guy from the auction, isn’t it?”

It was Jaehyun who sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance at Johnny’s remark, turning around to pick one of the bottles without paying too much attention to it. “You know who he is, you were there! You’ve been following us!” He let out another sigh, turning back to face Johnny with a frown ever deeper than the one he wore before. “I know you’re worried with what’s happening, we all are, but fuck, Johnny! I know how to defend myself, can’t I go on a fucking date alone without having you following me around? Worse!” He added. “Without you following me around against my orders, when I clearly ordered you to stay home and watch over Jeno?”

“Jay…” Johnny lowered his voice, and for the first time Jaehyun could clearly see the worry written in Johnny’s face and he’d rather have that than hearing any lame excuse. “We don’t know who the guy is and- it's not even just about him. Those guys in China? We don’t know what they’re all about. We don’t know what they’re really up to, to get to you. You can’t go walking like that on your own, what if something happens?”

“Johnny, I’m not dumb. I am not walking around, you know that. All I did was go to the place he works, or his house, nothing but that. I’m not going to expose myself like that and, fuck! I can’t expose _him_ like that either.”

Johnny frowned, jaw tense before he asked. “Do you really like him?”

Jaehyun’s heart jumped and he wasn’t expecting a question like that. Jaehyun didn’t even know how to answer something like that, not yet, as all that he knew was that being with Ten was something he wanted and he wanted that so bad... He gulped, mouth suddenly dry as he breathed just a little but faster and all he could think about was the way that Ten smiled at him while they ate that cheesecake.

Johnny snorted, bringing Jaehyun back from his thoughts, and Johnny had his lips turned into a light smile as he shook his head.

“Be careful, Jay.”

“I am.” Jaehyun stared at the bottle of wine in his hand, and he couldn’t hold back his own smile that tugged on the corner of his lips as he recalled the bottle he shared with Ten in Ten’s apartment, no glasses. “I trust him, Johnny. I want this. And I need you to trust me too.”

Johnny twisted the corner of his lips, still smiling and still worried, Jaehyun could see that.

It was Johnny who usually pulled Jaehyun to nightclubs, who insisted that Jaehyun should go to some boring gala or for fancy cocktails so Jaehyun could meet someone, and even insisted that Jaehyun should try dating someone, seriously and for more than one night. But it was also Johnny who knew the reason why Jaehyun didn’t do dates, the reason he would never bring them home and the reason he would never stay. But this time, this time Jaehyun had wanted to stay; this time Jaehyun wanted to bring Ten home and Jaehyun loved going on dates with Ten.

“All right.” Johnny nodded, swinging his arms briefly before they fell beside his hips. “I’m going with them.”

“Just-” Jaehyun sighed, but curved his mouth into a small smile. “Let me see how things go for the weekend and… ”

“It’s okay, Jay. I’m happy for you, you know that am.” They both scoffed, and Johnny stepped closer while Jaehyun poured two glasses of wine for them – maybe the auction would be a little less boring after that. Too good that Doyoung would always be there with them. “Just be careful, okay? I won’t be here to save your sorry ass.”

“It’s not my ass who’ll need saving this weekend. But I’ll gladly take care of that ass myself.” Jaehyun said over a smirk. “Fuck Johnny, he’s so hot.”

“Ah!” Johnny fake screamed, turning back on his track. “Spare me the details, you filthy animal.”

“I am not giving you any.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna pack and you better save me a glass, fucker. You know I _hate_ those auctions. How did you even find yourself a date at a fucking auction? Jeeesus.”

Jaehyun let out a loud, relieved laugh as he watched Johnny climb up the stairs, still mumbling by himself. Even from the start, when he noticed Johnny’s car parked near Ten’s work or Ten’s place, he knew Johnny didn’t do it for a bad reason; he knew Johnny better than that.

\--

Even after a couple of glasses of wine during lunch, the auction that afternoon had still been boring. Yuta had called them on their way there and things in Dusseldorf had run according to plan – there was no sight of the Yangyang guy though. That was also probably the reason behind the Hendery guy abstaining from the auction, as Taeil had predicted – they had planted information about a specific lot within their sources, in the hope it would reach Shanghai’s ears and it worked, as Taeil had been able to trace Hendery’s steps around the docks area - just like Jaehyun’s men used to do to be sure that the shipment indeed had what they wanted. They were following the right tracks.

Things during the auction only got better when Ten started texting him and when Jaehyun told him where he was at, Ten said he would save Jaehyun’s soul. He probably did, as they texted through half the afternoon and somewhere during their chat, Ten spammed his inbox with endless emoticons once Jaehyun told him that no, he hadn’t watched the latest Marvel movie and that, in fact, it had probably been two years – maybe more – since Jaehyun had last been to a movie theater.

That being said, all the plans Jaehyun had made to take Ten out on a dinner at one of his co-owned restaurants – in a private room – had fallen through. And that was also how Jaehyun ended up standing in a line for popcorn at a small movie theater that Jaehyun actually used to go – in a small building in a neighborhood full of expats, and closer to the Dojang than any other option – with a very affronted Ten beside him.

“I bet whatever you want that you’ve never been to an Escape Room, either.” Ten challenged.

Jaehyun only smirked, hands deep inside his pockets as he watched the line move in front of them. “Whatever I want?” He repeated, taking a hand off his leather jacket so he could push Ten along by his waist, and from where his hand didn’t leave for a long while.

“Whatever you want.”

“And what if I win?”

Ten glared at him for a second, twisting the corner of his lips before really taking Jaehyun’s challenge back into consideration. “You’re not. What kind of normal person goes two years without going to the movies?”

“A normal business-kind of person who doesn’t have time to go to the movies.”

Ten scoffed over a laugh, turning around for a bit, before turning back to Jaehyun, just a little bit closer than before and with a light smirk on his face. “For someone who doesn’t have time to go to the movies, you do have a lot of time to see me.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun called out, quirking up an eyebrow and pulling Ten a tad closer as he stepped forward, before pushing Ten forward too, as the line moved. “I’m sacrificing the gym and my boxing training over here, I demand some respect.”

“Oh, do you?” Ten’s smile grew even brighter, and even smugger than before, and Jaehyun only nodded, smiling back at him. “I can help you keep up with your daily exercises, I guess. I mean... I think I already did.”

Ten shrugged and Jaehyun laughed louder than before, head leaning back, but before he could answer that it was already their turn in line.

The movie itself had been better than expected with all those action scenes and visual effects and a story so crazy that, in fact, was a nice distraction from his everyday kind of worries. And sometime during the movie Ten leaned against Jaehyun’s shoulder and they even dared sharing a few kisses, Ten’s lips moving slowly and temptingly between his, as silent and sneaky as they could be. It had totally been worth it.

Not only the kisses, but the movie, the popcorn and just being there, allowing himself just this bit of normalcy in his life had been totally worth it, and he was probably a junior in college the last time he did something so carefree like this; just this. While there, Jaehyun didn’t worry about businesses; Jaehyun didn’t worry about red flags or following the right tracks, or not leaving traces behind. It had been just him and Ten and a good movie, at a nice theater with stolen kisses between popcorn and cheesy scenes.

It had been just Ten’s warmth against him, bright eyes staring at him every now and then, cocky comments about action scenes or random characters in his ear, sweet lips and soft smiles, Ten’s smile, just for him.

And when Jaehyun drove Ten back to his apartment, parking just a few steps away from it, when Ten leaned at him and their mouths moved slowly and softly against each other, with Jaehyun’s hand between Ten’s neck and his cheek, the other one on his waist under his coat, while Ten’s hands fisted on his hair and his hack, just like that, Jaehyun really wished he could stay.

“I can’t believe you won’t let me go upstairs.” Jaehyun whispered between their kisses, lips touching even while he talked, just like Ten’s lips turned into a smile but never left Jaehyun's.

“I told you I can’t tonight.” Ten also whispered and, really, those not so small kisses in between words were so addicting. “I need to wake up early tomorrow.”

“I can leave. I won’t stay much.” Even as a whisper, it sounded like the biggest lie, even to Jaehyun’s ears.

And probably so to Ten’s, as he laughed, hot breath hitting directly on Jaehyun’s skin. “We know you will.” He muttered, and pulled out just for a few seconds, eyes heavy and dark on Jaehyun, but their noses still touched, before their lips met again, before Ten pulled Jaehyun’s lips between his teeth. “And that I would make you stay.”

Now that, that was too much, and Jaehyun grunted and pulled Ten closer, arms circling his waist as he pulled Ten into a deep kiss that probably lasted longer than it should, but so much less than he wanted. “Then go before I won’t let you.”

Ten giggled, their mouth still pressed together and they still kissed some more time before Ten finally pushed him.

Ten had looked so beautiful that night, brown coat over a black shirt, dark jeans, no golden spectacles, no eyeliner. And he smiled so brightly at Jaehyun, under Jaehyun’s caress on his cheek and if Johnny asked again, Jaehyun probably had the answer to that question now.

“Do you think you’re going to be free sometime tomorrow?”

Ten tinted his head, leaning into Jaehyun’s touch and closed his eyes for a while. “Probably not. But I have a morning shift on Sunday.”

Jaehyun let out a puff of air and he silently laughed, his own smile growing further.

“Call me when you’re free then.”

Ten nodded, before leaning in and giving him another soft kiss.

“See you on Sunday.”

“See you on Sunday.”

++++++V++++++

The room was dark, only the TV lights flickered, tinting white, and blue, and green, the plain white walls while the sound played as nothing but white sound, echoing lightly and muffling the endless buzzing of the cell phone ring on the carpet.

“Took you long enough.” Said the man - in a slightly accented chinese. 

_“Are you alone?”_

“Unfortunately.”

A man snorted over the phone.

_“How are things going with the hot guy?”_

“Shut up. They’re awesome, just so you know. “

A quick laugh echoed in the line.

“Fuck, he’s awesome.”

_“He really got you good.”_

“Shut up. You didn’t call to gossip about my love life.”

The other man chuckled, before cleaning his throat. 

_“Something came up in Germany. We’re gonna have to wait.”_

“So what? Am I gonna have to _wait_ too? I have better things to do, I can’t stay here like this forever.”

_“It’s not forever. We had to postpone things, but I’ll be on my way on Monday and Xuxi will come over in two weeks.”_

“I can’t believe- Couldn’t you have told me sooner? I had-” A sigh. “Why don’t you at least send me their fucking names? I’m tired of waiting.”

_“I shouldn’t.”_

“And I shouldn’t been doing your stuff.”

A heavy sigh echoed through the line, followed by a long silence. 

_“…Don’t do anything stupid. They said they need to be there when you do it.”_

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, babe, but I never do anything stupid. Count on Dejun for that.”

Another snort. 

_“Check your messages.”_

“...That’s _it_? No surname? No pictures? There’s only one name here.”

_“For now.”_

“Come on, Sicheng. How do you expect me to do the work if you won’t show me their _faces_?”

_“We don’t expect you to do the work for now. I’ve told you, we have to wait.”_

“Ugh…”

_“Xuxi will give you more details once he gets there. We’re on their track.”_

“So I’ve heard…”

_“Then you know we have to wait.”_

“Listen, I won’t do any other _small favor_ for you and I’m tired of waiting. And tell Hendery if _he_ leaves me waiting one more time it’s _him_ I’m sending to sleep early. This is not what you pay me for.”

_“We know damn well why we’re paying you for.”_

“Then let me do my job. And don’t forget that this will be the last one.”

_“You keep saying that.”_

“It will! Sicheng, you know damn well why I’m doing this one, I just wanna get over with it and you keep postponing it.”

_“Patience.”_

“Yeah… Whatever…”

_“…Don’t forget to clean that message. I’ve only sent it so you calm the fuck down, but I wasn’t supposed to, you know that.”_

“Really, what do you take me for?”

_“I’ll call you if anything comes up.”_

When Ten put down the phone – his work phone – one message, one name, showed up on the bright screen:

[ Yoonoh ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm.. sorry? 🤓
> 
> I'm really loving to hear from you and about your guesses, so please let me know what you think this too. ^^ <3
> 
> PS: ugh... I hate those blockquote lines, but it's just to highlight that this last convo was all in a different language (chinese). - Formatting in ao3 should really let us change the font type. it would make some things easier (but i guess they have their reasons, so we do what we can).
> 
> Feel free to reach/talk to me here too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3

Doing this kind of business, somehow, had its perks. Like having first access to the best products on the market, whether it’s one of their own markets or not.

Auction on Friday had been better than expected when it came to merchandise, and hopefully Jeno would like the new painting on their wall. What they really got from it - what was hidden within the lot - It had been, of course, a lot less than what they let gossips spread to the Chinese, but it had been worth it, nonetheless – Jaehyun had checked it personally early that Saturday.

That was also how he ended the morning sitting behind the desk of one of their gem cutters, the old men watching him closely while Taeil stood by the door, since Johnny or Taeyong weren’t there. Gems of all sizes and different shapes and shades of blue, varying in tone and clarity and weight, laid in front of him, but one of them really stood out.

“This one.” It wasn’t a hard pick and it was even prettier than the previous one. Another Blue Tourmaline, neon-like; the best kind.

“Your father taught you well.” The old man would always comment, to which Jaehyun only glanced, usually to Johnny, but Taeil also knew.

“How long until it’s ready?”

“When do you need it?”

Jaehyun pressed his lips and he honestly didn’t know the answer to that. He pulled a small box from his pocket – the same one with an empty spot and pushed it to the man across the table. “They’re for my mother.”

There was a knowing spark in those old eyes before the man nodded and stood from his chair, taking the box and the new stone to store them in a safe place. Jaehyun also stood up so the man could finish arranging the other stones – Jaehyun didn’t have to tell him what to do with them as he probably knew it better than Jaehyun himself – and walked around the dark room, hands in his pockets as he watched their other, already finished merchandise, multicolored gems and diamonds reflecting under the light.

“Next shipment leaves on Monday. Taeyong and I are taking care of this ourselves.” Taeil informed him from his spot.

“Good.” Jaehyun stopped, turning when two small dots shined near his eyes. Dark, almost black with a slightly aubergine undertone, reflected sharp and bright beneath the light, surface as smooth as it could be as it stood perfectly round over their white cushion. Two earrings made of tahitian black pearls; simple, smooth and at the same time alluring and exotic. “Are these from the last New Zealand shipment?”

Both Taeil and the old man stood closer, watching over what Jaehyun stared at so deeply, but it was Taeil who answered him. “I can check with Doyoung, but I believe they are. They have a new supplier from Tahiti, remember?”

“Oh.” Now he remembered. “Right.”

“Those are very high quality, those two.” The other added from behind them. “There were others that Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee took last week, all good, all good. But those two,” he stepped even closer, taking the jewelry from behind the glass so he could hand them to Jaehyun. “Those two are real high quality. Natural black, not farmed like the others. A real AAA and the most beautiful you brought me in years. Those pretty things here may be small, but they are not for everyone, you see?”

They were indeed beautiful, pretty, as the man said and Jaehyun was completely mesmerized by them and there was something in them, something that lured him, and pulled him. Just like Ten’s eyes.

“I’m taking them.”

\--

Jaehyun didn’t remember one time where he had been alone in their house – apart from employees, of course. The thing was, neither Johnny nor Mark were considered employees and indeed had their own rooms downstairs, but in the main part of the house, so no, Jaehyun didn’t remember once where it had been just him.

Everything was silent, even in the kitchen where they usually could hear movements of the employees or of one of their housemates, so to speak. And considering all the nightmare going on with Jeno being put under a red flag, all the stuff that happened in Germany, all the worries about Shanghai and the businesses, plus normal work, everything; just knowing that Jeno was alright and they would have a break for at least a couple of days, Jaehyun really appreciated the silence that reigned inside their house.

There was only one thing that caught Jaehyun’s attention over the week that Jaehyun truly missed, and it was his phone buzzing with another one of Ten’s messages. It was crazy how they had been together less than twenty-four hours ago and Jaehyun, somehow, already missed him.

Going a day without seeing Ten would probably do him good, as they should take it slow and Jaehyun still didn’t know what to do when his heart raced like that with just a thought about Ten, that messed with his concentration and now all those spreadsheets and planners would have to wait. They shouldn’t, and Jaehyun should learn not to lose focus and keep Ten just one step away. But he couldn’t.

He knew that he should and that it was for the best, for both them, and Jaehyun would never forgive himself if they used Ten as a bait, as a threat to get to him, like what they were doing with Jeno – Jaehyun already blamed himself too much for that.

There were reasons why Jaehyun didn’t do dates and all it took was a glance at the framed picture of their mother on his desk to remember each one of them.

All it took was a single message from Ten, sometime after dinner, asking him to come over, for Jaehyun to simply forget all of them.

He didn’t even try to pretend that he was busy – which he was – or that he didn’t know if he could go before he replied that he was on his way, even less that he wasn’t happy about it.

So when Ten opened the door looking like he had just came out of the shower, hair damp wet and all, and smiled at him so softly, his head leaning on the frame, Jaehyun didn’t even know how to fight the smile that kept tugging on the corner of his lips.

“I have one condition.”

Ten’s statement took him by surprise, but it didn’t stop him from pushing Ten a little so he could open the door, which Ten did anyway; no resistance.

“What is it?”

Ten waited, watching him as he stepped out of his shoes, then his coat, carefully watching each of Jaehyun’s movements until Jaehyun finally stepped closer, his hands on both sides of Ten’s waist and only then Ten looked back at him; eyes black and sweet, but searching. ”You owe me a bet.”

“Do I?” Jaehyun frowned slightly, but quickly remembered under Ten’s glare. “Oh. The Escape Room.”

Ten nodded as Jaehyun leaned closer, Ten’s arms circling Jaehyun’s neck as they walked, together, inside the apartment. “I’ve decided what I want.”

“And what is it then?” Jaehyun muttered, their faces coming closer at each step in the direction of Ten’s bedroom, his grip pressing tighter and tighter on Ten’s waist as they walked, pulling him in and making their steps slower.

Ten stopped right before they reached the bedroom and Jaehyun could feel his hot breath over his skin. Ten had a small, barely there mole on his chin that Jaehyun just noticed, before Ten whispered, staring back at him. “You’re gonna stay over tonight.”

Jaehyun barely chuckled, as it sounded more like a puff of breath, and didn’t hold back a smile, hands palming low on Ten’s back before he whispered. “I can’t say no to that.” And even before Ten could reply, their lips met in a soft kiss. Once, twice, until Jaehyun’s nose brushed Ten’s glasses and they fogged under Jaehyun’s breath.

They kissed even between laughs and only stopped when Ten pulled apart so he could pull Jaehyun with him by his hand to the bedroom, to his bed, with Ten’s glasses left on the nightstand midway.

Screw everything about Jaehyun not doing dates, about Jaehyun not staying over. Jaehyun wanted all that and even more, always more, as they kissed and kisses turned to moans as clothes were being discarded by wanting hands. Screw everything about safety – Jaehyun could keep Ten safe – as their bodies moved together, pressed tight in a rhythm of their own and even like that: body sweat, messed up hair, lips parted and glossy eyes, Ten looked so damn beautiful and Jaehyun wanted him, everything about him, so damn much.

It wasn’t hurried, but there was such an eagerness in Ten’s touches, in Ten’s kisses, in his eyes, and just like that, Ten let out a longer moan beneath him and pulled Jaehyun to him, hands so tight on Jaehyun’s arms they would probably leave marks. And just like that, like always, the warmth and tightness of Ten’s body became too much under Ten’s intense stare, hearing Ten’s deep breaths and sweet moans.

This time it had really been too much, as he came even before Ten did, thrusting deep into his body and pushing him against the mattress. But soon Jaehyun reached between them and still moving his hips, Ten came in Jaehyun’s hand, his moans muffled by Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaehyun waited until their breaths calmed down a bit, not really willing to lose the warmth of Ten’s body just yet, but he eventually pulled out and now Ten had a small, white trash can beside his bed, where Jaehyun discarded the condom. They never really bothered cleaning right after sex, as it was all just part of the sex, but this time Jaehyun pulled a black shirt he found on the floor, not really sure it was his or Ten’s shirt, and cleaned his hand before cleaning Ten’s abs, the piece of cloth soon joining the others back on the floor.

Ten sighed, a satisfied smile that slowly showed his teeth when Jaehyun laid back on bed beside him. And just like the other times, Ten’s leg soon found its way back around Jaehyun, like Jaehyun’s arms found their way around Ten’s waist as they lazily kissed some more, until they lost track of time.

It was so easy to not think about time when he was around Ten. Even easier when he knew there was no reason for him to go back home, that Jeno was safe – otherwise either Taeyong, or Johnny, or Mark, would have called him already – and most important, that Ten also wanted him to stay. That night, it had been even easier to get lost between Ten’s touches and sweet kisses and soft smiles and his black eyes.

It was only sometime later that they pulled apart, but not completely, as Jaehyun still held Ten between his arms, that he muttered. “I thought you were going to be busy all day.”

“I wasn’t busy.” Ten pouted. “My friend postponed his trip.”

“Really?” Now that was a surprise. “What did you do today then?”

“Not much.” Ten shrugged still in Jaehyun’s embrace. “Nothing useful, anyway.” He added before adjusting himself until he had his head on Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun started drawing circles on Ten’s back with his hand as they remained silent.

There was something different in Ten’s voice, something Jaehyun hadn't heard from him before and that he wasn’t quite sure how to ask, but Ten spoke again, his playful tone was back, just like the grin on the corner of his lips.

“I wasn’t going to call you tonight.”

Jaehyun’s heart did something strange, something awkward; something Jaehyun didn’t really know how to react.

“No?”

“No.” Ten whispered, smiling even wider. “I wanted to know if you’d miss me.”

Jaehyun’s heart did something again, but this something Jaehyun could only laugh, tightening his arms around Ten. “That’s lame, you know that?”

“I know.” Ten giggled and Jaehyun felt Ten’s arms tighten around his body too, before he couldn’t quite see Ten’s face anymore as he hid it in his chest, his hair ruffled by Jaehyun’s chin where Jaehyun could smell the scent of Ten’s coconut shampoo. “But you know what they say, right? Karma is fucking bitch.”

Jaehyun’s smile couldn’t be wider and Jaehyun’s heart did beat faster this time, harder, and Ten could probably feel it. “Do you want to know a secret?” Ten quickly turned his face up, eyes bright as he stared at Jaehyun but by the smirk on his lips, Ten probably already knew what Jaehyun was going to say. “I missed you too.”

Ten did smile brightly at him before Jaehyun rolled them a bit; just enough so he could kiss him back, slowly, with Ten’s finger wrapping around his hair and Ten’s face cupped in his hand. They laid on bed like that for another while, just kissing, bodies still naked and legs entwined, and there was nothing in this world that could make Jaehyun leave that night.

Jaehyun’s fingers slowly slid down Ten’s shoulders, and then down his back, until Ten shivered under his touch and made them both laugh.

“Cold?” Jaehyun muttered and there was no reason to be any louder than that.

“Not really.” They chuckled, just there, staring at each other and Jaehyun did nothing this time, but Ten shivered again. “Maybe a little.”

Jaehyun barked out a laugh before he rolled over so they could hide under the sheets, neither of them getting out the bed to do it, which made it a little bit more difficult, but they managed it until they finally laid back, with Ten back on Jaehyun’s chest.

“Do you really have to work early tomorrow?”

“We only open at nine on Sundays, so it’s not _that_ bad.” Ten shrugged. “And Baekhyun has the afternoon shift, so we can sleep late and have breakfast there, what do you say?”

“Hiding me from your friends?” Jaehyun knew it was a lame joke, since Ten didn’t know any of his own friends – well, he hadn’t introduced him to Johnny, or Jeno, yet – but considering how things were progressing between them, maybe it was about time to fix that.

“Trust me,” Ten snorted. “You _don’t_ wanna be friends with Bacon.”

“Is he that bad?”

Ten turned his face, resting his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder with a grin. “What if I tell you I’m worse?”

“I already know that you’re a menace, so- Ouch!” Jaehyun grunted, quickly using his free hand to protect his attacked nipple from Ten. It didn’t really hurt when Ten pinched him, but it had potential. “Is that a kink or something?”

Ten rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Just setting boundaries.”

“Well, you _are_ a menace.”

Ten scoffed this time, faking offence as he glared at Jaehyun and Jaehyun didn’t hide a smirk, but kept his hand still covering his chest, while the other returned to draw circles on Ten’s back.

“What about you, Mister Businessman, Jung Jaehyun? What are you then, uh?”

“Me?”

“Hmn, you.”

“Well, I…” Jaehyun chuckled and lowered his eyes for a second before glancing back at Ten who stared at him with playful and bright eyes. His hand kept slipping down until it laid on Ten’s ass. “I’m trouble.” And with a quick movement, he slapped Ten’s ass playfully, hand wide open so he could make more sound, than actually hurt him.

“… _You!!!_ ”

Ten stared him with an open mouth and big eyes, but Jaehyun could still see the smile in his eyes, so before Ten could complain or even retaliate, Jaehyun pulled him into a tight embrace and locked their mouths together in a stolen, demanding kiss - not that he could stop laughing himself. Ten still complained, though, muffling words against Jaehyun’s lips, but Jaehyun didn’t let go until Ten finally gave up and sighed, kissing him back.

“Yeah…” Ten whispered. “You’re trouble.”

They both giggled and once again, Jaehyun lost track of time between Ten’s kisses, their lips slowly molding to each other in long sweet kisses, followed by short, small pecks until Ten was laying again beside Jaehyun, his arm serving as a pillow for Ten’s head.

Ten had his satisfied grin back when he stared at Jaehyun and Jaehyun simply watched him; the way his fringe covered only half of forehead, the way his nose slightly curved until it pointed up, the way the corner of his lips curved slowly into a smile and when Jaehyun looked at his eyes there was so much more in then than he could read.

“Tell me a secret.” Ten whispered. “A real secret.”

Jaehyun laughed softly, briefly, but his eyes didn’t avoid Ten’s this time. He had so many secrets, so many things he couldn’t tell Ten that that question was so easy, yet so hard to answer. He bit his lip, because there were so many possibilities, so many things he was tired of hiding, and he didn’t want to hide things from Ten. He would, to protect him, but not now. Now, Jaehyun only wanted to be true to him.

Ten’s soft fingers on his cheek brought him back from his thoughts and his eyes reflected with worry, despite the soft smile on his lips and the playful tone when he muttered. “That bad?”

Jaehyun chuckled, forcing up a smile back to his face. 

“I hate my job.” 

Jaehyun simply stated it and those words weighed more on his tongue than they ever did inside his head. It wasn’t a complete secret, as Jaehyun, in fact, didn’t hate the job that Ten knew he did. But he hated, nonetheless, his other job; his other business that Ten should never know that he did.

Ten’s eyebrows quirked, his eyes becoming soft, like his smile as he giggled, and somehow there was knowing in them. “I hate my job too.” Ten was back to whispering and Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh, low, with him. “I mean- ”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell Kai.”

Ten snorted, seeming highly embarrassed about what he said and just like that, he was back to hugging Jaehyun and hiding his face in his chest.

“Not that. Not… _now_. I don’t hate working at the bakery, I- I actually like that. It’s…” Ten sighed and Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him, hands caressing his arms and his back. “I hated it, before moving back.” He added.

Jaehyun frowned a little, slightly confused and mostly worried by Ten’s reaction, so he didn’t push the topic. “Your turn.” He said instead, pressing a kiss at the top of Ten’s head. It would be Ten’s choice to share, as it was only fair. He hadn’t been completely open about his own secret either. “Tell me a secret.”

Ten sighed again, seeming somehow relieved, but he remained silent for a while and Jaehyun could feel Ten’s chest beating faster against his own chest, so Jaehyun just waited, never stopping the caress.

“I had a younger sibling too.” Ten’s voice was low as he spoke and Jaehyun frowned; he remembered Ten telling him once that he didn’t have any siblings. “A sister. We lost her when she was twelve… I was fifteen.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun whispered and pulled Ten even closer, holding him tight between his arms, and this time, he asked more. “What happened?”

Ten moved a bit and Jaehyun could finally see him, but he still didn’t stare back at Jaehyun. “There was this man that lived on our street,” Ten scoffed. “He was a scumbag. She used to stay home alone after class and one day he…”

Ten didn’t finish that, but there was no need too and Jaehyun wouldn’t dare ask. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, Ten.”

Only then Ten stared back at him with a sad smile. “It’s alright. It’s been a long time and… The guy is gone anyway.”

“Still…”

“I’m sorry.” Ten muttered back, closing his eyes. “I think I ruined the mood here. I just- I… I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun cupped Ten’s face with his hand, making him glance back at him. “It’s alright. You didn’t ruin anything here.” He nodded.

“I never tell this to anyone.” Ten whispered, staring right at Jaehyun, and somehow, it wasn’t sadness that Jaehyun found in them and, somehow, it was like Jaehyun could understand why Ten had told him that.

He pressed his lips together into a tight smile and Ten softly smiled back at him, and Ten’s face fit just perfectly inside his hand as they simply stared at each other; there was no need for words and it was impressive how silence could fit so comfortably between them, even in a moment like that.

In fact, it was astonishing how comfortable they simply felt around each other, ever since they met, and there was something in Ten, something in Ten’s eyes as they reflected so calm, bright, as he stared at him that, somehow, Jaehyun knew he could be himself – Jaehyun; not Yoonoh – around Ten. And while Ten stared back at him like that, knowing and so open, Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder, deep inside his thoughts, if Ten would ever be able to accept Yoonoh in his life too.

“Tomorrow,” Jaehyun muttered. “Call me when you’re done. I’m gonna pick you up.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say (again) how much I LOVE hearing your thoughts and guesses. Thank you for letting me know and please keep doing so. <3333  
> A sneak peek os Ten's past for now. 
> 
> Feel free to reach/talk to me here too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator! <3

“Where are we going?” Ten asked.

“You’ll know when we get there.” 

Ten had called Jaehyun around 4pm. and Jaehyun showed up in front of Ten’s apartment at 4:36pm – Ten wanted to go home for a proper shower and change clothes first. He had to wait a full ten minutes inside his car for Ten to finally show up.

The thing was: they almost missed the alarm when they woke up (at 8:43am., instead of 8:30) that morning and the only reason for that was because it was just too good and too comfortable in Ten’s bed, with Jaehyun’s arm around Ten’s waist and Ten’s back against Jaehyun’s chest; the soft scent of coconut from Ten’s hair close to his nose and the warmth of his body so close to his own.

Jaehyun had woken up with Ten jumping from his embrace and disappearing towards the bathroom, where Jaehyun ended up joining him, but really, they had to save time or Ten wouldn’t have time for breakfast and Ten had warned him he couldn’t stand a day without a proper breakfast.

They had breakfast together inside Obsession’s kitchen, when Jaehyun finally and properly met Kai while he baked a very promising apple pie and the smell of cookies and chocolate cake filled the air. Kai let them have some waffles and coffee – on the house – while they comfortably chatted and watched him and Sehun – Kai’s assistant – do their magic.

It was nice, the atmosphere around them. Both Kai and Sehun seemed to be very cool and at ease people, and Jaehyun immediately felt comfortable around them, watching Sehun and Ten do most of the talking as they ate, with a sleepy Ten leaning his head on his shoulder every now and then. Neither Kai, nor Sehun, asked any questions about their relationship and when Jisung called Ten from the small window, announcing their first customer, Ten didn’t try to hide the quick peck on Jaehyun’s lips.

On the afternoon, when Ten finally got inside Jaehyun’s car after work, it took them another twenty minutes – no traffic – to arrive at the first gate.

High concrete walls circled houses that were circled by another set of stone walls and iron gates and security men that stood by every one of them. Jaehyun’s house was the last one on his street – and one of the few that also had a private entrance at the back – not to mention that it was one of the largest ones in the whole area. Behind the brown stone wall, the grey house stood beside the very green garden and tall windows covered by white curtains hid whatever it held inside.

It had been really a long time since Jaehyun had brought anyone home – he had learned it was better not to, a long time ago – but it was just them, this time, and this time, when Ten smiled so brightly at him, yet so shy, when he finally opened the front door, he knew he wanted to bring Ten home as much as he could.

As soon as they stepped inside – Jaehyun had barely removed his shoes – a calico cat appeared in front of them, coming from the corner of the room and tangling between Jaehyun’s legs, before cautiously coming to Ten, who promptly kneeled down to pet him.

“Who is this? You never told you had a cat.”

“That’s Seol.” Jaehyun chuckled as he watched Ten scratch behind the cat’s ear, making her purr. “She’s my brother’s, actually. He has another two, but Bonsik is old and lazy, and Nal is just too shy. You’ll meet them eventually. Come on, let me show you around.” He added, chuckling lightly at the way Ten made cute faces and a cute voice as he talked to the cat, before standing up, with the cat already on his arms.

Ten followed him to the living room with large couches and fancy carpets and striking objects, everywhere – everything in there was still set according to their mother’s taste – and where a good portion of its walls that led to the garden were covered in art.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have fun during those auctions?”

Ten mocked as he stopped in front a portion of the wall that was almost filled by canvases and paintings.

“I am! Most of them were my father’s and now,” Jaehyun paused, taking a quick look at the piece he brought that same afternoon when he met Ten. “It’s part of business, mostly, but I like some of them and my brother is an art student, so…” He shrugged, hands on his pocket and Ten first put the cat back on the floor before turning to Jaehyun.

“So now you have your own art gallery.”

“Something like that.” They chuckled and Jaehyun searched for Ten’s hand with his own, tangling their fingers. “But that’s not what I wanted to show you.”

Jaehyun’s bedroom was the opposite of their living room: the black curtains, instead of the white ones, were half open but instead of the plain grass, the top of a very large tree blocked the view and that anyone could see what there was behind them; instead of white carpet, a grey one rounded the king size bed and the pair of black nightstands; between the bed and the large windows, a door opened to both the walk in closet and the bathroom. There was a large TV in front of the bed, but barely any objects, except for the two picture frames over a small, black desk near the door, a few books, Jaehyun’s laptop and the same jacket that Jaehyun wore the previous night still hanging on the back of the chair.

The only thing in common with the living room was the white wall in front of his bed covered in frames; black frames, that held three lines of black and white pictures all the way from the entrance to the windows in the back, only interrupted by the black TV screen.

Jaehyun opened the door and Ten slowly stepped in, watching every corner while Jaehyun leaned against the door and watched him: there were no glasses this time, but Ten wore black ripped jeans, a black shirt and his denim jacket, just like the day they met, and just as beautiful.

“It’s beautiful.” Ten muttered, staring at one of the pictures and Jaehyun lightly chuckled. “You really took all of them?” He asked, turning back to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nodded and stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Ten’s waist as they slowly walked in as he watched Ten’s eyes glued to the frames until they stopped in front of two particular pictures.

“This is my favorite. Seville.” Jaehyun pointed at a picture of some old street made of stone where a man walked along the small corridor between small, local stores. The sun was setting somewhere behind him, but the street lamps were already lit up and alined all the way to the corner of the frame until they disappeared. “I took it the first time I went to Spain. That paella we had that night was good, but wait until you eat the real one. There’s a restaurant on that same street that is amazing.”

Ten chuckled, pointing to the one to its right that was taken in the middle of a bridge. “What about this one?”

“That’s London. And this,” Jaehyun pointed at the photograph below. “That’s in Marseille, where my mother lives.” In the picture, a line of boats floating in the sea framed another line of antique buildings between their masts, the sun marking its long shadows across the water.

“It looks beautiful.”

“It is.”

Jaehyun agreed and followed close behind Ten as he stared at the photos until he stopped again and Jaehyun smiled. He stepped closer, placing both hands on Ten’s waist and Ten leaned against his chest, but Jaehyun could still hear his smile on his voice.

“That’s Bangkok.”

“Hm.” He chuckled, tilting his head so he could watch Ten a little and how his eyes brightened up staring at the frame: from the top, small houses stood by the right corner on the bottom and a park, full of trees and a river filled the opposite side, while tall buildings stood up behind them, the sunlight reflecting on their sides. “I took it from the window in my hotel bedroom.”

It was Ten who giggled when Jaehyun’s fingers reached under his jacket and he placed a short kiss on the corner of Ten’s cheek, near his ear.

“My parents live behind these buildings here.” Ten pointed. “And I used to study... around here.” He added, pointing at some buildings in the middle of the frame.

“Hm.” Jaehyun muttered, pressing another kiss, a little bit longer this time just below that spot. “I guess… I’m gonna have to call you…” Jaehyun kept his voice low as he spoke between soft kisses across Ten’s jaw line. “As my tour guide… The next time…”

Ten tilted his head, letting out a puffed laugh. “You better.” His voice was also low and when Jaehyun kissed below his jaw and down his neck, when the kisses became a little less chaste and the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue pressed on his skin, Ten let out a sigh and Jaehyun could feel him shivering between his arms.

He pressed his lips a little bit further, a little bit harder on Ten’s neck, tongue daring between them before he sucked on the soft skin, just below Ten’s ears and Jaehyun noticed he wore a different perfume that day, and the slight woody fragrance mixed with the coconut but in-between, Jaehyun could still feel Ten, just Ten, like the pillow from Ten’s bed when they woke up that morning.

“Jay…” Ten breathed and Jaehyun could hear his breath becoming louder, his pulse bumping harder beneath Jaehyun’s lips.

“Would you come with me?” Jaehyun’s voice was low, mouth brushing against Ten’s ears and Ten pressed closer to him, against his chest.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” He whispered. “Bangkok. Marseille. Seville…”

Ten let out a muffled moan when Jaehyun pushed his earlobe, piercings pressed between his teeth and the cold metal burned on the warmth of his tongue, his breath, while his hands slowly travelled up Ten’s body until he reached the collar of Ten’s jacket, pulling the piece down from Ten’s shoulders.

There was something different about having Ten there, inside his bedroom and watching so closely into Jaehyun’s life, Jaehyun’s world; Jaehyun’s small secrets. Jaehyun, not Yoonoh. And when Ten turned around and stared deep into Jaehyun’s eyes it was so intimate, so much more private than any touch had ever been. And when Ten finally kissed him, deep and slow, there was so much that was said, even without words. They didn’t need words.

There was something different and it wasn’t only the fact of having Ten with him on his own bed. It wasn’t just the way that Ten moved, clothes long discarded, hands pressed on Jaehyun’s chest for balance as he watched Jaehyun from above, eyes half closed and a soft moan that escaped his lips at each one of Jaehyun’s thrusts, at each time that Ten rolled his hips. There was something else about the way that Ten called him that evening, about the way Ten touched him and kissed him, about the way their bodies crashed together and the sound mixed of heavy breathing and muffled moans. The way they stared at each other and Ten craved him, and he craved Ten too, until their bodies collapsed, together, on top of Jaehyun’s sheets.

\--

There was a good thing about having the house to himself – and that afternoon, before leaving the house to go pick Ten up, Jaehyun made sure the only employees around were the security guard, outside – but the best part about it was probably having Ten walking around Jaehyun’s kitchen in just briefs and one of Jaehyun’s white shirts.

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to use a rice cooker.” Jaehyun laughed as he watched Ten frowning at the appliance. “How do you survive on your own?”

“Take-outs and food delivery?” Ten rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s barked a loud laugh, but smiled back when his arms circled Ten’s waist and he pressed a kiss on Ten’s cheek. “Not _all_ of us are perfectly gifted, mister businessman-with-a-hot-body-that-even-knows-how-to-cook.”

Jaehyun turned Ten around, his body pressing Ten against the counter and Ten’s hands always found their way to Jaehyun’s neck so easily, fingers always tangling between his hair. “Do you want to know another secret?”

And Ten nodded.

“I only know how to make this one recipe. And how to use a rice cooker.”

Ten’s loud laugh echoed inside the kitchen and Jaehyun almost let the ribs and vegetables burn as he lost himself between Ten’s kisses and his legs and, honestly, Jaehyun wouldn’t care if they did.

They had dinner together right there, at the kitchen table, with Ten’s legs on his lap, and Jaehyun would never get tired of how smooth they felt beneath his fingers; between stolen kisses and a bottle of wine – with two proper glasses this time; between laughs and stories from Jaehyun’s childhood and with Bonsik and Seol sneaking around to spy on them – Seol ended up on Ten’s lap, eventually – and get themselves some treats.

“Do you and your brother live on your own in a house this big? Only yourselves?” Ten asked, intrigued between sips from his wine.

“Not really.” Jaehyun twisted the corner of his lips in a small, coy smile. “We have employees that come every day – I dismissed them for the weekend.” He added quickly at Ten’s quirked eyebrow. “And... There’s Johnny and Mark. Our bodyguards. They also live here.”

“A bodyguard?” Ten seemed slightly shocked, or impressed, Jaehyun wasn’t sure, as he stared at Jaehyun with big eyes and open mouth.

Jaehyun chuckled and ruffled his hands through his hair and it wasn’t supposed to be that awkward, but it was.

“It’s… My father was overboard about our safety, so Johnny’s been around since I was in high school and now…” Jaehyun pressed his lips and it was hard not to think about his arguing with Johnny just a couple of days ago. “He became my best friend.” He chuckled. “It’s hard not to, you know, when you have someone following you around for years.”

“How come I’ve never seen him before?”

“You did, at the auction.”

Ten frowned, before staring at him with big eyes. “The good looking, sugar baby friend?”

Jaehyun had to laugh at that. “Him.”

“But he’s never around when you show up.”

“He’s my bodyguard, not my babysitter.” Jaehyun playfully muttered, before cupping Ten’s face between his hands and pulling him in for another kiss. “He’s a great guy. I’m sure you’re gonna like him.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Impossible.”

Ten chuckled against his lips.

“What about your brother?”

“Jeno?”

“That’s his name?”

“Yeah…” Jaehyun whispered, this time, their lips barely leaving each other as they spoke. “You’ll meet them later. You’re staying over tonight, right?”

Ten smiled softly against his mouth. “Is that alright?”

“More than all right.”

They ended the night back inside Jaehyun’s bedroom; door locked and another bottle of wine that they shared under Jaehyun’s sheets. They had talked for a full, good hour, and from the mattress, Jaehyun told Ten a little bit about every frame on Jaehyun’s bedroom wall. Some cities, mostly in Asia, like Hanoi and Shanghai, or Kyiv (in Ukraine), Ten had also been to those places before and shared a few stories too.

Jaehyun didn’t know what time that was, when halfway through the wine and somewhere between a story from Ten’s work, or maybe it was from Jaehyun’s work – the one that Ten knew about – their kisses became longer, and deeper, and wanting. And Jaehyun rolled them over and clothes, again, were shamelessly discarded.

This time, between low moans and exploring mouths and hands, and heavy breaths and creased sheets and sweaty bodies beneath the heavy duvet; when the pack of condom had been forgotten on Jaehyun’s nightstand, unused, and it was just skin against skin and everything was so intense, so intimate, so out of this world; it didn’t matter the voices that came from downstairs. It didn’t matter when Mark’s loud laugh echoed, followed by Jaemin’s. It didn’t matter Johnny’s loud call, or that Jeno was sneezing, probably hugging one of his cats. It didn’t matter about Taeyong’s soft voice and the knock on Jaehyun’s door.

“They’re calling you...”

Ten’s voice was low and hoarse and breathy, his eyes bright as they stared at Jaehyun, lips parted and when Jaehyun pushed back inside of him, deep, hard, a restrained moan almost died on his throat.

“They can wait.” Jaehyun muttered, even huskier than his groans and when pressed in, again, and Ten bit his lower lip between his teeth – Taeyong had knocked again – and pulled him, deeper and closer and his hair was probably a mess between Ten’s fingers, it didn’t matter, who called. “They all can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reach/talk to me here too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator (thank you) <333  
> And @Patelecti... you know all this (little bit of) nomin is for you, right? Thank you for helping me with them. <3 (ps: happy bday! ^^)

Jaehyun woke up to the endless sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand and with a very sleepy Ten between his arms. It was hard not to smile at that, but someone calling that early in the morning… Jaehyun already knew who that was.

“I can’t speak right now.” Jaehyun said as low as he could, his voice still a bit hoarse, and he moved just as little so he wouldn’t wake up Ten.

_“I’m on my way to the hotel.”_

“Good. Did it work?”

_“Just as planned.”_

“Hm.” Jaehyun muttered just before Ten rolled on the bed, with arms stretching above his head and eyes still closed as he sighed, and Jaehyun could see the muscles on his torso and waist stretching as he moved, very cat-like. “Meet me at my office.”

_“See you at nine?”_

Ten sighed again beside him and slowly opened his eyes, searching, until he found Jaehyun’s and smiled.

“Make it nine-thirty.”

Jaehyun turned off the phone, leaving it at his nightstand and rolled back towards Ten, who quickly fit again against his chest, leg around his hip and face to face with him while Jaehyun’s arm circled his waist and pulled him closer.

“Morning.” Ten murmured, smiling sweetly at him.

“Good morning.”

Ten’s eyes were still heavy from sleep, but his smile was bright, warm, like the skin on his naked back under Jaehyun’s touch as he traced his hand up to Ten’s shoulders, his neck; like his cheek under Jaehyun’s fingertips before he cupped Ten’s face.

“What time is it?

“Seven forty.”

“Ugh. Too early...” Ten groaned, hiding his face in Jaehyun’s neck while Jaehyun chuckled and leaned down to place a small kiss on Ten’s neck, then another one closer to his jaw, before the one on his shoulder blades, followed by another a little bit further down. Ten let out a small sound from his throat mixed with a deep breath and relaxed again under Jaehyun’s kisses. “Do we have time for a shower?”

“We have time for more than that.”

Ten pushed back, facing Jaehyun with a lopsided grin and a sparkle in his eyes that Jaehyun had already learned they would put them to the best kind of trouble.

“So… That big bathtub you have in there…”

Jaehyun laughed, openly, and he didn’t care about morning breaths when he pulled Ten closer by his face until their lips pressed in a long kiss. 

“That’s exactly the reason why I say that you’re a menace.” He muttered against Ten’s lips before pressing another hard kiss.

But Ten didn’t let it last long and glared at Jaehyun. “And you saw what happened when you said that.” Ten pressed his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun immediately tensed but, this time, Ten only pushed Jaehyun off him before he stood up from the bed, pulling the sheets along with him.

“That was unfair. You were the one saying you were worse than your friend.”

Ten quickly turned and glared at Jaehyun. “First things first: Bacon is _not_ my friend.”

“I bet he begs to differ.” Jaehyun said with a grin as he watched Ten carelessly wrap the sheet around his hips. “Kai even said you make a great team together.”

Ten scoffed, but Jaehyun could see him smiling as he rolled his eyes on the way to the bathroom, leaving a very naked Jaehyun behind on the mattress.

“Kai is an angel who can only see the good side in everyone.”

“So you’re saying you have a side that’s not good? I mean, we already agreed that you’re a menace, but from what I can see from here…” Jaehyun’s words almost died on his tongue when Ten stopped by the door that led to his closet, then his bathroom, and let the sheet around his hips fall down on the floor. “...It’s all good.” He barely whispered, mesmerized by the view of Ten’s naked body in front of his half open curtains.

Ten snorted.

“Are you coming or not?”

\--

They didn’t have time for a bath – even less for other things in a bathtub – but when they stepped out of the shower they both had wrinkles on their fingertips and were at least fifteen minutes late.

At this time, Jeno had probably already left for college and Johnny was probably already impatient so they could leave to the Dojang and they wouldn’t have time for a proper breakfast. But when they climbed down the stairs, between laughs as they almost tripped down when Jaehyun tried to steal yet another kiss from Ten’s lips, it was not Johnny they found staring at them with big eyes.

“Jay, _stop_. You already almost killed us once.” Ten chuckled as he tried to grab hold of Jaehyun’s arms around his waist, but the smile never left his face, until they got closer to the dining table.

When Jaehyun turned around, it was Mark who was sitting on one of the chairs and looking so out of place with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his open mouth that it was hard not to laugh - except for the fact that Mark wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Mark?” Jaehyun carefully called him out, before the boy made the situation even more awkward for himself and waited until he adjusted himself, although he still stared at them with round eyes. “What are you doing here? Where’s Jeno?”

“He’s, uhm… He… Jeno is upstairs. With Jaemin.”

Jaehyun frowned and checked nine-o-two on his watch – Jeno’s classes on Monday usually started at nine. He glanced upstairs, but there was no sound coming from it.

“Jeno?” He called out loud, before searching for Ten with his hand and turned back to Mark again. “Where’s Johnny?”

“He… Uhm… He already left. He said he would wait for you at your office.”

Jaehyun frowned slightly.

Johnny was even better than Jaehyun at this – noticing things around him, that was – so Johnny knew that Jaehyun had someone staying with him that night – there was no way he wouldn’t. Johnny also knew all the reasons why Jaehyun never brought anyone home and, after their talk last Friday, Jaehyun hoped that Johnny trusted him now, and Ten too, and wouldn’t make another fuss out of it. He had really wished he could introduce Ten at least to Johnny that morning – if not to Jeno – so Johnny would clearly see what he already saw in Ten and why he trusted him, and why he let it happen like that. Why he’d let Ten happen like that in his life.

“Jeno!!” He called once more, before pulling Ten closer and all it took was a quick look at Ten’s eyes for the corner of his mouth turned into a small smile. “Ten, this is Mark. Mark,” he glanced back at the younger boy as his smile had grown even larger. “This is Ten.”

“Jaehyun?”

That was Jeno, calling him from the stairs, and only then Jaehyun let go of Ten’s fingers, as he quickly turned to where his brother soon appeared, followed by a very cheerful Jaemin.

“What did you do to your hair?” Was the first thing that slipped through Jaehyun’s mouth as he stared at his brother, who, until he left home on Friday, had a very black natural hair, and now had it painfully blonde, just like Jaemin’s – at least what was left of it, in that a undercut.

Jeno had stopped by the bottom of the stairs and stared back and forth between Ten and Jaehyun, eyes staying longer on Ten than on Jaehyun.

“I did it!” Jaemin literally jumped the two last steps from behind Jeno. “Doesn’t he look cool? I think he looks cool. Injun also dyed his hair, but it’s kinda orange and I think I’ll do mine too, but Jeno is being mean and won’t help me choose a color.” He talked nonstop until he approached Ten with an extended hand. “Hi, I’m Na Jaemin. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Ten blinked a few times, and glanced at Jaehyun before extending his hand back to Jaemin, with a soft, still awkward smile. “Nice to meet you too, Jaemin. I’m Ten.”

“Cool! Hey, Jaehyun hyung,” Jaemin turned to Jaehyun, but didn’t bother waiting for an answer before following to the table and took a seat beside Mark. “Jeno isn’t grounded anymore, is he? I want him to help me with my hair, but I don’t wanna make a mess in Jeno’s bathroom.”

“Like the one you did just now while bleaching my hair?” Jeno finally stepped closer, smiling softly as he stared at Jaemin, but not at Jaehyun or Ten.

“Hey! I’m trying to save your ass here. You not sending me into the tiger’s den would be highly appreciated.”

“But you did make a mess and you’re helping me clean it before auntie finds out.”

“Only if you help with my hair later.”

“Nana, I’m not helping you dye your hair green.”

“Then help me choose another color!”

“And I’m not helping you paint my bathtub like you did to Renjun’s either.”

“I didn’t paint Injun’s bathtub, it will fade. Eventually.”

“What about his scalp?”

“Well, that…”

“Just use baby jelly.” Ten said and the two boys immediately stopped, staring right at him with curious eyes, much like Jaehyun and Mark. “You know, petroleum jelly? Vaseline? Just don’t use lube. Buy the one they use for babies and it won’t stain.” Ten shrugged, stepping a little closer to Jaehyun. “I used to dye my hair all the time when I was younger.”

The silence still lingered around them and Jaehyun watched Ten closely, slightly amused as he pictured Ten with endless colors in his hair, and somehow, it did not surprise him.

It was incredible how they’d only met - how they were only dating for a few weeks and Jaehyun could feel so comfortable around Ten, how much he already thought that he knew about the other and how much Jaehyun had told Ten about himself, about his life (as much as he could), and yet there was still so much more to tell and so much more to know, to uncover and to figure out about Ten, it amazed him. It amused him even more how much - and actually he wanted to just stop the rest of his day, postpone all his appointments, so he could just be there and hear Ten’s stories and share his own. What he wouldn’t do just so he could tell Ten everything about himself. Everything he wished he could be, and everything he wished he wasn’t.

It was Ten who broke the silence, extending a hand to Jeno. “You’re Jeno, right? I’m Ten. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Jeno nodded, but didn’t say a word as he returned Ten’s gesture, but quickly glanced at Jaehyun and Jaehyun knew exactly the real question in Jeno’s eyes.

“Hey Jen, do you remember that bakery we went there together last week?”

Jeno nodded again as he let go of Ten’s hand.

“The one you brought me cake from?”

“That one. Ten works there.”

Jeno glanced back and forth, again, between them, and quickly to Jaemin before his eyes grew even wider at Jaehyun. “Ah!” Jaehyun remembered clearly how annoyed Jeno was that night when he thought that Ten was someone who worked with Jaehyun, and how relieved he seemed as soon as Jaehyun told him otherwise. “Nice to meet you.” Jeno finally said, but still with a very tight smile and Jaehyun could feel that his brother was still uncomfortable. “Your cakes are really good.”

“Thanks, but I just work there, I don’t bake.” Ten quickly explained with a soft smile, “ I’m glad you like it, anyway.”

“What cake?” Jaemin and Mark asked in unison, but only Jaemin asked further. “Jeno, why didn’t you bring me to eat cake? You know I love cake.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, slightly flustered. “Because I’m grounded, remember?”

“Jeno, we talked about it already. You’re not grounded.” Jaehyun pointed out, but frowned soon after. “But speaking of which. Why are you not in class? Both of you.”

“The professor sent a message canceling the morning class.”

“Is that so? Mark?”

“Oh, come on, hyung!” Jeno groaned, rolling his eyes before joining the other two at the dining room table. “I’m telling you so. Mark it not my babysitter.”

Ten snorted beside Jaehyun, receiving an identical glare from both brothers and quickly covered his mouth, but Jaehyun could still see the smile in his eyes, although it was Jaemin, again, who spoke out.

“See. That’s why I say you two need to stop fighting. You are _exactly_ like each other.”

“No, we’re not.” Jeno glared at him, pulling closer a plate of whatever he could reach while Mark tried not to giggle so much beside Jaemin.

“Yeah, you are.” Jaemin insisted.

“Okay.” Jaehyun interrupted, glancing at Jaemin. “Don’t you have classes, Jaemin-ah?”

“Only the second class on Mondays, but it was cancelled too.” The boy shrugged.

Jaehyun sighed and rubbed his fingers on his forehead, knowing it would be harder to keep Jeno at home if Jaemin insisted on them going out to pick hair colors. “Right. Okay. Just stay here, both of you.” Jaehyun glanced at Mark as he said that. “No more hair dying for today.”

“Jay,” Ten called beside him, both his hands resting softly on Jaehyun’s forearm. “Maybe I could help them.” The two boys quickly turned towards them, and so did Ten towards them. “Just tell me a color you like and I can buy all the stuff and then help them with the dye. And help you not to ruin your bathroom.” He added with a playful grin at Jaehyun this time.

“Ten…”

“That would be awesome!” Jaemin beamed, almost jumping from his seat as he approached Ten, but not before pulling Jeno along with him. “Do you really know how to do it?”

“I did it all the time.” Ten nodded and smiled proudly. “But I must warn you, I’m not dying anyone’s hair green unless you want to look like you have a tree growing on your head. So, that’s a no-no”

“Told you.” Jeno muttered beside Jaemin, who rolled his eyes.

“So supportive.”

“Why don’t you let me choose? I promise you’ll like it.”

“As long as it’s not green.” Jeno's eyes almost disappeared when he smiled openly at Jaemin and ruffled his hair. “Or orange. Renjun already looks ridiculous with orange.”

Jaehyun frowned and glanced around, at Jeno smiling while he and Jaemin bickered, like usual; at Ten smiling brightly at the two of them; at Mark, who simply chuckled as he watched all of them and shrugged when he noticed Jaehyun’s stare; and then back at Ten, who also just looked back at him with his eyes shining, like his smile, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

“ _So_ … Can I?”

Ten muttered, and Jaehyun sighed. Defeated.

“Fine.”

\--

When Jaehyun finally arrived at Dojang – after driving Ten home – it was already almost 10am and when he finally met Johnny, the other was using the time to do some morning training on his own, the rest of the main room completely empty and like every Monday morning, there would be no one else in the entire building, besides a couple of men guarding the gate outside. Johnny barely looked at him, shaking his head and still focused on his training, but the mocking grin on his friend’s face when Jaehyun rolled his eyes was enough; they were fine – and Johnny would give him a hard time at Jaehyun’s training later that night.

“Where is he?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny simply nodded at a small room connected to a corner of the main room where a young man, the same age as Jaehyun, was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and eyes closed. His brown hair fell slightly over his eyes, but it didn’t seem to bother his perfect posture, the slim body framed by the soft light that entered through the window behind him. It had been a year, but he didn’t change a thing.

Jaehyun stepped in slowly, hands on his pockets as he moved trying to make little to no sound, but it was useless.

“You’re twenty-three minutes late.”

Jaehyun snorted, a light grin forming on the corner of his lips. “How do you even do that?”

The man opened his eyes, sharp, and stared at Jaehyun without moving a muscle.

“…When are _you_ learning how to do that?” The man sighed and his shoulders relaxed a little before he stood up with a perfect ease. “Really, dude. It’s about time. Johnny already told me what happened and considering everything, it should do you some good.”

“It depends.” Jaehyun’s smile grew even wider when he put his arm around the guy’s shoulder, pulling him into a side, but tight embrace. “How much time do we have and long are you staying to teach me this time, WinWin?”

“Probably not enough for you to learn.”

They followed like that to Jaehyun’s room and Jaehyun could feel Johnny’s eyes on them while they did so and although it was only the three of them, Jaehyun closed the door behind him anyway, leaving Johnny to his training.

“Did Yuta give you the names?” Winwin asked, straight to the point, as always, as he took a seat in front of Jaehyun, and Jaehyun nodded, undoing the buttons of his suit – a deep blue this time, and Ten’s pick.

“He had been here for a few days.”

Winwin frowned and placed fingers in front of his mouth before he started picking his lips with them, and Jaehyun watched the old habit. Some things would probably never change.

“I’m assuming it was your doing in Germany, then.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yuta is on his way back.”

“I should have guessed. He made a mess! They’re all going crazy over there.”

“Winwin, it’s Yuta. You know how he works.” The man in front of him sighed, shaking his head, but smiled fondly at the end, Jaehyun noticed and did just the same. “He told us they’re giving you a hard time in Shanghai.”

“Listen, Jaehyun,” Winwin lowered his hand, but leaned both his arms on the table, glancing at him even more serious than before. “I’m worried.” He stated. “They don’t let me know everything that’s going on, but what I know is not good. …Not good at all. They’re expanding businesses, but I’m assuming there’s more to it that they don’t let me know. They already have someone here just waiting to get your names in his hand and, my friend …The guy is good.”

“We’re better.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’m trying to do what I can, but...” 

Jaehyun remained silent, face still but eyes as hard as the stone of his desk as they watched each other.

“His name. Give me the guy’s name.”

Winwin sighed deeply, closing his eyes and shook his head before glancing back at Jaehyun. 

“The guy doesn’t know your names yet, I made sure of that myself. And what Yuta did in Dusseldorf gained you a few days. From what I know, at least two more weeks.”

“Just give me his name, Winwin. We bump him off now and we’ll grant ourselves a few other weeks until we can finish this for good.”

“Finish him and you’ll find yourself an even worse problem.” Winwin stated and Jaehyun quirked up an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Winwin added. “People say he’s big-boss’s protégé.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, pressing his hand on his tensed chin. “Are you expecting me to sit here and wait? I can’t do that, Winwin. It’s my brother’s life we’re talking about.”

“I don’t expect you to wait, but I expect you to be careful. They’re smart, Jaehyun. So you must be wise.”

“I need more names. We need to get them.” 

“Give me a pen.” 

Jaehyun quickly grabbed a paper from a drawer and a pen from a pocket inside his suit and watched Winwin write down with a frown. He couldn’t leave things in others’ hands just like that. Especially his brother’s life in someone else's hands, just like that.

“There.” Winwin slid the paper over the table. “Now you have all the names that matter.”

“That’s it?” Jaehyun frowned, staring at the single name written on it. “Is he the one?”

_Xiao Dejung_

“No. But he’s on his way too. You have all the names you need to watch out for now.”

“It’s not enough, Winwin.”

“That’s what I have for now. Jaehyun, there’s someone behind them. Someone I don’t know. And from all I know, it’s useless going for the others if we don’t get him first. If you don’t do that, anything else you do is going to be pointless.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀
> 
> Feel free to reach/talk to me here too ^^:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3

“One Latte and one iced Americano. There you go.”

“Thanks, Jisung.”

“I thought you didn’t like Americano.” Sicheng frowned in front of Ten, grabbing his Latte as Ten got rid of his apron and circled around the counter so he could get his Iced coffee.

“I like it now.”

“It’s the guy Ten hyung is dating. He always orders an Iced Americano when he comes here.” The Jisung guy said it casually with a tight, yet cute smile on his face, but turned serious at the glance Ten sent towards him. “What? It was Baekhyun hyung who said that you’re dating him.”

Ten rolled his eyes when Sicheng snorted beside him and left them behind on his way to the last booth on the corner of the bakery, sliding all the way until he leaned against the wall.

“Things seem serious with the hot guy.”

Sicheng commented as soon as he slid in front of Ten and instead of Jisung, it was him who earned another glare from Ten, but it didn’t take long as all it took was a sip from his coffee and the corner of Ten’s lips turned into a small smile.

“They are.”

“Do you like him?”

Ten giggled, keeping his lips pressed tight as he did. “I guess so.”

“… Guess?”

Ten rolled his eyes, again, and sighed.

“He’s amazing, Sicheng. You should see him, he’s so caring and sweet and…” Ten’s lips kept turning into a broader smile as he played with the paper straw. “ _Silly_ , sometimes. And fuck, Sicheng. He’s fucking _hot_. He’s… Awesome.”

“Looks like this guy really got you good.”

Ten chuckled, lightly.

“Sometimes I think it’s too good to be true, you know?”

A short silence lingered between them as they drank, but Sicheng’s eyes never left Ten’s features. The store had a few other clients, but it wasn’t full so despite the soft music playing in the background, they kept their voices as low as they could, even when they switched to speak in chinese.

_“… Are you planning on staying?”_

_“After I do the work? I don’t know. I- I want to, but I shouldn’t. Not after it’s done.”_

_“I don’t see why not. They don’t know where you are, you have a job, you found a boyfriend. … You seem happier.”_

_“You know I shouldn’t. Sicheng, I told you, I can’t keep doing this anymore and if I stay, they’ll find me. They’ll want me to do it again, and I can’t.”_

Sicheng took a deep breath, and nodded. _“So this is really your last job.”_

_“It is.”_ Ten stated.

_“Xiaojun said you always say it’s the last one.”_

_“This time it is! Sicheng, you know damn well why I took this one, I just wanna get it over with and you guys keep postponing it. I need to get it done. I need to move on with my life and I can’t. I can’t until it’s done.”_

Another silence settled between them, longer and heavier this time as they both stared at each other until Ten finally broke it.

_“Give me their names.”_

_“I’m sorry. I can’t.”_

_“I’m tired, Sicheng…”_

_“…I know. Xuxi will be here next week. They have plans that I don’t-“_

_“I don’t give a fuck about their damn plans! You know I don’t! All I need is to get it over with. I need to get this shit done. Just give me their names and they’ll be out of your way, I promise. Just… **Please**?”_

_“Soon, Ten. Soon…”_

Ten sighed, staring at his forgotten iced coffee.

_“Please, don’t tell them that I’m working here.”_

_“You know I won’t.”_

_“They can’t know about Jay either.”_

_“Your boyfriend?”_

_“He’s not-”_ Ten sighed, pressing his lips in a coy smile. _“…Yes.”_

_“You know I won’t say a word about anything.”_

++++++V++++++

Jaehyun got home from work that Wednesday sometime around 6pm, and that was earlier than usual, but Mark, along with Jeno and Jaemin had stopped by Ten’s work earlier to give him a ride to their home when his shift ended – around 4pm. – so they could work on dying Jaemin’s hair. Ten had bought all the stuff they needed on Tuesday, as Ten told him over the phone that same night; and when Jaehyun passed the news to Jeno, it was impossible to make the boys wait until the weekend. That, and the fact that Jaehyun didn’t mind an excuse to have Ten back at his home as soon as he could.

He didn’t even need to ask where they were with all the noise that came from upstairs: Jeno and Mark laughing mixed with the usual bickering between his brother and Jaemin and, now, Ten’s voice and unmistakable laugh.

Jeno’s room was completely different from Jaehyun’s with walls painted in shades of blue, white curtains, colored cushions all over his (also) king size bed with a white wooden frame, the pastel yellow carpet covered in magazines and art books, not to mentions the piles of games and art supplies all around on shelves and on his desk. It was fresh and youthful, yet cozy – despite the mess – just like Jeno’s personality.

Jaehyun stepped in and the noise grew louder, but there was no sight of them.

Just like Jaehyun’s bedroom, a door near the window led to another room that opened to a walk-in closet, lined up with the bedroom – and in Jeno’s case, the clothes made it just as colorful as Jeno’s bedroom, while Jaehyun’s was mostly black and white – that then led to the bright white bathroom.

“Oh my _god_! Will you stand still? I’m gonna dye your tongue if you keep moving like that.” Ten’s complaints echoed from the room, but Jaehyun could hear the laugh in his voice, and when he stepped closer, it matched perfectly the smile on Ten’s lips reflected in the mirror – that grew into a coy smirk as soon as their eyes met through their reflection.

“Do it, do it!” Jeno kneeled inside the empty bathtub. “Maybe this way he’ll stop talking bad about me to our friends.”

Mark, who leaned comfortably beside Jeno, with his legs hanging outside the bathtub, had also noticed Jaehyun’s presence – unlike his brother – and straightened up a bit, but relaxed again at Jaehyun’s nod of approval.

“I don’t need to talk bad about you. Your behavior does it for you.” Jaemin simply stated from his spot, sitting on the toilet cover. 

“Dude! Jaemin is right. You literally made a fool of yourself at the beach. You- ” Mark pointed a finger at Jeno, but didn’t even finish whatever that was that he was going to say as he started laughing on his own.

Jaehyun glanced back at Ten and he simply shook his head, focused on his task. Neither Jaemin or Jeno had noticed Jaehyun there - watching them from the door with hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his lips - or even Johnny’s slow steps as he approached Jaehyun - also with hands in his pockets as he watched, not only the other four inside the bathroom, but Jaehyun too.

“They look like they’re having fun.”

Johnny’s voice was low by his side, and that seemed to get Mark and Ten’s attention back at them, between all the other noises, and Ten’s eyes met Jaehyun’s, again, over the mirror within a light chuckle from both of them.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun muttered. “They are.”

Johnny bowed his head shortly by his side, to which Ten also replied through the mirror, before Johnny turned back to Jaehyun.

“I assume you have plans for tonight.”

Jaehyun shortly snorted at that, glancing at him, with a playful smile.

“I’m not leaving tonight, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Hmmm.” He muttered, but Jaehyun could see him fighting the smirk that tugged his lips. “I think you already traumatized Taeyong for good last time, so,” Johnny had a heavy hand and it landed just as heavy on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Keep it low tonight, lover boy. Just in case.” 

Jaehyun’s laugh was enough to get the boys attention, but Johnny didn’t stay, leaving them behind with a mocking grin.

“Hyung!” 

Jeno called him, stepping out from the bathtub, but it didn’t take long before he was back and then it was Jaehyun who squished himself in the bathtub, minutes later while they chatted happily, between Mark and his brother, the three of them watching Ten and Jaemin with their legs hanging outside the tub.

\--

“I thought you said you’d help them not to make a mess. Not that you would help them make the mess.” Jaehyun muttered near Ten’s ear hours later that night, after dinner, and as soon they entered Jaehyun’s bedroom.

Dinner had been surprisingly good, with Ten, Mark and Jaemin – now with pink hair – doing most of the talk. Jeno had been slightly more quiet than usual and Jaehyun noticed a few glances from his brother at both him and Ten, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable like they used to be when they were younger and their father brought any friend or business partner for dinner at their house, which was certainly a good sign.

Johnny didn’t join them, though, and left their home even before Ten had finished dying Jaemin’s hair, so Jaehyun hadn’t had time to properly introduce them. Johnny had mentioned something about training with Taeyong and the others, but Jaehyun didn’t buy it whatsoever, and was pretty sure that, in fact, Johnny was just avoiding meeting Ten.

Johnny wasn’t completely fond of the idea of Jaehyun starting to date someone at a moment like that – he kept saying that Jaehyun was easily distracted during their training that Monday and pushed Jaehyun even harder on Tuesday – Thursday would probably be hell. But aside from that, everything had been just smooth and Mark seemed to actually like Ten and Jaehyun could only hope it would help soothe Johnny, somehow.

Ten closed his eyes when Jaehyun’s arm circled around his waist, but opened up a bright smile as he leaned against Jaehyun’s chest as they walked.

“It would be worse if I wasn’t there, trust me.”

Jaehyun chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Ten’s neck, who tilted his head.

“Right.”

“I’m serious. At least it won’t stain.”

“So Jeno’s floor won’t be pink forever?”

“It _won’t_ stain.” Ten insisted between a light chuckle and Jaehyun smiled against his skin.

“If you say so.”

“I say so.”

They both chuckled, Jaehyun’s lips still brushing the skin near Ten’s nape and he pressed another kiss there before he let go of the embrace so he could pull Ten with him to his bed. It was still unreal, having Ten inside his bedroom, just there, sitting on his bed with him after a dinner with his brother. It was so… homey, so out of Jaehyun’s ordinary life that it was hard to believe it was actually his own life. It was a life Jaehyun always wanted, but never dared dream of, much less hope for something like this: like Ten, to actually happen in his life.

But now that he had it, now that he knew all that, he thought that, maybe, he could really have it; he didn’t want it to let it go. In fact, he would do anything to make that happen, with Ten.

“I have something for you.”

“For me?” Ten stiffened as he leaned on the bed with his back to wall, and he even blinked a few times, but still smiled.

Jaehyun nodded and leaned forward, closer to Ten as he reached the nightstand beside them to open the black drawer, from where he pulled a small black box, made of velvet, and turned on the lamp.

“I saw this the other day and it reminded me of you, so I thought that maybe, you might like it.” He explained briefly before he extended it to Ten’s reach, who watched him with round eyes.

Ten still seemed a bit hesitant as he took the box in his hands and slowly opened it, and when he did, his eyes brightened up like the two small black earrings; the black pearls reflected the yellow light from the nightstand just as deep and beautiful as Ten’s black eyes.

“This…” Ten muttered, mouth slightly open as he breathed out a shy laugh, before he turned back to Jaehyun. “It’s beautiful.”

Jaehyun nodded and a soft smile turned up the corner of his mouth. “Put them on.”

Ten huffed, glancing back at the jewelry as he shook his head and he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stared back at Jaehyun. “Jay…”

“I want to see you wearing them.”

Ten chuckled, his shoulders shaking timidly, like the small bite on his lower lip, before he looked back at the box, again, and only then, with a large smile that tinted his cheeks pink, he placed the box open on Jaehyun’s hand. “Hold it for me.”

Jaehyun’s smile couldn’t be brighter as he watched Ten carefully take off a few of his piercings, from the same ear, that he set on Jaehyun’s nightstand, before taking one of the black pearls and then the other and when he lowered his hands, Jaehyun was actually surprised to see both the earrings on the same side of Ten’s earlobe; one on the first and the other on the fourth hole, leaving the other two empty between them.

It was Jaehyun who chuckled at the sight and Ten was really so unique it left Jaehyun dazed. “They suit you.” He barely whispered and Ten giggled – giggled! – before he leaned in and took Jaehyun’s lips between his for a hard, but sweet kiss, while he had Jaehyun’s face cupped between his small hands.

“I wanna see them.” He muttered against Jaehyun’s lips and Jaehyun simply nodded towards the door that led to both his closet and bathroom; Ten could choose.

Ten was still giggling, almost jumping as he left the room on his tiptoes and Jaehyun laughed out loud as he watched him, but laughed even louder at Ten’s little squeak coming from his closet and then running back. And just like that, even before Jaehyun could actually do anything else, Ten kneeled on his bed and pushed him against the sheets between so many kisses and so many giggles it was hard to breath.

“I love them. Thank you.” He muttered, face close to Jaehyun’s. “You didn’t have to, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Jaehyun nodded, one of his hands coming to cup Ten’s face above him, while he circled Ten’s waist again and pulled him down, closer to his body. “But I wanted to.” Ten was beaming above him and, somehow, Jaehyun knew it wasn’t just because of a gift as Ten stared at him with bright and warm eyes. “I really like you, baby.”

The words slipped out before Jaehyun thought. Not that he hadn’t thought about it before, because he did and Johnny was probably right that Jaehyun had been too distracted these days; and it was also true, so very true what he had just said; so very true to what he felt, he didn’t regret saying it.

“I really like you too, Jaehyun.” Ten’s voice was low, soft, like his eyes, and like his lips when he leaned down and kissed Jaehyun again. And when he did, Jaehyun knew that he wasn’t alone in what he felt.

There was something about Ten’s kiss, about Ten’s touches and about Ten himself that amused Jaehyun from the start. But it wasn’t just that, it wasn’t just that at all and the more Jaehyun got to know Ten, the more he got to be with him, to kiss him, the more fascinated about Ten he got; the more involved he was, and the more he wanted to know about him and to just be beside Ten – and to have Ten beside him too.

Ten was bright, fun to be with, intriguing and smart; but more than that, he made Jaehyun happy. And when Ten looked at him like that, and said he liked him back like that, and kissed him like that, Jaehyun had never felt that happy before.

“There’s also something that I want to ask you.” Jaehyun whispered between their kisses and Ten slowly pulled apart.

“What?” Ten still smiled at him and just the brightness of his eyes was enough to make Jaehyun’s heart beat even faster and harder inside his chest. But it was too early still, and maybe Ten would freak out – he really hopped not – but deep inside, Jaehyun was sure of what he wanted, and what he wanted now was Ten, with him, for as long as he could have him.

“Come here.” Jaehyun pulled Ten a little closer at the same time he made himself more comfortable on his bed and waited until Ten was also comfortable between his arms so he could speak. “I need to take a small trip next week.” He stared as he traced Ten’s face with his fingertips, his eyes following the path before they landed on Ten’s eyes. “And I want you to go with me.”

“ _What_?” Ten still smiled, but it became stiff, Jaehyun could see that.

“It’s quick I promise. We would leave next Tuesday and be back by Sunday. I can’t stay away too long.”

“I... “ Ten frowned, but he didn’t seem angry or freaked out about it, which was a good thing. “I don’t know, I need to work. I don’t know if I can. I can’t just leave work like that, Jay. That’s not quick.”

“I can help you talk to Kai, if that’s the problem. He seems like a nice guy and I have a few restaurants in town, I can send someone to cover up for you while we’re gone.”

Ten snorted. “That easy?”

Jaehyun had to bite his own lips at that and under Ten’s scrutinizing glance. “Please?” He chuckled, although still embarrassed as he realized what that might have implied, but he turned them over so he was leaning above Ten with a small smile. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean it like that.” He added, before lowering himself so he could steal a kiss from Ten’s lips. “I just.” He chuckled and he could feel his ears getting hot as he spoke between kisses. “I really. Really. Want you. To go with me.”

“Jay…” Ten murmured, slightly annoyed beneath him, even though he still kissed Jaehyun back and his arms circled Jaehyun’s neck, and then he sighed. “Where?”

“France.” Jaehyun pulled back a little and Ten watched him with big eyes, so he quickly explained. “I have some business to do in Lyon, and maybe I’ll stop by to visit my mother and I really, really, really want you to go with me.”

“Visit your mom?”

“To France.”

“Isn’t that the same?”

“No.” Jaehyun chuckled, but shook his head. “We’re staying at least two days in Lyon, then if everything turns out fine we’ll take a car and go to Marseille and only then we’ll visit her. I have an important meeting here on Sunday, that’s why I can’t stay longer. ”

“Who the hell has important meetings on Sundays?”

Jaehyun snorted, smiling openly at Ten’s words before he leaned again for another kiss. “Boring businessmen who don’t know what it is to have a hot boyfriend to spend their Sundays with.”

Ten let out a breathy chuckle and his cheeks were completely pink now, like his neck and his ears and Jaehyun couldn’t hold back a smirk at the sight of a flustered Ten beneath him, but soon Ten’s eyes became deeper and brighter and his lips turned into a grin.

“Are you implying you’re not boring _and_ that you have a boyfriend, Mister Businessmen Jaehyun?”

“Hot. Hot boyfriend. ” Jaehyun nodded, once, with an even larger smirk and Ten grinned even broader at him before Jaehyun adjusted himself between Ten’s legs. “He’s so gorgeous…” Jaehyun whispered. “You know, as a busy businessman, I’ll have a tough week next week and all I want is to spend some time with my boyfriend, but he’s giving me a hard time.”

“Oh, is he?”

“Hm.” Jaehyun nodded as he watched Ten’s playful smile and leaned closer, lowering his voice as his hand traced down Ten’s face and his neck, before his torso, hovering above the pink stain on Ten’s shirt, until his waist. “I don’t want to go a full week without him, so I want to take him on a trip with me. Just the two of us, you know?” Ten chuckled beneath him when his hand lowered to his hips and to his leg, pulling it around his own waist. “But…”

Jaehyun’s lips brushed over Ten’s mouth and he could feel Ten’s warm breath against his face.

“But?”

“I’m not sure if he wants to go with me.” Jaehyun watched Ten chuckle, closing his eyes for a few seconds and they stopped at Jaehyun’s mouth, still ghosting on his, before meeting Jaehyun’s eyes again. “You don’t have to answer now.” Jaehyun whispered and their lips almost pressed, their noses still brushing together. “Just promise you’ll think about it.”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

And with that, their lips finally pressed together, like their chests and then their hips and Ten’s hands closed in Jaehyun’s hair until Jaehyun lost himself in Ten’s kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀
> 
> Feel free to reach and talk to me here too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Immaunreliablenarrator for proofreading this <333  
> And @Patelecti for helping me out with this <333

Jaehyun woke up to the sound of the alarm on Ten’s phone. The bakery opened early on weekdays and Ten had a morning shift that Thursday, so he had to be there at seven, at the latest.. His body was warm close to Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun could still feel its warmth when Ten stretched out to silence his phone and soon enough, Ten was leaning back against him, with his back pressing on Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun nuzzling on Ten’s neck.

“Just five more minutes.” Ten muttered, his fingers tangled with Jaehyun’s as he pulled him even closer.

It had been amazing waking up like that, with Ten so close to him, his scent spread all over Jaehyun’s sheets, their legs tangled beneath the duvet… Jaehyun sighed and pressed a kiss on the nape of Ten’s neck.

“G’morning.” He whispered.

“Hmmm… Good morning.” Even better than just waking beside Ten, was watching his lips turn into a smile, eyes still close, so early in the morning as he muttered. “I need a shower. And non-pink clothes.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Thought you said it wouldn’t stain.”

“The floor.” Ten stated, finally turning between Jaehyun’s arms and muttered. “But I can’t show up to work with my clothes covered in hair color.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help his grin at the sight of the small pout on Ten’s face. “You can pick whatever you like from my wardrobe. I’ll ask someone to clean your clothes for you.”

“You don’t have to.” Ten muttered, his hand soft on Jaehyun’s cheek and it would be so easy to fall back asleep like that. “I can do it myself. I’m used to it.”

Jaehyun softly chuckled, his eyelids becoming heavier under Ten’s warm touch. “Go ahead. I’ll drive you to work and then I can come back to shower.”

Ten snorted. “Spoiled.”

Jaehyun didn’t remember answering Ten back, but he clearly remembered the light kiss on his lips and hearing the sound of the shower and Ten’s voice singing something that Jaehyun wasn’t sure he had heard before, before he fell fast asleep.

Jaehyun woke up again, sometime later, but this time by the soft touch of Ten’s fingers on his hair and on his face. He leaned into the touch, lips curving into a smile and when he opened his eyes, he was met by Ten’s black, bright eyes like the two black dots on his ear, but warm, like the hand on Jaehyun’s face.

“I’m gonna talk to Kai.” Ten whispered, before leaning in and taking Jaehyun’s lips into a long, loving kiss.

++++++V++++++

“What’s the urgency?” Sicheng asked in Korean as he slid into the booth in front of Ten, each one of them with their own coffee - a Latte and a Iced Americano, just like last time - in hand.

 _“I need you to back me up on something.”_ Ten barely contained his smile, as he answered in Chinese, biting his bottom lip before doing the same with the straw when Sicheng didn’t reply. _“Jay invited me to go on a business trip with him. Just for a few days.”_ He shrugged. _“We leave next Tuesday night and will be back by Sunday.”_

_“Is this serious?”_

_“Yes!”_ Ten almost squeaked when he spoke, but lowered his voice again when Baekhyun glanced at them. _“Yes. This is serious. Please, Sicheng, I need you to help me.”_

_“…Xuxi called this morning. He will be here next Friday.”_

_“I’ve been waiting for weeks, Xuxi can wait a few days.”_

_“What about Kun? Dejun said they’ll both be here this Sunday.”_

_“That’s why I need your help. We both know that Kun listens to you better than anyone else, so he’ll listen if you help me.”_

_“…I thought you wanted the work done.”_

_“Sicheng, please. I really want this. I- I’ve never met anyone like Jaehyun before and this… This might be my last chance to be with him and I want this. I need this, Sicheng. Please?”_

Sicheng slightly frowned. _“...Just a few days?”_

_“I’ll be back next Sunday and I’ll meet you as soon as I get here. Just tell Kun and Xuxi I got bored waiting and that you don’t know where I went to. I can deal with them later, when I come back.”_

_“Where are you going?”_

_“If I tell you, you’ll have to lie.”_

_“Fair enough.”_ They both chuckled and Sicheng nodded, once.

_“So… Jaehyun?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Ten smiled brightly.

_“Can I at least see a picture of this Jaehyun guy so I know if he’s worth the trouble?”_

_“Of course he’s worth the trouble.”_ Ten giggled and took a long sip from his coffee as he searched through his phone, before handing it to the man in front of him. _“We took this one last week when we went to the movies. Can you believe he hasn’t been to a movie theater for years because of work?”_

 _“And yet you made him go...”_ Sicheng almost muttered, eyes glued to the display in front of him. _“Why am I not surprised?”_

Ten scoffed. _“Because you know no one can resist my charms.”_

It was Sicheng who scoffed this time, but smiled softly. _“You look good together.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Have you met his family?”_

_“Only his brother. His mother doesn’t live here and his father already passed away.”_ Ten shrugged. _“His brother is really sweet, though and his boyfriend is also cool. I really liked the kids.”_

 _“...Boyfriend?”_ Sicheng quickly glanced back at Ten, before returning his glance to the phone.

 _“Yeah. They said they’re friends, but_ **_please_** _.”_ Ten snorted.

_“Wow… Things look really serious between you. You keep going on dates, you got to meet his family, he’s taking you to travel with him…”_

_“I know, right?”_ Ten sighed, leaning on the booth _. “Sometimes… It really seems too good to be true.”_

_“Do you love him?”_

Ten stared at Sicheng in silence, his mouth opening to answer and then almost closing, only to open again, flustered, like the rosiness on his cheek.

Sicheng chuckled, staring at Ten, then back to the phone. He touched the screen, making it shine in full brightness again.

Ten didn’t answer.

 _“You know… I’ve never seen you like this, for anyone.”_ Sicheng muttered, sliding the phone back to Ten’s hand. _“Do you think he loves you back?”_

Ten let out a loud breath, looking even more flustered before he nodded, a coy smile on the corner of his lips.

_“Ten…”_

_“I know you’ll say I should be careful. And I am. But I never had something like this, or someone like him… I don’t even know if I can be around anymore after I finish this work, so just- I want at least to live this. even if it’s this short. Sicheng… I really like him._ **_A lot._ ** _”_

Sicheng stared at him some more and pressed his lips tight before he sighed and slid both his hands through his hair, pulling them backwards.

_“You didn’t check on the name I gave you, did you?”_

_“No.”_ Ten frowned, tilting his head. _“Why? It’s useless if you don’t give me a face or at least a surname. I told you I wouldn’t do anything stupid.”_

_“But you remember the name.”_

_“Yeah. Why? What does it have to do with this?”_

Sicheng sighed, again.

 _“Give me a pen.”_ He asked, already pulling a napkin and waited for Ten to stand up and grab a pen at the counter, but as soon as he got back, Sicheng started to write. And as soon as he ended, he slid the paper over the table, leaving it right in front of Ten.

 _“This…”_ Ten scoffed, staring at the piece of paper and the three names written on it. _“Is this a_ **_joke_** _? This is a joke, right? I didn’t tell you his brother’s name. I…”_

_Jung Yoonoh_

_Jung Jaehyun_

_Jung Jeno_

_“First one: their father.” Sicheng started. “He passed away a couple of years ago, but he was sick before that. His older son assumed everything even before he died.”_ He paused. _“Second one… barely anyone knows him by this name. He changed it officially at the age of eighteen to make business easier. Only people that are really close to him still call him like that and a lot of people still believe it’s his father who rules around. … Jaehyun likes it that way. The last one… You met him. Jay always made sure that his brother will never know anything about his businesses.”_

Ten scoffed, looking pale as he stared, not at the paper, but at Sicheng.

 _“Tell me this is a joke, because it’s. Not._ **_Funny_** _.”_

 _“No one knows about this name.”_ Sicheng leaned forward, pointed at the name in the middle. _“Not Xuxi, not even Kun.”_

 _“How do_ **_you_ ** _know about it?”_

Sicheng leaned on the booth, crossing his arms.

_“I've known him ever since I was born. My father was his father’s bodyguard. Have you met Johnny?”_

Ten shook his head. _“Not really.”_

 _“But if Jay is taking you on trips I assume you know who he is.”_ Sicheng stated and, this time, Ten nodded. _“Well... My father trained him.”_ He paused. _“Us… But my mother got sick and I moved to China with her and you know the rest of this story.”_

 _“So you knew it?”_ Ten huffed, looking around and gulped, but leaned on the table so Baekhyun, nor anyone else, could listen to them when he whispered. _“You know him and you’d let them go through with it? For god’s sake, Sicheng, Jeno is a kid! You know I don’t do kids!”_

_“I know-“_

_“You know and you’d let it?”_ Ten scoffed, shaking his head. _“Leave.”_

 _“Ten, please_ **_listen_ ** _.”_ Sicheng hissed when Ten tried to leave the booth, but he held him by his wrist and leaned forward. _“They don’t know Jay’s real name. They can’t know._ ”

_“Yeah, like you care. They know his face, they don’t need his name.”_

_“They don’t, but if you really like him, you do.”_

_“No, I don’t.”_

_“Ten-“_

_“Fuck you, Sicheng. Fuck you, and fuck all of them.”_

Ten pulled his arm from Sicheng’s grip and left, not answering not even when Baekhyun called him from the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but an important one. Please let me know your thoughts ^^  
> <3
> 
> Feel free to reach me:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And thank you @Patelecti for helping me save this <3

Thursday had been busier than usual, with more meetings than Jaehyun had originally planned, but since he was going to France next week, there was a lot that had to be done, both at the Dojang and the headquarters of his companies.

Lately, his days had become a little less boring and far more entertaining with Ten’s random messages thought the day, sometimes while he was still at work, but that Thursday had been so hectic that Jaehyun hadn’t even had time to reply to any of them - if only there was anything to reply to.

It was already evening and Jaehyun was still on his way to Dojang – home would only come hours later that night – when he pulled out his phone, when he noticed that Ten hadn’t texted him, not even once that day. Maybe Ten was having a busy day at the bakery too.

[ Hey, baby ]

[ ;) ]

[ Did you talk to Kai? Can I buy our tickets? ]

Jaehyun only got home around midnight as Johnny really insisted on some extra training, both physical and some shooting too – it had been a while since they last worked out or trained together like that, and these times required extra caution – and even after a good shower there was still no word from Ten.

Maybe he was just tired, like Jaehyun was, and Jaehyun decided it was better to wait and let Ten get some sleep as he could use some sleep too, but when he woke early on Friday and Ten hadn’t replied, and then he called and instead of just ringing, endlessly - like it had on the first few tries - he was sent to Ten’s voicemail, that was when Jaehyun started to worry.

There was something odd in all of this.

There was something so very odd when he stopped by Obsession before leading to work – under Johnny’s protest of letting him go alone, but Jaehyun ordered Johnny to wait for him at the Dojang instead – and as soon as he stepped in the coffee shop he noticed not only Baekhyun, but Sehun behind the counter.

“Oh, finally!” Baekhyun was loud, despite the customer in front of him, as soon as he noticed Jaehyun approaching the counter. “Where’s your boyfriend?” Ten had mentioned how straightforward Baekhyun was, and that coming from someone like Ten was saying a lot, but that was not the question Jaehyun expected to hear when he went there.

Jaehyun frowned and even before he could answer that, Baekhyun was rolling his eyes and cutting him off. “Oh please, cut the crap.”

“Hyung!” Sehun muttered between his teeth beside him, before apologizing to a customer – an elderly lady in a blue sweater that glanced awkwardly between them – and handing her a full tray.

“What? We all know they’re dating.” But Baekhyun didn’t seem to care. “So, where is he?” Baekhyun insisted, staring straight at Jaehyun, just like Sehun, with expectant eyes.

Jaehyun stopped and studied the place for a while: a few other customers were sitting on the nearest table – just a couple of students – and a man sitting in one of the booths seemed too worried about whatever he typed on his phone since Jaehyun entered the place to actually pay them any attention.

Jaehyun wasn’t sure if Sehun used to also work behind the counter sometimes, instead of always helping Kai in the kitchen, as he actually had never seen him before that morning he had breakfast with Ten at the kitchen, but somehow he already knew that answer to that, and that answer would be no, he didn’t.

“So…?” Baekhyun insisted at Jaehyun’s long silence.

This wasn’t right. 

Jaehyun drove Ten to work yesterday, he had watched Ten go inside the store from its back door and even waited in the car until Ten got back with an Iced Americano and a still warm muffin that Kai sent to him, and kissed Jaehyun the sweetest kiss before waving at him with the sweetest smile, before Jaehyun finally left.

This was all wrong, as Ten had texted him every day even before it became really serious between them, but Jaehyun hadn’t heard a word from Ten since yesterday.

This was completely off when Ten didn’t reply to him, when Ten didn’t answer his phone call – and now, from what it seemed, Ten didn't show up to work that Friday, and it was not only Jaehyun that, apparently, hadn’t been able to reach Ten.

Jaehyun needed to find him.

“Jaehyun!” Sehun called him as soon as he turned around, but Jaehyun simply stormed out of the bakery.

Ten’s place was just a few blocks from there, he could be there in a second, and Jaehyun didn’t care about the curious glances as he ran through the busy street. This couldn’t be happening.

He should have listened to Johnny. He should have been more careful. Not for himself, but for Ten’s safety.

Jaehyun reached his phone inside his pocket but the only message was from Doyoung about some meeting Jaehyun couldn’t care less. Nothing from Taeyong, or Johnny, or Mark – Mark was still at home, with Jeno, when he left. They should stay there.

Jaehyun dialed Ten’s name on his phone one more time before calling Mark, but again, he was greeted by the voicemail. His heart jumped. At least Mark didn’t make him wait when he called.

_“What’s up, boss?”_

“Where are you?”

_“Home. Jeno is-“_

“Don’t leave until I say so.”

Mark was smart. He didn’t ask, nor did Jaehyun explain anything and the bodyguard’s silence was enough: orders taken.

Jaehyun tried calling Ten again as he reached the yellow walls of Ten’s building. Nothing. The blue bike still stood by the lamp on the other side of the street, just like that night when Jaehyun showed up without calling Ten first, and just like all those other nights, Jaehyun had left his gun inside his car.

“Shit.”

Jaehyun never dared taking his gun with him when he was around Ten just as much as he avoided it when Jeno was around, but right now, he really hoped that he wouldn’t need it, just like the other nights.

His breathing was heavy when he finally reached Ten’s floor, his rushed steps echoing inside the empty hall like the knock on Ten’s wooden door.

Nothing.

He tried again, buzzing the intercom, and Jaehyun leaned on the door. He tried to steady his breath so he could hear something inside, but there was nothing there to hear.

“Ten,” He knocked once more. “Baby, it’s me. Please open the door.”

The apartment was completely silent, but soon, rushed steps echoed behind Jaehyun and he quickly turned around right when Sehun appeared by the corner.

“He’s not at home. Kai-” Sehun ‘s breath was heavier than Jaehyun’s had been and Jaehyun watched as the other man tried to catch his breath, hands on his hips as he stared with worried eyes at Jaehyun. “Kai has the spare key. We checked.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jaehyun whispered and his head hit the door behind him with a thud.

“All his stuff is in there, we’re sure he’s not gone for too long this time.”

“This time?” Jaehyun frowned, quickly turning back to glance at Sehun.

“… I think you should go back to the bakery and talk to Kai.”

\--

Jaehyun watched impatiently the hot water being poured into his cup, immediately tinted pink by the hibiscus infusion and the strong aroma filled up the air between him and the man in front of him.

“Thank you.” Kai whispered and Jaehyun saw the caring in Sehun’s eyes as he nodded and how their hands brushed slightly before Sehun left them alone in the backroom.

Jaehyun guessed they probably barely used the room as boxes piled on the corner while papers filled folders that looked like they needed more checking than they probably had.

“Where’s Ten?” Jaehyun asked as soon as the door closed and his eyes met Kai’s, but Kai sighed and shook his head.

“I had hoped he was with you.”

“Kai, I’m sorry, but if you have something to tell me, then tell me. I need to find him. Fast.”

Kai frowned, staring at his own cup.

“I’m not so worried. I’m sure he’ll come back. It’s not the first time he’s disappeared like this and all his stuff is in the apartment…”

“Kai, this might be serious.”

“Ten did it before, as soon as he moved back and I got dead worried about him, but then he showed up as if nothing happened and never told me where he’d been to. The only thing that changed was that he gave me a spare key to his apartment, just in case.” He sighed, but frowned as he stared back at Jaehyun and Jaehyun did the same. “Actually, I worry about Ten a lot. But I know he’ll come back.”

There was something odd about the way Kai stared at him, something that made Jaehyun’s stomach twist and not in a good way.

“Why do you worry so much about him?”

“I’ve known Ten ever since we were kids. We’ve know each other for too long, actually.” He chuckled. “And Ten had always been one of my best friends. He was... smart. Brilliant, at dancing. He was always fun to be with, he would always be smiling everywhere, to everyone and everyone loved him. We all missed him when moved back to Thailand.”

Jaehyun chuckled, despite the frown never leaving his face, as it was easy to picture Ten like that, but he didn’t say anything.

“We never stopped talking to each other, ever. We exchanged letters, and emails and then Ten started to show up every now and then when we got older. He came to Seoul at least twice a year, and we would always hang out together. That’s why I was so happy when Ten called me months ago and said he was moving back, but needed a job.” Kai smiled fondly and shrugged. “I didn’t really need another employee back then, but it worked out fine and Ten… he seemed happier.”

Jaehyun’s frown got deeper as he watched Kai sip from his tea.

“What do you mean?”

Kai sighed, pressing his lips in a tight line for a while, but his eyes kept staring deep into Jaehyun’s searching.

“Did he tell you about his sister?”

“Briefly.”

Kai nodded.

“Ten had never been the same, after what happened to her. He…” He sighed. “His letters became short, heavy... He was always tense when he came around, as if he was in a hurry, as if he was hiding. It got better, with time, but Ten wasn’t happy, I could see that. He always complained about his job, but he never told me what he did.”

“Yeah.” Now that was something that made sense, somehow. “He mentioned something like that.”

“Good. That’s really good.” Kai’s smile was small, like his sigh and Jaehyun could see that he still studied him, until Kai took a deep breath and sighed, again, this time heavier than before as he leaned forward, his hands tight around the cup. “Listen, Jaehyun. Ten is a nice guy. And I can see that he likes you, that he really likes you, and you really like him too, right?”

“Of course I do.” Jaehyun let out a small chuckle, more like a puff of breath and his heart jumped, but if he had been worried before, he started to feel anxious.

“Ten had been happier ever since he moved back, but after he met you…” Kai snorted, and finally smiled. “He’s been so different. So… So much more like that kid that I grew up with, he was…” And Kai chuckled. “Yesterday when he told me you had invited him to travel with you, he was beaming. I haven’t seen him this happy in years!”

Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure how to react to that. He bit his lower lip, in order to fight a smile, probably in vain, and his ears burned a little, but there was still a heavy feeling in his guts. “I’m completely in love with him, Kai.” He ended up muttering it and it was so easy to say those words like that, as they were so very true, even though it still scared him. All he hoped was that it wasn’t too late, to say it, or to be scared.

Kai nodded, still smiling at him.

“We all can see that.”

They both chuckled and Jaehyun’s mouth was dry, before he took a sip from his tea and it was bittersweet, sour even in his mouth by the fear, and compared to the sweet taste of Ten’s lips. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Ten because of him.

“I’m sorry, Kai, but where are you trying to get with all this?”

Kai took a deep breath and another, long sip from his tea, before finally staring back at Jaehyun.

“I think… No, I’m- I’m quite sure that Ten got involved with some bad people when he lived in China. Even before that. I mean. When the guy who did that to his sister got killed I thought that Ten would feel better and would get back to be that happy Ten that I knew, but, it actually looked like he got worse. He-… I’m worried about him, Jaehyun. He was so happy until yesterday, and then this guy from China showed up and now I’m afraid he will leave again. But, Jaehyun, please. Whatever it is that he got himself into, I’m asking you, please, don’t give up on him. He-”

“Kai- Kai. Please, wait.” Jaehyun was dumbfounded by Kai’s words and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he leaned on the table, hand flat on the wooden surface as Kai seemed just as anxious as he spoke nonstop, but he needed him to stop. “What did you say?”

Kai blinked at him.

“Ten is a good person, Jaehyun. I swear. And he really likes you. Maybe if you talk to him-“

“You said he lived In China.” Jaehyun stated, cutting Kai before he started rambling again. Kai didn’t need to ask Jaehyun that, anyway. There was nothing that Ten could do that would make Jaehyun give up on him. It was probably the other way around.

“Yes. He- didn’t tell you that?”

Jaehyun shook his head and Kai pressed his lips one more time.

“You also said that someone from China came to talk to him.”

Kai nodded, and Jaehyun leaned back on the chair and he swore he could feel the blood rushing from his head for a second.

“The guy had shown up before and Ten said it was a friend. But Baekhyun said it looked like they had an argument yesterday and Ten left while talking to him and hadn’t gotten back ever since.”

“Fuck.” The chair where Jaehyun was seated screeched on the floor as he stood up at once. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?”

“Because I didn’t want you to freak out and give up on Ten. Jaehyun, I’m sure he will be back.”

“I’m not-” Jaehyun shook his head as he pressed his fingers on his forehead, eyes closed. Jaehyun didn’t mean to snap at Kai like that, and when he stared back, Kai watched him with round eyes, but it was Ten’s safety they were talking about. “I’m not giving up on him Kai. I need to find him. What’s the guy’s name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Footage.” Jaehyun looked around and at the corner of the room at any sight of cameras and sighed when he spotted one. “I need footage of the store, Kai. Where are they?”

“I- I don’t have them. I need to request it from the security company.” Kai frowned. “What’s going on?”

“Then do it.” Jaehyun searched inside the inner pockets of his suit and fished out a card and pen. It was his business card, with the name of his company and his name – Jung Yoonoh – and his office number on it, but he didn’t really bother to completely (scratch it out) before he wrote his (real) name – Jaehyun – and his personal phone number on it and handed it to Kai. “Call me as soon as you get something. Anything. Did you hear me?” 

And as soon as Kai nodded, looking as confused as he could at Jaehyun, Jaehyun stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst season is open! 
> 
> And since we're halfway through this story, i want to thank you for following this and letting me know your thoughts and guesses through your comments (and for those who did on twitter too). <3 It means a lot and i simply LOVE to hear each and every guess about what's going on and what will happen. ^^  
> Thank you <3
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <333  
> And @Patelecti helped me made this happen <333
> 
> Note01: All italic dialogs are in Chinese.  
> Note02: Non-Chinese characters can't speak/understand Chinese.

Jaehyun stormed into the Dojang, the heavy entrance door banging loudly behind him and he heard both Doyoung and Johnny approaching with too many questions, as if his phone buzzing with Johnny and Taeyong’s calls the whole way as he drove there hadn’t been enough.

“Call Taeyong and Taeil. I want them in my office. Now.” Jaehyun ordered Doyoung and he could feel the glances from his other men that were around on his back and on the double door to his office that slammed open as he walked in.

“What happened!?” Johnny snapped, closing the door as Jaehyun went straight to his desk. “Mark called saying you ordered Jeno to stay home but then you don’t pick up your phone, what’s going on?”

Jaehyun frowned when he leaned back, and this time, the coldness of his gun could be felt even through his shirt as he pulled out a folder from one of his drawers and started searching through the files. “They got Ten.”

“What?”

Jaehyun didn’t repeat himself as he kept running through the papers and he stared at his laptop waiting in the corner. He opened it, pressing his thumb to the scan so he could turn it on, but when Johnny asked him again, he closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“Jaehyun, what happened?” Johnny insisted.

“I think they got him, Johnny. Ten!” His voice sounded too unsteady even to his own ears, his mouth dry and stomach heavy. “He disappeared yesterday after a Chinese guy showed up to talk to him at his work.” And when his eyes finally met Johnny and they stared at each other, Jaehyun knew too well what passed through his friend’s mind.

“Jay,”

“If you’re gonna say that I should have been more careful, then don’t.”

“Well, you should.”

Jaehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he focused on the screen, then at the papers on his desk with pictures and profiles that Jaehyun probably knew by heart by now – he had spent all the time he could studying them and trying to figure all the pieces and find all the missing ones with every bit of information he got from Winwin and the others.

“And I said: don’t.”

“Well, you _should have_ , but now we’ll handle it and we’ll find him.” Johnny didn’t sound as condescending when Jaehyun glared at him and in fact, Johnny looked just as worried as he already checked his gun and his phone. “What else do you know?” 

“Just this. I dropped him at work yesterday morning but he stopped answering my calls since then, so I stopped by his work this morning and his friends said-” Jaehyun stopped as he stared at the only blank profile in front of him: the only one with a completely western name that Taeil couldn’t get any lead on. It was absurd they still didn’t know anything about this guy.

“And they said...?”

Lucas, was the name written on it.

“That some Chinese guy showed up yesterday to talk to him, and then he disappeared.” Jaehyun muttered. “That’s it.”

“Are they sure the guy’s Chinese?”

“Yeah...” Jaehyun nodded as he sighed and spread all the profiles on his desk, and he could only hope that Kai wouldn’t take long to call him back. “And he’s been gone ever since. We tried his home, but he’s not there. His phone is turned off, we have no clue where he went, but what if they got him, Johnny?” Jaehyun’s frown deepened and the thought that, if Ten lived in China before, it was probably easier for those Chinese guys to reach him, whatever it was that they wanted – besides Jaehyun’s business, that was. “Where’s Taeyong?”

“I heard him talking to Taeil before you got here.”

“Good. Send them to check the bakery area and make sure Mark doesn’t let Jeno leave. I’m gonna call Winwin.” Jaehyun said with his phone already in hand. “I need to find Ten before it’s too late.”

“Do you really think they got him?”

“Yoonoh,” Doyoung didn’t knock before opening the door and Jaehyun could see, even from afar, the small commotion of his men behind Doyoung, until Taeyong squeezed himself inside the room, between the door and Doyoung’s back. “There’s something wrong at the hangar.

“Taeil called.” Taeyong informed him as soon as he stepped in. “The shipment we were waiting for due tomorrow is already here.”

“It shouldn’t be here.” Jaehyun stated.

“It shouldn’t, but they dropped it early this morning.” Doyoung nodded, closing the door behind him and handed Jaehyun the file in his hand. “Our guys left it at the hangar because they still had to settle that thing with the store, so Taeil went to check it himself, but-” Doyoung gulped, the corner of his mouth tensed up on his usual anxious face, eyes as big and round as he could and he barely blinked before staring at Taeyong. “Someone else got there fisrt.”

“It looks like they knew it was going to be there.” Taeyong added.

“What!?” Johnny snapped.

“Who?” Jaehyun’s frown deepened. “Why did they leave it with no one there to watch? This shipment wasn’t even supposed to be here yet.”

“Because Taeil was already on his way. He sent me this picture.” Taeyong stepped forward, stopping beside Johnny, who also leaned in to check the files. There were only details about the overall shipment – nothing compromising – and between the papers, there was only one picture printed. They couldn’t clearly see all the faces, but among the four men, two had their faces covered by masks. Jaehyun quickly recognized the other two and he searched through the profiles on his desk. He pulled out two folders and opened them to the pages where they could clearly see the pictures of those same two men whose faces could be seen: Yukhei and Xiao Dejung. 

“Call Taeil and tell him to wait. We’re on our way.”

Jaehyun closed his laptop and quickly pulled out the gun on his back checking it’s lock and it’s ammo, and while Taeyong and Doyoung ran out of the room, Johnny actually came towards him, holding Jaehyun’s arm.

“I don’t think you should go there.”

“Of course I should go.” Jaehyun scoffed.

“I don’t think it’s safe.”

“They might have Ten.”

“What if it’s an ambush?”

“I don’t care.”

“Jay, think!” Johnny frowned, not letting go of Jaehyun’s arm. “First they fool us with a shipment that doesn’t arrive, only to make a threat on Jeno. Now Ten disappears and there’s a shipment that comes earlier than it should and then they intercept it? They’re probably just using this to get to you.”

“One more reason for me to go. If they got him, then I’ll be there. I won’t let anything happen to him, Johnny.”

“Stay. Let Taeyong go first. If something else comes up or if Ten is there, then we’ll go.”

“I can’t just stay here and wait, Johnny! What if they got him? What if they do something to him?”

“You know Taeil and Taeyong can handle this. I’ll send other men and we wait until we’re sure. Ten’s probably not even there. They wouldn’t be so obvious.”

“Even if he isn’t, what are those guys thinking? That they can just step into my business, into my hangar, and into Ten’s work and threaten my family however they want? You know the rules, Johnny. If someone tries to step into our businesses, we go and burn them. And those guys are stepping into way more than just our business here.” Jaehyun said between his teeth, eyes fixed on Johnny. “If there’s a chance they got Ten, then I’ll be there and I won’t let anything happen to him. I’m not like my father, Johnny, you know that. I won’t risk anything happening to Ten.”

Jaehyun pushed himself from Johnny’s grip and didn’t turn back to see the look in Johnny’s face, and there was no use. They needed to hurry anyway.

\--

The hangar was mostly dark, despite the early hour, with all its tall, wide windows closed and only half of the broad door opened, and apart from Taeil and Taeyong’s car, there was no one else there to be seen. 

Johnny parked right beside Taeyong’s car at the back entrance and Haechan stepped out of it as soon as Jaehyun opened the door, but it was Taeil who approached them first.

“They’re still inside.” Taeil’s voice was low as he stepped closer and Jaehyun could see from afar, although few, some people going back and forth on the other warehouses around them.

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asked as he positioned himself in front of Jaehyun, hand already on the side of his jacket, where Jaehyun knew his gun should be.

“No one has left since I got here and when I got closer, I heard some of them talking. I’ve only seen four of them.”

“Good.” Johnny nodded and smiled at Jaehyun. “Yoonoh should stay in the car.”

And for that, Jaehyun scoffed. Johnny couldn’t possibly believe that Jaehyun would agree to that. 

“Johnny thinks it can be an ambush.” Jaehyun said, already pulling his own gun out and unlocking it before holding it close to his body as he watched over the wide entrance from afar.

“Johnny might be right. Something about this doesn’t seem right.” Taeyong stated.

“And when does it?” Jaehyun didn’t look back before he walked in front of them towards the building.

Taeyong followed him first, with Haechan on his toes, and nodded to the main entrance, to where the youngest of them followed after. Taeil, who also already had his gun in hand pressed beside him in a silent run on his way around the building.

The loud noise from an aircraft coming from the closest hangar echoed inside their own building, muffling their steps.

Jaehyun and Johnny stood by the back entrance and Johnny checked it first through the reeded glass, before he finally opened it and stepped inside the building. Jaehyun knew that place by heart; every door, every small, dark room made of piled up containers and what they stored, and so did Johnny, and certainly Taeil and Taeyong too. They walked through a few doors as silently as possible, but the only noise was still the loud turbines outside.

There were barely any lights on, but a slim shadow passed by them on the wall and they quickly looked at each other. It came from Jaehyun’s office upstairs. They looked around, but there was no sight of the others. 

Their shoulders brushed as Johnny rushed first to the iron staircase by the end of the hall where boxes of all sizes piled up in front of it. Jaehyun followed, eyes and ears ready to any sound or the presence of anyone. 

They made their way upstairs without a problem and with a glance, Jaehyun could see Taeil disappearing just as quickly behind another pile of boxes downstairs and two red motorcycles that stood by a shadowed corner. Jaehyun had never seen them before.

There was a noise of something scratching on the floor as they walked down the upstairs hallway and they stopped. Jaehyun locked his eyes with Johnny and he could hear the voice of someone speaking, but he couldn’t understand a word. They needed to get closer.

Jaehyun nodded towards the last room and before they reached it, there was another shadow, taller and broader than the first one they saw from downstairs reflected on the hallway floor through the door. Johnny pulled Jaehyun inside the nearest room, and that was when Jaehyun heard it – that voice; Jaehyun knew that voice from somewhere – but he still couldn’t understand what it said.

_“If you said everything you had to say, can’t we go already? You got your things and I’m tired of all this.”_

That same voice said, but in Chinese or another language that didn’t matter right now because not Jaehyun, nor Johnny, could understand a word of it, but his heart still raced.

_“So I’ve heard.”_

Someone snorted and, this second voice, Jaehyun had never heard before. 

From the door, Jaehyun could see the shadow of a man against the wall while someone leaned towards him, taller than the other, lifting up the shorter’s face by his chin.

_“Come on, babe.”_ It was the second voice again. _“Didn’t you miss me? We still have some time before they get here.”_

_“Stop it”_

The other man hissed, turning his face, as Jaehyun could see from the shadows of their profiles on the floor. That voice, that profile...

_“What’s wrong? A little bird told me you were eager to do the job, but now that we’re here you don’t look so happy to see me.”_

_“I’m **not** eager to do the job.”_

A loud, quick laugh echoed inside the iron walls. 

_“You’re really insistent on this last-job thing this time, aren’t you, Yong Qin? But you have been saying that for a while. Why should I believe it now?”_

_“Because it is! Lucas, you promised. We had a deal.”_

_“Stop calling me that!”_

The man hissed and in an instant he held the shorter man’s face hard between his fingers.

_“You’re gonna do it just like we tell you to do it. When we tell you to do it.”_

There was a quick, low click, mostly muffed by the engines outside and Jaehyun didn’t see when it happened, but the shadow of a gun appeared between the shadow of the two men, pointed sharp beneath the taller man’s chin.

_“Or what?”_

Another laugh echoed from inside the room and the taller man stepped back. 

_“I love it when you get moody, Yong Qin.”_

The shadow of the gun disappeared along with the shadow of the men. But before Jaehyun or Johnny could do anything, a loud thud and a muffled crack echoed from downstairs before a shot echoed inside the building.

Two shots.

Jaehyun quickly stared at Johnny and then steps echoed down the hallway beside them, rushed, towards the staircase. The lights from Jaehyun’s office had been turned off, making the hallway mostly dark.

Johnny headed first towards the staircase, but as soon as Jaehyun was about to follow, between all the noises coming from outside and downstairs, Jaehyun heard it; a low hiss and a curse coming from his office. 

As Johnny used to say: it was always easier to find something when you knew what you were looking for. Jaehyun knew that hiss, that voice, that shadow; Jaehyun had seen it before.

It just didn’t make any sense.

Carefully, Jaehyun left the room where he was hiding, but instead of following Johnny, he walked in the opposite direction, as silent and as close to the walls as he could with his gun ready in his hand, until he slowly stepped into his office.

There were a few iron cabinets inside the room, one of them right next to the door where he slowly slid through, hiding as much as he could. The room wasn’t completely dark and he could see the corner of the wide open window where he had seen that shadow for the first time, still downstairs, but he couldn’t see what happened downstairs from where he stood, nor the owner of that voice, and who Jaehyun knew was still inside that same room.

His heart raced, like the steps Jaehyun could hear coming from downstairs and echoes of Johnny and Taeyong and Taeil, and other voices he couldn’t identify, but the man who had been there, in his office, just seconds ago, among the rest of them. 

Jaehyun was still in the same spot when he saw it; just the silhouette of a man hiding on the other side of that same cabinet.

Jaehyun’s heart raced even more when the soft scent filled his senses. He could recognize that perfume anywhere by now and his mouth when dry.

It couldn’t be it. It couldn’t be him.

Carefully, Jaehyun locked his gun again and almost cursed at the quick metallic sound – there was no way the other man didn’t know that there was someone else there by now. But then another set of shots pierced the air amid the loud engines and someone screamed downstairs and someone moved inside his office, and that was his chance.

Jaehyun quickly hid his gun as he stepped further into his office, but it happened too fast. Something hit him in the stomach, the air sticking in his lungs for a second and then Jaehyun hit back in reflex, but the man was just too fast. It hit him again, in the face this time, and it fucking hurt when Jaehyun’s back hit the cabinet behind him and it was survival – Jaehyun had learned that – when he pulled back out his gun and then it clicked and there was another click, and a man in a black mask, that covered his mouth and his nose, stood right there in front of him.

Jaehyun saw it at the same time he felt the coldness of a gun beneath his chin; those black eyes. Dark, sharp, like the two black pearls reflecting in the man’s left ear. It was him. It had been him all that time, but his eyes didn’t shine bright like they used to, and Jaehyun remembered Kai’s words from that same morning. He remembered Ten’s words from the other night: Ten hated his job.

It felt like forever while they stood there, just staring at each other and slowly, Jaehyun saw it, when Ten’s eyes shone with something else and nothing like the brightness he used to find there whenever Ten stared at him. It was sadness; the kind of sadness that didn’t belong to Ten’s eyes.

Another shot and then engines were turned on. The motorcycles.

_“Yong Qin_!”

Someone called beneath the window, but Ten didn’t move. Neither pulled the trigger.

It would have been so easy.

_“Come on, Yong Qin!”_

There were footsteps coming down the hallway, but Ten didn’t move, although the gun was no longer pressed under Jaehyun’s face.

Ten stepped back as the steps grew louder, closer, but his eyes never left Jaehyun and Jaehyun watched him.

But then the steps got too close and Ten glanced at the door right before someone stepped in.

It was Johnny, pulling Jaehyun in a firm grip and then Jaehyun saw Johnny’s gun, right in front of him, aimed at the masked man in front of them.

“Don’t!” Jaehyun shouted, pulling down Johnny’s arm. “I said don’t!”

Jaehyun thought he heard Johnny’s voice, he didn’t hear what he said, but he watched Ten as he shook his head; and right before it was too late, Ten ran and jumped, disappearing through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry? 😯  
> 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And @Patelecti helped me solve this <3

“What the fuck was that!?” Johnny shouted as soon as Jaehyun loosened his grip, the sound of motorcycles echoing further and further and outside the hangar.

Another set of footsteps echoed through the hallway and it was Haechan who showed up, breathless, as he leaned on the doorframe.

“We need to hurry. Moon hyung is bleeding.”

Jaehyun could see the panic in his eyes. He exchanged a quick glance with Johnny and without any other word, the three of them rushed down the stairs and to the main area where Taeil leaned on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go get the car.” Haechan informed him.

“What happened?” Jaehyun asked while Johnny already picked up his phone, probably to call Doyoung. “Tell him to call WinWin.” He ordered, turning his face slightly to Johnny. “I want him in my office when we get there.”

“They saw us.” Taeyong started and Taeil hissed as he tried to step forward, but his bleeding leg, right above his knee, wouldn’t let him, so Jaehyun rushed in to help. “I think they saw us outside, because they came out of nowhere, but- They didn’t really shoot at us. It was like they wanted to trap us.”

“They did. Trap us.” Taeil said between his teeth and as soon as the car approached, he was the one who started walking first. “But Johnny showed up with that guy and- _fuck._ ” Taeil hissed again and Johnny turned off the call, taking Jaehyun’s place to help Taeil inside the car.

“Doyoung is on his way.” He quickly informed him.

“Good.” Taeyong nodded, hands on his waist as he nodded to Johnny. “You go with them. I’ll wait.”

“Did you see their faces?” Jaehyun asked, already turning around the car.

“Only the same from Taeil’s picture. What happened upstairs?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun said before Johnny could say anything himself.

“What!?” Johnny did, anyway.

“We saw someone jumping out of the window.” Taeyong said..

“It was dark. I didn’t see anything.” Jaehyun could feel Johnny’s anger build up when he passed by his side to get to the driver’s seat from Haechan, but Jaehyun had other, worse, problems to deal with. “What about the shipment?”

“We didn’t have time to check it, but I’ll do it before Doyoung gets here.” 

“Shit.” Jaehyun hissed as he ran his hand through his hair. “We can’t lose more money because of this- Shit!”

“I’ll call you back when I check it, but Yoonoh, there’s one more thing.” Taeyong called Jaehyun back before he could get in the car and Jaehyun could feel both his and Johnny’s eyes hard on him. “There was something really odd about the way they acted. It’s like they were waiting for us.”

\--

The ride to the Dojang was mostly silent, except for Taeil’s hisses and Haechan’s detailed report of what happened, with a few comments from Taeil himself. The air was heavy surrounding them, especially between Johnny and Jaehyun, and Jaehyun could see Johnny’s pointed glances at him through the rearview mirror.

Jaehyun still couldn’t believe what had happened.

There must have been something wrong. It couldn’t be it, he must have imagined; It couldn’t possibly have been Ten there. But it was; his voice, his perfume, those earrings, his eyes. It was him, there, with a gun under that guy’s chin; with a gun pointed right beneath Jaehyun’s chin.

It didn’t make sense.

Jaehyun licked his dry lips and hissed, the unmistakable iron taste of blood now filling his tongue. And it was Ten who did that. He gulped.

_“Ten had never been the same, after what happened to her. (…) He was always tense when he came around, as if he was in a hurry, as if he was hiding. (…) He always complained about his job, but he never told me what he did.”_

Kai’s words echoed inside Jaehyun’s head.

_“I hate my job.”_

_“I hate my job too.”_

_“It’s okay. I won’t tell Kai.”_

_“Not that. Not… now. I don’t hate working at the bakery, (…) I hated it, before moving back.”_

And like an unsolved puzzle, the pieces flashed with a red sign.

Like those two pictures from a folder that was left open on Jaehyun’s desk at the Dojang flashed on Jaehyun’s mind – Hendery’s folder; one of him at Jeno’s university, the other at their usual auction hall. 

_“I was supposed to meet someone here. He didn’t show up.”_

_“Was it a date?”_

_“That’s one way to put it.”_

_“Trust me. Don’t ever go on dates with guys that think it’s fun to go to a place like this.”_

Like Ten’s voice inside his head.

_“I think… No, I’m- I’m quite sure that Ten got involved with some bad people when he lived in China. Even before that.(…) I’m worried about him, Jaehyun. He was so happy until yesterday, and then this guy from China showed up and now I’m afraid he will leave again.”_

Like everything that Kai told him that morning.

_“(…) They already have someone here just waiting to get your names in his hand and, my friend …The guy is good.”_

_“We’re better.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so sure about that._

Like the images of those two shadows on the floor that also flashed in front of his eyes: the taller man with the other’s face – Ten’s face – between his fingers and then there was a gun between them. Jaehyun didn’t even see where it came from.

_“His name. Give me the guy’s name.”_

_“The guy doesn’t know your names yet, I made sure of that myself.”_

Like the name Jaehyun heard when they called Ten: Yong Qin.

_"Listen, Jaehyun. Ten is a nice guy. And I can see that he likes you, that he really likes you, and you really like him too, right?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“Ten had been happier ever since he moved back, but after he met you… He’s been so different. So… So much more like that kid that I grew up with, he was… Yesterday when he told me you had invited him to travel with you, he was beaming. I haven’t seen him this happy in years!”_

And Jaehyun couldn’t help but think about the way that Ten’s eyes had always shined so bright, so beautiful at Jaehyun. 

_“I really like you, baby.”_

_“I really like you too, Jaehyun.”_

But not those eyes that stared at him inside the hangar, those were glossy, lost.

Even though Jaehyun could still see him – Ten – when Ten’s eyes shined at Jaehyun like two black pearls inside the hangar, like they used to, just… sad. And sadness didn’t belong to them.

_“Ten is a good person, Jaehyun. I swear. And he really likes you.”_

\--

The car parked in front of the Dojang and two of his men ran to help Taeil, Haechan promptly helping them too, but Jaehyun didn’t wait to see where they’d take him – he knew where it was, anyway – and rushed inside the building.

“Where’s Winwin?”

Jaehyun asked, loud.

“He hasn’t-“

“I want him in my office, now! Go find him!”

Jaehyun ordered before storming inside his room and could hear Johnny’s footsteps behind him, while he rushed to serve himself some whiskey.

“Would you care to explain what kind of fuckery was that?” Johnny’s voice rumbled a bit louder than usual behind him.

“No. Now bring me Winwin.” Jaehyun didn’t dare look at Johnny as he filled up his glass. There was so much in his mind, so many questions and so much to process, but ever since this whole situation with the Chinese and the threatening to his brother, Jaehyun had never felt so lost. He needed answers.

“I could have shot that guy. We would get him, Jaehyun! We could have one of them right here, right now, to give us all the answers that Winwin can’t give to you. Why the hell did you made me stop?”

“I don’t owe you any explanations.”

“What the fuck, Jay?” Johnny stepped closer and Jaehyun gulped down the full shot from the glass. “Why did you tell Taeyong you didn’t see anything? We all saw there was someone there and _I saw_ that the guy had a fucking gun! Who was it?”

“I don’t know..”

“Then why did you make me stop? Why did you say that to Taeyong? We could have the guy right here! Why didn’t you let me shoot?”

“Can you please shut the fuck up and let me think? I didn't let you shoot because I didn’t want you to shoot.“ Jaehyun answered between his teeth. All those questions, after everything that happened had Jaehyun’s mind spinning. 

“And it doesn’t make a fucking sense. Who was that guy?”

“I don’t know who was that guy, it doesn’t matter who that guy is, and I owe you zero explanations about why I didn’t let you shoot. Now shut the fuck, I need to think, Johnny! Let me think!”

“For fucks sake, Jaehyun! Of course it matters, otherwise you would have let me shoot. Who was that guy?”

“Shut up, Johnny.” Jaehyun closed his eyes for a bit as he took a deep breath.

“I won’t shut up. There was someone inside our hangar ready to shoot you and I know you saw who it was.” 

“Johnny,..”

“Now why didn’t you let me shoot him? Who was that? Who the fuck are you trying to hide?”

“I said shut up!!!” Jaehyun snapped and the glass fled from his hand, shuttering with force at the wall behind Jaehyun’s desk, the liquor splashed all around it.

The silence stretched between them and only their heavy breathing cut the air while Jaehyun stared at the crushed pieces of glass sprawled on the floor.

“For you to react this way… It was him, wasn’t it? The guy you didn’t let me shoot.” Johnny’s voice was low, but it screamed inside Jaehyun’s ears, like it did when Johnny scoffed. “I thought I knew that voice… You were worried about the Chinese getting to him because of you, but they had him right under our noses, all the time.”

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny. You don’t even know him.” Jaehyun’s voice was hoarse, but steady as he rolled his eyes. 

He couldn't have told Johnny all that himself – that it was Ten, that he knew it, that the one he was trying to hide and that a fucking gun pointed to his face was actually the man he loved – as he couldn’t believe it himself. But he couldn’t deny it either.

“C’mon, Jay. Who the hell goes to auctions just to watch?”

“He wasn’t there just to watch.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, you’re right. He was there to watch _you_.”

“Fuck off, Johnny!”

It still didn’t mean that he would listen to all that.

“The guy had a fucking gun, Jaehyun! I saw it! I can’t believe you let him go like that.”

“What did you expect me to do? Of course I wouldn’t let you shoot him!” Only then, Jaehyun finally turned to Johnny and they were face to face as he spoke. “Stop talking about things you don’t know! You don’t know him, Johnny. You didn’t even try!”

“And do you think you know him?” Johnny scoffed. “He was one of them all the time and you think you know him? ”

Someone knocked at the door and after a brief silence they opened it.

“Boss, Winwin is here.”

“Let him in.” Jaehyun informed, but Johnny and he still glared at each other and from the corner of his eyes Jaehyun could see when the Chinese was finally inside the room. “Get out.” He told Johnny.

“Jaehyun,”

“Get. Out.” He pointed. “This is a private conversation.”

Johnny inhaled deeply and Jaehyun could see his jaw clenching, and his own was probably just as tense as he watched Johnny leave. Winwin watched him, too, and then his eyes scanned the glass across the floor before they finally met Jaehyun.

Jaehyun had known Winwin for too long. And while Johnny was, now, his best friend and Yuta was as close to it as someone could get, Winwin held that spot for years and years, probably ever since they were born until the day that WinWin left; that Sicheng left.

Sicheng’s father was Jaehyun’s father’s bodyguard and the person who first taught him how to fight – really fight, and not just some taekwondo classes he took with his brother at the Dojang – along Sicheng, when they were both just two kids having fun at the Dojang’s mat. Sicheng had always been better than him; he was more focused, more insightful than Jaehyun had ever been, especially when they got older and Jaehyun would rather spend hours at the basketball court while Sicheng stayed home and probably trained with his father – when his father wasn’t busy working with Jaehyun’s father, that was.

Sicheng’s mother was also a wise woman, and Jaehyun remembered her telling them stories for hours when they were younger, even before Jeno was born, and Jaehyun remembered that he and Winwin would listen to her for hours and she would answer all their questions about it later. Sicheng inherited all his calmness and patience from her. Winwin was like that even when they were middle schoolers and Yuta followed Jaehyun home after school with all his loudness and sharp tongue – that only rivaled Sincheg’s – and Yuta would pester Winwin all afternoon through homework and video games.

They were still in the first year of high school when Sicheng’s mother got sick and Winwin moved to China with her – but their father stayed behind, always loyal to Jaehyun’s father. Jaehyun had stopped going to the Dojang months before that – sometime after his brother stopped going too – and he had really rather played basketball back then, but Sicheng never never stopped attending. Jaehyun remembered seeing Johnny around by that time, once or twice, training along with Sicheng when Jaehyun showed up to invite him to play with him and Yuta on the weekends, but even then, Sicheng would stay at the Dojang.

Winwin’s mother still lived in China, but his father passed away soon after Jaehyun’s. No one ever dared asking how, not even Jaehyun - but, deep inside, he knew. Jaehyun had learned a lot from the man, especially in that last year when his father was still alive, but barely working. Just like Johnny, Sicheng’s father was not just a simple bodyguard, but a loyal friend with a tactful and wise mind.

And just like Sicheng’s father had been loyal, Jaehyun knew right where Winwin’s loyalty stood, no matter what.

Or so he hoped.

“Who is Yong Qin?” Jaehyun asked as soon as the door closed behind Johnnýs departure.

“What?”

“Yong Qin, Winwin. Who is he?”

Jaehyun stared at Winwin as the man blinked, confused. Winwin – or Sicheng – wasn’t the kind of men to get confused, even less to take deep sighs and avoid Jaehyun’s eyes, like he did at that moment ad he scanned the room, before his eyes landed on Jaehyun’s bruised lip, and only then back to Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Am I wrong to assume that you already know who he is?”

Jaehyun was fuming, jaws as tense as Johnny’s when he left, neck just the same to the point it cracked when he stretched it.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me his name?”

“His name wasn’t important. I told you why.”

“How come!?” Jaehyun stormed to Winwin and stopped right in front of him with a frown. “How come a man who almost killed me this morning, who I saw pull out a gun to one of _them_ minutes before that, is not important!? Tell me, Winwin. How come?”

Winwin frowned, eyes searching as he opened and closed his mouth, once, twice, in silence. “… I told you, he didn’t know your name. That… How?” Winwin tinted his head in confusion. “What do you mean he almost killed you?”

“There was an ambush in our hangar this morning.”

“Fuck.”

Jaehyun snorted. “What? Was that not important too?”

“It was not an ambush.”

“Then what the fuck were those men doing inside _my_ hangar, intercepting _my_ goods, and shooting at _my_ people!?”

“...Shit. It was not an ambush. This is...” Winwin shook his head and frowned, before he followed to one of chairs in Jaehyun’s desk, where all the files from earlier were still spread and he took an overall look before searching through them, under Jaehyun’s intense watch. “This guy.” He pulled a file closer that read _Qian Kun_ beside a picture. “Their boss – not their big-boss, I told you that. He’s supposed to get here on Sunday. Nothing happens before he gets here. This was not supposed to happen.”

“Then dare to explain me what the fuck just happened at my hangar?”

Winwin remained in silence for a while, as he stared at all the paper sprawled around Jaehyun’s desk. “This guy...”

“Your boss” Jaehyun stepped closer when Winwin pointed at that same picture again, but stood still behind him.

“...Yes.” He nodded. “Before you ask, I still don’t know who their big-boss is.” Winwin quickly added. “Kun called me while I was on my way here because this guy-” Winwin tapped at another open folder.

“Yukhei.” Jaehyun named the man in the picture.

“Yes. He’s Kun’s right hand and he wasn’t supposed to be here until next week, but Kun just called me because Yukhei got here this morning from Germany.” Winwin still frowned when he stared back at Jaehyun. 

“He was at my hangar.”

“And I have no idea what he was doing there, but Jaehyun,” he paused. “This guy here, alone, means more of a problem than if their boss was here. ...Kun wasn’t happy that Yukhei is here. That’s what I’m telling you, It wasn’t in their plans.”

“Then what the hell happened this morning?”

“I don’t know, Jay. If there was a real ambush, I would know. All I can figure out for now is, since he’s coming from Germany, it may have something to do with what you guys did in Dusseldorf, but that’s only a guess” Winwin shrugged. 

“Where is he?”

“You know I can’t tell you.”

“I’m gonna get this over with.”

“Jay,” Winwin warned him, and by the look on his friend’s face there was a lot more in that warning than the words that came out of his mouth. “...It wasn’t an ambush.”

“Then what the fuck they were doing there!?” Jaehyun slammed his hand on the table, a few files jumped around slightly, and Jaehyun still leaned down on his desk as he searched for his phone in his pocket. It was easy to find what he was looking for – he had stared at that picture so many times before – and he tossed it on the table, right in front of Winwin. A picture in which Ten laid his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, both of them smiling openly at the camera, beamed at the screen and Jaehyun lowered his voice, but sounded just as stiff, as he stared at it again. “What is it that you’re not telling me?”

Winwin stared at the picture in silence and shook his head before leaning on the chair. “Yong Qin…” He finally spoke, before sighing, but he didn't stare back at Jaehyun. “He’s their hitman. ...The best I’ve ever seen.”

“What else?”

“He’s not really one of them, just their hitman. …He does the job no one else wants on their hands, as he used to say, but I’ve never seen him taking any part in the business.”

Jaehyun scoffed. “If he’s a hitman he’s buried to his neck in this business.”

“He’s not.” Winwin paused and finally turned back to Jaehyun. “Ten isn’t like that, Jaehyun.”

Those words hit him like a shotgun – the shoot that Ten didn’t take. He knew it was him, he knew it was Ten all that time inside the hangar, but to hear it: Ten, not Yong Qin, it sucked the air out of lungs like the punch Ten gave him and suddenly his mouth tasted like blood all over again. He turned around, hands hard on his hair and he fought that grunt in his throat and deep down, despite his eyes, the earring, his perfume; deep down inside, Jaehyun hoped, begged even, that it hadn't been Ten inside that hangar.

“Fuck!” He blasted. “Fuck, Winwin! What’s that even supposed to mean? If it wasn’t an ambush, and if he isn’t like that, what the hell was he doing there?”

“...I honestly don’t know. I have no idea what happened this morning, Jaehyun. … But I think you should talk to him.”

“About what?” Jaehyun turned around, hands on his hips inside his suit as he glared at Winwin. “About how he had a gun pointed at my throat? About how he’s not just some guy that works at a fucking bakery? About how I’m not who I told him I was? Or maybe about how ready he was to kill my brother? Fuck Winwin, I brought him into my house!”

“Jaehyun,” The chair scratched the floor as Winwin stood up and put a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Ten didn’t know. I swear, he didn’t. I told you. He didn’t know your names.”

“Why are you even defending him so much!?”

“Because I know him.” Winwin stated. “I know him. And for someone who invited him to travel, who’s willing to go to movie theaters with him and I know you too damn well, Jaehyun, you don’t do that for anyone... You should know him too.”

Jaehyun stared at Winwin in shock, as he didn’t tell Winwin anything about the trip or any of their dates. 

“How do you know all of that?”

Winwin curved his mouth in a tight smile, and scoffed. “Ten showed me this same picture yesterday, when he asked me to cover for him while he would go on a trip with his boyfriend that he’s been talking about nonstop for weeks... He likes you.” WInwin paused. “I don’t know what happened earlier today, but I know that he didn’t know it was you. He didn’t know about Jeno. And now he’s not talking to me because he thinks I betrayed him when I didn’t tell him that one of his targets this time was a kid. He doesn’t do kids.”

Jaehyun’s stomach twisted, his throat burned, like his eyes, and the air was just too heavy. He turned around, searching for something he didn’t know what was it, and followed to his chair, where he simply let himself fall.

“…This was supposed to be his last job, just for you to know.” 

“There’s no such thing as a last job in this business, you know that.”

“Ten insisted it would be. He always insisted it would be, but he said it was for real, this time...” Winwin added from somewhere inside the room, Jaehyun wasn’t looking; he couldn’t even focus if he wanted. “Just… We both know he wouldn’t be able to finish it. That’s why I didn’t tell you. His name. ...There was no need to. Like there was no need telling him your names either.”

Jaehyun ran his hands through his hair, pulling them back as he leaned his head on the chair and the sound of a phone buzzing – Winwin’s phone buzzing inside his pocket – too high in Jaehyun’s ears.

“…I need to go.” Winwin’s steps were always light, as if he floated above the floor as he walked, but even that, it almost screamed inside Jaehyun’s head this time. “Talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... 🤓 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about this (or whatever else you want to share ^^) <3
> 
> And feel free to talk to me at tw or cc too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And @Patelecti helped me solve (taurus Jeno lol) this <3

There were a lot of things that Jaehyun hated about his life – about this kind of life. Jaehyun was a proud person that liked to take pride in what he did, his accomplishments, even when he was still very young. Jaehyun didn’t take any pride in this kind of life.

It didn’t matter he had the best men, it didn’t matter his businesses was flawless – there was never space for errors in this, and those who said there’s no such thing as a perfect crime never hear of their kind of crime – it didn’t even matter the fact that they were the best in country and were known for it. He could never take pride in any of this; on the weight on his back and all the responsibility he held in what they did.

He knew some of his men did, that they were mostly proud of their job; but just like Jaehyun, some didn’t. They did it – this kind of business – because it was what they learned and what they had to do – sometimes, in business, you just gotta do what you gotta do and that’s it – and not because they took any real satisfaction in doing it. Those were the men Jaehyun valued the most. He learned, at a young age, that those who did it with pride, for the taste of power and took a liking to it, those were the real dangerous ones; the ones you should avoid at all costs, the ones you should be cautious about, and fear.

But Jaehyun was his men's leader, he should have no fear. He should show how it had to be done and be flawless; always flawless.

Ever since he was young, he had seen his father’s men come and go, some to never come back again, some that would never be the same, ever again. He learned how, and why as he grew older and, this kind of life, it hardly had a way out. People stayed because that‘s what they had learned to do, to be, and they knew in what they did, there was never a real way out.

There was no such thing as a last job – they would either come back or never be seen again, at all. It was too dangerous to let someone go, as they always knew too much. Even in jail. If someone ever got caught – and the Jung’s men never did – they would find a way to burn them, for good.

Jaehyun hated it; that there was no way out.

He tried, before, when his father was still alive and he was just an apprentice – but he already knew too much, and he was only eighteen.

He tried; he plotted it – there was _one_ way out – but in the end, that was not an option. There should be another way out, he tried to think back to then – and business was business and a man had to do what a man had to do, his father always told him that.

Jaehyun never found another way out.

When his father got sick, Jaehyun didn’t know if it was a burden, or a relief. He started to do things his way, more or less, and there were things that no matter what his father taught him, there were things that Jaehyun would never touch (or conscience) on – not any more than he already did under his father's commands.

His father never knew when Jaehyun simply let go of some fields of their businesses – the ones that Jaehyun despised with all his heart – even though they were just as lucrative as the ones that Jaehyun still did, and that was where most of the conflicts he had with his most of his father’s former men started. Those men, just like those businesses – and Jaehyun despised them just the same – had now vanished for good. After all, a man had to do what a man had to do to survive in this kind of business; Jaehyun learned that from a young age.

In fact, he never really understood why they did what they do. All the hotels and restaurants and jewelry stores granted them enough money to live the same life they did without their other businesses – and he wouldn’t have to deal with those auctions and shipments, and pieces of art that every time that Jaehyun stared at them, he reminded himself of something, of someone, that Jaehyun didn’t want to be. At least Jeno liked the art, he thought.

His father could have finished it – those other businesses – before it all turned into what it was now, and everything – all those businesses – was just too much of a big deal to vanish now. There were too many people, and too much money, and way too much power involved – and Jaehyun had already got rid of what he could when his father died.

People used to say that money is the evil of? the world, but the true evil; the one who kills, and punishes, and enslaves good men with weak hearts, that one evil is power. And power is so powerful that it tempts even the strongest of hearts.

Jaehyun would be a hypocrite to say that he didn’t like power – all men and women usually do. But this kind of power, _this one_ , he despised.

Most people would probably think it should be easy to hand it to someone else. But Jaehyun knew way too much and powerful people weren’t really fond of people who knew too much; as knowledge was always the strongest weapon against their power. And now, after years of doing this under his father’s supervision, there was just too much in his hands, too much power that, if in the wrong hands, things could have been way worse than they already were.

But Jaehyun was tired of it. He was done. And the moment it threatened the dearest person to him, it just crossed the wrong line. He couldn’t risk Jeno’s life like that. Of course there was his mother too, but they didn’t know about her, not anymore. Not now, that Mrs. Lee – not Mrs. Jung – was far away and safe from them - all of them. At least this his father did right, although he probably waited way too long to do something.

That Friday morning, when Jaehyun woke up with no news from Ten, when he went to the bakery and heard that Ten was nowhere to be seen, Jaehyun had never felt so powerless in his life.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and looked around. It was already Saturday evening and besides the men guarding outside, there was no one left inside the Dojang. 

Taeil was at home, recovering – Jaehyun went there to check one of his best men himself earlier that Saturday morning. They had their own doctor, someone they trusted – and owed them some favours – that would silently take care of incidents like that. And after the incident at the hangar, some of his men guarded the place under Taeyong’s supervision.

Mark was also at home – their home – with Jeno, and Jeno had been a tad furious when Jaehyun forbade him to leave home, even if it was just for classes that Friday. But when Jaehyun got home later that night, lip bruised and blood on his suit – from helping Taeil – Jeno stopped asking questions.

Winwin had called back and it wasn’t really an ambush; just Yukhei’s welcome party slash small revenge on what happened in Germany – as Winwin predicted – and that had cost a few thousand dollars because of those two fucking packages they stole.

Xuxi, as Winwin told Jaehyun what they actually called him, was the kind of man who took pleasure in power, even though Qian Kun was the real boss among them. And lucky or not, Yukhei’s small party also ended with one of them hurt, which meant that Qian Kun was furious and called Yukhei back to Shanghai for the time being and none of them would show up for the following week. 

Qian Kun had really grown fond of Sicheng – from what Jaehyun could tell – and this time, he left Winwin in charge of business in Seoul until they got back, next week. At least for now Jaehyun could have some time to breath.

And so he did, again, before he bowed and as he stepped onto the mat with bandages that covered his knuckles and part of his fingers. He stared at the black punching bag in front him, in full upright stance and then memories of the previous morning inside the hangar flashed right in front of his eyes.

_ A jab.  _

Winwin gave him no news about Ten, and Jaehyun didn’t ask.

_ Right, left, right, right, left. _

Jaehyun didn’t do dates.

_ Cross. _

Jaehyun didn’t fall in love.

_ Right, right, cross. _

Jaehyun hated this life.

_ Hook. _

_ Repeat. _

When his mother left for France, Jaehyun made her a promise. _Jab._ He would never allow anything to happen to Jeno. _Hook._

When his mother left, Jaehyun made himself a promise. _Cross._ He would never allow anything to happen to those he loved.

He would never allow himself to fall in love.

_ Kick. _

“Hyung?” Jeno’s voice reached low behind him and Jaehyun stopped, slightly breathless. “Johnny hyung told me you would be here.”

Jaehyun hadn’t talked to Johnny since that Friday morning. There was nothing for them to talk about for now, besides business, of course.

_ Jab. _

“You should go home. Where’s Mark?”

“I asked him to wait outside.”

_ Right, left. Left, right. _

“Hyung.” Jeno’s voice was still low, but Jeno’s voice was always low, even when he stood closer to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nodded to a bench not far in front of them where a towel laid beside a roll of bandages.

“You still know how to bandage, right?”

It took a while, while Jaehyun trained by himself, until Jeno finally joined him. He held the black bag still and waited for Jeno to step closer. It had been a while since they trained together – Jonny insisted that Mark should teach Jeno at least a little bit of boxing, for self defence, and Jaehyun even joined, once or twice, in his training; but even that had been a long time ago.

He stood back in stance and waited for Jeno to follow before he punched, just once, hands coming back closer in front of his face in a blocking position.

“You need to be aware of your surroundings.” Jaehyun spoke low as he balanced, eyes quickly shifting to Jeno to check on what he did and nodded so Jeno should follow him. _Jab._ “All the time.” Jeno followed. _Cross._ “Never let your guard down.” _Hook._

They did that, training at the same bag for a good fifteen minutes, maybe more, and it really had been years, probably, since the last time he trained in anything with Jeno. It was good to see that brother still could do it. He had to fix Jeno’s elbows and chin a bit, but it was still good, nonetheless, and it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to turn to his brother and with a playful smirk, he flicked his fingers, calling Jeno for a one-on-one.

Jaehyun mostly blocked, letting Jeno do the punches and kicks and turns. He wouldn’t make it hard for his brother as Johnny used to make it for him, of course, and there was no need to; it was just them, the two brothers relieving some stress and having some fun. And Jaehyun indeed had fun when Jeno seemed to finally focus and almost hit him once.

Jaehyun laughed and so did Jeno, but it was also enough for his brother to stop, leaning on his knees to catch some breath.

“You need more practice.” Jaehyun mocked him for that, although his own breath was already heavy, just not as much as Jeno’s.

He turned back to the black bag and he could notice his own movements more fluid, less stiff, as the tension gave him a small break.

“Hm.” Jeno mumbled and Jaehyun watched when the smile left his brother’s face, as Jeno fixed the bandages. “Maybe I can practice with you if Jaemin really leaves.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The scholarship, remember? We told you before we left for Busan. Nana applied.”

“The one to France?”

_ Jab. Jab. Cross. _

“That.”

“Why didn't you apply too? You could visit mom more often.”

_ Hook. _

“I couldn't. They’ll only give two scholarships and my grades are better than his. Nana really wants this scholarship, hyung, I can’t be competition for him.”

Jaehyun quickly glanced at his brother, but Jeno was still focused on his hands. Jaehyun sighed.

_ Cross. _

“Hyung,” Jeno called him once more with that same concerned tone he did the first time he called him that night, and Jaehyun’s shoulders tensed up again. He knew that tone. “What happened?”

“Do you really wanna know or are you just asking?”

_ Kick. _

“I heard when you left home this morning. It was four in the morning and that was too early, even for you.”

“What were you doing awake at 4am?”

_ Kick. Hook. Kick. Block. _

Jeno stayed silent for a while, before Jaehyun saw, with the corner of his eyes, his brother sit down on the floor and undo the bandages.

“Johnny hyung said that Ten hyung isn’t coming back.” Jeno’s voice was soft, despite the intense watch that Jaehyun could feel from him. “Nana wanted to get a few tips from him because now Chenle wants to dye his hair too.”

_ Jab. Cross Jab. _

“Chenle can go to a hair salon.”

_ Hook. _

“Did you two break up?”

_ Jab. Jab. Cross. Jab. Cross. Hook. Jab. Kick. _

_ “Fuck.” _ Jaehyun hissed.

_ Jab. _

The black bag swung further than any other time and Jaehyun stepped back as he flexed his hands, his knuckles slightly swollen even under the bandage and he suddenly was just too out of breath. He didn’t dare look at Jeno, but he could still see him sitting on the floor beside him. He didn’t dare answer that either.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if things were really like that between you two, but that’s what it looked like. I mean-” Jeno seemed flustered as he spoke. “It’s not like you were really trying to hide.” He added, and sighed. “I don’t know what happened, and if you don’t want me to, I won’t ask. But whatever it is that’s going on, I think you should talk to him.”

Jaehyun could feel his heart jumping and it wasn’t just from the training as it clenched inside his chest.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

“Hyung.” Jeno sounded firm this time, as he stood up and closer, leaning on the punch bag to either make it stop, or for Jaehyun to face him, maybe both, Jaehyun wasn’t really thinking. “I know you and how stubborn you can be and how you push everyone from your life, so I won’t take your side this time, and I don’t care what you’re gonna say. I just really think that you two should talk.”

“Jeno, you don’t understand.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I know you, hyung and I haven’t seen you this happy in years like when Ten hyung was at our home. Everyone can see that he likes you, and- ” Jeno frowned and pressed his lips and his chin tinted forward when he did that and he looked so much like their mother. “I didn’t want to see it at first, but even Nana said that I was being stupid to not see the way you looked at him too.”

Jaehyun scoffed and cracked his neck before positioning himself, eyes focusing on the bag, instead of his brother. “You and Jaemin are still too young to know about things like that.”

“We’re not.” Jeno quickly said. “And it looks like we’re not being the stupid ones here either.” Jaehyun turned back at his brother with a glare, but Jeno stared at him just the same. “I know you, Jaehyun. Don’t lose Ten hyung because you think you’re not allowed to love. Just because we lost our mother to this…” Jeno glanced around, at the Dojang, and Jaehyun could see the disgusted look in his brother’s eyes, before they landed back on Jaehyun, and it wasn’t hatred that Jaehyun saw in them anymore; what he saw in Jeno’s eyes when he stared at him was just tenderness, love, and kindness. “It doesn’t mean you have to lose him too.”

Jaehyun watched as Jeno turned back and left, the sound of the door sliding open and then closing back again filling the silence of the empty room and it was like Jeno had indeed landed a punch on Jaehyun. A punch that hurt more than any punch ever did. More than the bruise on his lips and the coldness of a gun on his neck. A punch that all he could see was Ten’s sad eyes over that black mask staring deep and right into his soul.

Ten was a good person, Jaehyun knew that. There was a reason why he had been so mad at Johnny and that was because Jaehyun knew, he was sure even, that Ten wasn’t using him; that Ten hadn’t played him all along, like Johnny was thinking he did. And Jaehyun knew that there was truth in every kiss, in every touch and every time Ten’s eyes met his.

Ten wasn’t any worse than Jaehyun, maybe not even any better. They hated what they did; they just didn’t know the true nature of what they did, not until that moment when Ten could have killed him, even if it would have been just to protect himself. But Ten didn’t kill him that morning. Just like Jaehyun would have never allowed Johnny to do it. Just like he would never allow anything to happen to those he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this time. Life's been kinda hetic for me and my proofreader too. But don't worry, i wont stop updating ^^'
> 
> Little bit of Jaehyun's mind (and boxer!Jaehyun + Jeno) for now! 
> 
> As always, let me know your thought (I love reading them!) and feel free to talk to me at tw or cc too.
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator (thank you so much, dear!) <3  
> And @Patelecti helped me solve this <33

Jaehyun wasn’t so sure about what to do, nor when Jeno had become so wise. His brother had grown up so fast that, sometimes, Jaehyun still forgot that Jeno wasn’t that child that clung to his arms for piggyback rides or horsed around with Yuta and Jaemin over the controller of his video games; that hid in Jaehyun’s bedroom whenever their parents had an argument.

Jaehyun was a fool, or maybe he just fooled himself as it was better to believe that Jeno didn’t have a clue about what really happened in their family, than to recognize that Jeno, in fact, knew more than Jaehyun had ever wanted him to know.

Jeno was kind, sweet, always had been, and listened and watched everything around him, probably more than Jaehyun did until he was told to do so, that was. Jeno could have been a good fighter, like Johnny and Winwin, maybe even Taeyong. But Jaehyun was glad that Jeno never took to any of this; at least not really. And to think that his brother would actually be great at this kind of thing – business – as Jeno was even better with words than Jaehyun had ever been, that was something that terrified him.

However, Jeno was probably right – about everything he said about Jaehyun that Saturday.

Now that, talking to Ten, was the only thing that Jaehyun wasn’t so sure about, as it could go different ways and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to take any of those ways. He wasn’t sure about any of this and what he would say, or what he should do and if they could ever trust each other again after everything that happened. But just to think about it this way made Jaehyun’s heart clench, again, and his eyes burned and it fucking hurt.

Jaehyun barely had any sleep that night, again, and flashbacks from that Friday morning didn’t stop inside his mind. He needed to do something and maybe (no, not maybe) Jeno, and Winwin, were right; he needed to talk to Ten.

He dozed off probably way too late and woke up way too early for a Sunday morning with a few messages on his phone from an unknown number.

** 06:19 ** [ hi, jaehyun. this is kai. ]

** 06:19 ** [ i’m sorry if this is too early but ten is here at the bakery ]

** 06:42 ** [ i’m sorry. i didn’t know you had broke up ]

It was too early in the morning for that too.

Jaehyun tossed his phone on the bed, closed his eyes, and he didn’t know what had hurt more in those messages. When Jeno said that, those words, it had been a question, but that; that was what Ten had told Kai, and was probably the truth – it was true. And probably there was nothing for them to talk about. It was over now.

Jaehyun didn’t do dates. He could never fall in love. 

But he did, and in the end it was all his fault. He couldn’t risk Jeno’s life because of that. But he couldn’t risk Ten’s life either. It was a dead-end street where, in the end, he and Ten couldn’t be together.

The whole problem was that it was probably too late and not only Jaehyun go on all those dates, but he fell in love with Ten a little bit on every one of them. And that feeling… It didn’t stop when he knew it was Ten punching him; it didn’t stop when Ten pointed that gun at him; and certainly didn’t stop when Ten stared at him like _that,_ inside his office.

Maybe it was for the best; their best, that they couldn’t be together. Jaehyun knew there was no way out of it; of this – their kind of life. Ten still had to at least try to do his job and that meant that maybe, in this universe, they couldn’t coexist. Unless…

Unless maybe Jeno was also right about how he didn’t have to lose Ten like they lost their mother. And maybe, just maybe, there was a way out – he had tried to plan it before, this _one_ way out, back when he was still too young, too powerless, and way too naive. But Jaehyun was none of that now.

Jaehyun had to make a few phone calls, before leaving, and after a quick shower he almost ran downstairs as he put on a leather jacket. Jaemin wasn’t there – which was a miracle for Sunday mornings, but Jeno, Mark and Johnny were.

“Where are you going?”

Jaehyun didn’t turn around to face the concern in Johnny’s voice with his eyes.

“Out.”

“Are you going to meet Ten hyung?” Jeno’s excited voice stopped him on his track.

He tried to pretend he was just fixing his jacket, but it was too late.

“You can’t be serious…” Johnny muttered somewhere on their dining room table, but Jaehyun heard that.. 

He turned around, sending a warning glance at Johnny; he wouldn’t talk about this in front of Jeno, who watched them with concerned, but hopeful eyes. Jaehyun took a deep breath and he knew that Ten wouldn’t do anything, he just knew. Like he knew that Yukhei wasn’t in town so it wasn’t really dangerous and he still knew how to defend himself, if he wanted – or if he needed. But this wasn’t just about him, and he knew that too, as he stared at Jeno.

He nodded a few times, as it was useless to fight the small smile that formed on the corner of his mouth, his dimples standing out with that, and Jeno smiled proudly at him. A sigh completely different to Johnny’s frown as he shook his head, and really, Jaehyun didn’t have time for that.

“Are you coming or not?” He simply asked Johnny and rushed to get his keys, but he still waited in the car until Johnny appeared through the door; and he was glad that, at least, Johnny had the decency to take his own car.

Jaehyun really needed to talk to Johnny too, but that could wait some more. He really needed to talk to Ten first.

\--

As usual, Jaehyun parked the car a few blocks down the bakery. Johnny parked his closer, just by the corner and waited in the car until Jaehyun went to talk to him.

“Taeyong is on his way.” Johnny informed him, and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“There’s no need to.”

“We don’t know that.”

They probably did this kind of thing way too many times before, for all different kinds of situations, as they didn't have to talk and Jaehyun just waited for Johnny to go inside first, and then he just waited a few seconds before he followed and the now so familiar doorbell rang above him.

It was one of those few times that time freezes when Ten looked up behind the client on the line and their eyes met. Jaehyun’s throat became dry and he was suddenly too aware of his surroundings, with Johnny sitting at a table by the window with his back to the counter; a mother and a child on a booth near the counter, and a teenager stood in front of Ten, making his order. But in fact Jaehyun’s eyes never left Ten as he stood still by the door, stuck in place as he watched those same eyes that both lured and hunted him, day and night.

Ten seemed just as lost when he blinked before returning his attention to the customer as Jaehyun approached him. Jisung was also there this morning and the boy smiled kindly at Jaehyun, who just nodded back, his lips too tight to move.

“Jisung, can you take this customer order, please? I’ll take my break inside.” Ten didn’t even stare at Jaehyun while he talked to the boy, probably done with the previous order – jaehyun stopped paying attention – but he knew It was still too early in the morning for breaks.

“Ten.” Jaehyun called, his voice too broke for his own good, but at least Ten stopped, already with his back turned to him. “We need to talk.”

It took a while for Ten to react and when he turned his face sideways Jaehyun could perfectly see the two black pearls earrings.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about.” Ten’s voice was even lower than Jaehyun’s had been and in the moment, Jaehyun didn’t care about guns or life threats, or his businesses, or Ten’s businesses. He just wanted to hold Ten close.

“Please?”

Jaehyun watched as Ten’s Adam's apple moved as he gulped, before he shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Ten, Please.”Jaehyun almost whispered and he could feel Jisung curious eyes on them before Ten turned around with a sigh.

Ten glanced around and the doorbell rang and Jaehyun could hear Taeyong’s voice in the background while Ten stepped closer.

“You shouldn’t be here. This is crazy.” Ten’s voice was just above a whisper, and in that very moment Johnny’s voice followed and Jaehyun glanced back, meeting Johnny’s (and Taeyong’s) glance at them.

“It’s fine.”

Ten scoffed, and Jaehyun hoped it wasn’t hurt that he saw in Ten’s eyes, but he noticed how they lingered at Jaehyun’s mouth, his bottom lip still bruised and not really healing yet, before Ten sighed, but at that same moment, the door behind Ten slung open with a very loud Sehun coming out of the kitchen.

“He-hey! Look who’s back!” Sehun smiled somewhat tight, but openly at Jaehyun and nodded, before patting Ten’s shoulder. “Go on. I’ll cover for you.”

“I- I can’t, Sehun. Kai-”

“Kai is fine.”

Jaehyun had to lower his head and cover his mouth to hide a small laugh, especially when Kai answered from the small window to the kitchen.

“I’m fine! Good morning, Jaehyun-ah.”

“See.” Sehun smiled broader at that, too, and easily pressed his arms around Ten, already leading him to the open side of the counter, at the same time he undid the knot on Ten’s apron. “Now get you pretty ass out of here before I kick you out myself.”

Jaehyun tried pretty hard not to laugh at Ten’s annoyed and flustered face and not only Johnny, Taeyong and Jisung watched him, but also the customer that still waited to get his order.

“You’re gonna pay for this.” He mumbled between his teeth in a smile so forced it couldn’t even pass as fake before he glared at Jaehyun.

But as soon as Ten glanced at him, Jaehyun put down his hand and smiled – and it was so easy to smile, just staring at Ten – and for a moment, Jaehyun thought that Ten almost smiled too. 

Johnny and Taeyong stayed at the bakery – Johnny knew where they would be, Jaehyun was sure of that, in case they needed it; but Jaehyun doubted they would – while Ten and Jaehyun walked in silence all the way to Ten’s apartment. Ten kept his steps in front of Jaehyun for a while and Jaehyun let him, but not even halfway through it, Ten slowed it down so they could side by side.

The path was familiar by now, but the silence between them was still too heavy, making their steps louder, like the door that banged louder than usual behind Jaehyun once they stepped inside Ten’s apartment, even if Jaehyun had carefully closed it. He took off his shoes as he watched Ten let his things over the counter, with a pocket knife among them and at that moment Jaehyun wondered if Ten ever had it around when they were together.

Just like all the other times Jaehyun met Ten, Jaehyun’s gun was left in his car, and he was done caring around knives years ago.

“I don’t have a gun or anything with me, in case you want to know.” Jaehyun didn’t know why he said that, but he did, and Ten turned around staring at him with a frown and, apparently, Ten didn’t know why either. “I’m sorry, I…” Jaehyun sighed, quickly avoiding Ten’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Ten still watched him for a while before he nodded to the small living room and Jaehyun finally stepped into the apartment, before tossing himself on Ten’s couch. He leaned his arms on his knees as he listened to Ten pour them two cups of water, as he found a minute later when Ten placed a wine glass, filled with water, on the indigo coffee table right in front of Jaehyun.

“I bought wine glasses last week.” Ten stated, even though it wasn’t necessary, like the sharpness on his voice. “I’d offer you some, but-.”

Ten never finished that sentence, like Jaehyun never bothered to ask as he stared at the glass and for a moment he didn’t know if he wanted to smile or if he wanted to cry. Probably both, and he swallowed dry before taking the drink in hand and taking a gulp that didn’t do much about his dry mouth and throat.

“I don’t know where to start.” He whispered and took a few deep breaths before turning to Ten, who was sitting with his knees bent, his legs so close to his body on the corner of the couch, so far away from Jaehyun.

“I told you there was nothing for us to talk about.”

“No.” Jaehyun whispered again, but he slid closer to Ten, leaving the glass back on the table on his way. “No, Ten. We need to talk.” Ten pressed his lips in a thin line as he watched Jaehyun and it seemed like he really had nothing to say, and Jaehyun’s heart did that thing again, and it hurt. “Sicheng… he told me a few things already.”

“What did he tell you?” Ten’s voice was so weak and he looked so much smaller than he was, and nothing like the man that Jaehyun knew, even less like that man that held a gun against Jaehyun; it was so hard to believe that the man in front of him could even do something like that.

It was not about size, Jaehyun knew better than that, as Mark and Taeil were probably just Ten’s height and weight, and even though Mark was young, they were both two of his best men. It was about that look in Ten’s eyes, and it was the same sad look that Jaehyun had seen in the hangar.

“That you work for them.” Jaehyun started, as smooth as he could, but saying it out loud was different from hearing it. It was like saying it made it true. And the truth, that one really hurt. “But that you’re not one of them.”

“I’m not.” Ten’s voice was even weaker than before, his eyes fixed in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“That you’re a hitman... Their hitman, but you don’t take part in the business.”

“I don’t.”

“That this was supposed to be your last job. And that you didn’t know that it was me.” Jaehyun’s voice was barely above a whisper, his throat too dry and too tight, and his eyes burned, but not with tears, not necessarily, and his body instead of cold, it became hot, and all that anger from before started building up in him again even though, deep inside, Jaehyun knew that all this was true. He frowned. “How is that even possible, Ten? How come all of that is even possible?” He gulped, and his voice became full again, louder, but still hoarse. 

“I didn’t!” Ten also frowned and shook his head and put the glass down on the floor and kneeled on the couch. “I didn’t know it was you when we started dating. I never know the names until it’s time for me to do the job. I don’t care who they are, I just- I didn’t know! I swear, Jay I didn’t know!” Ten looked at Jaehyun in the verge of tears, and Jaehyun was just the same, staring back at Ten. “I only found out that it was you when I told Sicheng about the trip...”

Even worse than hearing that from Winwin, than repeating those words himself, was listening to Ten say it; all of it. It wasn’t disappointment – they both lied and they both pretended to be less than they really were, it would be hypocritical of him to be disappointed; he probably should be disappointed in himself for that – but it still hurt and it was hard to believe that the person he loved was actually just like himself. 

“So you knew it was my hangar.” It wasn’t a question, as Jaehyun stated.

“...Yeah. But I didn't know we were going there.”

“How!?”

“I didn’t!” Ten frowned, his voice slightly high pitched as it trembled, just as slightly. “And even if I knew, it’s not like I could go ‘hey, I can’t go with you guys because I _just_ found out that this is my boyfriend’s hangar.’” Ten scoffed, shaking his head. “And why does it matter if you won’t believe me? Why are you even here if you know that you won’t believe me? That it doesn’t matter because we can’t do this. Why are you even here, Jay?”

“Because I need to know!” Jaehyun snapped, louder than he should and Ten eyes watered even more and Jaehyun hated seeing the sadness in them. “Because I need to know…” Jaehyun stretched his arm and cupped Ten’s face with a hand, the other coming to get Ten’s fringe out from his eyes before doing just the same. “I need to hear from you that it wasn’t all a lie.”

Ten immediately leaned on the touch, his eyes closing for a while as he shook his head.

“It wasn’t.” He whispered and Jaehyun watched as the tears rolled down his cheek. “I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t. It would be my last job and I didn’t even want to do that. Fuck! I hate it, Jaehyun. I’ve always hated it!” Jaehyun pulled Ten closer after hearing those words, words that Ten had said to him before; only Jaehyun didn’t know what all about, back then, and Ten almost jumped onto his chest. “I fucking hate it!” And those words that Jaehyun said to himself, he could perfectly understand those words. 

Jaehyun heard Ten whisper one more time and he didn’t notice when he also had started to cry all the tears that burned in his eyes for the last couple of days. This was so fucked up, everything about this was fucked up; about his life, about Ten’s life; and what they did and the way they did and how, out of all people, Jaehyun had fallen in love with the man that was supposed to kill him.

He pulled Ten closer and he could hear and feel Ten sobs against his chest; feel Ten’s hands clenched around his jacket and on his shirt, and this was all wrong and Jaehyun knew that feeling. That hate, that pain, and his own tears fell silent on Ten’s hair as he held him tight between his arms.

“I hate this.” Ten whispered again against his chest and Jaehyun had never hated what he did, his job, as much as he did in that moment.

“Why do you do this, Ten...” He whispered back and that was not a real question right now, although he really wanted to know. Right now, Jaehyun just didn’t want Ten to suffer because of this, because of men like him – like their own.

Ten shook his head, but didn’t answer as he still cried, his whole body shaking between Jaehyun’s arms, and Jaehyun kissed the top his head and for some while they just stayed like that, holding each other close, like their lives, and (probably) their souls depended on it.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Ten said suddenly and sniffed and pulled away from Jaehyun’s embrace as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “We can’t do this, Jaehyun. We can’t.”

“Ten,”

“No!” Ten cut him, shaking his head. “You better leave. I’m gonna- I don’t know. But you won’t have to see me again. And don’t worry.” He poorly smiled, letting out a small puff of breath between his lips. “I won’t get closer to Jeno either. I may- I may do this kind of thing, but I never do kids and I know that Jeno is just a kid.”

“Ten, listen to me.”

“There’s nothing for me to listen to, Jaehyun. We can’t do this. It’s over. Why do we have to talk about this when we both know we can’t do this? You wanted to know if I lied to you? I didn’t.” He stated. “You also want to know if you and your brother are safe, right?” He sniffed as he blinked. “Well, I wouldn’t hurt him and I won’t hurt you either. You know that. I could have done it before if I wanted...” Jaehyun once again felt Ten’s eyes on the bruise on his lip, but Ten stood up suddenly. “Now you should go.”

Jaehyun frowned, but his heart raced and before he noticed he was also standing up and pulled Ten by his arm so he could face him.

“I trust you, Ten.”

“Are you crazy!?”

Jaehyun probably was when the words escaped his lips, but despite all the madness, all the anger and frustration, it was at that moment that Ten stared at him inside the hangar, but did nothing; it was when Jaehyun just knew that he could trust Ten, no matter what. And it wasn’t about what Ten did, or what he didn’t do that morning, but it was about the way he stared so deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes that it didn’t matter that he wore a mask at that time: his feelings - Ten’s - were right there, naked and true, right in front of Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I’m not.”

“Jaehyun, you know we can’t do this. There’s no way we can do this. You shouldn’t trust me.”

“I shouldn’t. But I do and I’m here now, aren’t I?” He nodded, once, as he stared deeply into Ten’s eyes without letting go of him. “As you said, you could have done it, but you didn’t. And I trust you when you say you won't finish the job. Now if you still trust me, because I know I also lied… What if there is a way?” Jaehyun insisted. “What if I tell you that there is a way that we can do this? That I can handle all this and that we can be together?”

Ten frowned and scoffed as he shook his head before releasing himself from Jaehyun grip and took back the glass of water.

“You know what is the problem of people like you? You.. _Big_ bosses...” Ten turned back at him again, leaving the glass beside Jaehyun’s after a gulp. “It’s that you think that you’re more powerful than you really are. That you can control people’s lives on your own will. But you should know damn well, just like me, that there’s no way we can make this happen, Jaehyun.”

“I am not like that.”

There was so much irony in how Jaehyun and Ten repeated each other’s words, without knowing how much those words really meant for the other, at the same, they did. Jaehyun hated his job, he had told Ten that once. Ten also hated his job, but only now Jaehyun knew what that meant, like Ten should know what he had meant too.

“Oh no?” Ten scoffed. “Do you know why people like me exist in our business? Well, let me tell you. It’s because we can do the dirty work you don’t want to dirt your pretty hands with. Tell me. Have you ever killed a man before?”

Jaehyun gulped and took a breath, but Ten cut him again, even before he could answer to it, but Ten took it all wrong.

“Well, good for you.”

“I did.” Jaehyun quickly corrected him. “And I wish I could forget every single time that I did it.” Ten eyes grew wide and Jaehyun stared at him without blinking, and it was like Ten had forgotten what Jaehyun told him that time. “I hate this job, Ten. I told you this, the same night I told you that I was trouble. I’m not a good man, I know that, and I’m not judging you. All I needed to know was if it wasn’t a lie.”

“It wasn’t!” Ten insisted. “It’s not…”

And Jaehyun couldn’t help but let a small smile reach the corner of his lips at Ten’s words.

“And all I’m asking now is, what if I knew a way out… A way that would allow us to be together. Would you trust me? Would you come with me?”

Ten just stood there and stared at him in silence and his eyes searched something in Jaehyun.

“Ten,” Jaehyun slowly stepped closer, but before he could reach him, Ten took a step back.

“You don’t even really know me, Jaehyun. You don't really know who I am. How can you trust me like this?”

“Because I know who you are!” Jaehyun frowned. “If it wasn’t a lie, then I know who you really are, just the same same way you know who I am, but if you think that it’s not enough, then tell me! Who are you, Ten?”

Ten took a deep breath before he sighed, heavily, and licked his lips, but his eyes didn’t avert Jaehyun’s this time.

“You’re right. I never really lied to you...” He huffed and his smile was weak, sad even. “I never graduated. I like working with Kai at the bakery. I love photography. I don’t like fruits because I’m scared of them, but I don’t know why. I used to dye my hair all the time when I was a teenager. I had fun with you at the auction and I wasn’t there for a date, but I didn’t know who I was supposed to watch for because the person I was waiting for never showed up.” Ten took a deep breath and so did Jaehyun as he watched him. “When Sicheng first gave me a name, all I had for days was a name, just that, and it wasn’t Jaehyun, nor Jeno. …It was Yoonoh. And we were already dating when it happened, but I didn’t know that it was your real name. You know mine… ” He gulped. “I don’t have siblings anymore because my sister is dead… And what I didn’t tell you… is that I killed the man who did that to her when I was seventeen.” Ten sniffed. “I didn’t tell you that I moved to China after that and I didn’t tell you what I did there to survive, that I was a hitman… I’m not proud of anything I did there. But I told you the truth when I told you that I also hated my job. This job.”

“That’s why this would be the last one.” Jaehyun didn’t ask, but Ten nodded between a small sniff as tears slowly ran back down his cheek. Jaehyun stepped closer and this time, Ten allowed him and didn’t push Jaehyun not even when Jaehyun wiped the tears from his face with the back of his finger. “I was so scared when I went to see you at the bakery and Baekhyun told me you had disappeared.” Jaehyun whispered. “I thought it was my fault. That they were using you to get to me. That I had let my guard down.”

“It wasn’t.” Ten scoffed, closing his eyes. “I couldn’t believe when Sicheng told me it was really you… I…”Ten glanced back and smiled, but his smile was way too small and way too sad. “It would be the last one, and they would leave me alone. But.. How can I do this now?”

“Ten…” Jaehyun’s voice clenched as much as his heart, even before he spoke, as he stroked Ten’s cheek with his thumb. “You know that’s not how it works, right? We-” Jaehyun gulped, but there was no other way to word that. “People like us, we know too much, baby.”

“I know that. But I had a deal.”

“That’s not how it works…” Jaehyun frowned, and shook his head. “Let me take care of this for you, let me- … Let me take care of you now.”

Ten scoffed, rising up an eyebrow. “I don’t know if you remember, but I don’t really need anyone’s protection. Did I hit you that hard?” Ten frowned, but Jaehyun could see the sassiness that belonged to Ten in those words and on his face. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help the breathed laugh that left his mouth as he rolled his eyes and when he glanced back, Ten had a small, but playful grin on his face, and just that was enough to make Jaehyun’s heart flutter. He stepped closed, cupping Ten’s face between both of his hands. 

“I’m serious. What are they gonna do when they know you’re not going to do it? They won’t let it go so easily, Ten. You know that.”

Ten sighed, deeply, and his face became serious again. “I don’t know…”

“Let me take care of this. Of you.” Jaehyun nodded, getting even closer. “I know that we’re both safe as long as Sicheng is in charge here, but it won’t take long for them to come back, and if what happened at the hangar was really just ‘for fun’ as he told me it was, then I don’t want to imagine what they’re up to when it’s not. What they could do to you...”

“Jay,”

“No, listen. I know there can be a way out, for both of us. But I need to know if you want to leave this with me.”

Ten frowned. “What way?”

“I can’t tell you right now, but I need you to trust me.” Jaehyun could feel Ten gulp beneath his hand as they stared at each other and he could see the way Ten searched within his eyes, “I don’t think I am that powerful as you said. I don’t even like having all the power that I _know_ that I have, but I hate having this take control of my life. I pretty much lost my mother to this life. My brother’s life is threatened because of the business my family started decades ago, and I didn’t even have a choice of what to do with my own life because of _this_ life. Now I can’t lose you because of this either. I can’t do this anymore, Ten and I know, I just know now that we can make it out of this together. I know that I wasn’t completely honest with you either, but I guess you understand why, right?” Jaehyun scoffed weakly, like the smile on the corner of his lips. “Please, Ten. Tell me. Do you still trust me?”

Jaehyun also frowned as he waited and Ten’s eyes had never been that intense, that black, and Jaehyun could still see, feel, that sadness from that day and it was almost like he had that cold gun again under his chin. He gulped. But Ten’s eyes were something else and slowly, as he searched deep inside Jaehyun’s, it was like staring at those same black earrings for the first time; they glistered, reflecting the room lights, until they brightened with a light of their own and right in the that moment, Ten didn’t have to answer, as Jaehyun already new.

But Ten did, as he parted his lips and slowly nodded between Jaehyun’s hands. “I trust you...” He whispered. “I shouldn’t... But I trust you.”

It wasn’t just a matter of trust, although they both had plenty of reasons to simply don’t trust each other, as Ten said it himself - and they probably shouldn’t. But it was also about trusting, nonetheless, as it was about leaving each other’s lives in each other’s hands, with guns pointed at both their heads and wanting the unwanted; It was about feelings Jaehyun never dared to feel; a life he never thought he could, but somehow, amidst all the circumstances and flaws and wrongness of their past, their present, Jaehyun found it all in Ten, out of all people, and what he found in Ten, he saw reflect that moment, right in Ten’s eyes.

And when Ten met him halfway, when their lips finally met for the first time in days that looked like forever, and Jaehyun kissed him with all his heart and Ten kissed him back with so much love and so much passion, Jaehyun was suddenly afraid he couldn’t really do it – and there were so many implications if he failed this time that it was too awful to even imagine. 

But Jaehyun never allowed himself to fail, and he was tired of all of this; of this life. He was done with it. And when their breaths mixed, hot, and their mouths molded into other and Ten’s hands came warm, strong, on the nape of neck and on his hair; when that same perfume filled his lungs and Jaehyun kissed away the salty taste of tears from Ten’s lips, tongue, and Ten just fit so perfectly between his hands, between his arms when Jaehyun pulled him even closer by his waist, it was when Jaehyun was sure he should do it, and he should try it, as Ten was worth all those risks. He wouldn’t fail this time.

Ten pulled him even closer and there was so much being said with just a kiss, so much longing and wanting and loving in between them that Jaehyun just lost himself in Ten’s kisses, and oh, how much he loved to get lost between them. And before he noticed he was pressing Ten against the wall between the closed window and the TV and Ten’s leg just came so easy beneath his hands as he lifted him, and their bodies pressed even closer, brushing each other’s as Jaehyun adjusted Ten against that wall. With the same ease that Ten’s legs circled around Jaehyun’s waist, his arms circled around his neck and Ten’s neck had never been so tempting between heavy breaths and rushed kisses.

Jaehyun pressed Ten even harder against the wall, their hips meeting on the way while Jaehyun trailed his lips down Ten’s chin and his neck and kissed him, marking the skin with so much want as if he screamed to the world that Ten, now, belonged to him, just as much as Jaehyun belonged to Ten too. Ten moaned and tilted his head and Jaehyun took the invitation to brush his teeth against the abused skin and when he opened his eyes, two black pearls stared right back at him. He smirked, before he leaned again, and with his tongue he traced the outline of the earrings.

“Jay…” Ten breathed near his ear and Jaehyun brushed his lips on the jewelry before pulling them between his teeth and was granted with another moan from Ten.

Ten’s fingers tangled strong around Jaehyun’s hair and just like that he pulled Jaehyun’s head back. Their eyes met again and Jaehyun could still see all that he had seen before: the trust, the passion, the love. He let out a breathed laugh, just air leaving between his lips and mixing with Ten’s hot breath, between Ten’s lips chased his, and when teeth and tongue did the same, but Ten’s teeth brushed right on the split corner of Jaehyun’s lips, he hissed, pulling back a little.

“I’m sorry.” Ten whispered and stared at Jaehyun’s bruised mouth and Jaehyun couldn’t believe when Ten chuckled. “I’m sorry.” Ten stared at his eyes again, with a grin that could rule Jaehyun’s world, and it wasn’t about the way he kissed Jaehyun that Ten was being sorry for.

And for that, Jaehyun could only chuckle. He closed his eyes and the corner of his mouth hurt just a little bit after Ten’s recent abuse of the skin, so he leaned down, pressing his forehead on Ten’s.

“Fuck. I never thought that you could throw a punch like that.”

“I’ve always been good with my hands.”

Ten’s bold answer was all it took for Jaehyun to burst out in laughter and then the heat of the moment was broken, so he carefully lowered Ten and let go of his legs until Ten stood up on his own, but Ten still had his hands around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun, still laughing, pulled Ten into a light embrace with one hand around Ten’s waist and the other back to cup his face.

“You still have a lot of secrets to tell me, you know that.” Jaehyun's voice was low and playful, like his smirk as he spoke, but he would ever only lure from Ten what Ten was willing to tell.

“So do you, mister Businessman Jung Yoonoh.”

Ten had the same playful smile, but Jaehyun frowned for a second. “I hate that name.”

Ten stared at him, deep, again, and his hand brushed softly on Jaehyun’s neck until he also cupped Jaehyun’s face, fingers brushing softly on his cheekbone.

“Jaehyun.” Ten called, barely above a whisper, and Jaehyun smiled and nodded a few times, leaning on Ten’s touch.

They both chuckled and there was so much they would have to learn about each other, so much Jaehyun wanted to know about Ten’s past, about his present and about his dreams, and Jaehyun wished he was the one who could help Ten make them come true.

“I’ll tell you. Everything you want to know, but we need to get out of this first.” Jaehyun whispered as they searched each other’s eyes, and Jaehyun found in Ten’s eyes all the truth he really needed. “I need to keep you safe.”

“I need to go back to the bakery now.” Ten said instead with a smile before he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly on Jaehyun’s. 

“Call me when you’re done. Let me come pick you up. My house is safer for us to stay for now.”

“That’s why you brought your bodyguards? You thought it wouldn’t be safe?”

“I didn’t want to bring them. I didn’t have a choice, that’s different.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, when Ten quirked an eyebrow at him, but snorted. “Did you forget you had a gun on my throat two days ago and that Johnny saw it?”

“... _Fuck_. Great.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Now your best friend _slash_ tower-tall-bodyguard knows who I am and he probably hates me.”

Jaehyun chuckled, and pulled Ten closer and Ten still pouted when he glanced at Jaehyun, but soon enough Ten’s arms were back around Jaehyun’s neck and the corner of his lips curved into a small smile.

“We’ll work on that.” 

Jaehyun whispered, before pressing his mouth against Ten’s in a soft, long kiss that made Jaehyun lose track of time, like Ten’s kisses usually would, until Ten whispered, still against Jaehyun’s lips.

“I need to go.”

Jaehyun groaned and stole a few other kisses before finally letting go of the touch and their embrace. “Do you really need to?”

Ten pressed his lips on a line and nodded. “I need something normal in my life, Jay. I really need it right now.”

That… That was something Jaehyun could rely on and Ten had been exactly that: the sense of normalcy, of fresh air and life, just life, in Jaehyun’s hated life.

“You’re still going to France with me, right?”

“I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please? Winwin can help us.”

“Winwin?”

Jaehyun chuckled and ended up pulling Ten closer again.

“Sicheng.”

“… Ok. That’s the first thing you have to explain, Mister Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun snorted. “Right. Only if you go to France with me.”

“How come that’s fair?”

“How come that’s not? You literally punched me. I think I deserve that.”

“Well, _excuse me_! You were ready to attack me _in the dark_.”

Jaehyun laughed out loud and Ten slowly pushed him, but Jaehyun didn’t let go of him. Not yet.

“I wasn't going to attack you.” Jaehyun said slowly, his voice just as low under Ten’s doubtful stare. “I locked back my gun when I thought that it could be you.” 

“Are you nuts!?” Ten scoffed. “Jay, that's crazy! What if I’d _shot_ you? What if it wasn’t me? What if I wasn’t alone!?”

“I couldn’t risk hurting you, in case it was you…” Jaehyun’s voice was almost a whisper as he watched Ten’s concerned and wandering eyes. “Say you’re going with me.” He muttered and Ten’s eyes kept searching inside his and Jaehyun watched him as he inhaled, then exhaled, slowly.

“I’m still not sure if that’s a good idea. They’re gone, but they will be here before us, I know that. It’s one thing to ask Sicheng to cover for me to go on a date with my businessman boyfriend.” Ten’s hand was then back, soft, on Jaehyun’s face, brushing slightly at the corner of Jaehyun’s lips, but not touching the bruise. “It’s very different than asking him to-”

“Cover up for you to travel with your businessman boyfriend.” Jaehyun repeated, sighing briefly as he started at Ten. “Our secret is safe with Winwin.”

“I know. I trust him.” Ten frowned. “I’m not sure if I should, but... I guess I do.”

“I do. Ten… I would not pull you or Winwin into something if I knew it could put any of you into danger. For now you’re gonna act like nothing changed and let me take care of this with him, all right?” Jaehyun nodded, leaning into Ten’s touches. “I need you there in France with me, Ten.”

Ten’s lips pressed in to a tight small smile as he pulled Jaehyun down and nodded, and Jaehyun finally pressed their lips again and maybe it was the fact that despite all that, Jaehyun had missed Ten deeply; maybe it was the fact that now there was nothing for him to hide from Ten; maybe it was the fact that Ten accepted him anyway; maybe it was the fact that Jaehyun never really stopped believing in Ten; maybe it was all that he had seen and still could see in Ten’s eyes that made his heart beat faster, but his heart didn’t jump as he kissing Ten this time, and it was calm, but still strong beating inside his chest, and kissing Ten had never been so soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter and finally some jaeten action XD
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on this <3
> 
> And feel free to talk to me at tw or cc too:  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And @Patelecti helped me solve this <3

“We need to talk.”

Jaehyun said as soon as both he and Johnny got back home.

He had walked Ten back to his work, but before they could get there, he had called Taeyong and asked them to wait in the car. He didn’t want Ten to feel uncomfortable, or get the impression that Jaehyun didn’t trust him. So when he left Obsession that noon, with a cup of Iced Americano in hand and the sight of Ten’s sweetest smile – plus Kai and Sehun’s knowing grins from the kitchen window – neither Johnny or Taeyong were around to be seen. Taeyong had followed them to their home, but didn’t leave the car and went straight to the Dojang, as Jaehyun ordered him. 

Jaehyun tossed his keys in the tray on the white sideboard near the entrance, but didn’t wait for Johnny to do the same, although he heard it, as he went straight to the office in their home. He didn’t even bother to sit, leaning on the table with arms crossed over his chest while Johnny did take a seat in one of the chairs in front of him.

The silence that lingered between them had never been this thick, heavy even, as they stared at each other.

“So…?” It was Johnny who broke the silence, though.

“I trust him, Johnny.” Jaehyun stated, and it was useless to hover around the topic. “I told you that before this happened, and it didn’t change.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me...” Johnny rolled his eyes, avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze and tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair as he shook his head. “I’m sorry Jay, but you’ve gone completely crazy.”

“I’m not crazy. I’ve talked to Winwin, and I’ve talked to him.” Jaehyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he ran both hands through his hair. “Things aren't the way you think they are. Ten isn’t the way you’re thinking.”

“No?” Johnny frowned as he looked back at Jaehyun. “Then tell me it wasn’t him with that gun pointed at you in the hangar. Tell me he’s not one of them, and maybe I‘ll agree with you.”

“He isn't like the rest of them.”

“That’s a big bullshit and you know that.”

“Fuck, Johnny, he isn’t!” Jaehyun stated.

Ten’s story… What Jaehyun knew about it, that was, it was Ten’s, not Jaehyun's place to share. But he knew that Johnny would never trust Ten if he didn’t tell him at least something. He took another deep breath, eyes still glued to Johnny’s and there was so much concern in them that it was impossible for Jaehyun to only see Johnny as a bodyguard, as one of his men. 

Johnny had started like that, but he hadn’t become Jaehyun’s best friend for nothing. They cared for each other, just as much as Jaehyun cared for Jeno and he knew that, somehow, Johnny not only felt responsible for Jaehyun’s safety as his body guard, but an older brother too. Jaehyun knew all that.

“He’s brainwashing you.” 

“He isn’t! Hear me out, okay?” Jaehyun frowned, both his hands holding tight beside him on the edge of the desk. “I’ve talked to Winwin about this, and he told me everything.”

“Like how he didn’t tell us your new boyfriend's name, that he happened to be one of them?”

“He gave us all the important names.”

“For a guy with a gun inside our hangar, Ten seems to be important enough to have had his name hidden from us.”

“This was supposed to be Ten’s last job.” Jaehyun stated firmly, his voice just a little bit louder and that left little space for argument. “He’s their hitman. Me, and Jeno, we were assigned as his last job.”

Johnny leaned his head back on the chair and scoffed, and Jaehyun could see how hard he held on the armchair.

“A _hitman_?”

“The best Winwin has ever seen, in his own words.”

“Jay, come on, man. You can’t be real about this! Winwin should have told us. You can’t trust Ten now! He’s using you!”

“Johnny, listen.” Jaehyun frowned, pressing his lips in a tight line and he quickly pulled the chair in front Johnny closer and leaned his elbows on his knees as soon as he sat. “You _know_ that Winwin would have given us his name if it mattered, so I need you to listen, because I know Ten and I trust him. And I know you well enough too, so listen to me.” He took a deep breath and Johnny still watched him as he sighed. “Johnny, this is not only about mine, or Jeno’s safety anymore. It’s about the person I love. Ten is in danger.”

The words slipped from his lips faster than he noticed and he gulped. They hadn’t said those words, yet. But Jaehyun knew it. And maybe it was too fast, maybe it was kind of crazy, yes; but Jaehyun knew it, and he knew Ten loved him back as it was written in his eyes that morning, and when Jaehyun held Ten between his arms as he cried, when Ten said that he trusted Jaehyun, that he would leave it all behind with him, Jaehyun knew there was no reason to deny that.

Johnny stared at him in silence and slowly shook his head. “He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t.” Jaehyun nodded, once. “He couldn’t know it was me when I entered the room, he was hiding. As you said, he could have done it, later, when he recognized me. But he didn’t, Johnny. The same way he didn’t know it was me before it. Winwin told me he assured it himself that their hitman wouldn’t get to know our names.”

“So you’re trying to convince me that Ten didn’t know who you were all this time?”

“Yes.”

“That he didn’t know what he was doing, and that he’s innocent in all of this, despite being a hitman?” Johnny pushed it, face as strict and skeptical as his voice.

“I’m not trying you to convince you that he’s innocent. He’s no saint! He’s a hitman and I know it. But none of us here are saints either or any better than him, Johnny. We both have our share of blood in our hands, and you know that.”

“Yeah, but he was trying to kill you!”

“He wasn’t trying to kill me!” Jaehyun’s frown deepened. “He didn’t know it was me before Thursday, and he was trying to defend himself inside the hangar and would have shot if he hadn't recognized me, just like I would if I hadn't recognized him too. Just like you would if I hadn't made you stop.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes, but Jaehyun saw that Johnny heard him, and that Johnny knew that everything he said was true. It was part of their business - all that blood in their hands, just like Ten’s kind of job. None of Jaehyun’s men had the same status as Ten, but they all have killed under Jaehyun’s orders before, Johnny included. Jaehyun had done it - killed - by his own hands too, more than he liked to admit - and hated all those times he did it, no matter the reason behind it. 

Johnny turned to face him with the corner of his eyes before he sighed as Jaehyun carefully watched him. He knew his best friend better than this, but he knew that, in fact, business also mattered and was probably another concern in Johnny’s mind.

“I’m telling you I already talked to Winwin about all those things, Johnny. Ten didn’t know it was me before. Winwin wasn’t even going to tell Ten our names because Ten wasn’t supposed to finish the job, remember? He only told Ten because I invited Ten to go to France with me and he asked Winwin to back him up.”

“You did what!?”

“I’m taking Ten with me to France on Tuesday. That’s not in question.”

Johnny inhaled deeply and Jaehyun watched as he scanned the room, his eyes stopping somewhere behind Jaehyun for a while.

“Do you really trust him enough to bring him to your mother?” Johnny glanced back at Jaehyun. “You don’t even allow Taeyong to know where she is, and you’re taking him there?”

“I trusted him with my life when I entered that room on Friday, Johnny. I locked my gun when I recognized him and he didn’t do anything when he recognized me too. I trust him.” Jaehyun’s voice couldn’t have been lower and they remained in silence for a while, as Johnny gulped and breathed a bit louder until he finally nodded and Jaehyun couldn’t hold back a silent sigh from his mouth. “Besides,” He twisted his lips, chin tense when he paused. “Taeyong could be a trigger, and you know that better than anyone.. But now I need you to trust Ten too. I really need you to trust me in this, Johnny.”

“Are you asking this as your bodyguard or as a friend? Because as both, it's really hard for me to trust him.”

“Both.” Jaehyun quickly answered. “But especially as a friend.”

Johnny also pressed his lips and, slowly, a tight, sad smile grew on his face, fond, and when he scoffed, Jaehyun scoffed too.

“I guess I have no option, then.” Johnny shrugged. 

Jaehyun’s smile also grew larger with that and he placed a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, who promptly patted his hand. “Thanks.”

“I have one question, though.” Johnny frowned. “Winwin really said this was supposed to be his last job? 

“Yeah.”

“And he was counting on him not to finish it, right? I mean- We wouldn’t let him.”

Jaehyun nodded with a frown. “We wouldn’t. That’s why he said he didn’t tell us Ten’s name. If he didn’t do the job and didn’t know anything about us, we’d take the rest of them out the game and Ten would be free to go.”

“So… Winwin trusts him enough for all that too, huh?”

Jaehyun simply nodded.

“But if this, somehow, goes according to _their_ plans and Ten gets to finish the job-”

“He won’t finish the job.” Jaehyun was sure of that. 

“Okay...” Johnny raised his hand, before he corrected himself. “ _If_ Ten was able to finish it, this would be his last one… Right?” 

Johnny’s frown got even deeper and Jaehyun leaned on the arm of the chair with an elbow, his hand closed in fist in front of his mouth as he did so. He knew where his friend’s logic led him to. 

“Exactly.”

“How?”

Jaehyun let out a low, but long sigh. “Ten said he has a deal with them.”

“What kind of deal?”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Whatever it was there’s no such thing as this kind of deal. If he’s a hitman, he knows too much.”

“I know.”

“Jay…”

“That’s the other reason I need you to trust us, Johnny. I need you to help me keep him safe.”

++++++V++++++

The door locked shut behind Ten. He had just gotten home after work that same Sunday night and two new messages flashed on the screen of the phone in his hand. It was Jaehyun.

[ Tell me when you’re ready so I can pick you up ;) ]

[ Can’t wait to bring you home with me again ]

Ten sighed.

He was just about to answer when the buzzing sound of another phone rumbled through the still dark apartment, the screen lighting up the dark corner near the couch.

“What?”

_“Something came up.”_

Ten tensed and took a deep breath.

_“We need you out of the country.”_

“What!?”

_“They saw you, Yang Qin. I don’t know what you and Xuxi did wrong this time, but they saw you and they have their men following you.”_

“Who?” Ten frowned. “ _Who_ is following me, Kun? What’s going on?”

“Xiaojun saw a few men around this fake new work of yours today.”

“… How does Xiaojun know where I work?”

_“Please, Yong Qin. How long did you think you could hide from us? You may be good at killing, but not that good at hiding.”_ A man scoffed on the other side of the line. _“They probably saw you during Xuxi’s little party.”_

Ten rolled his eyes and said between his teeth. 

“If I wasn’t good at hiding I would long be dead, and so would _you_.”

“And yet you failed this time. Hear me out, Yong Qin. This... This small party of yours last Friday is costing us a hell lot of time and money.”

“I have nothing to do with that. You know it was Xuxi’s thing.”

_“And that’s why he’s here, and you’re not. But you were there and they saw you. That’s having a whole lot to do with that.”_

“I don’t even know what Xuxi was planning with that! I just followed him because he said we needed to _talk_ and he needed my _help_ with something!”

_“I don’t care! You want this to be your last job? Then we need you out of their sight until I say so. Your little- …whatever that Xuxi had in mind, is making me lose my money, my time and my patience.”_

“Kun, I’m not- I _can’t_. Where’s Lucas? Let me talk to him.”

_“You can’t what, Yong Qin? Xuxi already told me you’re backing up and there’s no backing up now, not ever. Stop with this crap last-job thing. Just do it, get back to Shanghai-”_

“I’m not getting back to Shanghai.”

_“And once you get here we can pretend nothing of this has ever happened.”_

“I am _not_ getting back to Shanghai, Kun. I’ve told you that before. We had a deal.”

_“A deal you’re backing out yourself.”_

“I’m-” Ten closed his eyes and swallowed, hard. “I’m not.”

_“Then follow the rules.”_

The silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the tinkling sound of glasses on the other side of the line.

_“We’ll send you the plane tickets tomorrow. We might not bring you back, but we need you out of their sight. Now go get your stuff ready and don’t cause me any more trouble.”_

The call went silent before the disconnect tone ringed for seconds.

Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before searching the room for his other phone.

[ I can’t go tonight ]

[ They’re following me ]

[ Please don’t show up anymore. It’s not safe... ]

[ I’m sorry, Jay ]

[ We can’t do this… ]

Ten stared at his phone and before it could ring again, he turned it off.

++++++V++++++

Jaehyun was starting to get impatient. He checked the clock on his wrist for probably the eighth time ever since they crossed the security gate of the international departures, but there was still no sign of Ten. 

On Sunday, when Jaehyun had been supposed to pick Ten after work and bring him to his house - and he wanted to keep Ten as close as possible and as safe as he could - but after Ten’s messages and being sent to voicemail whenever re tried to call Ten after that, Jaehyun got scared to death.

He called Winwin that night and the man only confirmed him that they were keeping an eye close to Ten; that they indeed found out where he worked and they had seen Johnny and Taeyong around that same Sunday morning – but, luckily, not Jaehyun. Winwin also told him they wanted Ten out of Jaehyun’s men sight for a while, which meant they intended to send him to Frankfurt, or somewhere else out of Seoul. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at that.

If they wanted to play games… Well, Jaehyun hated losing games.

Since Taeil was still recovering, Taeyong had been back at Obsession that night, much to Jeno and Jaemin’s happiness, as he got back with cake and coffee, but also with news that, yes, he’d seen one of guys Winwin had given them the name of – Xiao Dejun – but only around Ten’s work, not his house. Jaehyun still sent a few men to keep an eye around the area, just in case and not only because of Ten, but for Kai’s and the others’ safety. 

That night, Taeyong had presented himself as Jaehyun’s friend and Kai was quick to befriend him and more than happy with the fact that Ten was, supposedly, finally making new friends - as Taeyong reported. That last part was not true, but at least Ten played his part when Johnny himself showed up in the middle of Ten’s shift that Monday and grabbed two Iced Americanos, to go. 

Jaehyun had seen the guy named Hendery around, while he waited in the car and it had never been so hard to wait. But when Johnny got back inside the car, slightly troubled by why it had “black widow’s sugar baby” written on one of the cups, Jaehyun didn’t hold back his laugh; nor the smile when he stared at the “Mr. Trouble” on the other one.

Games or not, Jaehyun started to get worried again when they announced the last call to their flight – Amsterdam first, and then Lyon – but Ten still wasn’t around.

“Come on, Jay.” Johnny set a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and tapped a few times. “Let’s go.”

Jaehyun sighed when a lady from the airline called them – they were the last passengers to board – as they stood by the counter and he was just about to turn – Ten was probably not showing up – when he heard the rushed footsteps among the crowd and right there, with a denim jacket over a black hoodie, golden glasses and a backpack on his shoulders, Ten ran in their direction.

He heard Johnny snort by his side, probably mocking the smile Jaehyun actually couldn’t hide, and quickly glanced at his friend when he took the ticket and the passport from Jaehyun’s hand.

“Let me handle this.”

When Ten finally stopped in front him, with a glare on his face, it was even harder not to laugh.

“Do you know how scared I got when they told me there was a change in my flight from Frankfurt to Amsterdam?”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun almost snorted. “I told Winwin not to tell you.”

“Good to know I’ll have someone else to kill when we get back.”

The playful comment resulted in a sharp glance from Johnny, and Jaehyun couldn’t hold back his laugh anymore when Ten’s eyes grew wide, only then noticing Johnny right beside them.

It was only when the three of them were already comfortably seated inside the plane, just waiting to take off and when the lights of the cabin dimmed, only then Jaehyun reached for Ten’s hand on the seat beside his.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t show up.” Jaehyun whispered and Ten pressed his lips in a slightly annoyed smile.

“It’s not like I had a choice.”

“You could have stayed when they told you there was a change in your flight.”

Ten lowered his gaze to where their hands were and slowly entwined his fingers with Jaehyun, as Jaehyun carefully watched him, and when Ten stared back at him with bright eyes and a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Jaehyun’s heart did that flip thing that still amused him.

“And miss the opportunity to meet France with the perfect tour guide?” They both lightly chuckled. “You could have at least told me we were flying first class.”

“Hm.” Jaehyun pouted glancing at the piece of aircraft, way larger than in economy class, that divided their seats. “I kind of don’t like first class right now.”

“Spoiled.” Ten snorted, but shifted a little on his seat so he could lean forward a little until his lips pressed in a soft, chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but not a cliffhanger, for once. ^^'
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm taking longer than usual to update. I promise i won't stop updating. It's just taking longer for us to review the chapters, so don't worry. ^^'
> 
> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And thank you @Patelecti for helping me save this <3

It had been around six months since the last time Jaehyun had been in Lyon, and just as expected: nothing changed. He didn’t have to go there often, since businesses there were usually just business, with the _other_ kind of business only happening on rare occasions - and it was surely for the best, especially now.

Jaehyun, along with Ten and Johnny, arrived in the morning and had lunch together, all three of them, in a small restaurant near their 18th century hotel – a hotel in which Jaehyun’s had a good slice of shareholdings, for now. They were all tired from the long flight, but Jaehyun had meetings filling up his schedule until dinner time, so while he and Johnny went to work, Ten went back to the hotel to get some rest.

Lunch itself had been more on the awkward side, with Johnny in silence for most of it, and so did Ten. So when dinner time arrived and they finally got back to the hotel, Jaehyun was not really surprised when Johnny said he would order room service and call it a night with the excuse he was feeling jet lagged. He probably was, and so was Jaehyun a bit, but Jaehyun knew Johnny better.

“He still doesn’t like me.” Ten told him later that night when they got back to their shared hotel room after dinner.

Their hotel was in the heart of the city, where all the important museums and historic churches and streets and buildings also were. Jaehyun had walked Ten around their area, near one of Lyon´s many bridges and it had been so easy to sneak around with Ten in one of the city _traboules_ – old, secret covered passageways that connected buildings and courtyards and staircases around the old part of the city – and hide in the shadows to steal from Ten a handful of kisses, in which Ten kissed him back with the same tenderness. They almost let themselves get carried away in those corners, between a few more daring kisses and adventurous hands, when they almost got caught by an old lady that passed by. It had been their cue to get back to their room.

“Give Johnny some more time. He’s just worried about all of this.” Jaehyun hung his coat on the arm of the couch before he helped Ten with his and pulled Ten close by his waist. “You know things are not going to be cool from now on, don’t you?”

“I know.” Ten answered that within a puffed breath and brushed his hands on Jaehyun’s arms. “Are you sure there’s gonna be a way out for us?”

Jaehyun watched Ten’s worried expression and nodded. “It’s not gonna be easy. And I need you to really trust me on this. No matter what.”

“Jay, what are you gonna do?”

Jaehyun leaned to press a kiss between Ten’s eyebrows before he stared back at him and smiled, tight, but softly. “I can’t tell you yet, I‘m sorry. But I need you to promise me you’re not mentioning anything about this to Johnny or anyone else. The less people that know about it, the better.”

“Wait,” Ten frowned, pushing Jaehyun slightly. “You’re telling me you didn’t tell Johnny about it? About you leaving?”

Jaehyun simply shook his head.

“Jay-”

“That’s why I really need you to trust me. ‘Til the end.” Ten still frowned and Jaehyun waited for any word, but they didn’t come. He took a deep breath and released his grip on Ten’s waist so he could hold his face instead. His thumb brushed on Ten’s cheek, then on his chin and Ten looked so beautiful, even like that. But Jaehyun didn’t like seeing so much worry in his eyes, just like he hated seeing sadness in them before. Those were feelings that didn’t belong to Ten’s eyes and Jaehyun would do all it’d take to erase them from Ten’s always bright eyes. “We’re leaving this Ten, I promise you. And I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Please… Trust me.”

Ten had leaned into Jaehyun’s touch and closed his eyes for a bit before he took a slow, deep breath.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Slowly, Ten opened his eyes and they gleamed so brightly, so pure and honest, so deep, and they still watched Jaehyun when he leaned closer, landing heavy on Jaehyun’s lips as their breath mixed, before their mouths brushed.

“I love you, Ten.” It wasn’t even a whisper at first, before Jaehyun pulled off a little so he could stare back at the darkness of Ten’s eyes. “I love you.” He repeated, his voice low and still so close to Ten, and when Ten’s warm, rushed breath brushed Jaehyun’s skin while Ten’s lips slowly curved into a smile and his cheeks tinted pink, just like that time when Jaehyun asked Ten if he told about them to his friends, and Ten wouldn’t have to answer back for Jaehyun to know it, as he had always knew.

“I think… I think I love you too.” Ten said just above a whisper and he had never looked so flustered than when Jaehyun cupped his face and pulled him to a kiss between light laughter.

“You _think_?” Jaehyun still laughed and Ten’s face was completely red as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but Jaehyun didn’t care about that. All the answers and words he needed were right there in front of him, written in the way that Ten’s eyes shined so brightly, more than any other time Jaehyun had stared at them. “Well, let me do a little something that will help you _think_ about it.”

Ten’s loud, high pitched laugh mixed with Jaehyun’s deep one when Jaehyun lowered just a bit, just enough to pass his arms under Ten’s ass and lift him up, Ten’s legs promptly wrapping around Jaehyun’s waist and didn’t let go anymore. Not even when Jaehyun tossed him loudly on the bed and hovered above him, arms stretched on both sides of Ten’s head on the mattress

“You really are a menace. You know that.”

Jaehyun’s voice was still low, with a dangerous smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth and Ten’s eyes still beamed beneath him when he brushed his teeth on his lower lip, not really biting while he stared at Jaehyun.

“I warned you that I was worse than bad… Good for _you_ , I always loved some trouble.”

And with that Jaehyun didn’t know if he laughed or if he kissed him, so he did both; letting out a puff of laugher, he leaned down and caught Ten’s lips between his own and when Ten did the same, but pushed Jaehyun’s lips between his, it still stung where the skin was still recovering from Ten’s punch, but it was a good kind of sting now and Jaehyun hissed, but not in pain.

Their eyes met once more before Jaehyun finally let himself drown in Ten’s mouth, between his lips and tongue and more of his small bites that pulled Jaehyun so close to the edge, so soon. Their hips moved together with Ten’s legs still around Jaehyun’s waist and the bulge inside their pants brushed, one, twice, over and over again, making the room suddenly too hot. 

Jaehyun pulled off a little so he could get rid of his sweater and when he leaned back down, his hands had already found their way under Ten’s shirt. He pushed the piece up, exposing Ten’s slightly toned abs and slim waist and Jaehyun leaned back down and his mouth followed the same path of his hands, kissing, and brushing, and teasing, all the way to Ten’s chest. Slowly, he undid each button, from bottom to top, until Ten was half naked under his sight.

Ten was beautiful, there was no doubt in that. But the way he stared at Jaehyun that night, so intense, yet so raw, vulnerable, fondly… All that made Jaehyun sure he had never seen someone quite like Ten before.

Jaehyun leaned back down and all that he had seen on Ten’s eyes, he could taste on Ten’s mouth.

“I love you.” Those words once again left Jaehyun’s lips in a whisper against Ten’s, and then Ten’s eyes met Jaehyun’s and their lips brushed, again, when Ten smiled and mouthed _I love you_.

Jaehyun’s lips curved into a grin, but soon they were busy again with Ten’s lips, like their hands on each other’s bodies, pieces of clothing being discarded one by one until they were just skin against skin. And Ten’s hands were always too hot against Jaehyun’s skin, pulling him closer and tempting him, on his neck and down his back, his chest and lower, always lower, much like Jaehyun’s own hands on Ten’s body, like his mouth on Ten’s skin.

Ten let out a low moan when Jaehyun’s lips got even lower, around his crotch, over his legs and Jaehyun couldn’t help wanting tomark Ten’s skin; marking him as his, before Jaehyun’s moved even lower, and when Jaehyun’s mouth brushed on the skin so sensitive between Ten’s cheeks, the moan that escaped Ten’s mouth Jaehyun made sure to listen again, and again throughout the night.

Just like Ten’s moans echoed through the room, it didn’t take long for the sound of their bodies clashing together to mix with their rushed breaths and Jaehyun’s own groans and moans whenever Ten rolled his hips against his or he pushed just a little bit harder inside Ten.

Jaehyun’s heart beat faster and faster and it wasn’t just because of the way they moved, as they moved slowly. It was about the way Ten pulled him closer, the way his fingers dipped on Jaehyun’s back, on his arms, on the nape of his neck; it was the way his fingers tangled between his hair only to move back down Jaehyun’s back, making him shiver; the way their lips brushed in half kisses, not willing to pull apart, not even to take a breath, not when that meant that Jaehyun couldn’t stare at Ten’s bedroom eyes that stared right into his soul.

It was about all that and all the love that Jaehyun could still see in Ten’s eyes. And when Ten’s moans became louder and his body started clenching around Jaehyun and Jaehyun leaned his head down, his forehead on Ten’s and they stared so deeply into each other, and Ten came, untouched beneath him, it was all it took for Jaehyun to let go, overwhelmed by Ten and Ten alone.

\--

They didn’t even make it under the sheets, and Jaehyun woke up a few hours later with just the comforter poorly pulled over them – Ten probably did it in the middle of the night – and Ten laying with his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, an arm around his chest and their legs entwined. The air con was on and the room somewhat cold, but it was warm between them, peaceful, and the room slowly lightened up from the sunlight that started to shine from between a gap in the layers of the blue velvet curtains. Still, It was probably too early to get up and Jaehyun could definitely use a few more minutes of sleep, but Ten shifted around him and sighed, his eyes still heavy when he started at Jaehyun with a lazy smile.

“What are you doing awake?” Ten’s voice was just as lazy as his smile, and Jaehyun scoffed, pressing a kiss on Ten’s forehead.

“Let’s move under the sheets.” Jaehyun bent a knee – the one that wasn’t tangled with Ten’s legs and that wasn’t covered by the comforter. “My foot is freezing.”

Ten groaned, hiding his face again, but chuckled and rolled on the bed, which made the duvet that covered Jaehyun’s body roll along with him. They were both still naked and Jaehyun held in a small laugh at the way that Ten didn’t bother to get up and fumbled with the sheets until he was properly tucked in. Jaehyun, on the other hand, at least sat down on the mattress before he made himself comfortable and pulled Ten by his waist until they were spooning – with Ten being the small spoon – underneath the already warm sheets.

“This is nice.” Ten mumbled. “Waking up like this and… not having to wake up.”

Jaehyun chucked before he placed a few small kisses on Ten’s nape and on his hair. “Yeah… Say this for yourself. I have a meeting at eight-thirty.”

“Hmmm.” Jaehyun could hear the pout on Ten’s murmur.

“It won’t take long, I promise.”

“It’s fine.”

This (waking up next to Ten) was more than just nice. In fact, Jaehyun hadn’t been able to sleep like that for a while as he had simply forgotten, even if just for a few hours, about all his businesses, and their safety, and how to make all his plans work, just the way Jaehyun needed them to work. This time, there was no room for mistakes, of any kind.

He breathed loudly, heavy, while Ten kept playing with the hair of his arms, but that seemed to get Ten’s attention as he stopped for a few seconds, before resuming the caress.

“What are you thinking about?” Ten asked, his voice as low as possible.

“Work.”

“Work- _work_ , or work… our work?”

Jaehyun chuckled slightly and it amazed him how much they actually were able to understand each other, even with so many things still left unsaid between them - about them. 

“Both… None.” A low sighed escaped Jaehyun’s lips before he pressed another long kiss on Ten’s nape and the silence between them stretched, not heavily, but somewhat deep, until Ten finally broke it. 

“Are you worried about us leaving?”

“Yeah…”

“Me too.”

Jaehyun pressed his own lips together and lowered his head until he rested it on Ten’s, his nose mixing with Ten’s hair and Jaehyun missed the scent of coconut as hotel shampoos never smelled like home, no matter how fancy the hotel was.

“We’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I know.” Ten had such certainty in his voice that it both made Jaehyun’s heart sooth, and jump, at the same time. “Being afraid of something going wrong isn’t bad, you know? It always helped me keep my mind focused on my task, so I wouldn’t forget anything. One mistake… And the price would be too high to pay.”

Jaehyun’s lips slowly curved into a small, sad smile, as Ten’s words could have been his own, and the knowing the reason behind it, the reason why Ten couldn’t allow himself to commit mistakes were just like own; and those were reasons Jaehyun didn’t want back in his life, even less on Ten’s life. He pressed another kiss, this time on Ten’s hair.

“Thank you. For coming into my life. I think if it wasn’t for you I would never have the courage to do this.”

“Don’t say it.”

“It’s true. I’m tired, Ten... I never wanted to do this.” Jaehyun barely whispered those last words and they left Jaehyun’s mouth bitter, just like how they sounded, as Jaehyun’s bittersweet confession.

Ten turned in his arms and the soft dim light coming from the window painted his face profile, and just like that in the auction, Jaehyun wondered what it would be like to have it framed, so perfectly.

“How long have you been doing this?”

Just like his features, Ten’s question was quiet, placid even. Jaehyun had wondered more than once if there would be space for Yoonoh, not Jaehyun, inside their relationship. But now, now they were openly able to talk about it, Jaehyun didn’t want his Yoonoh side between them. He wanted so badly to get rid of this for so long, but somehow, deep inside, this Yoonoh and this Jaehyun, they were the same person, no matter how much Jaehyun wanted it to be different. And having Ten questioning this, about this side of his life, like this, naked and fearless between his arms, it didn’t look like his side was that different, as it was just him; who he was, who he didn’t want to be. His life.

Jaehyun bit his lips for a while as he watched Ten, before he finally spoke. “Nine years.” And when he did, it was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. “My father started training me to take his businesses when I turned seventeen. I changed my name to Yoonoh when I was eighteen, so it would make things easier. And it did. I started to take the lead on things about four years ago, when he started to get sick. And it’s almost two years since I’m doing this on my own. …But I always hated it.”

“Sicheng… When I mentioned your name, he asked me to see your picture. I mean, when I mentioned your real name.”

“Hm.”Jaehyun nodded.

“He only gave me one name before that. Yoonoh... And when he told me about you, he told me that nobody knows your real name. I still don’t get it. I mean, you told me you hate the name Yoonoh, but- I don’t get it. Why did you tell me your name was Jaehyun?”

“Because I liked you. I didn’t want you to meet Yoonoh, at first.” Jaehyun’s hand brushed Ten’s back and arm until he could cup his face. “But now… It’s different.”

“We kind of come from the same place.”

“Something like that.” They both chuckled, knowing, while Jaehyun caressed Ten’s face and Ten did just the same, his fingers brushing softly on Jaehyun’s chest. “I don’t like telling people my real name, though. Some people believe that my father is still alive, so it kind of protects me, somehow. But I’ve been thinking about how it may have exposed Jeno instead.”

Ten frowned, tinting his head a bit. “Maybe they think he’s into your business too. I mean, he’s not, right?”

“Of course not. I would never let him. In fact… I need to get him out of their sight as soon as possible. And that’s one of the reasons we’re here.”

Ten’s hands palmed on Jaehyun’s chest as he quirked up an eyebrow, before he shook his head. “Shouldn’t he be here too then?”

“Not yet, baby. Not yet.” Jaehyun snorted, and placed his arm back around Ten’s waist, pulling him closer and his leg between Ten’s. “Jeno won’t leave Seoul that easily. He has his life, his friends, his college. It’s not that easy.”

“Hmmm.” Ten hummed, adjusting himself between Jaehyun’s arms with his own arm around Jaehyun’s waist as they laid chest by chest. “About that.” There was a smirk in Ten’s lips that matched the way his eyes sparkled. “You know that your brother and Jaemin… You know that they aren’t just friends, right?”

Jaehyun almost snorted as he nodded, his open smile making his dimples impossibly deep. “I know.” He chuckled, instead. “It’s kind of cute that they think I’ve never noticed.”

In the end, it was Ten who snorted.

“If you didn’t I would question how much time you spend with your brother. They’re _terrible_ at hiding. But you’re being mean! Why don’t you tell them that you know?”

“Let’s say they like to pretend that they aren’t obvious, and I like to pretend that I don’t know.” Jaehyun chuckled, again. “And I like to watch Mark struggle trying to cover up for them.”

Ten let out a loud laugh, and even rolled a bit backward, but Jaehyun quickly pulled him back. “Which _means_ : you like to watch people suffer.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad. I let them have their fun, and I can have some fun too.”

“You’re terrible, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun pulled Ten even closer as he rolled backwards instead, making Ten move on top of him, with legs on both sides of Jaehyun. “I never said that I wasn’t.”

Ten had a beautiful, bright smile on his face when he shook his head and just like that, he leaned down, molding his lips to Jaehyun’s in a soft, slow kiss, while Jaehyun’s hands brushed up his legs, and then his hips. And just like that, the sound of the alarm of Jaehyun’s phone rang loudly somewhere from the floor, probably still in one of the pockets of the pants that Jaehyun wore on the previous night. 

Jaehyun chuckled when Ten grunted against his lips, when the sound wouldn’t stop, but before Ten could leave, Jaehyun held both sides of his face, keeping their faces close as they talked. “I have a meeting at the university after lunch and I want you to come with me.”

“Does this have anything to do with you keeping Jeno out of sight?”

“Let’s say the university chancellor owes me a small favor.”

Ten snorted. “And yet you call _me_ a menace, Mr. Trouble?”

“Well…” Jaehyun simply shrugged, pulling Ten down for another long kiss.

\--

“Do any of you ever think about finishing your studies?”

Jaehyun asked both Ten and Johnny later that afternoon as they walked down the campus of the university, with Jaehyun’s arms around Ten’s shoulder, their hands linked together and Johnny walking on his other side.

“What do you mean?” It was Johnny who asked first, but Ten stared at him with curious eyes.

“I mean college.”

Johnny snorted. “I don’t have time for that.”

“Okay. What if you had?”

“Hmmm. I don’t know, Jay. I never thought about that.”

“I think you’d be a good political scientist. You even liked those boring politics classes when I was in school.”

“Wait.” Ten chuckled and stretched his head so he could look at Johnny while they walked. “Did you follow Jaehyun to classes too?"

“Only when it was an interesting subject. I’d do it as a non-degree.” Johnny smiled briefly, but it soon turned into a grin. “But that wasn’t the case with politics. His teacher was hot.”

Jaehyun barked a laugh, making him and Ten almost trip on their shoes when he tilted his head back.

“Johnny hit on her every day after classes. I don’t know how he didn’t get expelled. It was so embarrassing to watch.”

“I wasn’t a student so they couldn’t expel me.” Johnny simply shrugged, his lips pressed down in a mocking grin like he did whenever he couldn’t care less about something. “Besides, I know that she liked it and would have let me fuck her if I offered.”

“I fucked a teacher once.” Ten commented nonchalantly between their laughs.

“You what!?”

Jaehyun stopped in his tracks as he stared at his boyfriend – and okay, Ten was his boyfriend _now_ , but sure had caught him off guard. He wasn’t stupid, nor selfish like that and Ten always _knew_ what he was doing whenever they had sex, but the thought of Ten in bed with someone else wasn’t a thought that crossed his thoughts before, and a thought that made something different inside of him. All that, but he was still amused – and how would he not.

Ten rolled his eyes beside him and pulled him so they could keep walking just hand in hand this time.

“I was going to fail on Collaborative Visualization because I missed too many classes, and the teacher was hot, so… I let him fuck me. But I failed anyway.” Ten let out a short sigh. “I missed the last test because of a job, but at least it was a good fuck.”

Johnny clapped his hand as he laughed loudly beside Jaehyun, who frowned, but his lips turned into a smile anyway, as he couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Okay, once this is over, I’ll only let you get back to college if all of your teachers are women.” He said playfully. 

“Well, _excuse me_? You’d _let_ me? Should I remind you what I can do with my hands?”

Jaehyun had to laugh when he glanced at Ten holding his fist closed in the air, and if it wasn’t for the sharp glare in his eyes – and that Jaehyun had seen before, but in bed and on a very different situations, and the fact that he had a bruised lip for days, caused by Ten himself, it would be very hard to hard to believe that Ten was actually capable of punching someone. The small pout on Ten’s lips as they walked made it even harder.

“Are you sure that it was him that punched you?” 

Johnny mocked, still laughing beside him and earned himself a glare from Ten.

“Do you want to get a taste too?” Ten, not so kindly offered, making Jaehyun laugh too.

“No, thanks.” Johnny lifted his hands up in surrender, before one of them landed heavy as a pat on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’ll leave it to our lover boy here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it to France! ^^' 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's keeping up with this <3 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator (thank you for doing it even while being so busy <3)  
> And @Patelecti helped me made this happen <3  
> Plus a special thanks for my angel-in-horns-bb for helping me with the [SPOILER ALERT] french parts in this chapter. <3 (i miss u i-i)

The mood between Johnny and Ten seemed to, slowly, get better. After business was sealed with the university, the three of them walked around the town and when Johnny didn’t join them for dinner again, but bid his good night with a friendly smile, Jaehyun knew that his friend just wanted to give the couple some privacy, and neither he nor Ten complained.

Even the drive to Marseille earlier that Friday had been in a way more pleasant environment. It was a short trip – just three hours by car, that Johnny and he sometimes made in two, sometimes in four hours or even more, but it depended on their route, as they usually avoided the highway – but Jaehyun and Johnny still shared the wheel this time, with Jaehyun driving the first half with Ten by side, and then with Jaehyun sharing the backseat with Ten during the other half.

There was something different about driving their way there that always appealed to both Jaehyun and Johnny. Whenever they went to Marseille to visit Jaehyun’s mother they would fly to Lyon first and then rent a car – sometimes two, one for each, as it was always soothing as they drove through the mountains, between the small villages and tortuous straight roads, or when then passed beside the river and the trees, and more mountains followed them as they listened to the music playing on the radio.

Those were the small moments where Jaehyun could just forget and it was just him and his best friend on a short road trip in a country where no one could care less about what they did outside. They had probably already stopped at every small village on their way and they had their share of waiting for sheep to decide whether they would cross the road, right in front of their car.

There was no need for two cars that time and between small talk and Jaehyun watching as Ten and Johnny slowly started to get along together – although Jaehyun still noticed Johnny’s frowns and side glances from time to time – the silence laid smoothly between them, with the song still playing in the background and Ten’s soft smiles completing the beautiful view of the scenery around them.

This time, it took them a little more than three hours to make their way from Lyon, plus another twenty minutes with the small detour by the sea that Johnny took when they arrived in Marseille, before they climbed up the mountain to the old villa where Jaehyun’s mother lived.

It was around noon and the sun beamed from up high, but the trees that lined the straight streets among rows of houses, plus the chill autumn wind, didn’t let it become uncomfortable when Jaehyun opened the car window. No matter how long it took for him to come back, it would always suffocate him a little before the car finally parked across the tall white gate, like the two story house in front of him.

It hadn’t changed a bit since the last time, except for maybe a few more trees and some more flowers – lilies, always lilies or lavender – that grew along the front garden. 

Jaehyun waited for Ten to pick up his backpack, but aside from that, they didn’t bother with their luggage or any of that, and when his eyes finally met Ten’s, shining brightly under the sun with a nervous grin at Jaehyun that made Jaehyun’s heart just a tad bit stronger, but calmer than it had been ever since they arrived in the city, it was when Jaehyun knew he had made the right choice that night, when he invited Ten to come along with him, even before it all exploded above their heads.

 _“Monsieur-garçon! Jonny boy!”_ There were a few things that Jaehyun liked about visiting his mother and having _Madame_ Anne coming to greet both him and Johnny with not so soft kisses of their cheeks, while calling him _Mister-boy_ , in French, ever since he was just a kid, was probably one of them. _“Comme tu deviens aussi beau chaque jour! Tu dois nous rendre visite plus souvent.”_

 _“Merci. Merci, Madame.”_ And watching Jonny thank her in a very accented French, ever so polite and always smiling, before turning to Jaehyun and mouthing a _what the hell did she say?_ , as he always did, was probably another good thing on that list.

“That you’re getting uglier and that I’m even more handsome and should visit more often, but not you. You can stay home.” Jaehyun poorly - and playfully - translated to both him and Ten, who giggled lightly by his side, before bowing his head to the lady in front of him. “ _Merci, Madame Anne. C'est toujour un plaisir de te voir._ ”

 _“Toujours un gentleman... Où est ton frère, Jeno?”_ The lady’s voice was sweet, as she always treated him and his brother, but it would become even sweeter whenever she asked about Jeno, like now, and her voice didn’t change when she turned to Ten. _“Et qui est-ce?”_

“Jeno will be visiting soon. I promise.” Jaehyun switched back to speaking in Korean before he turned back to Ten, who watched him with curious eyes, and pulled him closer by his hand. “Madame Anne, this is Ten. He’s staying with us for a while. Please take care of him too.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, _Madame_ Anne.” Ten also bowed, risking a bit in an even more accented French than Johnny did, but it was enough to make the lady smile even brighter, clasping her old hand together. “Thank you for having me in.”

“Well, isn’t he a sweetheart? Please, welcome in.” She nodded to Ten before turning back to Jaehyun. “Your mother is in the back garden with _Monsieur_ Kim. I’ll go inside to finish the lunch.”

“Thank you, _Madame_ Anne.”

Jaehyun waited for the lady to rush back inside the house, followed by Johnny before he pulled Ten closer.

“I never knew you could speak French.” Ten said with a smirk as he stepped even closer to Jaehyun, circling Jaehyun’s neck with his free hand. “ _Monsieur_ Jaehyun.”

“I can’t. Not really.” Jaehyun explained with a smile that almost matched Ten’s. “But Jeno and Jaemin took classes together when they were in high school.”

“Together? Really?” Ten snorted. “Why am I not surprised?”

Jaehyun chuckled before leaning down for a soft kiss on Ten’s lips that lasted a little longer than Jaehyun first intended, but he couldn’t help it; not when his shoulders had tensed up again with just the thought of finally meeting his mother after that long.

“Come with me.” Jaehyun whispered when they pulled apart and Jaehyun could feel the question in Ten’s intense eyes, but there would be time for them later.

They had that house since Jaehyun was a kid and Jaehyun’s father bought it for their mother when she got pregnant with Jeno. She always loved France and told Jaehyun once that she actually fell in love with his father when he took her to Marseille for the first time. The place had always been their family’s retreat ever since and both Jaehyun and Jeno grew up spending a good part of their vacations in that same garden. 

The place was probably the family’s biggest secret, as aside from Johnny and Mark who had also been there, now only one of his most trustful men knew its address – not even Sicheng knew exactly where it was in France. And that man was Jungwoo, who approached Jaehyun with the biggest of the smiles.

“Boss!”

Jaehyun had to laugh at Jungwoo’s bright personality. He found it amazing how someone who had seen and been through everything that Jungwoo had, could be that bright and cheerful all the time. Despite being younger than him, Jungwoo was one of their best men and trained for years along with Johnny by Sicheng’s father and Taeyong and Taeil, and had been Jaehyun’s right hand for a long time when his father was still alive, always beside him and Johnny. All that, plus the fact that Jungwoo could speak a little French had come in handy when Jaehyun’s father passed away and he needed someone whom he really trusted to watch over their already sick mother.

Much to his comfort, Jaehyun’s mother seemed to become fond of the man quickly and actually treated him like family, like she treated Mark whenever he was around with Jeno, while she never had felt comfortable with any of the other men that Jaehyun’s father always kept there to guard her. They used to have a lot more people in the house, but he also never liked it and now it was only Jungwoo, and local security – plus _Madame_ Anne and Mrs. Lee’s nurses – just like any other house in their neighborhood.

Mrs. Lee, not Mrs. Jung, was Jaehyun’s mother's maiden name and just like people didn’t know about Jaehyun’s real name, it was absolutely for the better that they didn’t know about Jaehyun’s mother’s maiden name.

Jaehyun didn’t take long introducing Ten and Jungwoo, and himself to the new nurse that talked to his mother, before he finally let go of Ten’s hand and slowly approached the chair where his mother peacefully watched the garden.

“Mom?” Jaehyun’s voice was low, experimenting, as he wouldn’t trust himself to speak, not with the dryness that formed on his throat. He swallowed, hard, before he stepped closer and kneeled on the floor in front of her. “Mom. It’s me.”

The woman with black hair and black eyes that looked just like Jeno’s tilted her head slowly as she, just as slowly, turned to Jaehyun.

“Hi, mom.” Jaehyun repeated and smiled softly when his mother finally stared at him and his eyes sparkled before she, too, smiled, looking even more like Jeno.

“Hello.” Her voice was as soft and caring as Jaehyun remembered from his childhood.

Jaehyun simply stood there as he watched his mother in silence and for a while it had been like he liked to remember her. He missed her, deeply. And staring at his mother like that, in front of that garden where she always told him, and then his brother too, stories and tales about brave men and brave women, and feathers and gnomes and all the beautiful things she could, was like turning back time for a time where business was just his father’s business and basketball with Jeno on the improvised court was the best part of Jaehyun’s summers, along with cakes from his mother and _Madame_ Anne.

“Jeno?” His mother called.

Just like that, all those memories were pushed back to a corner inside Jaehyun’s head and he gulped, trying to keep the smile on his face.

“No, mom. It’s me. Jaehyun.”

The woman pressed her eyebrows together as she confusedly smiled at Jaehyun.

“But my son is called Jeno.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jung.” The nurse spoke in very broken Korean beside him. “The doctor said the new medication would make her more confused for a while.”

Jaehyun didn’t take his eyes from his mother as she spoke, and simply shook his head in response. It wasn’t just some new drug; Jaehyun knew that, as it had been years since his mother last called him her son.

He forced a smile back on his face and took a deep breath before searching in the pockets of his jacket until he pulled out a small, flat black box from it. 

“I have something for you.”

Jaehyun smiled a little brighter, and so did his mother as she took the velvet box on her hands and carefully opened it. And when she did, she gasped and beamed as Jaehyun watched as she took the golden necklace with three round gems, hanging aligned from it. The first one, a Brown Tourmaline, was the smaller one followed by the Chrome Tourmaline – their mother’s favorite and the bigger one – while the last one was a beautiful example of a Blue Tourmaline, Jeno’s stone that Jaehyun carefully chose at the same time he bought Ten’s black pearl earrings.

“It’s beautiful…!” She whispered and stared back at Jaehyun with sparkling eyes. “They look like the gift that my son gave to me. Look.” And just like she extended her left hand to Jaehyun, where the golden ring circled her middle finger with three gemstones, each one with the same color and arranged the same way that perfectly matched the necklace.

“Your son?” Jaehyun couldn’t help but ask, and it was hard not to smile widely when she spoke like that. Even harder when she nodded in response. Jaehyun even chuckled and had to bite his lip to keep his smile at bat as he slowly held his mother's hand, her small, thin hand fitting perfectly inside his own, wearing the ring that he ordered just for her, like the necklace.

“Yes. My son, Jeno.”

Jaehyun’s smile almost disappeared from his mouth as he swallowed, but it wasn’t dry this time, as he gulped back the tears that quickly formed inside his eyes. He watched as she stared at the jewelry and smiled fondly at the piece on her free hand.

“Would you help put them on?” She asked just as softly, smiling back at Jaehyun.

“Of course, mom.”

Although his mother insisted on the fact that her son, and only son, was named Jeno, she never had protested whenever Jaehyun called her _mom_ , and that was the only thing that kept Jaehyun hoping, that maybe, one day, she would acknowledge his presence as her son ever again.

Jaehyun carefully let go of his mother's hand and took the necklace with the same care, and just like that he approached her, circling his arms around her neck when she pulled her black hair to the front, and that was the closest to a hug that Jaehyun would probably get from her. His mother had always liked taking care of herself and wearing fancy clothes and shoes and jewelry, and even now, those things didn’t change and Jaehyun could still feel the scent of his mother's favorite perfume, Gabrielle, that he remembered watching her wear every day, ever since he was a kid.

“There.”

Jaehyun leaned backwards when the necklace was finally around her neck, but before he could distance himself properly, he felt his mother’s hand softly cupping his cheek as she watched him closely, and for a while, even if it only lasted a few seconds, Jaehyun had felt all the love and recognition whenever she stared at him when he was younger. He leaned in a bit into her touch and his heart beat faster and faster and she watched him like that, her thumb caressing ever so soothingly on his cheekbone before she opened, and closed her mouth, and then all that that he saw in his mother’s eyes vanished, but she still smiled softly.

“You look so much like my son Jeno.”

It had been almost impossible to hold the tears that formed back in his eyes, but Jaehyun did, somehow, as he curved up his lips into a sad smile.

“Mom…”

He didn’t even know why he tried, his voice breaking as he did, and slowly her hand left his face, but settled above the necklace.

“Thank you.” She muttered, before glancing around as looking more confused than Jaehyun had ever seen her. He stepped back and stood up and watched as the nurse approached her and while they said something in French that Jaehyun couldn’t understand until they excused themselves, while Jaehyun simply watched her.

Jaehyun didn’t even notice when Ten approached him – even less when Jungwoo left – but he felt it when Ten slowly pulled him into a soft embrace. And when Ten’s arms felt warm around his body, his hands soothing around his back, it was only then that Jaehyun closed his eyes and leaned in, letting all those tears run down his face and onto Ten’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. Real life's been hectic, but i promise y'all I will never abandon this, so don't worry.  
> I added two more chapters to the final count because I actually split chapter 21 in three parts; so instead of one long ass chapter and an even longer time between updates, we'll have 3 shorter chapters and we'll be back to weekly updates. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's still following this. Please keep letting me know your thoughts. I love reading them in your comments, even when they're just rants or keybord smashes (i saw it, i loved it XDDD) <333 And thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> Feel free to reach me at twitter and cc if you want. ^^  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <333  
> And @Patelecti helped me made this happen! <333

Jaehyun and Ten had stood like that, with arms around each other while Ten just let Jaehyun silently cry as he held him for minutes without any disturbance. It was like the rest of the house knew better, and so did Ten, when he didn’t ask any question about what happened and Jaehyun was thankful for that.

When Jaehyun finally calmed down he cleaned his face on the sleeve of his jacket, and like nothing had happened, he pulled Ten to a walk around the garden, until Johnny called them inside for lunch.

Ten and Jungwoo seemed to tag along just fine. Mrs. Lee seemed comfortable around Ten, which wasn’t surprising, since nowadays she seemed to like whenever she had any new visitors, or so Jungwoo told him about the few neighbors that, sometimes, showed up to bring her fruits or any other small treat. She didn’t stay for dessert, though, as she said she was feeling tired.

Jaehyun had stayed silent through most of it, just like Johnny, and if he had to be honest it was truly a relief when he no longer needed to make his presence as unnoticeable as possible. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy his mother's presence, or simply the fact that he could be with her for a while. It was being there, but being a stranger to her was what bothered him to death.

He had showed Ten the rest of the house after that and he had to pretend not to notice, and try even harder not to laugh, at _Madame_ Anne’s long stare when he told her there was no need to prepare a guest room for Ten, as he would be sleeping in Jaehyun’s bedroom, with Jaehyun. Jungwoo’s knowing smirk was even harder to ignore, so he simply rolled his eyes before leaving him and Johnny behind, with Ten, as he needed to take a bath and get some sleep, on his own.

He had woken up sometime later in the afternoon with Ten’s soft fingers rummaging through his hair and waking up to Ten’s smile was probably one of Jaehyun’s new favorite things. At the time, Jaehyun knew Ten had a lot of questions, and he was even more grateful when they didn’t arrive.

The rest of the day had been so much better when Johnny suggested a walk downtown after some important phone calls with Seoul. They didn’t take long, but long enough to miss dinner with Jaehyun’s mother, and Jaehyun couldn’t say that he missed that. They had ended the night at the same place where Jaehyun took the picture that he had framed on his bedroom wall and he wished he had a better camera than a phone one to take a picture of Ten smiling at him as the three of them sat on the wooden deck to watch the sunset.

Although autumn was colder in Seoul than it was in Marseille, the smooth wind blew surprisingly cold, but not at all unwelcomed, at Jaehyun’s face as he gazed at the night sky after dinner, with Ten laying on his chest, between his legs on one of the lounge chairs near the garden. Just like that night in Ten’s apartment, Jaehyun didn’t bother to get them glasses when he brought them a bottle of local wine, much to Ten’s amusement.

“Now that I’ve bought wine glasses you became fond of drinking straight from the bottle?” Ten blatantly asked.

Johnny and Jungwoo were nowhere to be seen, but from all the noise coming from the kitchen, it wasn’t hard to guess that they were either drinking, or making _Madame_ Anne’s late hour baking a handful harder. Maybe (probably) both.

It was only halfway through the bottle of wine and after a few slow, sweet kisses that Jaehyun finally found himself answering Ten’s unasked question.

“The doctors say it’s trauma. Dementia and selective amnesia caused by post-traumatic stress disorder.” He repeated those words he heard at least a dozen times before. “What made my mother like that.”

Ten shifted a bit between his legs so he could rest his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and covered part of Jaehyun’s hand with his, entwining their fingers and they stayed like that for some while, before Ten whispered. “What happened?”

“My mother always hated it.” Jaehyun’s voice was also low as he stared at their joined hands, as their fingers lazily played with each others. “Businesses were even worse when my father led them and they always fought a lot. It got worse when my father started training me and I think Johnny was actually her idea. I mean, a personal bodyguard. She always worried a lot about our safety.”

“Did she know all your father did?”

“I don’t think so. Not everything, at least.” Jaehyun held Ten’s fingers between his own a little harder, closing them together. “But there was an ambush once, after I started working with my father. Jeno wasn’t there, but she was in the car with us and things got ugly. We turned it to our side at some point and my father wanted one of them dead. He ordered me to do it.”

He took a deep breath, and long gulp from the wine before handing Ten the bottle and watched as Ten did the same. Ten didn’t say anything and Jaehyun took his time, as flashbacks of that night rushed through his glassed eyes. He had zoned out and only got back when he felt Ten’s soft lips brush on the back of his hand.

“My father told my mom to wait in the car, but she didn’t.” Jaehyun could feel his heart beating harder, but it was far from a good thing. “It was the first time I’ve ever killed someone… My mom… After that, she has never been the same.” Jaehyun scoffed. “She started forgetting some small things, and she couldn’t sleep most nights. They started to fight a lot more and then one day she moved to France. I’m still not sure if it was the best for her back in time. Maybe… there could have been another way, you know? But now… She’s safe here.”

“How old were you?” Ten asked with a small voice and there was more than concern in then, Jaehyun could tell that.

“Eighteen. I had just got into college.”

Ten breathed deeply against Jaehyun’s chest and sighed just as heavily before he took another long sip from the bottle.

“I was seventeen when I did it.”

Jaehyun didn’t ask, and in fact he remembered Ten’s words that Sunday morning in Ten’s apartment when he mentioned that. Jaehyun hadn’t asked back in time and he knew that just like this moment came, others would too where they would slowly open up about their lives – the ugly part of them – to each other. Jaehyun now knew that Ten did a lot of things he had also done before, for different reasons, probably, but that neither of them took pride in.

“The man who killed your sister.” Jaehyun simply pointed, and Ten nodded on his shoulder.

“He ruined my family. My mother had depression, my father started drinking. I couldn’t sleep for a whole month.” Ten barely whispered, before he took another gulp from the wine, and Jaehyun followed after. “We were all miserable, for years. Until I met this guy… Lucas. We started dating, and he told me he could help me have my revenge.” Ten snorted. “It was a relief to all of us when that man died, but it didn’t cure my parents, though.”

“What happened after that?”

“I told my father. I didn’t tell him it was _me_ , but he figured it out because I told him the news before it was on the news, so he sent me off to live with an aunt in China.” Ten took another deep breath and when he rolled his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, Jaehyun could see the pout on his lips and he paused, probably lost in his thoughts. “… He sent me to the lion’s den. That guy I dated was also from China and he had… A few _connections_. It was easy money at first, just like an office boy, or something, until he needed a small favor. For the sake of my secret. And it gave me more money.”

Jaehyun watched when Ten shook his head, and closed his eyes, so Jaehyun placed his arms around Ten, holding him, without letting go of his hand.

“I know how this works from there.” Jaehyun whispered. “It’s a favor to cover up for other favors and it never stops.”

Ten nodded and sighed, before he let out a small, sad laugh.

“It’s a sick game.”

They stood like that in silence until they finished that bottle of wine, together. They were both tense, Jaehyun could feel that, but there was nothing else to say, for now. They were both tired; they both had their own reasons to hate what they did; they hated it and they both wanted it to be over and for this game - this sick game - to stop, as it was never their kind of game. They sure knew how to play their parts, and Jaehyun had noticed, they had similar reasons on why and how well they did it.

Jaehyun pressed a kiss on top of Ten’s head when Ten lifted the empty bottle in front of them.

“Tell me you have more of this.”

“We have plenty of this.”

“Good. I wanna get my ass drunk with this. This is some good shit, you know that?”

Jaehyun let out a breathy laugh and grinned. “Aren’t you already?”

Ten quickly turned to face him with a glare and Jaehyun just confirmed what he had thought by the rosiness in Ten’s cheek and by the way Ten blinked a few times soon after, seeming slightly out of focus.

“… Maybe.”

Jaehyun let out another laugh and pulled Ten closer so he could place a soft kiss on Ten’s lips, and then another, followed by another one.

“I want to ask you something.” He muttered, not pulling apart from Ten’s lips, but Ten did it with a frown.

“The last time you said that you ended asking me to travel with you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know…”

Jaehyun had to smile at Ten’s drunkenness confusion and pulled him in for another kiss, before placing another one on Ten’s cheek, then on his nose, and another one between his eyebrows, easing the frown there.

“Do you regret it? Coming here with me.”

Ten’s lips slowly turned into a smile and just like that he shook his head, if Ten’s eyes shining bright wasn’t enough to answer Jaehyun’s question.

“I want you to stay here for a while.” Jaehyun said slowly, but before Ten could protest, he quickly explained. “I actually need you to stay, just a few days, until it’s safe for you in Seoul again. Winwin told me they went wild when they noticed you’re not in Germany. They have no idea of where you are, and it’s for the best if we keep it like that for now.”

“Jay, this is dangerous.”

“I know. That’s why I’m asking you to stay.”

“No.” Ten shifted again in his arms so he was sitting sideways between Jaehyun’s legs. “If they think I backed out, they won’t leave me alone ever again.”

“I know.” Jaehyun nodded and he frowned, just like Ten, when Jaehyun cupped Ten’s face. “Let us take care of this for now. At least until I bring Jeno here. I already talked to Winwin and he told them you sent him a message, but wouldn’t tell him where you are. You’re safe here, Ten. Not even Winwin knows exactly where we are.”

Jaehyun waited while Ten watched him, searching through his eyes for whatever he needed to find.

“I’ve promised you that you would be safe and that we’ll get out of this, but I need to get my brother out of there first. I need to make sure that he’s gonna be safe when all this is over. It’s just for a few more days, baby. Just until I come back and talk to Jeno and I can get him and Jaemin in Lyon. Then I’ll bring you back.”

“Jay… I- I don’t know. Those guys are no joke and I need to go back or they’ll find me.”

“You’ll go back. I just need some more time and to know that you’re safe while I prepare for us to leave, and that Jeno will be safe too.”

“What’s gonna happen when I get back?”

“We leave. We’ll end this, together, and then we’ll leave for good.” Jaehyun whispered, pulling Ten’s face closer to his and he started into Ten’s eyes. “Please, baby. I need to keep you safe. And I need you to trust me on this.”

Ten stared at him for some time before he took a deep breath and sighed, until he finally nodded. Ten’s hand was then back on his face, warm and soft, like the thumb that contoured Jaehyun’s lips, and Jaehyun watched the way Ten’s eyes followed the path of his fingers in Jaehyun’s mouth, nose, cheeks, until their eyes met again. 

“I trust you.” Ten whispered and repeated those words against Jaehyun’s lips before their lips pressed in a tight kiss, that turned into more before their mouths finally molded to each other’s, time and time again, until Jaehyun, once again, lost track of time between Ten’s lips and his tongue and the way Ten held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but things are coming out to light, slowly. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. <3 
> 
> Feel free to reach me at twitter and cc if you want. (don't be shy to talk to me if you add me) ^^  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreaded by @Immaunreliablenarrator <3  
> And @Patelecti helped me made this happen <3

Jaehyun and Ten had stayed in the garden until late that night, between kisses and another bottle of wine and not really talking, as each one was probably still too lost in thoughts – or trying not to.

Even though, Jaehyun couldn’t sleep that much that night when they finally made it to bed. He could never feel comfortable in Marseille, not anymore; not when he knew that, in the end, he was the one who did that to his mother. His mother became like that because he did what his father made him do, and maybe, If he didn’t, things could have been even worse; he wouldn’t know. All he knew was that his father failed to protect her in the first place, and Jaehyun did what he had to do – in their business – and now, his mother was like that.

He was glad that at least Jeno wasn’t there that night, that Jeno had never experienced anything like that and he had to make sure that none of this would happen, ever again. Not to Jeno, and not to Ten.

It was still too early in the morning and Jaehyun had his laptop open on his legs as he laid in bed beside Ten while he scanned through pages and pages of receipts, records, profiles; anything and everything they had tracked about the Chinese group, or that could lead him to them.

Jaehyun didn’t have his hands in a Chinese market ever since his father was still alive. They had a partner there and still had a few connections, but they decided to separate years ago; and breaking through Chinese grounds to finish it for good wasn’t something really appealing and consequences could be worse. Sometimes the best strategy was to wait, but the thing was: Jaehyun didn’t have time to wait. He either would have to attack first, or Ten would have to show up. It was probably better if he did it first as he couldn’t risk anyone trying to follow him or finding them, before or afterwards.

He also had to take Jeno (and Jaemin) out of Seoul before all that, or anything worse could happen. The good thing was, as long as they wanted Ten to hide - and as long he kept Ten out of their sight - he knew that Jeno (and Ten) were safe. He hoped that, at least, he could come back to Seoul with Jeno prompted to move.

He still had business to take care of, and that was a lot once he got back, but when he glanced to his side, where Ten still slept peacefully on his bed, Jaehyun knew it would be worth it; if not for himself, then for Jeno and Ten.

Jaehyun wasn’t stupid to think that Ten was a saint, as it had been years, after all, since he started doing all that. He probably didn’t seek it out, like many men of their kind, but he still did it for years, and he chose to do this to the man who killed his sister in the first place. But much like Ten had a choice, as much as Jaehyun said to himself that he didn’t have a choice not to follow his father's path, sometimes he wondered if he did. Sometimes he wondered what could have happened differently if, at least, he had never pulled that trigger that night.

Still, he could feel it every time that he looked in Ten’s eyes that Ten wasn’t playing with him; that he wanted his way out of that life just as much as Jaehyun, if not more. 

Desperation was the most blinding thing in their business, and Ten was desperate, he could also feel that in his voice, and in the single mistake that Ten made that was to believe that they would let him leave, just like that. A mistake that would most probably cost Ten’s own life; Jaehyun knew damn well that mistake, as he had seen it happen more than once, right in front of his eyes.

They were no saints in their business; he and Ten, and Johnny, and Taeyong, and Mark, and Taeil, and Jungwoo, and Yuta, and Winwin, and Doyoung… All of them. All of his men. None of them were ever saints and there was probably no redemption to them, ever. There was absolutely no easy way out – and Jaehyun knew that most of them didn’t even want a way out. But Jaehyun’s way out also meant a way out for most of them, or at least for half of them - or those who really wanted it.

Ten grunted something on the pillow when the sun started to light up the room, taking Jaehyun out of his thoughts and his work, as he slowly woke up and rolled over, getting closer to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun simply watched him in silence, with a light smile on the corner of his lips.

“What time do you have to leave?” Ten’s question was barely audible when he mumbled, closing his eyes again and Jaehyun smiled some more at that.

“I’ve changed my flight. I’ll leave tomorrow.” He answered as low as possible.

“Don’t you have a meeting tomorrow?”

“It’s just hotel stuff. I’ll send someone else to represent me.”

Ten stretched, arms and elbow and knees poking on Jaehyun’s side, before he finally opened his eyes and when his eyes met Jaehyun’s, he granted him a sweet, lazy, smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, baby.”

Jaehyun closed his laptop and put it on the nightstand beside him and as soon as he did, Ten’s leg easily found its way over Jaehyun’s legs instead.

“Are we moving back here, when it’s over? I mean…” Ten sighed while Jaehyun lowered himself onto the bed so he could face Ten, his arms circling around Ten’s waist. “We can’t stay in Seoul anymore, can we? And you’re bringing Jeno over.”

“We can’t. At least not for a while.” Jaehyun cupped Ten’s face and he watched Ten as he lowered his eyes, lips pressed together on a small pout. “You really like it there, don’t you?”

Ten also pulled Jaehyun a bit closer, using his legs as he brushed his fingers on Jaehyun’s collarbones.

“I’m gonna miss Kai. It was nice being back. Being normal… But I always knew I’d have to leave after... It’s over.”

“So you were going to leave me?” Jaehyun asked with a small, sheepish smile, keeping a soft caress of Ten’s cheek. It was kind of mean, he knew that, but the thought of Ten leaving him behind, after everything that happened between them even before they found out about their real identities, was enough to make something inside him twist; like Ten’s lips before he pouted.

“I don’t know.” Ten whispered. “That’s one of the reasons I’d agree to come here with you at first. I wanted this. To be with you for as much as I could, even if that meant it would be our last time together.”

Jaehyun let out a short, puffed breath at Ten’s small confession. It was so carefree, so real, so… Ten. 

“What do you wanna do then, when all this is over?” 

“I don’t know. I really haven’t thought about it.” Ten sighed. “Jay, I mean it when I say I trust you, but I’m worried. What’s gonna happen when you get back? What are you gonna do? What is gonna happen when _I_ get back and they tell me to do it?” Ten’s words were rushed, still low in the early morning, but Jaehyun could see all the anguish reflected in his eyes while they searched through Jaehyun’s.

“You’ll keep up with them.” Jaehyun said quietly. “You’re gonna follow whatever they tell you to do, just the way they tell you, and let me take care of the rest.”

“Jaehyun, I am _not_ going to follow orders that make me- That may hurt you. Or Jeno.”

“You won’t hurt us. But they can’t know you won’t. They can’t know about us, or that you’re backing out. That could be even more dangerous.” Jaehyun nodded, once. “I need them to believe you’re still with them and that you’re keeping up with your part of the deal.”

“Jay, I _can’t_.”

“You can. Ten, I need you to do it. They can’t know. Otherwise all my plans will fail and we won’t make it out of this at all.” Jaehyun watched as Ten swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving in a hard gulp, but he continued. “I can’t tell you what will happen, but I need you to stick with their plans. I need you to promise me, they won’t know, and that you’ll follow their orders, until the end. Until we’re free.”

“And when will I know that we’re free?”

“You’ll know. Now promise me.”

“Jay-“

“Promise me, Ten.”

Ten stared at him and something in his eyes sparkled like that morning inside the hangar, before Ten took a deep breath and his hand came to hold on Jaehyun’s face, before he exhaled, slowly. “I promise.” Ten whispered.

\--

The rest of the day hadn’t been much different than the previous one. After a long shower with Ten, Jaehyun had spent some time with his mother walking around the garden as she showed them her flowers that she took care of every day. Sometimes she would tell them stories from Jaehyun’s childhood but Jaehyun was mostly erased, or was there as the “sweet kid that would always come to play with Jeno” and Jaehyun was glad that Ten would press a hand softly on Jaehyun’s arm each time, or just ask about something else, like another flower, instead.

_ Madame _ Anne had cooked for lunch that same recipe that Jaehyun prepared for Ten the first time he brought Ten home and she beamed when Ten told her that Jaehyun had learned it well, much to Jungwoo’s disbelief - and Johnny’s entertainment. 

Jaehyun still had work to do, so he and Johnny spent some good part of the afternoon in video calls with Doyoung and Taeyong, and later with Winwin. That one had been quick, since he was on his way to meet Kun, who had arrived from Shanghai the previous night.

Jaehyun had to hurry.

Johnny was also becoming slightly aware of (part of) Jaehyun’s plans. He understood – and even agreed – that Ten should stay in France, because that meant that both Jaehyun and Jeno were safe, at least for a while, but couldn’t understand why Jaehyun wanted Johnny to stay too – not to mention he wasn’t happy at all about it. In Johnny’s opinion, they should both go back, end the Chinese’s business, then Jaehyun would be free to bring Ten back by himself. They could do it, in fact, but the moment the others figured out that Ten was out of their business - and wouldn’t finish the job, per se - Ten wouldn’t be safe anymore and if their plans didn’t follow suit, then Jeno would be in greater danger too. 

Winwin kept saying there was someone else behind them, someone he still couldn’t figure out, and that was where all Jaehyun’s deepest worries lay. They could end it all with an ambush, he knew that, but there were still too many pieces missing from that puzzle, and Jaehyun still couldn’t figure out what they were.

After all those phone calls, he and Johnny still spend some time talking and working on other things together and more details about their plans, and when they finally unlocked themselves out of the office it was already almost evening. They’d found both Ten and Jungwoo at the blue and white kitchen, almost drowning themselves in the infamous _Madame_ Anne’s chocolate soufflé.

“Kai _needs_ to get a taste of this.” Ten said to him as soon as they entered the kitchen, pointing with his spoon at the already almost empty bowl in front of him.

“Just ask _Madame_ Anne for the recipe. I’m sure she would teach you.” Jaehyun didn’t even bother to grab and leaned over Ten’s back before he stole the spoon from Ten’s hand so he could serve himself a mouthful of the dessert. “Hmmm! Fuck. I missed this.”

“Hey! Get your own, this one’s mine.” Ten fake frowned at him, but still chuckled and Jaehyun could feel his eyes following until he sat down on the chair beside him.

“I think this is our third already.” Jungwoo laughed lightly while he pointed the spoon between them.

Johnny was also fast to grab a bowl for himself and Jaehyun did the same after, and just like Jaehyun, Johnny moaned as soon as he tasted it, throwing himself against the back of the chair. “Can’t we bring _Mandame_ Anne to Seoul with us? Holy shit.”

“No way!” Jungwoo protested. “Boss knows the only reason I don’t complain about coming back to Seoul is _Madame_ Anne’s food. “

“Is that so?” Jaehyun chuckled while he poured a few berries that were set in another larger bowl on the center of the table on his soufflé and onto his spoon. “I thought it was because of all those French guys.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. From all that I remember, I’m not the only one fond of French men at this table.”

“Who?” Ten quickly asked. “I wouldn’t blame them, though. They all kinda have a cute ass. ” Ten’s comment was prompt and carefree, like the smirk on his face, and both Johnny and Jaehyun almost spit the contents from their mouths after Ten and Jungwoo’s blunt statements, but Jaehyun could feel Ten’s curious glance while he coughed and tried not to let any of the food fall from his mouth. All that until Ten’s eyes grew wide in realization. “Oh my god, Jaehyun!”

Jungwoo, and then Johnny, laughed loudly while Jaehyun still tried to swallow the food in his mouth, and when he finally did, he simply sighed.

“ _No_ , Johnny, _Madame_ Anne is not coming with us.” Jaehyun glared at his friend, who only laughed even harder, but stood up when his phone started buzzing in his pocket and excused himself from the room so he could answer it, still laughing.

“I’m going to see if you mother needs anything.”Jungwoo also laughed, more quietly before he left Jaehyun alone with Ten and his knowing grin followed him.

“ _So_.” Ten started.

“So…?”

“French guys, huh?”

“Cute asses, huh?”

Ten rolled his eyes, but grinned playfully, much like Jaehyun’s smirk when he pulled Ten’s chair across the floor and closer to him, the loud scratchy sound echoing in the kitchen.

“Jungwoo started it.”

“I wonder if I should get worried about you two getting along so well.”

“Why?” Ten leaned closer, staring at him with a questioning eyebrow, but when he pressed his lips on Jaehyun’s, Jaehyun had to laugh at Ten’s frown after the soft kiss. “You taste like berries.”

“Because you’re a menace and Jungwoo can be the devil if he wants to.” Jaehyun scoffed, pulling Ten closer to him so their lips brushed when he spoke. “I’m gonna have a little talk with Johnny to keep an eye on both of you.”

“Are you _jealous,_ Mr. Trouble?”

“Of you with Jungwoo?” Jaehyun quickly chuckled as he glanced at Ten’s lips so temptingly close to his. “No. About where Jungwoo could take you, in a city like Marseille? …Maybe.”

Ten let out another laugh against Jaehyun’s lips, but before he could pull apart, Jaehyun held his face close by his neck in a not so soft kiss that molded their lips, and tongues, and had Jaehyun's lips between Ten’s teeth when it ended, a lot quicker than what Jaehyun wanted.

“You still taste like fruit.” Ten complained, making Jaehyun laugh out loud and quickly steal peck from Ten’s lips.

“You should really try this with the berries.”

Jaehyun laughed quietly, shaking his head at Ten’s long face and soon Johnny joined them back in the kitchen, but when Jaehyun turned to him, Johnny couldn’t look more serious.

“What’s wrong?”

“They broke into the hangar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update for now.   
> i'm sorry we're getting this slow as we got closer to the end. Hopefully i'll be able to update more often from now on. 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)   
>  [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much my bb @Patelecti for helping so much with this chapter, first when i first wrote it (omg! was it back in april??), and now for reviewing it again and proofreading it this time. This was probably the thoughts one to write, so yeah. thank you so much. i luv u <333  
> On that note, English isn’t our first language, so please be kind and let me know if you see anything wrong. ^^ 
> 
> Now... back to the story! ^^

Jaehyun busted through the office door on his house in Marseille, followed by Johnny and Ten and quickly reached his phone.

“How the fuck did that happened? We just talked to Winwin. He said he had everything under control!”

“We don’t know, man. Taeyong just called.” Johnny explained as he reached Jaehyun’s laptop on the desk and turned it on. “He’s on his way with Taeil and the new kid.”

“Where’s Jeno?”

“At home with Mark. I already checked.”

Jaehyun frowned at his phone. He tried to contact Winwin, but was sent straight to voicemail. He tried again as he walked to his computer, touching the power button with his finger to unlock it for Johnny, but once again he was greeted by the automatic voice in Winwin’s voicemail.

“ _Fuck._ ” He hissed.

Jaehyun could see the worry in Ten’s eyes as he watched him with his shoulders tensed and arms crossed over his chest, while Jaehyun himself paced back and forth behind Johnny to check whatever the other could find. At the same time, he still tried to contact Winwin, again.

“What’s going on?” Ten asked in a low voice.

“Your friends broke into our property-“

“Johnny!”

“What? They are his friends.”

Jaehyun’s eyes landed on Ten’s and it was so easy to read the hurt on them it was painful to see. He took a deep breath, but once again the electronic greeting pierced through his ears. “Fuck!” He hissed, one more time.

“They are. My friends.” Ten’s steady voice surprised Jaehyun, though, and when he glanced back at his boyfriend Ten glanced at Johnny instead. “But I’m not there, Johnny. Not anymore. You can’t blame me on any of this.”

A heavy silence stretched between them as the two men glared at each other, but Jaehyun couldn’t stand that, neither allowing something like that to happen in front of him.

“Come here.” He still watched Ten when he called, and Ten quickly stared at him, but his glance still followed Johnny as he walked – just as Johnny followed Ten with his eye – and in that moment Jaehyun saw in front of him that same man he met at the hangar once, and it was still hard to believe that that man and Ten, his boyfriend, were the same person; as much as it wasn’t _that_ hard to believe it, not anymore.

Jaehyun reached Ten’s hands and entwined their fingers as they finally stared back at each other, quickly, before Jaehyun leaned on the desk so he could see what he knew Johnny searched for, as they did that before more than once. Jaehyun typed a password and then the screen divided in eight parts, and in each section of the screen a different camera showed them in real time what happened in four different places.

The first three images at the top showed Jaehyun’s house: one for each entrance, and one for his living room, where, except for two of the three cats hanging on the couch, there was nothing to be seen. The two on the bottom left showed the street where the Dojang was located from two different angles, but clearly focused on the Dojang, where everything also seemed quite peaceful for a Saturday morning (back in Seoul). Other two cameras displayed on the right corner showed the street of his business headquarters. They had plenty of other cameras installed inside each one of those buildings and connected to a whole other security system, but only one, and the last frame on the screen, showed the hangar area; they knew better how to guard it than to help creating proofs against themselves, or Jaehyun thought so.

There wasn’t really much to see on that screen, except for two black cars crossing the main gate and the private airplanes that lined-up behind it.

“Shit.” Jaehyun cursed between his teeth before he took a deep breath and let go of Ten’s hand so he could get his phone back. There wasn’t anything he could actually do from so far and he had seen Taeyong’s car on the screen, so it wasn’t the best time to try talking to him now, but at least he knew that Jeno and Ten were safe. “Put Doyoung on the line.” He told Johnny before he pulled the computer closer.

Jaehyun felt completely useless, being in another part of the world, allowing himself some good time for once – he had never cancelled a meeting before, for no one else, but he was just so tired of all this that, this time, he honestly didn’t even want to come back. He took a deep breath and soon Johnny handed him the phone that he put on speaker before he stood up, so they could talk to him as Jaehyun used the computer at the same time.

_“Hello?”_

“What the hell is going on, Doyoung?” He asked straight to the point.

_“I- I don’t know. Taeil just called me, they‘re already on their way to the hangar, but from what Taeil told me, it looks like it’s those same guys.”_

“That Yukhei.”

_“Him.”_

Jaehyun closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Shit. What the hell does this guy want!? Winwin assured me that he would keep him out of my way and I ordered you to keep watch on the hangar twenty-four seven. How the hell did he break in?”

_“I don’t know, Yoonoh. Taeyong and Taeil were in charge of the schedule, but I’m sure there were no gap-holes. You know how they are.”_

“That’s exactly why I’m asking!”

_“Yoonoh… One of Taeil’s men told him they’re searching for someone… called Jaehyun.”_

“What the fuck? How is that-” Johnny mostly hissed beside him, but cut short.

Jaehyun’s jaw clenched as he took a deep breath and from the corner of his eyes he could see Johnny turning to him and leaning both hands on the desk, but Jaehyun quickly glanced at him for him to shut up.

“Doyoung.”

_“Yes?”_

“I’ll call you back in a few. Try contacting Winwin and tell him to call me back.”

Jaehyun tapped on the screen ending the phone call, and as soon as he did, Johnny leaned closer to him on the desk and he not only could see, but could almost feel the rage coming from him.

“Jaehyun…”

“Don’t.” Jaehyun simply glared back at him before standing up at once and Johnny grunted something on his back.

He tapped his fingers a few times on the keyboard without typing on it and when he turned his neck to stretch it with a lousy crack, his eyes landed back on Ten by the side of the desk, who watched him with pensive eyes. He glanced back at the screen and clicked on a few folders, opening some files and a few profiles displayed on the screen, but before he noticed, Johnny had already moved across the table and towered over Ten.

“What do you know?”

Johnny’s words barely sounded like a question and more like he demanded an answer from Ten, but despite backing his head a little, Ten didn’t seem taken aback by Johnny’s size, compared to his small figure.

“Johnny, stop.” Jaehyun stood up and quickly stepped in.

“I saw his face when you mentioned that Yukhei guy.” Johnny quickly turned to Jaehyun, but just as fast, he was back glaring at Ten, stepping closer and closer at each sentence. “What do you know about this? Why are they inside our hangar? What the hell do they want?”

“Johnny!” Jaehyun pushed himself between Johnny and Ten, who scoffed behind him.

“I have no idea what they want inside your hangar. The only times I’ve been there-” Ten stopped mid sentence and when Jaehyun turned to him he had his mouth agape and deep frown between his eyebrows before he shifted his gaze between Johnny and Jaehyun a few times, before they finally landed in Jaehyun. “I need to talk to Sicheng.”

Jaehyun frowned even more than he did before as he stared at Ten in confusion. “We’re trying. He’s not answering.”

“Of course not. He won’t answer your calls if he’s with them. Let me call him.”

“Ten, we agreed you’d keep your phones turned off.” Jaehyun sighed “Both of them. We can’t risk them trying to locate where you are.”

“Then give me another phone. _Any_ phone. I know how to find him. He can’t be stupid to give you his main number or someone could find out.”

Jaehyun stopped suddenly in realization. Of course he didn’t have Winwin’s China based number since, much like Ten, he probably travelled with two different phones – and that was the reason why no one at the Dojang was able to reach him before he was back from China; and just like that, he couldn’t use his, nor Johnny or anyone else’s number inside the house to call Winwin.

“Wait...” He mumbled and looked around before he pushed Ten aside a little so he could reach the desk. Jaehyun searched through the drawers until he pulled out an old, Nokia, cellphone and a charger that he quickly plugged in and turned on after a few seconds. He did a quick test first and his phone rang on his hand with a _0000 unknown number_ blinking bright on the smartphone screen. “There. Call him.”

Jaehyun turned back to Ten, extending him the phone, without unplugging it and Ten rushed to take it.

“Turn on the speaker.” Johnny said still on the other side of the desk, to which Ten rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

Jaehyun took a few steps backwards so he could lean on the desk as he listened to the phone pulse while Johnny stood still with arms crossed beside him. He watched as Ten still frowned and took deep breaths between each sound coming from the phone, until someone finally answered, in Chinese.

_“Hello?”_

“Where are you?”

Jaehyun frowned when Ten also answered in Chinese, therefore he couldn’t understand what they said.

_“…On the way to the hotel with Kun-ge.”_

At least he had recognized Winwin’s voice.

“Where’s Xuxi?”

_“At the hotel.”_

_“Who is it?”_ A third voice appeared in the conversation, and Jaehyun quickly glanced at Johnny, who also couldn’t understand what was being said.

“Are you sure?”

_“Is it Yong Qin? Let me talk to him.”_

Jaehyun had no idea of what was going on when Ten rolled his eyes when that same other voice echoed on the phone followed by some static sound, and then Jaehyun and to bite his lips not to curse when a voice that wasn’t Winwin’s spoke louder through the speaker.

_“Where the hell are you?”_

“You told me to keep out of their sight, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Ten’s eyes met Jaehyun’s for a moment and Jaehyun would only wonder what they talked about.

_“You were supposed to be in Amsterdam, not- Not… whenever the hell you are.”_

“If you can’t find me, then so can’t they. What’s wrong with that?”

_“Don’t play the smartass with me, Yong Qin, I’m tired of your bullshit, and so is Lucas.”_

“Lucas can fuck his own ass for all I care. We have a deal.”

Jaehyun frowned when he recognized the name among the Chinese words. It had been the first one Winwin handed them, and the only one they couldn’t find anything.

_“A deal you’re willing to break.”_

Jaehyun had heard that name before.

“A deal I told you I _won't_ break as long as you promise you’ll keep your part of it.”

_“Where are you, Yong Qin?”_

“Where’s Lucas? Let me talk to him.”

Lucas…

_“He’s not here.”_

“Call him. I need to talk to him right now.”

_“If you want to talk to him tell me your number and we’ll call you later.”_

“I need to talk to him _now_. Where is he?”

_“It doesn’t matter where he is.”_

“Is he waiting for you at the hotel? Are you sure? Because I wouldn’t be so sure of that. May I remind you what happened the last time you left Lucas in Seoul without your supervision? Has Hendery recovered from what happened at the hangar, yet?”

_“How do you-? Who told you? Where are you?”_

Jaehyun’s frown deepened when Ten scoffed and a slight grin formed on the corner of his lips and, at that moment, Jaehyun hated the fact that he didn’t know what was going or what they really talked about - except for that name: Lucas.

“At least one of us should know where he is, don’t you think?”

There was a long pause and some more bumbling in Chinese that Jaehyun could never understand, but he recognized Winwin’s voice among it.The other man spoke again.

_“You think you’re too smart, don’t you Yong Qin? We’re gonna have a long talk once you get here. Lucas won’t let you go out with this little riot of yours so easily.”_

That name...

“Are you sure about that too?”

_“You’re not that special.”_

_“_ I think that Lucas would beg to differ.”

It wasn’t a common name.

_“He’s not answering.”_ Winwin’s voice echoed again from the speaker.

_“You- Lucas is… damn it!”_

“Let me talk to Sicheng.”

And Jaehyun had heard that name from Ten’s lips, just yesterday night.

_“We were all miserable, for years. Until I met this guy…_

_Lucas. We started dating,_

_and he told me he could help me have my revenge.”_

And Jaehyun heard more than just a name.

_“That guy I dated was also from China and he had…_

_A few connections.”_

And Jaehyun remembered Winwin’s word from that time inside his office.

_“Finish him and you’ll find yourself an even worse problem._

_People say he’s big-boss’ protégé.”_

_“What’s this?”_

“Are you on speaker?” Ten asked in Korean this time, raising both Johnny and Jaehyun’s attention. They could finally understand something.

_“No.”_ Winwin still answered in Chinese, though.

“Good.” Ten sighed and his gaze once again met Jaehyun’s eyes and, this time, they lingered. “Let’s keep it cool, just in case. I’m having an Iced Americano right now, you now?”

Jaehyun frowned, not really understanding what Ten meant by that.

_“…Hm.”_

“Yeah. There’s on the news that there was a plane crash going on.”

_“Is that so?”_

“They’re wondering who caused it.”

_“… I’m not sure, but I can imagine. Xuxi wasn’t happy yesterday, it’s not hard to figure.”_

“Why?”

_“He asked when you’re coming back.”_

“I’ll go when they tell me so.” Jaehyun still stared at Ten’s eyes and they were somewhat sweet, before he blinked and glanced somewhere else. “Can you check that plane crash?”

_“Hm. Alright. Yong Qin…”_

“You didn’t know, did you? About Xuxi.”

_“… No. When are you calling again?”_

“I’ll have some more coffee in one hour. Then I’ll call you at night, if I can.”

_“Got it. We will talk to you tonight.”_

The sound of the line being cut echoed inside the room until Ten properly ended it.

“Sicheng will check what happened at the hangar for you. You can call him back in an hour.”

“In an hour we can figure what happened for ourselves.” Johnny stated seeming not at all pleased by the conversation they heard, but couldn’t understand more than half of it.

“We’ll know our side. Not theirs.” Jaehyun corrected him as he still watched Ten.

After a deep breath, Jaehyun pushed himself from the desk and on his way to the other side of the room, he took Ten by his hand, pulling him along. He didn’t want it to sound like interrogation, because it was Ten, but in between all those things spoken in Chinese, there was only one thing that Jaehyun understood - or at least he hoped he did; and Jaehyun needed to know.

It was already late in the afternoon and the soft yellow light from the sunset broke through the large windows from the office. Jaehyun could see the flowers from their garden as he took a seat - the flowers his mother planted with so much fondness and that tinted their garden and all the pots in their house, except for that same room, filled with books in deep brown wood as black leather and so many memories from his father and businesses Mrs. Lee learned to forget. His mother probably never went inside there.

Jaehyun took a seat first, in one of the armchairs in front of the desk and arranged them so Ten could sit in front of him, not letting go of his boyfriend’s hand even as he did so, even less when he leaned forward on his elbows and closer to Ten. Their fingers slowly tangled and Jaehyun watched them, but his jaw was tense and he could feel Johnny carefully watching them.

“Baby,” Jaehyun called as calm as he could, but stopped playing with Ten’s fingers when he stared back at him. “Who’s Lucas?”

Ten took a deep breath in front of him and shook his head a few times and Jaehyun noticed how his eyes landed on Johnny, who leaned against the desk close to them, before he stared back at Jaehyun and let out a loud scoff.

“You know nothing about him…” Ten stated, making Jaehyun frown again.

“No, we don’t. Winwin gave us a few names and Lucas was one of them, but there was nothing on him.”

“Of course there isn’t. I erased his files myself, years ago, and that was the last thing I did for him besides… You know what.”

Jaehyun tightened the hold on Ten’s hands when he shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

“He’s the same Lucas from the story you told me yesterday, isn’t him? He’s the guy you used to date.”

Ten nodded, lips pressed on a thin line. “Lucas...” Ten paused with a sigh and a sad smile reached his face. “His real name is Wong Yuhkhei, and we usually call him Xuxi. But he used to call himself Lucas when I met him.”

“What?” Johnny frowned, quickly stepping closer to them.

Jaehyun still watched Ten close and he could feel the tension on his boyfriend by the way he gripped on Jaehyun’s hand, so Jaehyun entwined their fingers again and nodded briefly to encourage him and Ten still stared at him for a while before glancing back at Johnny.

“We met each other when he lived in Thailand, we were both teenagers and we dated for some time.” Ten gulped as he spoke not only to Jaehyun, but Johnny too. “He was the one who pulled me into this, still back in Thailand, then deeper, when I moved to China... We worked together for some guys in Beijing, then Hong Kong, but Lucas was never satisfied, saying that he wasn't getting the recognition he thought he deserved, and after his parents died we moved to Shanghai a few years ago.” Ten took another deep breath before he stared at Jaehyun. “We broke up before that, but we… We had always helped each other and Lucas knew I was done doing those things and he promised me that if I helped him make his name big he would let me go, but…”

“But?” Jaehyun asked gently and even Johnny stepped closer, taking a sit over the wooden desk beside Jaehyun.

“When we moved to Shanghai, Lucas wanted to clean everything under his name. He wanted to make it from scratch, so we started calling him Xuxi, and that’s when we met Kun. Kun has money. A lot of money. And Lucas is good and, so am I.” Ten shrugged, but had his gazed lowered. “So they started to make their business and I helped with…”

Ten grunted and Jaehyun pulled him slightly closer while brushing their fingers together until Ten calmed down again.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay... We know.”

“I never wanted to know anything about what they did. I always knew that the more I knew, the harder it would be for me to leave. So I just did what I had to, no questions, as long they weren’t kids.”

When Ten shivered, this time, Jaehyun slid his hand over his arm, trying to keep him as calm as he could.

They haven’t talked much about their past, yet. Jaehyun knew there was no need to hurry and that Ten had his reasons – and limits, as Winwin had told him before. But Jaehyun knew it wasn’t easy. His own story was a whole lot different and although he had killed a few people in this business, this wasn’t his main job and Johnny, or Taeyong, or Taeil, or some other was usually there to make it for him, in case he didn’t want to dirt his hands, as Ten precisely put it the first time they talked about it. All he had to do was glance and just a slight brush on his nose was enough for anyone of his men to do the dirty job for him.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and shifted his eyes to Johnny, who then stared back at him and there was so much less judgement in his friend – and bodyguard - eyes than there had been before, and so much more knowing that Jaehyun thought that leaving wouldn’t be the best decision just for Ten, and Jeno, or himself.

“Anyway.” Ten continued. “I cleaned both our names before we moved to Shanghai and then Lucas became Xuxi and Kun’s best man, for most. Kun may have the money, but the real head behind what they do is Lucas. Not Xuxi, not Yuhkhei… Lucas. And no one knows about that. Not even Sicheng- Well, now he does.” Ten scoffed. “Lucas said he would only proclaim his name when he makes it really big and gets his revenge, but he likes to shine, so he plays himself as Xuxi and causes trouble whenever he goes. He says it’s his mark, but Kun gets totally mad at him and it’s kinda good they do it like that so Kun can get a hand whenever Xuxi exceeds himself.”

“What revenge?” Johnny promptly asked.

“What kind of revenge?” Jaehyun followed with a frown and Ten pressed his lips tight again.

“I’m not sure, but I think that Lucas's father also worked with this kind of stuff… Jewelry, or whatever businesses you guys make.” Ten glanced between Jaehyun and Johnny. “And one day there was a breakthrough at Lucas house and they killed both his parents. When we moved to Shanghai, I promised I would help him make his name big, and that I would help him with his revenge. Just like he helped me with mine.”

Jaehyun felt a shiver down his spine from the way Ten’s eyes lingered on him and took a slow, deep breath before he asked. “And who is the person he wants to take revenge?”

His heart beat faster as faster by second, especially when Ten tilted his head sideways and, this time, he was the one pulling Jaehyun’s hand tight.

“He never told me the name, Jay. Not even once. And for some time I thought that he’d forget about this. We argued a lot this last few years because he kept pushing me jobs, and I kept telling him they would be the last and that they were big enough already, but-” Ten grunted, rolling his eyes. “Lucas is so damn stubborn. I moved back to Seoul because I wanted to get away from all of this, but then… They called me two months ago saying they would let me do my last job and I thought that would finally leave me alone because I’ve left, but when I met Lucas at that hangar I figured… It was the day after I'd agreed to come here with you, before Sicheng told me your name...”

The silence that landed between the three of them couldn’t be heavier. Johnny stood up from the desk and rubbed his face and his hair with both hands as he paced around the room while Jaehyun and Ten simply stared at each other for a while, before Jaehyun exhaled loudly. His jaw clenched and he looked around the room, not knowing what to say, or think, as his mind raced in too many different thoughts, and Ten soon followed explaining.

“They didn’t tell me the name at first and I guess it was Lucas who didn’t tell them from the start, but I think that even when Lucas told them, Sicheng didn’t want me to know. He kept saying it wasn’t the time, and that he didn’t want me to do anything stupid, but that’s not how they use to work. I knew there was something odd this time when they asked me to get a gemstone inside a hangar. A blue piece inside a box with two other stones, but I should only take the blue one.”

“A Blue tourmaline.” Jaehyun pointed with a notch on his throat. “It’s Jeno’s gem. My mother's favorite stone is the green Chrome Tourmaline. When I was born, my father gave her a Brown Tourmaline necklace because she said they matched my eyes. But for my brother she asked for a Blue one, because it’s the stone of peace.”

“I had no idea what it was about. I didn’t ask. All I wanted was to get over with all of this.”

Ten barely whispered but Jaehyun’s mouth was too tight to answer. He closed his eyes and lowered his head and held tight on Ten’s hand.

Jaehyun always hated doing this. All this. He hated that he was too weak to say no to his father; too weak not to stop it when his father died. He had wondered more than once if his weakness meant that, in fact, he actually liked all that. All that power he claimed he didn’t want; all that money he claimed he didn’t need; all the madness he claimed he wasn’t himself.

But all that, everything about that – money and power and evilness – it meant nothing, and he had never felt so weak like when he thought that he could lose his brother, that he’d put his brother’s life in danger because of his own selfishness, and weakness. Or like on that morning that he thought that they had taken Ten from him, that they could hurt Ten just to hurt him. At those times, Jaehyun had never felt so useless.

Fuck the irony that played with his life, making him fall in love with the person whose freedom meant taking away his, and his brother’s lives.

“Jay…” Ten called him, his voice low and as soon as he loosened the grip from Ten’s hands, he could feel them, warm and caring and soothing on his face. “Look at me, please?”

And Jaehyun did.

“You can’t fall into Lucas's madness. He will try to play with you. He will do anything to make you mad, but you can’t fall on his game.”

“It wasn’t me.” Jaehyun explained. But he knew it was in vain. “We ended all our business with China even before my father died.”

“I know, baby, but Lucas won’t care.” Ten shook his head and Jaehyun watched the way Ten bit his own lip. “… Revenge is an ugly feeling. It sees no reason. No light… It makes everything ugly and red, like what we feel inside.”

“Jay,” Johnny called him, his voice calm and steady, but unusually low. “We need to contact Doyoung and tell him that. All that.”

Jaehyun nodded, still staring at Ten and brought Ten’s hand to his lips, where he pressed a soft kiss on Ten’s fingers, before finally turning to Johnny. “Call him. But make sure only Taeil and Taeyong get to know about this. No one else.”

“Sure.” Johnny nodded, already reaching for his phone inside his pocket.

“There’s still one thing missing.” Jaehyun noticed, as his mind slowly started working through all those new pieces. “How did he get to know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter answers a lot of your questions, so I hope ya'll liked it - but please let me know your thoughts regardless.  
> Thank you so much for your patience with this work. It made my day today read and reply to so many comments. <3333
> 
> Also! Feel free to reach me at twitter and/or cc if you want. <3  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bb @Patelect helped me review/betaed this chapter again, so thank you my bb!!! Plus, she's my personal consultant for dreamies related matter - specially a certain taurus one - so thank you again bb! <333

Jaehyun got back in Seoul at noon on that Monday, while Ten and Johnny stayed in Marseille. He had Taeyong and Haechan to pick him at the airport and then went straight to the headquarters of his hotel businesses, where Doyoung already waited for him - between meetings that Jaehyun was actually supposed to attend. 

On their ride, Taeyong gave him more details about what happened that Saturday at the hangar and, aside from a few broken boxes and maybe a few bruises for some of their men, nothing else happened, which made everything even more intriguing. They still didn’t know what Xuxi – Lucas, actually – really intended with that attack. Not even when Winwin met him later that afternoon at the Dojang they were able to figure out what Lucas had truly planned for all this – for his revenge.

“So you really didn’t know about Lucas?” Jaehyun asked with an elbow leaning on the arm of his chair as he carefully watched Winwin in front of him.

“If Ten hadn’t said all that… I wonder If they’d ever tell me. Kun wasn’t happy about Ten leaking it out like that. He wasn’t happy at all.”

Jaehyun frowned. “Do you think there might be some competition between them?”

“For who’s the real boss? … It’s possible. Despite posing as the boss – and a lot of people in China think that Kun’s the real head – it’s Xuxi who does most of their front job and he gathers… a lot of attention, as you may have figured.” Winwin shrugged. “Even among their men, Kun always talks as if he’s the mind behind everything, but as I suspected, once they told me about Lucas and we met him later that night, it became pretty clear who’s the real boss. And that’s why I’m saying… Kun wasn’t happy at all.”

“What about Lucas?”

Sichen snorted this time and shook his head, but only spoke again after a deep breath and Jaehyun couldn’t quite believe the humour in his friend’s eyes, not in a moment like this. “...You know what? I don’t believe that Xuxi does all those things to grab attention on purpose.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Xuxi… He’s just like that. I don't think he does all that just to grab the attention for himself. But he does, naturally, and of course he enjoys it... A little bit too much, if you ask me and Kun gets mad at him more often than not because of that. But I always thought it was because Xuxi always does what he wants... I would never say that Xuxi did all that because he’s the real mind behind them.” Sicheng frowned, staring deeply at Jaehyun’s eyes. “The guy acts clumsy, but in the end he just _knows_ what he’s doing. And he’s smart. Way smarter than I thought.”

Although Jaehyun truly believed in everything that Ten had told him, still there was something missing in that equation. Jaehyun still frowned when he glanced at the now not-so-empty folder with Lucas’s name on it. “If you didn’t know that Xuxi and Lucas were the same person, then why did you give us Lucas’s name? It was one of the first names you gave us, Winwin.”

“Because I couldn’t figure out who Lucas actually was.” Winwin simply stated before he leaned forward on his chair. “I’ve heard both Hendery and Kun mentioning his name a few times before, but _never_ in front of anyone else. And there was something about the way they talked about him… every time… That’s why those were the first names I gave Yuta when he showed up in Shanghai. I just had no idea of whom he was. They never said anything that would actually mean that this… That Lucas… was their actual boss, but I knew he was important. They never even said anything that would actually _mean_ that they had another boss.”

“So how did you know there was someone else behind them?”

Winwin didn’t look the slightest amused when he quirked up an eyebrow and tinted his head.

“Listen… Kun may be smart and an even better actor, but if you know the right questions to make… If you pull the right strings, it’s not hard to see that he doesn't really know about all the things he talks about.”

It was Jaehyun who snorted this time and rolled his eyes. He knew what it was like. He’d done it before: to pretend, to act as if he was all that and knew all the stuff he was actually supposed to know, being the _big-boss’ son_. He wouldn’t blame Kun for that. It was a rookie act - claiming to know more than you actually do – but being a boss on their kind of business wasn’t only about being the man in charge, and knowing all the stuff they _must_ know about, even if eventually; it’s about acting as one, so Jaehyun wouldn’t blame Kun for trying. 

The thing was: only acting would never be enough. 

And just like him, Winwin also knew that.

“But sometimes…” Winwin added soon, as soon as their eyes met again. “Kun knew about things that I’ve only ever heard two other people talking about...” Winwin paused, his gaze serious and fixed deep into Jaehyun’s eyes and Jaehyun didn’t have to ask for him to keep talking. “Our fathers, when they thought we weren’t listening.” 

Jaehyun remained silent for a while as they stared at each other and there was too much understanding in those undertones. Too much knowledge and years of sharing a bond that no one else could understand about being the sons of their parents; too much awareness about things they both heard, when they shouldn’t, not when they were that young. 

Jaehyun had lost count of how many times he heard secret conversations between his and Sicheng’s father, some of them with Winwin beside him – a few others with Jeno, but Jeno was even younger than them to understand things that Jaehyun, slowly, had only started to comprehend; before he was even supposed to understand. And some other things that, even now, he thought that, maybe, he shouldn’t have ever listened.

Or maybe they should have listened to everything after all, and sometimes Jaehyun thought about how their fathers raised them together to follow their paths since the day that they were born, like pigs in a farm.

For a long time, they thought they were normal kids, with awkward fathers that had had awkward business schedules – compared to other kids, like Yuta, for example – but normal kids, still. Free. Careless. Curious. Just normal, happy kids, living a normal, happy life; until the day they weren't anymore – like they were never supposed to be. And Winwin – Sicheng – was probably the only one who would ever understand how all of that felt like. And Winwin was, possibly, the only one to fully comprehend all those stuff they’ve heard behind curtains and closed doors; about things they’d rather have never listened to and things Jaehyun was glad they got rid of. 

Or so Jaehyun thought.

He pressed his lips before he bit the inner side of his cheeks, until he slowly nodded. They needed to act.

“We need to do it.” Jaehyun stated. “The more we wait, the more comfortable they’ll get, and I can’t risk that.”

“…Are you and Ten really doing it?”

“Yeah. We are.”

“Jaehyun…”

“I’m getting Jeno out of the city by the weekend. I’ve already bought his ticket.”

“This morning… Kun said they want Ten here before that.”

“Make them wait.” Jaehyun closed Lucas’s files and carelessly tossed them on a corner of his desk. “Let Ten talk to them again if needed. He’s smart and knows Lucas better than us. I’m sure he can handle this. And we can always put more men around Ten’s workplace and at the hangar, and even the Campus. Jeno hates it, but his safety comes first.”

“They’re getting way too pissed at Ten, Jay. He’ll get in trouble if he doesn’t show up when they want.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, pressing his fingers on his forehead. He couldn’t risk putting Ten’s life in danger, but he couldn’t risk Jeno’s either. “When are they planning on acting?”

“I don’t know. Xuxi and Kun are being really secretive about that, but my guess is that Xuxi has more than he tells under his sleeve. I can’t be sure, but my guess is that even with Ten out of town, it’s not completely safe for you. Or Jeno.”

“Hm.”Jaehyun twisted his lips and front in a deep frown. 

“There’s one more thing.” Winwin also frowned when Jaehyun stared back at him. “Keep a close eye on your men. I think… Recently, they started to get a lot more information than what they used to, and a lot more than I could allow.”

Jaehyun’s face darkened upon hearing that, as he had always taken pride in the loyalty of the men he had surrounded himself with after his father’s death.

There had been another reason why he never really asked Ten about more information, before that Saturday afternoon in Marseille, that was, and it wasn’t just because they would have time to talk about their past sometime in their future. 

It was about loyalty and a very distorted meaning of prideness that men like them carried deep inside them. It was a silent code and there were few things worse than betraying their houses, their teams and where they truly belonged to. And if Ten had told him any of those things before that Saturday episode, Jaehyun probably wouldn’t have trusted Ten’s words – and maybe he would even start doubting Ten’s feelings.

The simple fact that they trusted each other without revealing anything from inside their houses, that small thing, it spoke volumes on how much Jaehyun knew he could trust Ten, after all. But now, the small suspicion, the slight possibility that one of his men could be leaking information about him like that… That affected more than Jaehyun’s pride in his supposed loyal men, but it damaged their whole house and the whole Dojang itself.

Men like Winwin, who sneaked upon other’s houses, those men were few, and brave. Jaehyun never intended on having a spy into the Chinese market, or so to speak. But when this group from Shanghai started to grow so suddenly with so much potential, and since Sicheng was already in China, it wouldn’t hurt to get any firsthand information, just in case they needed it – for businesses purposes, even if Jaehyun had no interest in stepping back into the Chinese market, whatsoever. 

Irony or not, he landed at the right place; right where a man really wanted Jaehyun dead, and somehow became friend – real friends, as Ten had told him later that Saturday night back in Marseille – with Jaehyun’s supposed killer, and also his lover.

When Ten and Jaehyun laid in bed that night before Jaehyun’s flight, as they simply held each other much like they had done on their first night in Marseille, Ten told him about how he simply liked Winwin – who he always called Sicheng – from the start. And Winwin seemed to truly reciprocate that, as he seemed to fully comprehend when Ten told him his story, and why he wanted so bad to leave it all behind. Winwin had also told Ten about his mother and how he moved to China so he could take care of her, but no one else in their team seemed to know about any of that. They just bonded, as Ten told him that night.

Jaehyun ended up nodding, just once, after what Winwin told him, before he leaned on the back of his chair. “I’ll take care of that. But before you leave I have one last favor to ask you.”

\--

When Jaehyun finally got home it was already late at night. His head hurt and he was ready to take a shower, eat whatever they had in the fridge, and just sleep off the jet lag until morning, but the scene he found at their TV room when he quickly peeked his head in to check on his brother made him immediately postpone at least half of his plans.

Jeno was there, sitting on the couch and rolled in a blue duvet, with his legs crossed as he laid his head – covered by his favorite green hoodie – on Mark’s shoulder. He had a cat – Seol – beside him, but she shared his attention with a carton of ice cream, a bottle of soju, and some episode of The Flash played on the big TV screen.

Jaehyun shared a quick glance with Mark, who sent him a tight smile before tapping Jeno’s arm to get his attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Jeno sat a little bit straight when glanced back at Jaehyun, but took a sip of his drink, while Mark already stood up from the couch. 

“Nana is leaving. He got the scholarship.” His brother said before turning his eyes back to the TV as he took yet another sip. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath and waited for Mark to leave them alone before he entered the room. That wasn’t really the reaction he expected from his brother, but his mind quickly drove to Ten sleeping on his arms just two days ago – or one, considering he didn’t have any sleep ever since he left Marseille – and he already missed him. 

He tossed his suit on the armchair and opened a few buttons of his shirt before grabbing himself an unopened bottle of soju on the floor and sitting on the couch, beside his brother. The room was chill, as winter approached them, just around the corner, and Jeno had probably forgotten to turn up the heater, so Jaehyun simply pulled the duvet over his legs and pushed Jeno aside a little, until they were both comfortable beside each other.

“Where is Jaemin?” Jaehyun asked after a gulp and frowned at the giant gorilla that grunted on the screen. 

“At his place. His parents took us and Renjun and Chenle to celebrate – Mark went with us, so don’t worry.” Jeno quickly explained even before Jaehyun asked. “But they wanted him to sleep at home today. Like… To spend more time with him before he leaves.”

Jaehyun twisted his lips before he took a long sip from his drink and he only then noticed that despite some wine, or eventually sharing some beer with Johnny and sometimes with Jeno and Jaemin during dinner – Mark wouldn’t drink anything with alcohol – he never really drank with brother before, at least not like that.

“You’re gonna miss him, won’t you?”

Jeno shrugged as he drank, the bottle making a loud pop as it left his lips. “He’s my best friend. What do you think?”

“Jen,” Jaehyun rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Jeno as he turned sideways so he could face his brother. “Why don’t you go with him? We talked about this before.”

“But- I know how much it costs. When Jaemin received the letter they listed all the costs that the scholarship covers and it’s a lot. It’s too expensive.”

Jaehyun frowned, as Jeno may not know details about their business or their family fortune, but he was an art student, after all, and if the amount of paintings of well-known artists they had in their house wasn’t enough sign, then their cars and the amount of clothes in Jeno’s closet should be.

“You know damn well that money is not a problem. What’s holding you back?”

Jeno seemed taken aback by Jaehyun's question and he frowned, pulling his legs close to his chest – and making the cat run from the couch with that – before he shoved a full spoon of ice cream on his mouth instead of answering Jaehyun's question.

Jaehyun scoffed, but then he noticed the redness on Jeno’s cheek.

“Jen,” He called again, but this time his brother didn’t look at him and Jaehyun watched with an amused grin how his brother filled another spoon with even more sweet than the precious one. “Do you think I’m stupid?” Jaehyun chuckled. “Or blind? Because, unfortunately, little brother,” Jaehyun put his hand on Jeno’s shoulder with some strength – a habit he probably got from Johnny. “I’m not. And for fucks sake, you and Jaemin need to learn how to lock a damn door.”

Jeno almost choked on the ice cream, almost spitting some of it and Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t not laugh when Jeno gulped all the sweet at once and suddenly stood still, shoulders tense and a deep frown and eyes closed.

“Brain freeze?” Jaehyun asked between a chuckle, and when Jeno nodded, he laughed even more. “Come on, Jeno. You can’t be serious. You really thought I didn’t know?”

Jeno still frowned and his face looked even redder than before, but he still didn’t face Jaehyun. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

“You and your boyfriend are not really subtle, you know? Even Ten noticed and he had only seen you twice.”

Jeno turned to him with big eyes, still shocked and stared at Jaehyun in silence for a while, before asking in a low voice. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Jaehyun offered him a light smile and patted on his brother’s shoulder before relaxing on the couch. “I didn’t want to out you like that.”

They still stared at each other, and Jeno twisted his lips in a light smile. A smile that Jaehyun knew he did just the same sometimes, as they had tons of photos like that when they were younger.

“Mark will be happy he doesn’t have to cover us up anymore.”

Jaehyun snorted. “Yeah. Mark may be awesome at his job, but he sucks when it comes to cover up for you two. It’s amazing.”

“ _Uhh!?_ ”

Jaehyun chuckled and shook his head before he took another sip from his drink, but didn’t bother to answer that. “So, are you going with him or not?” He asked instead, staring seriously at his brother.

“...Are you _sure_ you’re okay with me moving?”

Jaehyun rested his head on his hand as he watched his brother. 

Between the fact that he had already bought the tickets for both Jeno and Jaemin due to that weekend, and pretty much everything was already settled in Lyon for them, everything just waiting for Jeno to finally agree to leave, and the fact that Jaemin didn’t really get that scholarship – something that neither his brother or Jaemin himself Jeno should ever know – it wasn’t lying to his brother like that that bothered him the most. The reality was that he felt awful about himself for having to do that and the reason behind it. He hated when his father decided things for him, decided his life for him, he was doing the same for his brother. 

He took a deep breath as he watched all the unspoken questions in his brother’s eyes and tried to convince himself that, this time, it was different. And although he knew what he was doing wasn’t the rightful thing to do, when it was about his brother's safety, what was right and was not didn’t really matter, as long as it kept Jeno alive.

“Of course.” Jaehyun said with a smile, despite the weight on his tongue. 

“What about you?” Jeno stared at him and maybe those unspoken questions weren’t so unspeakable after all, and Jaehyun swore he could read all them in his brother's eyes everytime he looked at him like that, like their mother used to, before she left – before she forgot. 

“What about me? I just told you. It’s fine.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Jeno sighed. “Are you gonna be alright? I mean- here… By yourself?”

Jaehyun chuckled lightly and lifted his head from his hand so he could squeeze his brother’s shoulder.

“I won’t be by myself.”

“But-”

“Jen, listen,” Jaehyun quickly added. “I just want you to be happy, okay? And to don't look back years from now and regret the fact that you stayed. To wonder what could have been of your life if- If you took a different path.”

The silence lingered between then after Jaehyun’s words and if Jeno read anything between them, Jaehyun would never know, since Jeno never asked further, but the smile that slowly showed on the corner of his brother's lips didn’t take long to reach his eyes as he nodded. And so did Jaehyun.

“So when is Jaemin leaving?”

“He hasn't bought tickets yet, but our finals are on Wednesday and it looks like French universities close before Christmas or whatever, so he must be before that to arrange all his stuff. At least that’s what they said in the letter.” Jeno frowned. “I always thought he would have more time, but… next week, I guess.”

Jaehyun nodded – the university principal had indeed followed all their arrangements, as it seemed. “Let me buy your tickets then. Last minute bookings can be expensive, so tell Jaemin and his parents it’s my gift. For his accomplishment.”

Jeno smiled at him and, this time, he smiled just like their mother did that Friday, while glancing at the necklace Jaehyun gave to her.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jeno chuckled and softly bumped his hand on Jaehyun’s arm, missing their head for a little. “I promise I’ll come to visit if you promise you’ll go too.”

“Of course I will.” Jaehyun’s voice trembled a little in his throat, but he quickly recovered.He would miss his brother. “And mom will be happy to see you around more often.”

Jaehyun didn’t fail to notice when Jeno’s smile lowered down a little, like his gaze. “I’ll be happy to see her too.” He commented in a low voice, but took a deep breath before silence stretched between them again, and when he turned back at Jaehyun, he heard another bright, but playful smirk on his face. “So, hyung… If you won’t be by yourself, where’s Ten hyung?”

Jaehyun let out a full, loud laugh at the question and shook his head. “What about him?”

“What about him!? You say me and Jaemin aren’t subtle, but have you seen yourself!? Nana was shocked that day you brought him home. I mean.” Jeno blinked. “We all were, you know? When we got home from Busan and Taeyong hyung told us you had company in your bedroom? But when we woke and Ten hyung was here? Crazy! I didn’t even know you were into guys.”

Jaehyun still laughed at Jeno’s rambling. “We never tried to be subtle, that’s the difference.”

“Yeah, but you still could have told me. Maybe I wouldn’t think I had to hide!”

Jaehyun simply shot a side glance at his brother, who rolled his eyes after a while, and Jaehyun laughed some more while he drank some more of the soju, when his brother stared at the melting ice cream on his lap and pouted.

“Do Jaemin’s parents know?” Jaehyun asked instead.

“No.”

“Hmmm... I was going to invite them for dinner tomorrow, but let’s make it just us and your friends, all right? And Jaemin can sleep over. Just, please, lock the door. I’m tired of seeing your white asses on accident.”

“Hyung!” Jeno groaned, letting the carton on the couch beside him, but Jaehyun thought it was also to, somehow, hide his embarrassed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add "manipulative behavior" to the tags? ^^'
> 
> Only now it hit me that we're approaching the end of this story... only four chapters left. Thank you so much for everyone who's been going through this journey with me. <3 
> 
> Feel free to reach me at twitter and/or cc if you want. ^^  
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again @Patelect helped me review/betaed this chapter, even though she's been so busy. Thank you bb! I luv u <3
> 
> And turns out that i really don't know how to count. I'm... sorry? ^^'

Things went annoyingly well through the rest of that week. Although Jaehyun had more meetings than usual, in which some of these he made sure that Doyoung would be busy with something else, instead of accompanying him as he usually did, nothing new came up within de Dojang or his other business, and not even Winwin had any news about Lucas or any of their men.

He made sure to call Kai sometime between his meetings on Tuesday to reassure him that Ten was fine, but before he left Marseille, Ten had also called his friend from Jaehyun’s phone to tell him that he would take some time to come back. Jaehyun still kept his men around the bakery, not only to make sure that Ten’s friends were all safe, but to keep on with the façade that they were still searching for Ten – and from what Taeil’s reports told him, it was either their guy from Germany – as it showed on Yangyang’s profile – or another man called Xiaojun that were usually seen around the bakery or Ten’s place.

Back in Marseille, Johnny had both of Ten’s phones with him – which Ten wasn’t happy about, but Johnny had been very adamant with that so Ten gave up eventually, but only if he could use Johnny’s phone to contact Jaehyun whenever he wanted. That also meant that Jaehyun started receiving some very inappropriate text messages from Johnny’s number, on many unappropriated moments during those last few days.

 _“I’m giving your boyfriend his phone back.”_ Johnny stated as soon as Jaehyun picked up the call sometime in the middle of the afternoon while he worked from the Dojang. “ _I can’t stand you two sexting through my phone! I’m gonna kill both of you with my own hands if I ever find another text like the ones I found on my phone today. You- gross! Fucker. …Fuck you.”_

Jaehyun barked out a loud laugh and saved the file he was working on his laptop before actually closing it.

“You know he can’t use his phones. He knows that too.”

_“What about the phone he uses to call Winwin? Why don’t you fucking use it instead?”_

“You know we can’t have it turned on for more than two minutes. We can’t risk anyone tracing it.”

Johnny grunted, and Jaehyun had to press his lips not to laugh _. “That’s it. I’m buying him a local phone. Tomorrow. And you can fuck and send pics of your dicks or whatever the fuck you’re into. Just. Not. On my phone.”_

“Does that mean you trust him enough to hand him a brand new number that he can use to contact whoever he wants, whenever he wants? Johnny Suh, I’m impressed to see you bonding. I’m proud. Of both of you.”

Jaehyun chuckled as he couldn’t hold back the sarcasm on his words and on his voice, and even more when Johnny answered him just the same.

_“Ha-ha. Shut up, fucker.”_

“I’ll tell him to stop.” Jaehyun said with a light laugh.

 _“Idiots.”_ Johnny mumbled. _“So… Any news? When are we going back?”_

“Not yet. I’ll talk to Winwin later and Ten should give him a call too, just in case. But Jeno leaves on Saturday, so you two have to wait until then. Maybe Sunday you two can be here.”

_“Maybe? Why just maybe?”_

Jaehyun could hear the frown in Johnny’s voice so he looked around the room, and although empty, he lowered his voice. “Winwin thinks we have a rat.”

Johnny went silent for a while and Jaehyun took his time to stretch his shoulders and lean back on the chair.

_“You gotta be kidding me…”_

“Nope. They have more information than they should. Things Winwin didn’t know.”

_“Did you talk about it with Taeil?”_

“Not yet.”

_“Wait. You don’t think it could be him, do you?”_

Johnny seemed surprised by Jaehyun’s answer, so Jaehyun quickly explained. “No. But I’m letting some birds fly.”

 _“Canary trap.”_ Johnny stated. _“Nice.”_

“Anyway. I’m gonna buy your tickets myself, just in case.” Jaehyun nodded to himself. “Where's Ten?”

 _“Oh my…”_ Johnny sighed, but snickered soon afterwards and Jaehyun heard some voices on the other side of the line like Jungwoo’s and _Madame_ Anne and even his mother, before he recognized Ten’s voice, and he couldn’t hold back a smile as soon as he did. _“Please, spare my phone from you gross shit.”_

Jaehyun chuckled and the noise of a few steps and a door closing, he could finally and clearly hear Ten’s voice.

_“Hey, babe.”_

Jaehyun chuckled. “Hi, baby. What were you doing?”

_“Just chatting with your mom and Madame Anne. Oh! They taught me how to bake that chocolate cake.”_

“It’s _soufflé_.” Jaehyun corrected him.

_“Whatever. I wrote it down so I can give it to Kai.”_

“Didn’t you learn how to bake it?”

 _“You know that I can’t bake anything and will probably forget it, so better safe than sorry.”_ Ten lightly chuckled and so did Jaehyun, not surprised at all. _“Did you get my last text?”_ Ten quickly asked and Jaehyun had to laugh even more.

“I did. Fuck, baby. …You’re gonna be the death of me one day.”

_“Jay! Don’t say that.”_

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun quickly added. “But as much as I loved it, I think we should stop.”

 _“Why?”_ Ten groaned. _“I’m bored.”_

“I know, baby. But you’ll be back soon and Johnny isn’t happy about it. It’s his phone. You should have at least cleared those, huh?”

_“He’s the one who told me I shouldn't delete anything or he’d know.”_

Jaehyun snorted. “So were you doing all that just to piss him off?”

_“He didn’t seem pissed when he mocked **your** texts, and he deserves that for not trusting me with my phones. But- You know it wasn’t **just** to piss him off..”_

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and shook his head, not quite believing how much Ten could enjoy his not so innocent prick, and that, in the end, Jaehyun was just as guilty for indulging in. “I know, but let’s stop for now, huh? I rather do all those things with you in person anyway.”

 _“Hmmm...”_ Ten hummed. _“I like the way you think.”_

“Of course you do.” When Ten chuckled on the other side of the line Jaehyun could picture Ten rolling his eyes and the way he smirked, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder, if he was there with Ten, if that could own him a kiss. “I miss you.” He said with a low voice.

 _“I miss you too.”_ They both chuckled this time. _“Did you talk to Sicheng? When can I go back?”_

“Not yet, but you should call him. I’ll talk to him afterwards.”

 _“ ‘kay… Jay, I’m worried. Lucas was really impatient when I talked to them yesterday. I think…”_ Ten’s deep breath echoed through the phone. _“He asked me if I was seeing someone.”_

Jaehyun frowned as soon as he heard Ten’s words. “That’s none of his business.”

_“It isn't, and I told him I wasn’t, but… He never took it well whenever I dated someone.”_

“Ten,” Jaehyun took a deep breath and leaned his forehead on his hand, closing his eyes, but in fact, Jaehyun didn’t know what to ask, or if he wanted to know the answer.

_“I’m worried. If he finds out…”_

“He won’t.” Jaehyun stated, and sighed. “Tell him you’ll be back by Sunday. Jeno and Jaemin leave on Saturday. I’ll buy your tickets now.”

\--

For the rest of that day, after talking to Johnny and Ten on the phone, it had been hard to focus, as Ten's words about Lucas suspecting he was dating someone couldn’t stop coming back to Jaehyun’s thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Lucas could be bothered by that, in fact, and more than that; what it possibly meant.

It wasn’t about jealousy, not really, as Jaehyun trusted Ten and his feelings; their feelings. But if Lucas was the one jealous, and if Lucas still had feelings for Ten, it only meant that he had no plans on letting Ten leave at all, not even after he acted his part of their deal; not even after getting his own revenge on Jaehyun’s family.

Jealousy, just like power, it was a blinding feeling; sometimes even worse than revenge. And those three combined, they could be more damaging than any bomb.

Jaehyun took a look at his watch and it ticked eight twenty that night, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but think that all he needed was three days, not even all that, and Jeno would be finally free. Safe.

Someone knocked on the door of his office at the Dojang and before he answered, Taeyong’s head peeked in.

“Yuta’s here.” He announced and Jaehyun only nodded.

It was getting late and he should probably go home and try to spend some time with his brother, but before that, there were a few things he needed to do, and run against the clock.

“What’s up with the frown?” Yuta asked as soon as he took a seat in the chair in front of Jaehyun and Jaehyun hardly spared him a glance before he was back at his computer.

“Did you bring them?”

Yuta waited in silence and Jaehyun could feel his long, hard glance on himself and so Jaehyun sighed, typing a few more things before he closed the screen. Yuta still stared at him and stood like that until Jaehyun arched up an eyebrow.

“Jay-”

“Don’t ask.”

“So that’s a yes?”

It was Jaehyun who stayed in silence this time, his lips pressed tight together until he took a deep breath and sighed.

“Jay, you’re crazy.”

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even Johnny.”

“Wait, what!? But his-”

“I know.”

Jaehyun quickly cut him and extended his hand waiting for the item he hadn’t seen yet, but he knew Yuta had it with him, and so Yuta handed him a thick, black folder, just like Jaehyun expected. He opened it first and pulled out a load of papers of different sizes that he carefully checked, one by one, in silence.

He knew Yuta was doing his best to not fidget as he watched him. He could feel Yuta’s intense gaze on him the whole time , and while Jaehyun scanned every line of those documents, every name, every date, it became harder and harder to ignore Yuta’s presence. But he did it anyway, until he double checked everything and only when he was sure that everything was according to what he instructed Yuta just a few days ago, Jaehyun finally let out a deep breath.

Silently, he pulled a pen and a post-it that he glued inside the first paper of one of the small, blue books. He collected a few other papers that Yuta had handled and pulled a silver briefcase from under his table where he placed all those papers inside a brown envelope and then closed it, locking it with a password.

“Hand this to Johnny. I’ll handle the rest myself.” Jaehyun informed, sliding the briefcase over his black and yellow marble desk.

“When?” Yuta's question was quiet and he pulled the case and put it on the floor by his side.

“You’ll know when.”

“Jay, this is crazy.”

Jaehyun glanced back at his friend and leaned on the back of his chair. He stared at all the other papers on his desk and at his longtime forgotten glass of whiskey. He took a sip from it before he arranged the rest of the papers and placed them back inside the black folder, then locked them inside a drawer on his desk.

“I’m tired, Yuta.” For the first time, after Jaehyun took that decision, he was talking about it with someone other than Ten and Winwin. “We have a red flag on Jeno. I can’t keep doing this.”

“It’s not only about Jeno, or you being tired. You gave me five names.”

Yuta nodded his head in the direction of where Jaehyun locked the folder and Jaehyun looked at where he pointed and had to press his lips even tighter to hold a small, but sad smile, before turning back to him.

“No. It’s not.” He couldn’t deny that, not to Yuta, who knew him ever since school days. Ever since basketball and video games and bad grades were the most that Jaehyun had to worry about.

“Are you happy?”

Jaehyun stared at Yuta for a while and his eyes weren’t judging, neither were they hard on Jaehyun anyhow, and Jaehyun didn’t have to hold the smile, but his slips were still pressed tight when he did.

“Yeah.”

Yuta nodded a few times, before he smiled himself. “Fine then. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I know.” Jaehyun did know, Yuta didn’t have to tell him that. He worried about a rat, about someone leaking information from the Dojang, but Yuta wasn’t that person and he would never be, no matter what happened. He just knew that.

“What will happen to the Dojang?”

“Hmmm.” Jaehyun muttered and glanced at a small pile of folded papers on his desk that he pushed to Yuta’s direction, and smirked. “Do you still like to play with fire?”

\--

To say that the rest of the week had been according to Jaehyun’s plans was being too pretentious.

Winwin was supposed to meet him that Thursday, but because Kun wanted him to accompany him on some of their business, Winwin didn't make it in the end. It was only later that Friday that Jaehyun found out from Winwin, that they got some of the information regarding Jaehyun – Yoonoh, actually – and the Dojang, from a few of Jaehyun’s business partners. Winwin gladly handed him the names and all of them were now in Taeyong’s hands, who would also gladly teach them a lesson, but they still haven’t found their rat.

The fact that Winwin now knew about Lucas's true identity, was actually very useful for them, as Kun and Lucas no longer kept Winwin outside of their private meetings – or at least not that much – but there were still some pieces missing in that puzzle.

Winwin had tried to lure something from Xiaojun – whom, as Winwin informed him, was Xuxi’s (not Lucas’s) right hand – and even from Hendery and Yangyang, but none of them seemed to know who, in fact, was Lucas and always talked about him as one of Kun’s major partners, and always with a good portion of respect, regardless.

Winwin had also tried talking to Kun about having someone undercover inside the Jung’s business, but Kun had been pretty adamant on that matter, always saying that it would be too risky, and they had Yong Qin on his way, after all, and soon it would be over: the Jung’s and their business, that was.

Jaehyun had also found out from Winwin that two out of four shipments that Jaehyun was waiting due to next week had been somehow intercepted by Kun and Lucas, and Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung had spent the rest of that Friday afternoon, plus some good part of the evening making plans over plans about how to use that on their favor. 

The three of them now knew all names and roles on Kun and Lucas’s team. All, but Ten, as Jaehyun never handed them Yong Qin’s files; files that Jaehyun collected himself – and made sure to erase everything himself, with only some help from Winwin, and Yuta.

When Jaehyun finally got home that night, the whole house was a mess. From boxes and boxes of gifts – for both Jeno and Jaemin, Jaehyun supposed – and empty bottles of soju and wine and whatever Jeno’s friends liked to drink, all tossed around in their living room, while none of them were around to be seen. But the loud noises coming from the TV room made it clear where they were.

The door was open this time, and the scene he spotted was completely different from the one that Jaehyun found when he got home from France and Jeno mourned over Jaemin leaving. 

Now, Jaemin himself stood up bare feet on the couch, his hair pink, just like Ten died it only a couple of weeks ago, while both Jeno and Renjun (wearing a very bright orange hair) held the boy by his legs, and Chenle – the only one who hadn’t dyed his hair on their group, yet – stood right in front of him on the floor, but with his back towards Jaehyun, so Jaehyun couldn’t know what was really going on, especially with all that noise.

It didn’t matter anyway, as long as his brother smiled so openly that his eyes disappeared on the curve of his cheeks, just like he did on that moment.

“Hyung!” It was Jaemin who noticed Jaehyun first, and he almost fell from the couch when Renjun let go of his leg, but he didn’t, because Jeno still held him, even when Jaemin tried to climb down from the couch. “Come join us! We’re playing mobile beer pong.”

Jaehyun's eyebrows lifted slowly when Jaemin showed him the orange ball on his hand and when he glanced back at Chenle, the younger one among the boys held around a silver tray with red cups and Jaehyun could only wonder if Chenle was old enough to drink with them.

“Don’t forget the two of you have a long flight tomorrow.” Jaehyun snorted. “Trust me. You’re gonna hate to fly with a hangover. Have you at least eaten anything?”

“Auntie made us food before she left.” Jeno nodded as he came to stand beside Jaemin and Jaehyun noticed the way that Jeno placed a hand on Jaemin’s waist, and how they stood just a little bit closer than usual, and the small difference made Jaehyun smile, like Jeno did as he spoke to him. “But we’ll order some pizza too. We were just waiting for you.”

“Go on.” Jaehyun also nodded and took off his coat. “I’ll just take a shower first. Where’s Mark?”

“He went to pick up his charger in his room.” It was Renjun who answered, but before he could say anything else, Jaemin was already asking what kind of pizza everyone wanted.

Jaehyun left them behind, but instead of climbing up the stairs, he left his coat on the back of an armchair on the living room and walked down the hall that led to his office, where he stopped first and grabbed a black leather folder, exactly like the one Yuta handed him earlier that week, and only then followed the path that also led to Johnny’s and then Mark’s bedroom, where he knocked.

“Come on in.”

Jaehyun entered the room in silence and Mark stood by the bed, where a small suitcase filled with clothes was open right in front of him.

“Oh, Hey! Boss! What’s up? I’m just finishing packing. Jeno told me it will be colder than I thought when we get there, so I’m, uhm, just adding a few stuff. Do you need anything?”

Mark had spent so much time around Jeno during those last few years, and even before that, Jaehyun and Johnny had always kept the kid close as he was really one of a kind, that Jaehyun had, in fact, grown fond of him. Mark probably took care of Jeno better than he took care of himself, and for sure better than Jaehyun ever did towards his brother. He was like a smaller, shy version of Johnny, but just as lethal if he needed to.

Jaehyun had wondered for a while what he should do, regarding Mark’s future, now that his brother would be out of the country. He had wondered if it wouldn’t be just fine to send Jeno and Jaemin abroad on their own, and it would probably be. He would send Mark along for the time being, and Jeno and Jaemin were both happy about it, since Mark could help with moving and all that, and Jaehyun knew that they would also enjoy the company, nonetheless, and that they would miss Mark just as much as they would miss Renjun and Chenle.

But still, something inside Jaehyun still worried about his brother.

He did all he could to make sure that Jeno and Jaemin would be fine on their own, in France, just like his mother, but the worry about Jeno’s safety would probably hunt him forever, no matter what.

Mark was young, but one the best among his men, and if he hadn’t been assigned for Jeno’s personal security, Jaehyun could only wonder about the damage that he and Taeyong would be capable of, if only they were ever paired up together. But even that, now, was no longer part of Jaehyun worries, neither any of his plans. Unless they were part of Mark’s plans.

“No. I just wanted to talk to you for a second.” Jaehyun said over a light smile as he walked towards Mark.

“Anything wrong, boss?”

Jaehyun shook his head and carefully placed the folder on Mark’s bed, before putting his hands inside his pockets. “Mark, what do you think will happen now that Jeno’s moving out?”

“I, uhm, I-” Mark was clearly confused by Jaehyun's question as he stood there with his big eyes. “I’m not sure, boss. My first guess is that I’m moving back and working at Dojang with Taeyong hyung. I suppose...”

“Is that what you want?”

Mark stood there in silence and Jaehyun could see there were a lot of questions running inside Mark’s head. Mark, just like Johnny, was more than just Jeno’s bodyguard; way more than just one of Jaehyun’s men and certainly more than just a loyal friend.

“… I, uhm… I’m not sure?”

“I want to ask you a favor.” Jaehyun spoke first, since Mark looked a little too hesitant with his answer. “But I’m not asking this as your boss. You can either accept it or not. It’s totally up to you.”

Jaehyun never really had a chance to choose. Or get out. Maybe he did, when his father died, but to be honest, it wasn’t really a chance, as the only way out was this one and only he took now, with Ten. Jaehyun could finally do it.

Mark didn’t voice out, but nodded a few times in answer and the only time he looked so confused as he stared at Jaehyun had been that morning when Jaehyun and Johnny had talked to him about working inside Jaehyun’s home, as Jeno’s bodyguard, instead of following a lean path at the Dojang and their business.

Jaehyun looked down at the folder near his knees and cleared his throat before glancing back at Mark.

“Would you stay in France with Jeno, until he graduates?”

“Boss,” Mark chuckled, looked a lot more relieved. “If you want me to stay and keep an eye on them, then that’s what I’ll do, man. You don’t have to ask. You know I like the kids.”

Jaehyun had to press his lips to hold back a smile, as it was fun to hear Mark referring to Jeno and Jaemin as kids when Mark himself was just a year older than them. “No, Mark.” Jaehyun chuckled lightly and his smile was probably tight, but not any less fond as he watched the kid in front him. “I’m not asking this as your boss. I’m not asking you to stay as his bodyguard. I’m asking this as a friend. And for you to stay as Jeno’s family.”

He leaned down a bit to grab the black folder and handed it to Mark, who carefully opened it.

Mark had a frown on his face and licked his lips nervously as he scanned page after page under Jaehyun’s gaze and Jaehyun waited for him to read it, to digest what all that meant.

Mark had grown up without a family, without a surname, and on the streets, just like Johnny did. And probably if it hadn’t been for Johnny, he would have fallen into an even worse path than the one that Jaehyun’s father and later Jaehyun had offered him.

Mark wasn’t just smart, as Johnny used to call him when he was younger, but he was cleaver; brilliant even, and he would sure have been very helpful at the Dojang if things had been different. He was brave and for sure one of their best fighters, even among the most experienced ones, like Taeil. But he was also kind and mindful of others, so it had been an easy choice – and for sure the best choice to watch out for Jeno, and Jaehyun had never regretted his choice, not even once. 

Just like he would never regret having Johnny as his friend, his own family too now, and not just a bodyguard and right hand, and arm, inside the Dojang – no matter how much he refuted it at first. 

“Boss…” Mark blinked, still staring at the papers and then back and forth at Jaehyun. “That’s… That’s _a lot._ ”

“That’s not enough for what you do to my brother.” Jaehyun stated and nodded at the folder. “You said once you’d like to study, didn’t you? You can stay and study and keep Jeno company until he graduates, then… It’s gonna be up the two of you.”

“But, Jaehyun hyung,” It was rare for Mark to call Jaehyun anything other than boss, and he only did that when it was just them – Jaehyun, Johnny and Jeno, that was, and sometimes Jaemin too. Mark still looked confused and put the folder down, but held up a paper and Jaehyun didn’t have to check, as he already did it more than a few times himself. “This is too much.”

“No, Mark Lee. Johnson.” Jaehyun had to laugh a little as he added, and it sounded kind of funny, at the same time it sounded just right to call Mark like that: Mark Lee, just like the new surname on Jeno’s new passport, still waiting in another black folder inside Jaehyun’s desk. Just like his mother’s name, now filling the previous blank space under Mark’s mother’s name. “That’s not too much.”

Mark still stared at the paper and brushed his nose with the back of his hand when he sniffed and Jaehyun himself had to press lips tight as he watched Mark’s slightly red eyes.

“So…” Jaehyun cleared his throat under Mark’s silence, and Mark sniffed again and blinked a few times before staring back at Jaehyun. “Would you like to stay in France with them? All the scholarship papers are also in there and it’s already paid by an account under your name, so you won’t have to worry about it. But in case you prefer to stay, they’ll refund you. The money is yours anyway.”

“Hyung…”

Jaehyun wasn’t expecting that, when Mark’s arms quickly closed around him in a tight, but awkward hug that Jaehyun barely had time to reciprocate despite for a few pats on Mark’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Mark cleared his throat and chuckled staring at the papers with a fond smile.

Jaehyun’s smile was just as fond, but turned into a playful grin when he quickly glanced at Mark’s small bed and noticed a still unfolded pair of socks.

“Catch that.” Jaehyun didn’t actually wait for Mark to look at him before throwing the piece of cloth at the boy, and wasn’t slightly surprised when Mark did catch it still in the air, without letting the paper in his hand fall.

“What?”

“It's for you.”

“... What?” Mark frowned, still holding the sock in one hand and the paper in the other.

“You're free now.” Jaehyun nodded, but it became harder and harder to hold back a laugh at Mark’s confused face.

“What!?”

“You're free... You know?” Jaehyun chuckled at Mark’s high pitched voice.

“Sorry Sir, I'm not following.”

And when Mark blinked at him, too serious, and too confused, it was just too much to hold and Jaehyun barked out a loud laugh.

“You're a free elf, Mark! A free elf! For fuck’s sake, haven’t you watched Harry Potter like, a dozen times with Jeno?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and still laughed when he turned around to the door. “Now hurry up with that suitcase. You’ll need more clothes, but the guys ordered pizza. I can’t believe we’ll have to watch Harry Potter, again, because of you, Mark Lee!”

Mark’s laugh finally reached his ears shortly before he recheaded the door and he was just about to leave when Mark called him again.

“Sir!” Jaehyun turned on his toes and despite the smile, Mark still smeed puzzled by all that. “Why Johnson? I mean- Mark Lee _Johnson_?” 

“Oh that?” Jaehyun chuckled. “I let Yuta in charge of the papers. You know how he is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Jaeten here, but I promise I'll give you some more real soon.  
> On that note... I can't believe there's only four chapters left - I really can't! We're almost there, so I just wanna thank you all for keeping up with this story and for all the kudos and comments (I know I'll miss reading to your thought and guesses and rants and lovely words once this is over), so really really really, thank you <3 
> 
> PS: I'm sorry I can't help myself with the Harry Potter jokes ^^' Just keep in mind that I wrote this back in april, and HP have been a really important part of my life for years, and since I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about this whole issue yet i left it there. Anyway. I'm always open for discussion on that matter - you can reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> or [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too, if you want.


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: i'm sorry it's taking me longer to update again. Life's been pretty hetic, but the final chapters now only need some minor editing and we're good, so don't worry. ^^ Thank you for all for being patient. 
> 
> @Patelect has been helping edit again and I love her and she knows that, but I love you bb <3 thank you so much!!! she's also very busy and when i was writing this chapter months ago, she already helped me a lot with Jeno and the dreamies so thank you for that too bb <3

Giving up this kind of life – leaving behind everything Jaehyun did for the last nine years, and everything he hated and despised – also meant leaving behind things he treasured, people he loved and cared about, and it was hard not to think about this as he watched Mark put all those luggage (both Mark and Jeno’s) inside the trunk of his car. 

He would miss his brother terribly and letting him go was almost like letting go a part of himself; probably the small, remaining good part of himself.

He crossed his arms as he watched with a fond smile the way that Jeno sat cross legged on the cold marble floor near the door and surrounded himself with his cats. It was like they knew what was going on when they purred on Jeno’s hand and rubbed themselves on Jeno’s legs, arms, back, everywhere, marking their true owner, the person they cared the most. Jeno sneezed, once, twice, but that didn’t stop him from burying his face into Bonsik’s fur, then Seol, then Nal – much to the cat protest, who kept pushing Jeno’s face aside.

At that moment, while he watched his brother, Jaehyun wondered if, by any chance, there couldn’t be another way to do this. But he knew there wasn’t.

“Come on, Jeno. We’re gonna be late.”

Jaehyun called from the door and Jeno quickly glanced at him before kneeling up to pat the cats one more time.

“Everything’s ready, boss.” Mark said already by Jaehyun’s side and Jaehyun couldn’t help to laugh a little. 

“You know you can stop calling me like that, right? You never needed to.”

“I know. But it’s always been an honor, sir.” Mark nodded and the smile that he showed Jaehyun, although small, reached his eyes first, and soon Mark got back inside the house and disappeared towards the hall that led to his bedroom. 

“Jen.” Jaehyun called once more and patted on Jeno’s shoulder as he followed inside, towards the living room where a black leather folder stood by the couch. He took a seat and patted on the empty space beside him.

Jeno was beaming when he glanced at Jaehyun, despite the anxiety of leaving. Neither Jaemin or the other kids had stayed for the night as both Jeno and Jaemin still had to finish packing and Jaemin’s parents wanted their son to stay at home for the night, so Jaehyun had spent most part of the morning helping Jeno pack whatever he needed last. He could have used that moment to talk to his brother, but just couldn’t find the right words, so now, with all of Jeno’s stuff already inside his car, there wasn’t any other time to do it, neither for him to find the right words.

“Jen,” Jaehyun repeated, and took a deep breath, and that was it. “There’s something we need to talk about, before you leave.”

Jaehyun felt bad with himself to put a frown on Jeno’s face and the worried look on his brother’s eyes only made it worse.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened yet.” He quickly explained and closed his hands together as he leaned on his knees. “But I’m afraid it might.” Jaehyun sighed, staring at his brother. “So I had to do a few things, for your safety, and I know you won’t like it that I didn’t talk to you first, but-“

“Is this one of those things about whatever you and dad did, or do, that you keep saying that I shouldn’t know?”

Jeno cut him, straight to the point and Jaehyun could also feel the hurt in his brother’s eyes. There was no reason to lie, not now, not about this anyway.

“Yeah....” Jaehyun nodded. “And we both know it’s better for everyone that we keep it this way. It’s for your safety, and now that you’re moving, for Jaemin’s safety too. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t risk any of you getting hurt because of all this shit, and you know it. And I won’t be there to protect you anymore.”

“Why do you have to do those things then?” Jeno frowned ever deeper, but his voice dropped. “Hyung, if you know they’re shitty and they could get people hurt, why do you keep doing this? Why do you do this? Didn’t ever cross your mind that I worry about you too? If you know it’s shit, why don’t you just stop it?”

Jaehyun pressed his lips in a thin line and while Jeno stared at him, not with anger, but truly concerned, and Jeno didn’t have to voice it, as Jaehyun always knew; he had seen the look in his brother’s eyes whenever Johnny or him showed up at home with bruises that they didn’t have time hide. Thankfully, it wasn’t something that happened often, but Jaehyun could remember the fear in his brother’s eyes, every single time. 

He quickly looked down at the clean carpet beneath their feet, where Jeno’s backpack laid still open and waiting. How much irony there could be left in Jaehyun’s life that now that his brother asked him why did he still do those things he did, why he couldn’t stop, it was when Jaehyun was finally stopping doing them, and yet, he couldn’t tell Jeno that.

Jaehyun glanced back at his brother, his smile tight, but somewhat sad and he placed a hand on Jeno’s shoulder.

“One day, Jeno. One day it will stop.” Jaehyun nodded and even if his brother would ever know, at least Jaehyun knew he would keep his brother his words. “I promise you.”

“Hyung…” Jeno sighed beside him and Jaehyun had felt his shoulder dropping beneath his hand, but Jeno probably didn’t voice his real thoughts, tough, as he silently stared at Jaehyun’s eyes.

It was Jaehyun who broke the contact, taking his hand from Jeno’s shoulder as he picked up the folder and handed it to his brother. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner, but- I didn’t know how to.” Jaehyun shook his head and watched as Jeno opened up the files.

From inside the folder, the first thing Jeno pulled out was a small green book, a passport, where Jeno’s name was written as Lee Jeno, instead of Jung Jeno, and the same thing happened paper after paper, at every new document, under Jeno’s new name.

“This…” Jeno didn’t finish, probably still confused as he passed by papers that he probably never seen before, like bank accounts and credit cards and property and stock documents.

“It’s our mom’s family name..” Jaehyun first explained, but Jeno knew it. “Everything in there is under the same name, you can check it once you have time. But everything in there is clean, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“What does this mean?”

“That you’re gonna be safe, and you won’t have to worry about money while you study. Probably a lot more than that.” When Jeno glanced back at him, not only was he silent, but he was tense, and Jaehyun couldn’t let it. He rolled his eyes and twisted his lips in an annoyed smile. “Don’t overthink it, okay? They are just papers. You’re still the same Jeno and this is just paper. You’d need to have a copy of all that with you in France anyway, so don’t lose it. Put the credit cards on your wallet and, please, don’t spend everything at once. I’m still gonna be here, but you’re paying your own bills once you get there. It’s gonna be for you, you know? Get more independent and stuff?”

Jeno rolled his eyes, but took the credit cards and the passport from the folder anyway. “Was this really necessary? I mean, the name… isn’t it a but too much? ”

“No. I know it… weird, I do. But it’s just a name and a bunch of papers. I’m not asking you to stop talking to your friends here, or lie to then or anything like that. It’s our mother’s name, there's nothing wrong. It’s just that-“ Jaehyun sighed and shrugged. “Businesses… I’m sorry, alright? You’ll get used to it.”

“Did you?” His brother still didn’t look at him, neither seemed to be convinced by Jaehyun’s words and Jaehyun noticed the way that Jeno opened the passport and stared at his name for a while. “Did you ever get used to your name?”

Just like Jeno, Jaehyun then stared at the documents in his brother’s hand and he still remembered when their father did the same to him as it was j _ust business,_ and that he’d _get used to it_ … Jaehyun still didn’t know if he ever did.

Jeno sighed, and the lack of response was probably enough for his brother, as he didn’t ask any further, but when Jaehyun glanced back at him, a small smile slowly formed on the corner of his lips, although still sad.

“At least it’s mom’s name.” Jeno stated quietly, before he chuckled. “And Nana is used to our family weirdness, so...” he shrugged. 

Jaehyun chuckled soon after.” There’s one more weird thing for you to tell him.”

“More than that I’ve suddenly changed my last name just before we move, no further explanations?”

Jaehyun twisted his lips, and glanced around right when Mark passed by the living room with his backpack but didn’t pay attention to them. If Mark had heard any of their talking, Jaehyun wouldn’t know, but even if he did, he probably paid no mind, or so Jaehyun thought as he heard Mark talking to one of the guards outside. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath and adjusted himself on the couch, leaning on the back of it. “I asked Mark a favor last night, and I want you to talk to him about it once you get there, but think about first, before you do anything, alright? I know he won’t be comfortable doing it if you don’t agree with this too.”

“What favor?”

Jaehyun quickly glanced towards the door before he stared back at his brother, and out of all the weird things they did inside their family, as Jeno put it, this was probably the weirdest one. But still, Jaehyun had to smile at that one. “I asked Mark to stay in France with you and Jaemin until you graduate, but not as your bodyguard.” Jaehyun chuckled at the small noise Jeno did whenever he was too confused to voice it. “I’m gonna pay for his studies so he can stay there.”

“That’s nice.” Jeno blinked a few times. “I mean… That’s weird, but not _that_ weird. It’s... gonna be nice having someone we know close by.”

“He won’t be your bodyguard anymore, remember that, but he can keep you both safe, just in case. I’m gonna be more at ease around here knowing that he’ll be there for you.” Jaehyun nodded, and so did Jeno. “But there’s one more thing.”

“So that wasn’t the weird part?”

“No.” Jaehyun chucked. “You know that Mark doesn’t have a family, right?”

“Yeah, he told me that it was Johnny hyung that practically raised him.”

“Well, he does now, if you’re okay with that.” Jaehyun pulled the folder with Jeno’s documents closer and from the very back, where Jeno didn’t bother to look, or was too confused to notice, he pulled out the last paper: a copy of one of Mark’s documents, and handed it to Jeno. “It’s alright if you don’t agree with this. But think about it, and talk to him once you get there, alright? It’s… Easier, that way. Your friends here already think he’s our cousin, and you can keep it like that if you want.”

“What happens if I don’t agree?’ Jeno asked, still staring at the paper.

“He comes back after a few months and you stay there with Jaemin.”

“No bodyguard?” Jeno frowned.

“He won’t be your bodyguard anymore, Jeno. I told you that. But if you care about him like I know you do, Mark isn't just a bodyguard, right? Like Johnny. They're family, right?”

And when Jeno stared at him with his lips pressed tight – Just like Jaehyun did sometimes – and their eyes met, Jaehyun knew that what he said wasn’t just an empty assumption.

\--

Saying goodbye to Jeno was actually harder than Jaehyun thought it would be.

Jaemin’s parents were there at the airport and so were Renjun and Chenle, holding giant helium balloons and making so much noise that made it look like they were welcoming their friends back, instead of bidding them farewell.

Jaehyun mostly watched them from afar as they all gathered at the airline check in and placed their luggage on the belt and Jaehyun chuckled to himself when Jaemin made a face at Jeno’s boarding pass, only to be shut up by Jeno’s elbow on his ribs.

“Ouch!”

Jaehyun heard it among all the noises, but gladly his parents didn’t seem to notice when they approached; first Jeno, then Mark and finally their son for a tight and warm embrace. Renjun and Chenle also shared their hugs and special handshakes with Jeno and Mark, but when it came to Jaemin, they were the one being smashed between Jaemin’s arms.

“Boss?” Mark quietly called him and Jaehyun actually smiled at that. He would miss that, as much as he would miss Mark. He turned around so he could properly hug him, but not like the awkward hug from the previous night.

“Take care of them for me. And take care of yourself Mark.”

Mark nodded, even before they parted and Jaehyun patted his back a couple of times before they did.

“Thank you. For everything.” Mark bowed slightly and there was longingness in Mark’s eyes that Jaehyun could only wonder how much of Jaehyun’s unspoken plans Mark had already figured out on his own. Mark was really very clever.

Jaehyun nodded back, just as slowly.

“Jay hyung!” Jaemin called behind him. “When are you going to visit us? You have to make it soon, okay? And bring Ten hyung too, I want to dye my hair blue next time.”

Jaehyun let out a light laugh at that, and he couldn’t hold a smile when Jaemin did as much as mention Ten, so casually, as he already knew that Ten, in fact, belonged with them; with their family, just as much as Jaemin was part of it himself.

“I’ll tell him that. I think he’ll approve it, as long as it's not green.”

“Hyung!” Jeno protested by his side. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Keep an eye on him for me, will you?” Was Jaehyun’s answer to Jaemin instead, and Jaemin pulled him into an embrace, much like he did with his friends and his parents; tight and warm, and family. 

“You know I will.” Jaemin smirked and quickly blinked an eye at Jeno, who rolled his eyes.

When Jeno slowly approached him, Jeno looked almost shy, almost like that young kid that Jaehyun held tight at nights while their parents fought; like the kid that jumped on his back for piggyback rides and always asked too many questions about things Jaehyun could only wonder about.

But that kid, in fact, wasn’t really a kid anymore and that same time Jaehyun’s heart beat too tight and too small inside his chest, it beat happier, for his brother and a future much better than the one Jaehyun would have offered him, if Jeno had stayed in Seoul; now, Jeno’s future now would be brighter, and safer, or so Jaehyun hoped.

“Come on.” Jaehyun held his arms open for Jeno and, between his arms, Jeno wasn’t that kid anymore. He was this smart, young adult that never looked down on Jaehyun, even when he knew that Jaehyun wasn’t really a good person, or so to speak; he was this loving and caring person that talked to him about Ten, and about caring and about love, and maybe if it wasn’t for Jeno, it could have been too late when Jaehyun finally searched for Ten.

It didn’t matter the name in Jeno’s papers, neither in Jaehyun’s, as Jeno would always be Jeno, his little brother whom he spent warm afternoons teaching basketball back in their house in Marseille, or creating stories about expensive paintings that Jaehyun once couldn’t quite pronounce their artists name, but now if Jaehyun only knew what he brought at those auctions, it was thanks to Jeno, somehow. And if now Jaehyun had the courage to finally leave all that life behind, it was partly because of Jeno too, as he couldn’t keep hurting his brother any longer.

“I’m gonna miss you, you now?” Jeno whispered on his shoulder, and Jaehyun’s throat was already too tight and eyes burned with tears he hadn’t noticed that were forming.

“Yeah. Me too.” Jaehyun whispered back and patted his brother’s shoulders before placing a kiss on the top of his head, and finally letting him go. “Call me when you get there.”

Jeno nodded and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and soon Jaemin was tugging his arms, as it was time for them to go, but before he turned around, Jaehyun heard his brother calling him back.

“Hyung.” Jeno’s lips were pressed tight on a line, before they slowly curved up on a smile. “Take care of yourself, and of Ten hyung too.”

Jaehyun gulped the wetness on his throat, but not from his eyes and there was so much more on Jeno’s voice than just his words.

_“Hyung, if you know they’re shitty and they could get people hurt,_

_why do you keep doing this?”_

Jeno’s words from when they talked earlier, inside their living echoed inside Jaehyun’s mind, and he nodded.

“I will.”

\--

Jaehyun’s mind was full, for the rest of the day. Just a few more hours and by the evening, Johnny would be back home, bringing Ten along with him that night, instead of Sunday, like he made Ten tell the others; even Winwin. And there was so much for Jaehyun to prepare, to plan, to do on his own, and yet, Ten was all he could think about.

Ten’s eyes, Ten’s lips, Ten’s scent… Ten’s skin beneath his skin and everything about him. From the way he smiled, so bright at Jaehyun, to the way he talked, the way he moved, the way he stared at Jaehyun and Jaehyun could swear Ten held both the moon and the sun in his eyes.

Jaehyun couldn’t wait for this to be over. Jeno was safe – finally safe! – and soon would be Ten, and they could leave all of this behind. Still, there was a lot of work left, so Jaehyun busied himself with them for the whole afternoon and for a good part of his evening. 

He couldn’t risk showing up at the airport to pick them – or he would probably kiss Ten, right there and in front of everyone – and had anyone seen it, all his plans would go to waste, so he assigned Taeyong to go pick Johnny and Ten at the airport instead.

As planned, Ten told Lucas he would arrive on Sunday and would call Winwin once he got home, so on that Saturday night Ten would be Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun’s alone, and Jaehyun missed him like crazy. So when his phone buzzed over his desk sometime around seven with Johnny’s name in full display, Jaehyun couldn’t hold back a smile. They had arrived.

“Please tell me you’re on your way.” Jaehyun asked, leaning back on his chair at the office inside his home.

++++++V++++++

Ten glanced around at the baggage claim area, where people crowded around the belts even though it stood still with no sight of their luggage whatsoever.

Johnny was also there, standing still and way too tall to go unnoticed among the crowd.

“Is Jay coming?” Ten asked him, both his phones still turned off inside his backpack.

“No…” Johnny answered lazily, scrolling through his own phone. “He’s waiting for us at home, but it seems that Taeyong is already here.”

Johnny actually smiled at him, but Ten pouted, and sighed, turning around towards the belt behind them that, only then and one by one and way too carelessly, started to drop the suitcases.

“Taeyong is the blond guy, right? Skinny one, cute, a little awkward? That Jay sent over to the bakery?”

“Yup.” Johnny chucked. “One and only.”

“He seems nice.” Ten stated, standing on his toes to glance a little bit further at the now moving belt.

“He is.”

“Kai liked him.” He added, and Johnny quickly glared at him. “Not like _that_ . Jeez, he has a boyfriend. But he told me that Taeyong was very friendly, and he was actually nice to me too, _unlike some other people_.”

Johnny snorted this time, when Ten glanced at him sideways, but Ten grinned anyway.

It was not like they were friends now, nothing like that. But they were clearly on friendly terms, once Ten and Jaehyun stopped using Johnny’s phone to tease each other, and conversation had become more comfortable – or less awkward – during their last days in Marseille and between long flights and waiting rooms at boring airports.

“The fact that he knows that his boss bangs you on the regular and that he doesn’t know what you do besides serving coffee – _Sorry._ What you _did_.” Johnny corrected himself under Ten’s glare. “Probably helps.”

Ten scoffed, rolling his eyes and just like that, Johnny walked closer to the belt where their luggage showed up.

Ten followed him and picked up his own suitcase, but as soon as they approached the sliding glass door, Ten stopped on his track and pulled Johnny by his arm in a way he could both keep them out of the door sight, and hid himself behind Johnny’s broad back.

“Who’s that?” He almost whispered and when Johnny tried to move, Ten moved along with him so he could remain out of sight..

“Who?” Johnny frowned, trying to sneak peek at the door.

“The one beside Taeyong. Short one. Brown hair, a quarter past twelve.”

Johnny still frowned when he glanced at Ten and moved back a little so Ten could hide near a wall.

“Stay here.”

Johnny said shortly as he left Ten with both their suitcases and walked further, getting close to the belt where he stood for a while, arms crossed, before he returned to where Ten stood.

“What about him?” Johnny asked, arms still crossed and face still frowning.

Ten stared at Johnny in silence for a while, before he took a deep breath.

“I saw him talking to one of Lucas’s guys once and-” Ten sighed, and closed his eyes before shaking his head.

“And?”

Ten glanced back at Johnny. “And he was at the hangar when I took that stone. He’s the one that got punched, isn’t he?”

“Oh, and you only care to tell this _now_?”

Ten rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “At least I’m telling you, aren’t I? We _both_ know I shouldn’t.”

“Well, you _are_ dating Jay now, so…”

“I’m not a traitor, Johnny.” Ten hissed as he stepped closer to the other. “If that’s what you’re implying then you’re wasting your time. Let me talk to Jaehyun.”

Johnny watched him, eyes heavy and dark over Ten’s figure as they simply stood there, glaring at each other and they both knew what Johnny searched.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t.” He shrugged. “You either believe me and do something about it ‘cause I’m not stepping my feet outside with that guy around. Or you don’t and let me talk to Jaehyun, because I won’t go _anywhere_ if that guy can see me here, _with_ you.”

Johnny still studied him for a while, before he finally let out a long sigh.

“...Are you sure it’s the same guy? Because if it’s not him, we’re gonna find out, and things are gonna get harder for you to explain, and not only to your boyfriend. Jaehyun might trust you, but if you screw up, then it’s me you’re gonna have to deal with. Me,” Johnny paused, before he quietly pointed his finger towards the door. “and that guy you called cute.”

Ten rolled his eyes once more and uncrossed his arms as he sighed in annoyance. “I’m telling you. I’m sure and I saw it when Hendery punched him. Now connect the dots and do something about it or let me talk to Jaehyun. You know I can’t call Sicheng.”

Johnny’s frown never left his face, not even as he glanced towards the door, his eyes fixed on something outside.

“Do you know his name?”

“I don’t.” Ten frowned. “How many times do I have to tell you that I only saw him talking to Hendery, once, and then again at the hangar? I never spoke to him, but he kinda knows who I am and if he recognizes me here with you and tells Hendery, we’re gonna have a huge problem. _All_ of us.”

“Hm.” Johnny nodded, before he scoffed and then a grin turned on the corner of his lips as he stared back at Ten and fished for his phone inside his pocket.

Ten leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath, but opened them as soon as he heard Johnny’s voice again, talking on the phone.

“Nope. But let me tell you something...” Johnny smirked. “We found our little rat.” he added.

++++++V++++++

Jaehyun felt a chill run down his spine after Johnny’s words. Johnny was at the airport, it was a fact and he could hear the sounds in the background. Which meant that Ten was there too, with Johnny, and a fucking rat.

Jaehyun gulped, hard, as he knew that Taeyong was there, but it _couldn’t_ be Taeyong; the same Taeyong who had worked for the Dojang even before his father died, but never look down on him; who trained him with Johnny; whom he’d trusted his brother’s life, more than once, and never failed to protect the boy. He trusted Taeyong. Always had and always would, but still…

“Who? How do you know?”

Johnny snorted. _“Next time I tell you my sixth sense is telling me something is wrong, you better believe me.”_

“C’mon, Johnny. Who is it!? Where are you?” Jaehyun snapped as worry, and anger, started to build up on him.

_“Relax. We’re cool for now. We’re at the baggage claim, but your boyfriend recognized one of our guys.”_

_“Is it Jay? Let me talk to him.”_ Jaehyun recognized Ten’s voice in the background and somehow just this was enough for him to let out a long, relieved breath, but he was still tense, nonetheless.

“Johnny, who’s the rat? I personally asked Taeyong to bring you home. _Please_ , don’t tell me…”

_“What!? No. Of course it’s not Taeyong. But it looks like Taeyong’s new pupil is making some business behind our backs.”_

Jaehyun frowned, but then scoffed, knowing exactly who Johnny was talking about. “Haechan…”

He asked Taeyong to bring Johnny back home, but never mentioned Ten, neither that he should go alone, as he just assumed that Taeyong would.

Jaehyun had spread some bait information around the Dojang, both around his closest men, like Taeyong, and his field men, like Haechan, but none of those seemed to have reached Winwin’s ears.

And now, Johnny just called him to say that Ten had recognized Haechan, and that Haechan was the rat.

And if Ten recognized him, that also meant that Haechan would recognize him too.

 _“The little bastard thinks he’s too smart for his own good. I_ **_can’t believe_ ** _Taeyong fell for that little shit. Please Jay, let me take care of the new kid myself.”_

Jaehyun could hear the anger in Johnny's voice, and it reflected the anger that built up, more and more inside him. The loyalty of his men, the truthfulness of all his men, was one of the small things that Jaehyun took pride in his life, as they weren’t built based on fear; it had always been about respect, and being respected. And if power sometimes would bring to light the bad of most people, betrayal would only make it worse.

“Take him to the Dojang with Taeyong.” Jaehyun ordered, already closing the screen of the computer in front of him. “And tell Ten to meet me at the main gate in fifteen, but to keep his phone turned off. I’ll find him.”

_“Jay, shouldn’t you ask someone else?”_

“I’m on my way.” Jaehyun’s voice left no point for arguing, and Johnny knew that, but Jaehyun still heard the man sigh. “And Johnny?”

_“Hm?”_

“Make sure you get everything you can from him. I’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally jaeten can be back together!! And yeah, this time I got the counting right, so only 3 more chapters to go. ^^'
> 
> Here's our daily reminder that you can reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) and [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too, if you want. 
> 
> And thank you for everyone who's reading and left comments or kudos. it really means a lot. <3


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update again, but, hopefully, next chapters will be up soon (we're almost there!).
> 
> Ok, I feel the need to put a trigger warning on this chapter, but I don't want to give any spoilers, so keep in mind that this is a mafia au, rated E, so TW for guns. 
> 
> @Patelect once again helped me review this chapter, and once again saved me, but we're both tired, so if you see anything wrong just let me know and I’ll correct it. (Thank you so much bb <3)

The ride from Jaehyun’s house to the airport was usually something between a thirty or forty minutes drive, depending on the traffic. This time, Jaehyun made it in eighteen, not even a minute more than that.

Ten was already in front of one of the main gates and as soon as Jaehyun parked the car, he quickly jumped out of it.

It wasn’t just relief what he felt when their eyes met and Jaehyun could clearly see that, too, in Ten’s eyes and by the way he sighed, uncrossing his arms.

“Are you okay? Did anyone see you?” Jaehyun held Ten’s face between his hands, as if to believe that Ten was truly there, back, and safe, and just as beautiful as Jaehyun remembered him, but actually it was just because he could, again, and he wouldn’t care what people would think; Ten was back and safe, and right there in front of him. 

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think so,” Ten sighed. “I tried to hide as soon as I recognized him, so hopefully not.”

Ten skipped Jaehyun's first question and the way he leaned into Jaehyun’s touch didn’t go unnoticed, just like the way his hands held tight on Jaehyun’s arms. He was tense, Jaehyun could feel that, but there was something in the way his eyes slightly closed under Jaehyun’s caress, about the way Ten softly and very slightly leaned into his touch, that made Jaehyun lips easily turn into a soft smile.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun whispered, and Ten nodded even before he opened his eyes, and when he did, they shined at Jaehyun,

Ten looked tired though, eyes slightly red and puff, and his hair was also kinda messed up – not even first class would save you from jet lag after a long flight – but it didn’t matter; Ten was really there and they had their rat now. everything would be alright, just as he planned – because Jaehyun would make it that way, there wasn’t any other option. 

Jaehyun only let go of Ten after a few seconds and quickly put the luggage inside the trunk of his car while Ten jumped in the front seat.

“What are you going to do now?” Ten asked him as soon as Jaehyun joined him inside the car and closed the door, but all it took was for Ten to glance back at him, still holding onto the seatbelt, and all the self-control Jaehyun had not to kiss Ten outside vanished under the glint of Ten’s eyes.

“This.” Jaehyun barely whispered, already leaning onto Ten’s space and his hand was quick to grab onto Ten’s neck. He pulled Ten closer and it had only been a week, but it looked like he waited so much longer than that for this moment, when his lips pressed against Ten’s and their mouths instantly molded into each other’s.

Ten tasted like coffee, and mint, and it didn’t matter that Ten spent too many hours inside an airplane, his perfume still scented just as good as Jaehyun remembered, and his touch was just as warm, until it became suddenly burning hot under his skin, when Ten’s fingertips brushing on his neck, on his face and onto his hair, pulling Jaehyun closer, just like Jaehyun pulled him too.

“I missed you.” Ten whispered between their kisses, their breaths mixing together against their lips as Jaehyun tilted his head and their mouths met again, and again, and again, until someone honked behind them.

Jaehyun’s lips turned into a smile against Ten’s and he chuckled. “I missed you too. I missed you so much.” He whispered and pressed their lips tight together one more time before turning on the car.

The ride back from the airport was a lot less anguishing and way slower than his way from home. Especially when Jaehyun had Ten’s hand wrapped between his own, holding it close to his lips, where he placed small kisses every now and then, and between answers to Ten’s questions about Jeno and how he reacted to the whole moving overseas thing.

Jaehyun told him about Jeno’s reaction when he told his brother that he actually knew about his relationship with Jemin, and how Jeno seemed happier after that. He told Ten about Mark, or at least some part of it, and about how Jaemin told him to tell Ten that he wanted Ten do dye his hair blue when they visited them in France, and Jaehyun didn’t hold back a loud laugh at the way Ten rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly and agreed, nonetheless.

They talked about Jungwoo and how he and Ten quickly bonded, and how Johnny didn’t seem to hate Ten anymore, and how they even had a few drinks together with Jungwoo back in France, but Johnny still didn’t seem to completely trust him.

“Johnny’s overprotective. He’s always been.” Jaehyun explained after another kiss on Ten’s hand. “If he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t believe it when you told him about Haechan.”

“The guy at the airport?”

“Yeah.”

Ten also told him about Haechan, and how he had seen him talking to Hendery one at a small Chinese restaurant they’ve been to once: Haechan had left almost as soon as Ten arrived, but they had exchanged a few nods, without exchanging names – Haechan didn’t ask, and neither would Ten and it was better off that way.

Ten also told him some more about that day at the hangar; about how Kun had asked for a small favor, since Hendery was still on his own in Seoul and Ten had always been good at sneaking. At the occasion, Hendery didn’t tell him that he would have insider help, but he remembered it had been way too easy for Hendery to knock the guy that time – and just as Jaehyun had figured, Ten wasn’t aware of any other details.

They talked about Kun, and how Lucas was getting more and more impatient and circled closer and closer everyday – only now they knew who was actually helping him – and how Winwin had warned them both that Lucas had plans for the week; plans he would probably tell Ten on the next day when Ten met them, if they were lucky.

“What if Lucas doesn't tell me everything?” Ten bit on the corner of his thumb before he turned to Jaehyun.

“We don’t need to know everything. I just need you to keep me updated if anything relevant happens.”

“How do I know if it’s relevant or not?”

“I trust your judgment.” Jaehyun said even before he glanced and Ten and their eyes met for a while, before Jaehyun brought Ten’s hand back to his lips in a soft kiss. Ten was tense about that whole conversation, Jaehyun could feel it, and he knew that when he asked Ten to keep him warned about Lucas’s plans, it might have been too much. 

“Can’t Sicheng tell you all that?” 

Ten wasn’t a traitor, Jaehyun knew that. And Jaehyun also knew that Ten wouldn’t work as a double agent – he wasn’t even asking that, as much as it sounded like it was – but if they really wanted to leave it all behind – this kind of life, that was – Jaehyun needed to be sure his plans would work, which meant that Lucas’s plans couldn’t. 

“He can, but we need to be sure. Besides,” Jaehyun paused. Winwin, unlike Haechan, wasn’t a rat who leaked information for money. Winwin wasn’t one of his men (like Yuta, or Johnny), per se, but they were childhood friends, after all, and Winwin was someone Jaehyun knew he could always trust, no matter what; just like Winwin could trust him. “WinWin is my friend, baby, not my spy.”

Ten frowned to that, and Jaehyun could feel Ten’s eyes hard on him as he drove, but the question only came almost a few minutes later, and Ten sounded as pensive as he looked. “He told me the same. When I asked him why he was helping you.”

“Because it’s true.” Jaehyun chuckled, finally letting their hands lay on his leg. “I can tell you more details later, but we grew up together. Winwin might not work for me anymore, but he’s a loyal friend. That’s worth more than a thousand loyal men.”

They would have time to talk about all that later, Jaehyun knew that. And there was no reason for Ten to know any more than he knew, now – just like Jaehyun wouldn’t ask from Ten more than he was willing to share. All he needed was to be sure that Jeno, and Ten, would be finally safe. Jaehyun wanted no business in China, not anymore, and Winwin knew that. 

“So…” Ten shifted on the car seat beside him and Jaehyun quickly looked to his side, at Ten's eyes landed on their joined hands. “I already told you about your guy and about that time at the hangar, and now if I tell whatever Lucas tells me tomorrow... what will that make me?”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at the question and stared back at Ten, who matched his stare, before Jaehyun’s eyes were back on the road, but turned to Ten every now and then. 

“Are you asking if you’re one of my men now?”

“Am I?” 

Ten, he wasn’t one of Jaehyun’s men now and would never be; Jaehyun wouldn’t ever ask that, just as much as he knew that, in fact, all that Ten wanted was to be no one's men. Just like that question, although Jaehyun knew that Ten probably knew the answer, it wasn’t simply a question; it was about Ten’s freedom and leaving that work behind – the kind of work Jaehyun knew gave Ten nightmares everydays, as he told Jaehyun one of those nights back in Marseille. 

“You know you aren’t.” Jaehyun stated, as softly as he could be. “You’ll be free, Ten. Soon. I promise you.”

Instead of driving straight home, Jaehyun drove them straight to the Dojang, where they arrived about thirty minutes late, where they saw Taeyong’s car was parked right in front of the old building, inside the black and golden, iron gate. Just like usual, the Dojang was almost empty on Saturday nights, and that night especially, Jaehyun had dismissed the men he usually had guarding the entrance.

He jumped out of the car and glanced around the mostly dark street and around the building where he knew Yuta should be, like they arranged earlier that week.

It was funny how Yuta’s main job was exactly sneaking information from others, and yet, he hated traitors the most, and he usually blamed them for their own failure. He wasn’t wrong, truth be told, but it was thanks to them that Jaehyun’s job was just a little bit easier, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Yuta had met Johnny and Taeyong already; and in case he knew what they were doing there, how gladly Yuta would like to take part in their business.

He heard the door from the passenger seat of his car close before Ten stood by his side as he climbed the small flight of stairs and stopped in front of the main door.

“I’ll meet Johnny in the back. You can join us, or you can stay in my office if you want.” Jaehyun said in a low voice as he turned around to cup Ten’s face again between his hands.

Ten shook his head. “No. I don’t- I’ll wait outside.”

Jaehyun could hear the tension in Ten’s voice, see it in his eyes as he stared at Jaehyun and on the way Ten gulped, and there was no way that Ten wouldn’t know what happened to rats; to men who did what Haechan did, sneaching on them. It was almost like protocol in their business, but Jaehyun also knew how tired Ten was of their kind of business, as he was tired himself, but this time, it cost a lot more than just business, as it was about Jeno’s, and now Ten’s safety too.

“I won’t take long, okay? I just need a few answers.” Jaehyun said in a slow voice before pressing their lips together in a slow, soft, and what he hoped was a soothing kiss. “I’m taking you home after this.”

Ten smiled with his eyes still closed and lips still close to Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun felt him nod between his hands, so he pulled Ten’s face just a little bit closer and placed another kiss on Ten’s forehead before he left

\--

Jaehyun entered a small room on the back of the building without knocking. The door slammed open upon his arrival and a muffled sound came from a dark corner where two men stood with their backs towards the door, and a third man was tamed to a chair in front of them.

Johnny leaned on the wall to the left and had his arms crossed and slowly glanced from the man on the chair to Jaehyun. Soon enough, Yuta was the first to step aside, revealing a lowered head Haechan, with an already split lip and hands behind his back.

“Did he tell you anything relevant?” Jaehyun asked, straight to the point.

“Not a single word.” It was Johnny who answered, still from his spot against the wall.

Jaehyun didn’t bother to nod as he simply glanced at Heachan, who still didn’t glance back.

“He’s all yours, boss.” Yuta nodded at the younger man instead, but before he left the room, he quickly pointed at the ceiling and Jaehyun quickly nodded in approval.

Once the door closed behind them, Jaehyun slowly walked forward as he took off his jacket, leaving it at the empty table beside them, before he pulled another chair along with him that scraped the wooden floor as he made his way towards Haechan. Taeyong stood still with his back towards Jaehyun, probably too ashamed to face his boss as Haechan was indeed his pupil, after all, but from the slow, deep rises and fall on his back, Jaehyun knew that Taeyong was holding it back, trying hard not to solve the problem himself, with his own hands. That, and Johnny, who silently watched and had already voiced his will on taking care of the problem.

Johnny had never really liked Haechan, from the start, but it was Taeyong who brought him and he trusted Taeyong just as much as Jaehyun did. They had always worked perfectly together, Johnny and Taeyong, that was, but ever since Haechan came around, things became a little bitter between them with Johnny picking on Haechan, with apparently no reason.

Jaehyun sat down carelessly on the chair, legs parted and arms crossed and Taeyong moved aside, standing closer to Johnny so Jaehyun could clearly see Heachan’s face.

“I don’t think you’ve properly met Yuta before, did you?” Jaehyun asked, without any sight of amusement in his words. “Too bad. You could have made a nice team, from what I heard.” Jaehyun quickly glanced at Taeyong, and this time their eyes met.

Jaehyun wasn’t mad at Taeyong; disappointed, maybe, but despite his job, Taeyong had a good eye on people and looked goodly and carefully after those he considered his own, and Jaehyun could never blame him for that. In fact, for all the (good) things that Taeyong talked about Heachan, despite Johnny’s nagging Jaehyun had really thought of tagging Haechan along with Yuta, or maybe Taeil in the future.

Haechan remained silent in front of him; head still low and avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze.

“I’m only asking this once.” Jaehyun stated and with that Johnny pulled out from the wall so he could stand beside Haechan – Jaehyun and Johnny had indeed been in that kind of situation a lot of times together as they already knew exactly what the other would do. “And you better look at me as I speak.”

Haechan’s deep breath echoed lightly inside the quiet, almost abandoned room, that only had a couple of chairs that they were sitting on, and a table against the wall – and maybe a basket or something by the corner behind Jaehyun, he didn’t pay attention, and it didn’t matter. Jaehyun told Ten it would be quick, and it would; as Johnny and Taeyong could perfectly handle it on their own, while Jaehyun couldn’t wait to get home with Ten.

When Haechan finally looked forward, it took him a while to meet Jaehyun’s eyes and when he did, he had a bored look on his face, too blunt for someone in his position.

Jaehyun scoffed. “Don’t make me lose my time with you more than I already did, Donghyuck.” He simply warned, calling Haechan by his real name instead, before he stood up while pulling the sleeves of his shirt, but even before he could actually ask it, or do something, a muffle noise outside drew his attention.

Jaehyun frowned and both Johnny and Taeyong quickly looked at him when the sound got slightly closer, but it was probably just Yuta.

Except that Yuta told him he would be working on their ceiling, but the noises didn’t come from there.

More sounds echoed from outside the building, slow and still too far, but that looked more and more like rushed steps, as they got closer and closer by each second. Jaehyun‘s heart jumped and a chill ran down his spine and Jaehyun knew it wasn’t Yuta.

“Ten.” Jaehyun’s voice almost died in his throat, but Johnny’s thoughts seemed to run the same way as Jaehyun’s when they stormed together out of the room, leaving Taeyong and Haechan behind.

The Dojang wasn’t really big, or so to speak, and except for the main entrance, the only room that opened to the small garden that surrounded it was that same room they had just left Taeyong and Haechan behind. There were a few steps coming from the inside the building and few others from the porch, but no shadow from the few lights turned on – both outside and inside, probably because of Yuta – but the man was nowhere to be seen and those steps, none of them were Yuta’s.

Another row of muffled steps echoed from the main entrance and Jaehyun lowered down his steps and stood as close to the wall as was possible, with Johnny right in toe. He reached behind himself for his gun; having it on his back and inside his shirt was an automatic move at this point, but only then it occurred to him that he had left home in a hurry to meet Ten, but he didn’t carry guns around Ten – and his spare one was too far from his reach, inside the glovebox of his car.

_Shit._ Jaehyun silently cursed when the sound of the front door closing, slowly and right beside them, made them both stop at the corner of the building.

Johnny quietly tapped on Jaehyun’s arm as he took the front and when he did, Jaehyun noticed the gun in his friend’s right hand. He took a deep breath before he carefully followed Johnny inside the building and into the dim lighted room.

They barely made it inside when, looking like coming out of nowhere, Ten simply appeared in front of them from the shadows. He stood there for a brief second, hands almost empty in air and probably just enough for both Johnny and Jaehyun to recognize him, and Jaehyun had a hard time not letting out a loud breath when Ten approached him and Jaehyun quickly pulled him into his arms and close to his chest.

“There was someone watching outside.” Ten whispered, holding on Jaehyun with an arm around his waist and only then Jaehyun properly saw the pocket knife on Ten’s hand.

“We know.” Johnny also whispered as he carefully watched inside the large room that opened to two rows of smaller rooms with sliding doors.

Jaehyun quickly looked around and towards the door of his office on the center of the wall at the back of the Dojang but the place seemed completely empty, apart from them, so he glanced at Johnny and nodded towards the room.

Johnny went inside first, his gun ready, just in case, but the office was also empty and Jaehyun pulled Ten inside with him, only letting go of Ten’s hand so he could rush to his desk. Carefully not to make more sound than necessary he searched on his drawers, first for the key, and then inside the locked drawer, from where he quickly pulled a gun. Johnny had also rushed inside towards the closed window where he tried to see outside from behind the curtain, while Ten looked around the room.

Jaehyun quickly loaded the weapon in his hand before he checked it and turned around the desk. “Take this.” He whispered, handing Ten the gun and he could see the hesitation in Ten's eyes before he grabbed it, but when he did, Ten checked it with the expertise only professionals would – and that was a sight that still scared Jaehyun, somehow.

Ten glanced back at him for a while and his eyes shined brightly, despite the low light and just for a second it was like they were back inside Jaehyun’s bedroom, or maybe Ten’s living room, as Ten’s eye shined just a tad bit more before he would kiss him, only this time there was no kiss, before Ten looked at the door, rushing towards it and Jaehyun turned around so he could get another gun from one the wooden cabinets.They would have plenty of time for plenty other kisses later.

Jaehyun had barely turned and didn’t even have time to grab a gun for himself when a deep voice that Jaehyun had never heard before echoed inside his office.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back in town, sooner than expected.” The deep voice with a slight accent was soon followed by the unmistakable click of a gun lock being unlocked. 

The lights inside the room turned on and Jaehyun swallowed dry before he slowly turned around, and when he did, Jaehyun’s eyes immediately met Winwin, who was standing right there with his gun in his hand and aimed at Ten, who stood still with the gun that Jaehyun gave him on his hand and, from behind them, two other men walked inside.

The taller one, who Jaehyun recognized to be Yukhei – well, Lucas – took his time to look around the room as he stepped in, followed by another man, shorter, and that Jaehyun also recognized: Kun. The man glared right at him, but Jaehyun couldn’t keep his eyes from where Ten, and Winwin, stood. He could see Ten’s Adam's apple bobbing when Winwin pushed him in and closed the door behind them.

Lucas made his way to the marble desk where he leaned on, while Kun pushed a chair with his feet, the scraping sound filling the silence inside the office before he took a seat beside Lucas.

“ _God_ , Tennie!” Lucas started, before taking a gun from the front pocket of his suit. “I always knew you liked surprises, but this one… Wow!”

“Xuxi,” Ten tried talking, but Lucas quickly interrupted him.

“You know, I almost couldn’t believe my own eyes? We were just walking around the neighborhood, _ya know_? ” Lucas carelessly twisted the gun in his hand around as he spoke with hands. “And, oh! What an _interesting_ building is this.” He quickly looked at Jaehyun as he spoke, looking too happy and too excited for Jaehyun’s liking. “And we were just watching, but then… _Oh my god_ , I told Kun here, isn’t that our little Yong Qin??”

“Lucas.” Ten tried again, and this time Lucas did look at him.

“Wow, Tennie.” Lucas frowned and still holding his gun he slowly made his way towards Ten. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting back sooner? I missed you, you know that?”

Jaehyun had to close his hands tight into fist so he could stay still when Lucas used the barrel of his gun to make Ten look at him as he leaned down and closer to Ten’s face until their noses almost touched.

“C’mon, babe.” Lucas kept talking, “Didn’t you miss me too? Huh? I was waiting for you tomorrow so we could have a good time, like the old times, but…” Not moving back, Lucas slowly turned to Jaehyun and they stared at each other for a while like that, with Lucas’s face close to Ten’s and not only one, but two guns were now pointed at Ten, while Jaehyun could only stand there and watch it; useless. “It looks like the rumors were true, huh?” Only then Lucas turned back to Ten. “That my little Tennie found himself a new boyfriend.”

“Lucas, please.” Ten said between his teeth and even from afar Jaehyun could see the tension in Ten’s face as he raised up both his hands in the air, as he still held his gun. 

“Oh _please_ , Tennie, it was such a lovely scene that we’ve seen outside. There’s no reason to deny it. Now tell me,” Lucas paused and stood back, but one more time he pointed the gun around carelessly between Ten and Jaehyun this time. “How did you two met? I’m really curious.”

“Xuxi.” Kun’s warning voice echoed inside the room for the first time and Lucas seemed slightly startled by it when he turned at him and Kun muffled something in Chinese. But Jaehyun’s eyes were too focused on Ten to care.

When Lucas finally turned around it was in a fast movement and quickly Lucas’s gun was pointed at Johnny, who – only now Jaehyun noticed – was probably trying to aim at either Lucas or Kun.

“Don’t you dare, babysitter.” Lucas’s voice was even deeper when he spoke this time, eyes glued at Johnny’s. “Drop the gun.”

Jaehyun gulped as he watched Johnny drop the gun on the floor and show his now empty hands up in the air while Lucas got closer to him so he could kick the gun out of Johnny’s reach, and near Kun’s feet, all that with Johnny still under his aiming.

The room was completely silent for a while, until Lucas sighed and lowered his gun.

“Do you know how frustrating this is, Ten? This isn’t going how I planned. You should have told me the right day that you were coming back.” For the first time that night Lucas sounded truly annoyed. “You know how much I’ve planned for this. I helped you with your plans, why aren’t you helping with mine? You _promised_.” Lucas hissed.

“Lucas, please. I can’t talk to you with a gun on my head.”

“Let him go.” Jaehyun spoke for the first time since Lucas and the other stepped in and soon Lucas' glance was back on him. “It’s me who you want. Just let him go.”

Lucas scoffed and his face was something between a frown and a grin. “I’m not talking to you. This… This isn’t about you.”

“What is it then?” Jaehyun dared and now Lucas stared at him with a stern gaze, but at least his focus wasn’t on Ten anymore.

“Well, Yoonoh. Or should I call you _Jaehyun_?” Lucas took a step forward towards Jaehyun and nodded, still holding his gun. “It was a nice trick, I admit. Took us a while to figure out. But you think you’re too smart, don’t you? You think yourself too good for this, don’t you? Thinking you could hide yourself behind your father’s shadow? Your true self from everyone as you play the nice businessman while everyone else knows what your real deal is?” Lucas snorted, nudging his gun towards Ten. “You really thought you could trust this bitch? You shouldn't even trust your men, Yoonoh. They’re even cheaper than Ten, you know that?” Jaehyun could feel his pulse speeding up as Lucas continued to speak. “But don’t worry, I’m sure your little bitch won’t disappoint me. He has one last gift for you, don’t you, Tennie?”

“ _Lucas_.” Ten hissed when Lucas turned back towards him. 

“We have a deal, Ten. Remember? You wouldn’t let me down, would you, babe?”

“Like I could forget.” It was Ten who scoffed this time and rolled his eyes, but closed it when his head bumped into the gun still aimed at him by Sicheng’s hand. “You would never keep your part of the deal, would you?” Ten asked with his eyes closed, but Jaehyun saw how Lucas’s mouth immediately curved into a wicked smile.

“Of course I would!” Lucas said, but his face soon turned serious again. “But it was you who turned against me the moment you left Shanghai. You ran away from us, Tennie. From me! And what for? You thought that running away would make-”

“I didn’t run away! I didn’t turn- _Fuck_ , Lucas! _I didn’t_!” Ten snapped,lowering his hands, but Winwin quickly held him in place by an arm and Jaehyun didn’t fail to notice how he pressed the gun just a little bit more beside Ten’s head.

“You did! You fucking did it and all you did was lie to me the moment you set your foot in this city! You betrayed me. _Me_ , Ten! And you did it because of him!”

Lucas raised his voice till almost screaming, and almost screamed this time, but Ten did the same.

“I didn’t know it was him!” Ten’s snap was quickly followed by a small sob and when Ten’s eyes met Jaehyun’s they looked just like that time inside the hangar, when a gun was pressed to Jaehyun’s head instead, and Jaehyun had to keep himself not to run towards Ten and take him of there. “I didn’t know… I swear. I didn’t know.”

Lucas looked around and Jaehyun could see the rage and anger that built inside him when their eyes crossed for a second.

_“You expect me to believe that?”_ Lucas suddenly asked in Chinese, therefore Jaehyun could only frown without understanding a word, before he spoke in Korean again. “Do you really think I’m gonna believe that _you_ are dating the man who killed my parents and that you, out of all people, didn’t know?”

“I didn’t!”

“You did! And we had a fucking deal!” Lucas once again turned around, while Jaehyun still stared at Ten’s anguished face, his eyes shining with the kind of darkness that Jaehyun had promised himself he wouldn’t allow that back into Ten’s gaze. “I had other plans for you, Yoonoh. Oh, I’m sorry. _Jaehyun_.”

Jaehyun turned to Lucas, noticing how the man that was on the verge of yelling seconds ago now acted as calm and collected as all those businesses man Jaehyun had to deal with on a daily basis – no matter what kind of businesses. Lucas took a seat back on Jaehyun’s desk and only then, when Lucas actually pulled a thin golden chain from around his neck in his hand, that Jaehyun noticed the Blue Tourmaline hanging on it.

“But I guess we can take care of the rest after our little Tennie here takes care of you first. Don’t Worry.” Lucas quickly added, twisting the necklace near the gemstone. “I’ll make Ten take care of this one too. He’s the best out there, you know? You’d probably like the way he works. Maybe you’d be proud.”

Jaehyun’s breath was unsteady as he watched Lucas talk like that about both Ten and his brother, and he never felt so sure about his decision of sending Jeno abroad and far from this hell so quickly as he did now. They should never know about how his brother was finally safe. But not Ten. Not yet...

“Lucas, _please_.” Ten’s voice trembled as he spoke. “I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

“But what about our deal?” Lucas frowned at him. “What about your promise,Ten? I helped with your little problem and all I did was help you. For years. Now it’s your turn to help me. To pay me back.”

“Lucas, I can’t do this. It wasn’t him. Please, let’s talk somewhere else. I can-.”

“Are you trying to tell me he convinced you he’s innocent?” Lucas frowned, once again, and once again he didn’t sound as collected as he tried to be. “Are you telling me that not only you knew it was him all the time, but that he turned you _against me_? Is this what’s going on here, Ten?”

“Lucas, please listen.”

“I won’t listen to anything you have to say.” Lucas said between his teeth. “I don’t trust you anymore, Ten. Now do it, now, or this is the last thing you’re doing in your life.”

“Lucas-” Ten insisted, but Jaehyun couldn’t stand this anymore.

“Ten,” Jaehyun called him and saw how Ten was on the verge of tears when he stared back at him.

Ten didn’t belong there, among men like Jaehyun, and Johnny, and Lucas, and Winwin. He had played his part on this evil, sick game, as Ten called it, but not anymore. Ten didn’t deserve that; none of that. In fact, Ten deserved the world and Jaehyun would give it to him if he could, just like Ten showed him a new world; just like Ten gave him back a reason to finally leave it all behind, everytime Ten smiled at him, so brightly, so beautifully, so… lovely. 

Ten shook his head, but his eyes never left Jaehyun. “Lucas, please.”

“Do it.” Lucas ordered, somewhere beside Jaehyun.

“I cant.”

“I said. Do. It.”

“Baby.” Jaehyun’s eyes couldn’t leave Ten’s, not even when Jaehyun nodded, but Ten once again shook his head.

“I can’t...” Ten breathed.

“I SAID DO IT!”

Lucas’s voice rambled loud inside the room, followed by Ten’s muffled sobs.

Jaehyun’s eyes also watered at the sight, while tears slowly ran down Ten’s cheeks, so Jaehyun nodded one more time. “Baby, it’s okay.”

Jaehyun gulped as he stared from Ten’s eyes to the gun against Ten’s head in Winwin’s hand and Jaehyun had always admired how Winwin could actually do that, as he stood there, still and calm, all this time, his presence barely noticed but for the weapon in his hand. His eyes met his childhood friend for the second time that night and for a second, Jaehyun envied the serenity in them.

“Come on, Ten!” Lucas ordered. “Just do it, damn it! Sicheng, make him do it!”

Ten’s small sob echoed again inside the room when Winwin hardened the grip on Ten’s arm, and when Jaehyun stared back at Ten, he couldn’t allow so much sadness in them, not anymore. “It’s okay, baby…” He muttered and forced up a smile on his own lips, but his eyes already betrayed him when a tear rolled down, warm, against his cheek, so he closed his eyes, and muttered again. “It’s okay.”

“No…”

“Do it!”

“No.”

Jaehyun didn’t know how long he waited, but looked like an eternity before a loud thud busted inside the room, so loud it was almost deafening, at the same time, it had been way too fast when the pain hit him.

It was like being tossed into space, probably. His ears were numb, but the pain from the bullet ripping inside of him was what took his breath out of his lungs faster than a punch on the guts, and Jaehyun had had his fair share of them in his life.

It was all muffed, but Jaehyun could swear he heard screams. Ten. Johnny. Maybe more. And when he tried opening his eyes, his vision was too blurred. There were more shots. One. Two. How much, he couldn’t tell, before it went all black, and he fell.

++++++W++++++

The weight a of gun had never so hard to endure, and it had never felt so heavy in Winwin’s hands like when he had to hold a gun against his, now, best friend’s head, while he waited the right moment, the right time, to aim it to his long time best friend, instead.

The angle wasn’t good.

“I SAID DO IT!”

Lucas was far gone and lost his temper, but from the corner of his eyes, Winwin could see his already tall figure growing in anger.

Johnny stood a few feet in front of him, and within the same distance from Jaehyun, to his side, disarmed; and from that distance and in between guns, all the training they did together under his own father’s supervision was close to useless.

Ten was shaking beneath Winwin’s hand, his grip harder and harder around Ten’s arm and wished it was enough to tell Ten that he didn’t have to do it, that it would be alright, as much as alright could get in that situation. At the same time, Winwin knew that Ten would never do it.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Jaehyun’s voice was so calm while he talked to Ten, despite being unsteady, that it didn’t belong to a scenario like theirs.

Winwin needed to make it, soon, but not yet. He needed a better angle, so he pulled Ten just slightly, his gun scraping on his friend’s head and Jaehyun’s sharp eyes didn’t miss his movement, of course he didn’t. Their eyes met for the briefest second and Winwin saw the fear in then, but not desperation.

Fear was a man's best friend, or worse nightmare, his father used to tell them. It could give the right amount of adrenaline, brighten up all your senses and if you knew how to tame it, it could make you wise.

In a world like theirs, a fearless man, like Lucas, would mostly go far; but those who knew how to control their fear, those were the ones that could always go further.

“Come on, Ten!” Ten trembled under Lucas insistence, but Winwin needed him to be steady, so he held him even harder in his place. “I said do it, damn it! Sicheng, make him do it!”

Lucas was being loud, enough to muffle Ten’s quiet sobs, but Sicheng could still hear, and feel them. He needed Ten to stop shaking.

“It’s okay, baby…” Jaehyun muttered, his eyes back to Ten, and the smile he displayed was too sad to be even called a smile, with a heavy tear running down his cheek. Winwin took a deep breath when Jaehyun closed his eyes – there was no time left to think – and muttered again. “It’s okay.”

“No…”

“Do it!”

“No.” Ten was firm in his statement, and not only his voice was steady, for once.

Now.

Winwin held Ten just like that and in a second, the aim of his gun wasn’t in Ten’s head anymore. He focused, quickly, and just as fast, he pulled the trigger.

The loud thud rumbled inside Jaehyun’s office, muffling the scrape of the chair on the floor where Kun was seated, but not Ten’s loud scream, followed close behind by Johnny’s.

Ten tried to pull away from him and when he turned around, Lucas’s gun was now pointed at him, but Ten has always been strong despite his thin figure, and jumped from Winwin’s grip towards Jaehyun, who started to fall.

Another loud thud from a gunshot echoed through the room, but this time, Johnny jumped right in front of it and onto Ten’s body, taking a shot on his back to protect his best friend's lover.

The sound of rushed steps coming from outside mixed with Ten’s loud cry and Johnny’s shouts, but there was no time to wait so Winwin simply turned around right on time to pull the trigger again; once, twice, this time against Lucas chest, before Lucas managed to do the same at him, and one more towards Kun who looked too confused to act. Sicheng always knew that Kun wasn’t, in fact, ready to act in their kind of business – Kun was getting better everyday, that was true, but what they did outside of meeting rooms left no room for hesitation. 

“Johnny! Yoonoh!”

Yuta’s voice was loud but distant in Winwin’s head.

Winwin pushed Yuta towards Johnny, who had just collapsed on the floor after Ten pushed him aside and breathed with difficulty, and rushed to where Ten held Jaehyun’s numb body, pulling him aside.

“Fuckin’ bastard!” Johnny growled somewhere behind him, his voice hoarse, but Winwin couldn’t dare look while he placed two fingers on Jaehyun's neck right above his jugular.

“We need to take Johnny to a hospital!” Yuta stated, while Taeyong rushed inside the room.

“Holy shit! What happened!?”

“Jaehyun’s dead.” Winwin answered. 

A heavy silence laid upon them broken only by Johnny’s groans and when Winwin looked sideways, Johnny seemed to get weaker and weaker on Yuta’s lap while Ten started at him in shock.

“No…” Ten’s voice trembled as he spoke and slowly shook his head. “No. No, no he can’t-”

“He’s dead!” Winwin shouted and a loud sob died in Ten’s throat as he slowly released Jaehyun’s arm.

“Shit…” Taeyong breathed behind him. “Fuck!” He groaned.

“We need to take Johnny out of here! Quick.”

It was Yuta who reasoned and Winwin nodded before staring at Ten, who still glanced at Winwin in shock, his mouth agape shaking under his breath. “Go help Johnny.” He ordered Ten. “Yuta, you help me here.”

Ten stared at him in silence while Yuta and Taeyong moved behind them and Winwin could see from the corner of his eyes Taeyong, still with Yuta’s help, tying his jacket around Johnny’s chest and shoulder, while Johnny seemed barely awake. 

“C’mon man, I need some help here.” Taeyong talked as he tried to lift Johnny by placing one of his arms around his shoulder and even like that, Johnny was still taller and broader than him. “Let’s go.”

“Go.” Winwin nudged Ten who didn’t take his eyes from Jaehyun until he was standing up, before he finally rushed to help Taeyong.

“Shit, Winwin.”

Yuta’s voice was low behind him and Winwin turned back to watch Jaehyun’s body in front of him while he heard Ten and Taeyong’s steps leaving the office with Johnny.

“Did you finish what Jaehyun asked you?” He asked Yuta a few seconds later.

“Just did.”

“So do it.”

“Now!?”

“Now, Yuta. Now!”

“Are you serious!? Jaehyun-”

“You know damn well what Jaehyun had in mind when he asked you to do it. Now help me get his body in the car and then fucking do it.”

Yuta stared at him with a frown and his hands on his waist, before he shook his head. “Shit. Shit! _Shit!_ Jay’s nuts!”

“He’s always been. Now will you help me or not?”

Winwin quickly rushed to reach behind Jaehyun’s body and nudged Yuta to grab his legs so they could carry him outside.Once they got to the front door, they saw Taeyong’s car already crossing the black gate, but they went straight to Jaehyun’s car, where they laid his body across the back seat.

“Are we really doing this?” Yuta asked him as soon they closed the doors.

“Yes.” Winwin insisted and took a set of keys from his pockets, throwing it to Yuta. “My car is outside. Take it with you when you finish and go meet Taeyong and Ten. I’ll call you as soon as I can, but _don’t_ let Ten get out of there.”

Yuta groaned in annoyance, but turned around and twisted the keychain in his finger as he made his way back inside the building.

Winwin rushed inside the driver’s seat, but he didn’t even have time to turn the engine on when he felt the cold, hardness of a gun against the back of his head and the sound of it being unlocked echoed in his ears. He gulped, taking his hands from the wheels.

_“What the **fuck** you think you’re doing, Sicheng.”_

Ten practically grunted between his teeth as he spoke in Chinese, but his voice was still sore, probably from all the crying and the shouts just a few minutes back inside the Dojang.

“Ten,”

_“What? You really thought I wouldn’t know that Jaehyun is alive?”_ Ten scoffed, his face close to Winwin. _“My job is to kill people, Sicheng. I can tell if someone is dead or alive even with my eyes closed.”_

_“So get inside the car or your boyfriend won’t be for long enough.”_

_“Your gun.”_ Ten ordered him, and Winwin took a deep breath. They needed to rush and arguing with Ten was only a waste of time, so he leaned forward, getting his back away from the seat.

_“Under my coat.”_

He simply informed and Ten wasted no time to get from him, neither to get inside the backseat of the car with Jaehyun and Winwin watched from the rear-mirror when he carefully placed Jaehyun’s head on his lap, but never lowered the gun.

_“Where are you taking him?”_

_“To a doctor.”_

Ten still watched him for a while before he put down the gun within a long breath.

_“Run”_

\--

They drove in silence for a few minutes, with Sicheng watching Ten every now and then over the mirror, and from it, he saw how Ten took off his coat to press it on Jaehyun’s chest.

“He’s getting cold.” Ten muttered, and Winwin silently turned up the temperature on the heater, but even with the windows closed they heard it when a loud bum rambled around them.

Ten had quickly turned around to check it from the darkened back window, but Winwin saw it clearly from the mirror when a heavy cloud of brown, red and bright orange filled up the sky behind them. Yuta had finished his job, just like Jaehyun planned.

Ten didn’t ask, so Winwn didn’t explain, but it was now Winwin’s time to fill up his part of their plans. He reached for his phone inside his pocket, then, and handed it to Ten after unlocking it.

“There’s a number under the name Shim. I want you to call it.”

“Who’s is it?”

“A doctor.” He said. “Say your name is Yuta, and that we’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes!? That’s not-”

“Do it, Ten!”

Ten grunted, but did it as Winwin informed him, only he didn’t hand back Winwin’s phone and another silence lingered upon them for a while. Winwin could hear some of Ten muffled whispers, sometimes, and for most of them Ten had his face hidden on Jaehyun’s chest, sometimes not, but he wouldn’t really understand what he said, neither he really tried to, until Ten finally spoke to him again.

“Why did you kill them?” The question didn’t really surprise Winwin, but why that was Ten’s first question did.

“They would kill us if I didn’t, you know that.”

“Then why did you shoot him?”

Their gazes met quickly through the mirror when Ten finally voiced the real question that Sicheng knew was lingering in his friend’s mind, if only Ten would still consider him as a friend, after what happened.

“…So you wouldn’t have to. And they wouldn’t do it first.”

Winwin saw when Ten closed his eyes on the back seat and how he lowered down his head, but took a while for the low sobs to reach his ears.

“I hate you.” Ten whispered. “I fucking hate you, Sicheng! How could you do that!? He trusted you!”

“I know. I know, Ten! _Fuck_!” Winwin almost screamed while hardened his grip on the wheels to the point his knuckles became white, Ten’s crying filling the walls inside the car and as much as he tried to stay calm, it was becoming really hard to. “Would you believe me if I said he asked me to?”

“He _what!?_ " Ten scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re crazy. He wouldn’t-”

“He did!” Wiwnin pressed his lips tight and took a few deep breaths when Ten went silent until he calmed himself. “He asked me… As a favor. That when it was the time for you to do your last job… That I would be the one to shoot him instead.”

“And you agreed with that!? Sicheng, this is crazy!”

“It wouldn’t be a shoot to kill. I aimed for his shoulder, not his chest.”

“Well you hit his chest, _you stupid_! And the right shoulder!? There’s a fucking huge vein- I can’t- I can’t believe you _agreed_ to that! You’re crazy. You both are! This is suicide!”

“I know!” Winwin shouted, right before he parked the car in front of a small house on the southwest border of Seoul. “I know that, Ten! And do you know what he said to me when I told him that!?” Winwin turned to the back seat where Ten held Jaehyun, his hand pressing tight above his chest, the coat covering the wound was already drunk in blood. Ten stared at him with wide eyes, red, from both crying and anger and only then Winwin lowered his voice. “That I wouldn’t do it cause it would probably kill him?”

Sicheng watched as ten gulped, but said nothing in return, so Sicheng finally told him.

“He said… That tf that meant you’d be free, then it would be worth the risk.”

A light turned on inside the house beside them and it didn’t take long for a gate to open where a tall, young man waited for them.

Ten didn’t speak a word all the time it took them to get Jaehyun out the car and into a small room on the back of the house. The room was bright enough, and aside from a bed and a few cabinets, some medical supplies could also be seen, but that for sure lacked a good part of the things that should be inside what was supposed to be a surgery room.

Soon, another man showed up and they were asked to wait outside.

“I need to drive back.” Winwin told Ten on their way to the car, as there was no waiting room in their improvised hospital. “I need to talk to Taeyong and make a few calls to some people at the police.We had something planned, but we thought we’d have at least another day, so-” He gulped. “Things didn’t really work according to his plans, as you can figure. …I’ll come back before morning to drive you to a safe place. Both of you. But I’m gonna need my phone back.”

Sicheng turned around, but he didn’t expect when Ten pulled him by his arm and twisted it behind his back and when he noticed, he was already pressed between the car and Ten’s body.

_“If he dies,”_ Ten growled, low. _“ **You** are going to be my last job.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending, and I'll stick to that. 
> 
> That being said lol I'll try to update the next chapter really soon, so you won't have to wait so much. We're reaching the end and I hope that this chapter answers to most of your questions, so far, but i'd love to hear your thoughts. ^^ 
> 
> Here's a reminder that you can reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) and [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too, if you want.


	29. XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry this took me longer than i intended (and promised) to update, but I promise you it's for a good cause.
> 
> Anyway, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank @Patelecti for all the effort she still puts with me to this story. so... thank you my bb <3 
> 
> On that note, next chapter might be the last one, but probably won't be the last thing you'll see about this story.

Jaehyun’s mind was numb, dull… As if, as he woke up, he could feel his body weight, but not actually his body. Even breathing felt awkward; not hard, just... different. It seemed like forever, but it only lasted a few seconds, minutes maybe, and then, slowly, his body seemed to be his own again and breathing felt normal again - or as normal as it could be.

The lights stung on his closed eyelids and the static noise from someone talking slowly reached his ears before it actually turned into sounds; a voice.

_ “-by the police, but the firefighters suggest that a gas explosion caused the incident. The body of a third victim was found between debris, but his identity remains unknown. A neighbor that walked around the area the moment of the accident reported hearing a few minor blasting sounds before the largest explosion that set the whole build on fire. The building belonged to the young businessman and the only known victim of the flames, Jung Yoonoh, who left no family behind. The identity of the second victim still awaits forensics analy-.” _

The voice of the reporter was cut abruptly and the room fell silent for a while, but Jaehyun didn’t dare open his eyes. Not yet.

“Yuta did a good job out there.” Winwin’s voice was calm, not low, but neither too high on Jaehyun’s ears when he spoke somewhere to his right. There was no sight of amusement in his words, and there was no reason to. They knew Yuta was good at creating a mess, and just as good when it came to cleaning them.

“Of course he did.” Jaehyun’s voice, not only sounded, but felt restrained inside his throat; dry, and his whole mouth and lips felt just the same. He tried to swallow, but it didn’t help. “Where’s Ten?”

“Shower. He barely leaves your side ever since we brought you from the doctor’s.” 

Jaehyun finally opened up his eyes upon Winwin’s words and the room wasn’t as bright as Jaehyun expected with the TV turned off. The light curtains by the window on his side gave the room a nice warm feeling, tinting yellowish the white walls around him as the winter sun still rose up behind it. A line of black and white pictures, descended from the ceiling towards the floor helped frame the broad window. It had been months since he last been inside that house, but at least he wasn’t lying on a hospital bed, which was a good start.

“I said no doctors.”

“And let you bleed to death? Right. I thought you asked me to keep you alive, not the other way around.” Now, Winwin sounded amused and when Jaehyun finally turned his head to meet his childhood friend’s stern gaze, he couldn’t not smile when he recognized the worry in his eyes. “I didn’t bring you to the Dojang’s doc, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Winwin shrugered. “It was one of Yuta’s guys.”

But it wasn’t exactly about the doctor that Jaehyun worried about.

“You really fooled me for a second there.” He frowned, but even the small movement made his head hurt a bit. “How do you even do that?”

Winwin frowned, too. “You know I wouldn’t shoot Ten. Nor kill you.”

“You shot me.”

“Because you asked me to, you dumbass!”

Jaehyun almost chuckled at his usually collected friend stressing out over something like that – even if that something meant their lives; this was their business and they knew things could go wrong in their plans. All of them lost people, even friends in this business before and one small mistake could make everything go terribly wrong, but he was willing to take the risk for Ten’s safety, for their freedom. For his brother.

He thought about the consequences of his plans, but he couldn’t stand that – this kind of life – any longer. He knew the risk he’d taken the moment he asked Winwin to shoot him when the time for Ten to finish his last job arrived, or in case Ten’s life was in danger. He knew that Winwin would know where to shoot him, just exactly where they needed, for Jaehyun’s plans to work – he trusted his friend and his friend’s skills on that – but he was ready from the start to whatever could happen to him, in case things failed. 

Gladly, things didn’t seem to have failed: he was alive, Ten was probably fine, Winwin was there, and from everything he heard on the TV, he was now dead to the word, just as he planned. Only that night – Lucas, Kun and Winwin showing up at the dojang that night, the surprise attack, the gun on Ten’s head.... Everything else that happened that night – wasn’t part of their plans. Or at least what he could remember from that night.

His brief attempt of a laugh turned into a dry cough and everything near his left shoulder and around his chest really hurt this time.

“What happened?” Jaehyun’s voice was even hoarse now and when he tried to move a little, the pain in his arm and his chest worsened, so he gave up and closed eyes again with a sigh.

“The bullet brushed your chest bones, near your shoulder. We’re lucky it didn’t deflect much, but you lost a lot of blood.” Sighing, Winwin shook his head. “…Shit, dude! I thought I missed it.”

“You clearly didn’t.”

“Shut up, Jay!” Winwin hissed. “I really thought I’d hit you for good there. I should have never agreed to you-”

“And let Ten do the job?” Jaehyun cut him, snapping his eyes open as he turned his head too fast, and the sudden movement made the pain increase so he rushed his other hand, pressing the wounds around his chest and shoulder, and only then noticing he was actually shirtless. 

Jaehyun had been wounded before, but never like this, or never this bad or so close to a real damage – if only, and hopefully, all that bandage around his body and the pain that increased at every movement didn’t actually mean a real damage. 

“Ten wouldn’t. He was shaking. He would never do it.”

“I know.” Jaehyun whispered as he pressed the wound and slowly calmed down his breath, as it would make the pain more bearable. “But I bet Lucas would.”

“He tried.”

Jaehyun tensed up and stared at his friend while a sudden cold ran down through his whole body and this time, his voice barely made it. “What else happened there, Winwin?”

Winwin took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring straight at Jaehyun as he spoke, way too slowly for Jaehyun’s sake.

“…I shot you, like you wanted. Then Ten ran to you, so Lucas tried to shoot him too. But… Johnny jumped to protect him-“

“ _What?_ ” Jaehyun snapped and the air seemed to get stuck in Jaehyun’s lungs. “Where’s Johnny? _Fuck_ , Winwin, where’s Johnny!?” 

“He’s fine.” Winwin quickly added, but the cold feeling down Jaehyun’s spine lingered. “He got a shot on his back, but he’s at Yuta’s. He’s recovering.” Sichend nodded. “He’ll be alright.”

Jaehyun still held his breath when he closed his eyes in a frown and sighed, before running a hand down his hair. Even though Johnny was his bodyguard, Jaehyun would never forgive himself if anything happened to Johnny because of him; because of this, even if it was because of his crazy escape plan.

It was crazy, he knew that. Yuta told him that before, and then again when Jaehyun asked him to burn down the Dojang. 

Winwin also told him that, when Jaehyun explained his plans – everything about it – and almost shouted at Jaehyun when Jaehyun asked him to actually shoot him. 

In fact, Jaehyun had never seen Winwin lose his temper like that before and had been completely against it, but Jaehyun needed it done, as it was the only possible way out of that life; the only one that wouldn’t cause Jeno any more harm; that only one that would actually set Ten free; the only way he would never have to do any of this again. Jaehyun had promised Ten he would free him of that life, no matter what. Jaehyun had promised their mother, once, that he would keep his brother safe. Jaehyun had promised himself that night in France, while he held Ten’s face between his hands, that he would be strong enough to leave it. And so he did, but Johnny’s safety wasn’t supposed to be threatened on his plans – they were supposed to have a few more days, in fact – Johnny’s life wasn’t supposed to be in danger, never was; or at least not any more than it usually already was. 

Jaehyun trusted Winwin all this time and although it _was_ a crazy plan, Winwin understood him and why Jaehyun had to do that; he knew exactly why that was the only way out, so Jaehyun kept Winwin updated on almost everything about his plans, as there were parts of it that it was the best for Winwin’s safety if he didn’t know, and some of this parts included Johnny, but not Johnny’s safety. 

To say that Jaehyun never lost his faith in Winwin was a lie, and for a second, when Sicheng pushed that gun too harshly against Ten's head, that moment, Jaehyun thought he had lost his friend too.

But Jaehyun didn’t. And there he was, in this house, somewhere between Seoul and Suwon – just like they planned – with his lifelong friend staring at him after shooting him, upon his request, on faking Jaehyun’s death.

“Does he know?” Jaehyun asked, but Winwin shook his head.

“Not yet. He’s still recovering, like you, and the cops are still making a lot of questions, so we’re keeping him away from the others as much as we can. Neither Taeyong or Yuta saw what really happened, but you know Johnny. He’s gonna be hard to tame. …I’m actually glad that Yuta was there, though. Things didn’t go as we planned, but… They worked.”

Jaehyun let a long sigh, or as long as he could and glanced around the room, while Winwin continued.

“Doyoung is going crazy because you actually did a good job cleaning your name and with all the paperwork so he can’t find anything that he can use to curse on your dead body.” He snorted. “Or that he could blame you on. He thinks you cleaned the papers and changed some things because of Jeno.”

“And I did.”

Sicheng glanced at him, and Jaehyun his friend had something else to say, but he simply nodded. “…I got the rest of the stuff you’re going to need at your house already. Yuta and Taeil did the rest of the cleaning there.” He added. “And I gave Ten his new papers, just in case. Now all that’s left of you is nothing but the image of a good, young, normal business man… Too bad you’re dead.”

Jaehyun scoffed at that.

“I guess not that bad.”

“I beg to differ.” Winwin quickly added. “They’re gonna miss you, Jay. Everyone at the Dojang will. They respect you, and it’s not being easy on them. Especially on Johnny.”

A long silence fell between and Jaehyun glanced at the pictures on the wall.

The house near Suwon was probably one of Jaehyun’s favorite places on Earth, and certainly Johnny’s favorite. Jaehyun had bought it as soon as he started doing the job. It was his first investment as a business student and as a businessman; a real business man, not his father’s kind of business. Within the years, it had become Jaehyun’s – and Johnny’s – small escape plan. They’d rushed there when things got ugly and they, in fact, had to get their face off the charts for a few days; they’d rushed there when they needed a escape from the rest of the word, like when Jaehyun sent his mother off and Jaehyun was the one who didn’t want to see the rest of the charts.

Johnny really liked it there, surprisingly. It wasn’t far from the city, but away from the tourists and all the noises. The view was always stunning, no matter the season, and Johnny used to spend hours at the swimming pool, while Jaehyun usually laid inside with a book. It was the place they needed to go whenever they needed a break from each other’s company, while, in fact, they really couldn’t do that, the more and more Jaehyun buried himself into his father’s business.

That house was the easiest place to hide among all his fortune, and to serve them once again as their hidden place. He bought it himself and it’s been years since it wasn’t in his name anymore. It was under a different name; an old, small, but promising company – if someone checked their accounts – and that he created years ago hidden from his father’s eyes. 

In fact, Jaehyun barely had things under his name – Jung Yoonoh, that was – and had always made sure to have a good portion of their good, decent kind of business under Jeno’s name, or their company’s name – sometimes at this other company that no one, not even Johnny knew about – so cleaning his own name was actually easy. He sold a few of his shares within that last week – nothing too much or too big that could create fuzz after his death, but enough to add for both Jeno and himself, and even Johnny.

The only thing he didn’t bother to plan beforehand was where they were going to, after leaving that place. 

Jaehyun would let Ten choose where they’d go from there, and it would be Johnny's choice if he wanted to follow them or not, but he would never stop caring for his friend, his second brother – if Johnny would ever forgive him after he told him the truth, but somehow, Jaehyun knew he would. Jeno, on the other hand, probably wouldn’t – if only Jaehyun had any plans to ever tell him that truth.

“What about Jeno?”

He took another slow, deep breath before he turned to Winwin as he waited for the answer to a question he had promised himself he wouldn’t make, and Winwin knew about it.

“… I don’t know what you told Mark, but he’s doing a good job there. Don’t worry, Jay. You brother is safe.”

That was all the answer he needed. 

Jaehyun averted his eyes and stared at some point on the wall and tried to focus on the information that mattered: his brother was finally safe.

“I can’t say the same for my ass when Johnny recovers, though.” Winwin added, but with a playful smirk. “I shall get back to China soon.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes and let a satisfied grin slowly curve up the corners of his mouth.

“Let Yuta take care of that.”

“I’m counting on him on that. Ten’s already been threatening enough.”

“Is he that mad?”

“You’re the one dating him. You should know.”

Jaehyun still had his eyes closed and even before he could answer, the low sound of a door being open slowly echoed in the room, followed by a loud gasp. Jaehyun’s heart jumped a bit but, soon enough, rushed steps reached towards him on the bed and by the lingering scent of coconut that reached his nostrils, Jaehyun didn’t have to open his eyes to know exactly who that was.

But he did, and there was no one else he wanted to see that much in that moment, and when his eyes met Ten’s coming close to him, bright and on so beautiful with hair still damp, Jaehyun’s smile couldn’t help but grow even wider.

“Hi, baby.” Jaehyun’s throat wasn’t that sore anymore, but his voice was still far from normal, still too hoarse for own ears and that probably made Ten stop.

Jaehyun watched as Ten eyes watered and how he parted his lips before he frowned, but he didn’t expect it was for Ten to turn around and punch Winwin, hard, on the arm.

“Ouch! Ten! What the fuck.”

“Why didn’t you call me, you- You!”

Winwin gasped when Ten hit him for a second time and Jaehyun watched the whole scene in a mixture of amusement and shock, especially when Ten turned to him with his finger pointed towards Jaehyun.

“And you...!” Ten paused, staring right at Jaehyun, but the words seemed to die on his mouth when their eyes met again and Jaehyun pressed his lips on a thin line, while Ten slowly shook his head.

Ten didn’t say anything after that as he stepped closer, and finally to Jaehyun. Ten took a seat on the bed beside him and Jaehyun’s lips twitched into a soft smile when he noticed that Ten had cut his hair on a sidecut and dyed it to a dark shade of brown, his wet fringe falling slightly on his eyes. It had grown longer since they’ve been in France and it wasn’t much of a change – and Ten would probably look beautiful no matter what – but there was something different about and around Ten in that moment that Jaehyun couldn’t name, but he liked it, nonetheless.

“How long have I been off?” Jaehyun frowned slightly, but he still smiled as he extended his free hand to touch Ten’s face and the tip of Ten’s hair.

“Three days.” Ten whispered as he leaned into the touch and soon held tight onto Jaehyun's arm, keeping him in place. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.”

Ten scoffed at Jaehyun’s answer, but when his eyes watered again, Jaehyun didn’t have time to do anything before Ten leaned down fast and buried his head on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, near his chest, so he promptly closed his arm around Ten and held him tight, closured, against him and his heart jumped painfully, but fully, and maybe finally in peace inside his chest.

“I thought I’d lost you.”

Ten sobbed, his voice muffled on his chest and Jaehyun wished he could hold him with both arms, so he did his best like that, pulling Ten as close as he could as he buried his face into Ten’s hair. Jaehyun hadn’t noticed when he started crying too, but as Ten cling to him, his hands pressing warm and right into Jaehyun’s skin, all the tiredness, all the fear, all the pain, it seemed to fill him in a second and vanish within the other, as it was only Ten, safe, and free, and that’s was mattered really to him.

“I was so scared.” Ten whispered. “I thought…”

“Shh…” Jaehyun shushed him, pressing his lips on Ten’s hair in a kiss. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here. We’re free.”

And they were. Free. Just like Jaehyun had promised Ten they would be.

They would still have to wait a little to actually leave, though, as paperwork sucks and Winwin would probably wait until the news of the explosion at the Dojang no longer took the front covers to allow Ten’s name – Yong Qin – to be publish among the victims, as Ten’s real name should always remain clean. Jaehyun would still have some time to recover from the wound too, and judging by the pain on his left shoulder and on his chest, it would probably take at least a few weeks.

It wasn’t complete freedom, Jaehyun also always knew that. Ten could probably never come back to work with Kai – like Jaehyun knew Ten wanted – as it was too risky, but at least he would still be able to contact his friend, if he wanted to, although they would have to move out from Korea too.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, couldn’t go back to France. He could never put Jeno’s or their mother’s life in danger ever again, and it was better for both their safety if Jeno thought that he was dead. He would miss brother deeply though, as he already did, ever since that morning when he bid him farewell. Back then, Jaehyun thought that he would at least talk to his brother again at least one more time, even if only through a phone call.

Leaving their kind of life behind would always have a high price to pay. Too high, as it was well known that no one ever really leaves it, unless they’re dead. Men like them knew too much, always too much, and couldn’t never just walk away. They would always be a risk to someone else's business – or mean the risk themselves, like Jaehyun knew he would always mean to Jeno, as long as the world merely thought that Jaehyun could be alive. Jaehyun knew way too much.

Like Ten.

Even with Lucas and Kun dead, there were more people who knew about him: who he was, who he had been and what he did. Those people would be Winwin’s business to take care of now and as long they thought that Ten was also dead, Ten would be safe.

It was a high price to pay, and it was paying with their lives, nonetheless. It was leaving behind a file they despised, but also a life they treasured: family, friends, places; a normal life.

Jaehyun didn’t know how much time had passed while they held each other tight like that. He thought he heard Winwin quietly leaving the room at one moment, but nothing else mattered as long as he had Ten safe, beside him, between his arms.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” He whispered once Ten’s sobs calmed down and even Jaehyun’s silent cry, but Jaehyun would still feel Ten’s tears damp on his skin.

Ten sniffed. “I can’t believe you planned something like this. How-” Ten lifted his head a little so he was facing Jaehyun. “How could you ask Sicheng to _shoot_ you? Do you know how dangerous that was? What if he _missed,_ Jay?”

“He didn’t.” Jaehyun firmly pointed out and when Ten’s small hand came to cup his face, he immediately leaned into the soft touch. “I’m really sorry I scared you, baby.”

“You better be.”

Ten’s voice broke a little as he spoke and Jaehyun couldn’t help his smile.

“Is that why you punched Winwin? Don’t be mad at him, it’s my fault. ...And if that makes you less angry with him, I had to beg him to do that.”

“He still deserved that.” Ten mumbled and had a small pout on his lips that Jaehyun had to hold back not to kiss him. “I bet Johnny will do even worse when he finds him. I’m sure.”

“It’s good to know you two are on good terms now. I’ve heard he took a shot to protect you.” Jaehyun’s voice was low, even lower than before, and they simply stared at each other, with the calming feeling of Ten’s thumb brushing back and forth on his cheek, and the soothing feeling that was just staring into Ten’s black eyes.

“I’ve read he’s recovering.” Ten whispered. “I’m sorry I put you through this. You did all of this because of me.”

“You didn’t.” Jaehyun frowned quickly, before he pulled Ten back close to him, bringing their faces together. “I did all this because I wanted to. Because I couldn’t risk Jeno’s life anymore. Because I was tired. And because I wanted you. I want you, Ten. And I want to see you free. You just gave me the courage I always needed. A reason to leave it.”

“I love you.” Ten whispered, their forehead pressed together and Jaehyun could see all the brightness and shades and glints in Ten’s eyes as his eyes flickered, as they stared at each other.

“I love you too, baby.”

And when Ten’s lips slowly turned into a smile, even though it wasn’t half as open as Jaehyun was used to see on him, Ten was still beautiful and it shined, beaming right into Jaehyun’s heart, Jaehyun couldn’t have been more sure that, in the end, he have done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last update on this part of this story will be done this week, I swear! 
> 
> So... I won’t talk much because I don't wanna get emotional about the plot that made me company though quarantine and this whole crazy year, yet (I'll save it for the last chapter lol), but thank you for everyone who's still reading this and that read it at some point and joined me in this journey. <333
> 
> And you can always reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> or on [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too.


	30. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is really the last chapter, but as I mentioned in the last notes (and some of you might had seen it on twitter too), this is probably not the last thing about this.
> 
> I don't think I ever thank @Patelecti enough about everything she did to help me with this work (and this world) and I just love u so much bb, thank you, always.

Jaehyun would never have enough of Ten’s touches; of the softness of his hands, the warmth of his skin, the caring, and he could feel all that as Ten combed Jaehyun’s recently dyed strands between his fingers. He had his eyes closed as he laid on the lounge chair in the living room, the winter sun hitting on his face, but never hot and not even close to the warmness of Ten’s hands. 

It had been a month already, since the incident inside the Dojang; since Jung Yoonoh was found dead, but no longer than a week since Yong Qin was announced dead, their pictures printed side by side in a small note on the corner of some paper, a few weeks after the explosion. The third body identity still remained unknown. 

Doyoung had arranged for him a small, private funeral at one of his hotels, from what Winwin told him, and only a few workers from his company or his restaurants had shown up, among their men. Jaehyun hadn’t asked, but Winwin slipped something about Mark leaving back to France just a few days after it ended, probably with Jeno and Jaemin. 

Jaehyun also heard that Johnny’s been relentless ever since the explosion. The fact that Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung had been busy most of the time, and the fact that Johnny still went through constant pain because of his injury – the bullet affected his scapula, and consequently, his shoulder and his left lung, which required him to take several medicine, was the only thing that helped them keeping Johnny’s mouth shut. 

From what he’ve been told, Johnny wasn’t really collaborating with the doctors, and had been adamant about attending the funeral, but he couldn’t leave Yuta’s place so he didn't make it. It was probably for the better and not only for his health, but it would be hard to make sure Johnny wouldn't hear anyone mention Winwin’s name. Winwin had tried talking to him, more than once, from what he told Jaehyun, but Johnny had tried jumping on his neck every single time, so Winwin gave up eventually, leaving Yuta to deal with him. And things had been like that ever since.

Jaehyun still had his left arm on a sling and the doctor said on his last visit, one week ago, that he would probably need therapy, but Jaehyun would deal with that later. Winwin had also stopped showing up after the doctor’s visit and flew back to China. His job was completely done now.

“You know, I really like this color on you. I say you should keep it.” Ten’s soft voice brought Jaehyun back from his thoughts and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile on how easily Ten simply slip onto his lap, one leg at each side of Jaehyun’s body and a movement so simple brought him back memories from that first time they had sex, back on Ten’s small apartment in Seoul.

It had been so easy to be around Ten since the beginning; since they met. It was so right… Jaehyun sometimes still thought there was some kind of spell in all that, something magnetic that pulled them together, so perfectly, yet so wrong, just like they were, both of them. Yet it fit, the two of them, together.

They were both broken inside, Jaehyun knew that, and neither of them could ever be really called normal, considering their pasts. They both made their choices back in time, or lacked strength to make it different, somehow. But they did make it different, in the end, for the rest of their lives.

Jaehyun missed his brother, he had already learned to miss his mother, he would miss his few friends – loyal friends – but he would never miss that kind of life; the constant fear about something that could happen with his brother, the constant nightmares and a life he never wanted, from the start.

He slid his hand inside Ten’s shirt – his shirt – and traced the curve of Ten’s small waist, then his back, until he finally cupped his ass, covered just by a pair of black briefs, like his own. Ten kept the house warm, despite the coldness outside, and with the large windows that let the sun break into every room during the morning, it was easy to forget it was actually winter.

“What? Blonde?” Jaehyun asked, an amused smile tugging his mouth as he watched Ten roll his eyes.

“Dark blond. Your brother was blonde.”

Jaehyun snorted, and the ease that Ten mentioned Jeno was actually nice – they didn’t need it, their past and people who they cherished, but had to leave behind, to be like a ghost or something unspeakable between them.

“I’ll keep it if you keep showing me how much you liked it.”

Jaehyun pressed his fingers on Ten’s ass, pulling him slightly closer, just to make it clear, and Ten smirked at him while leaning down. He had an arm around Jaehyun’s good shoulder, and his right hand once again combed through Jaehyun’s hair before he cupped Jaehyun’s face.

“The doctor said you should rest.” Ten muttered, their lips brushing, but not kissing

“I was resting an hour ago. It was you who woke me up to fuck you.”

“Well, _excuse me_. But _I_ did all the hard work.”

Jaehyun tried to capture Ten’s lips, but he pulled apart with a grin that Jaehyun had learned to love so much, as it perfectly reflected Ten’s menace; the kind of menace that Jaehyun loved seeing in Ten.

“The doctor said I should rest.” He nodded, repeating Ten’s words and was granted with his favorite smile on Ten’s lips: full, bright, and loud as it turned into a laugh. The smile that made his eyes shine just like the black pearls on Ten’s ears that he had never taken off.

“Spoiled.”

Ten still smiled when he leaned back to Jaehyun and pressed their lips together on a soft, open mouthed kiss that, just as always, would make Jaehyun lose track of time.

And they did.

Until a deep voice echoed behind them.

“Nice to see that you were fucking, while people were attending your fucking funeral.”

Both Jaehyun and Ten froze between the kisses upon hearing Johnny’s voice inside the room.

It’s not that Jaehyun wasn’t expecting that Johnny would show up one day, because he hoped so; in fact, he should probably be expecting he could show up at any moment since Yuta gave Johnny the briefcase last week. He just wasn’t expecting it at _that_ moment.

Ten was the first one to move, slowly pulling himself from Jaehyun’s lap. “I’ll let you two talk.” He muttered and locked his eyes with Jaehyun before turning to Johnny. “It’s nice to see you, Johnny.” He said with a tight smile on his face, but when Johnny didn’t answer, Ten simply left.

Johnny didn't say a thing for a while, and neither Jaehyun as they stared at each other in a silence so heavy you could cut the air between them with a knife. He knew Johnny would be mad at him once he found out, if he searched for Jaehyun, that was. Like he did.

Jaehyun didn’t have plans to stay for long at that house, the house that had always been their “bat-cave”, as Johnny used to call it; their fort that know one else knew about, except now for Ten and Winwin, so Jaehyun knew that, if Johnny ever searched for him, that would be the place. And deep inside, Jaehyun always knew that Johnny would show up, eventually, even if Jaehyun hadn't left that small note between Johnny’s new papers. But he left it, in hope that Johnny would show up before it was too late.

Two more weeks, was what the doctor told him on the last visit, last week. In the end, Johnny only had one week left to show up, or they would probably never see each other again, but just like Jaehyun expected, Johnny was finally there.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun called, despite not knowing what to say.

“A note?” But Johnny talked for both of them. “You disappear for a month after being shot and I had to find out through a fucking note that, maybe, my best friend wasn’t dead? Fuck you, Jaehyun! I thought that Winwin had put you down for good inside the Dojang, while all this time you were here? Please tell me this note was just a coincidence and that you didn’t plan all this sickness… this bullshit that I’ve been thinking you did.”

Jaehyun swallowed dry and took a deep breath before he stood up, slowly as he looked at the sling on Johnny’s left arm, half hidden by his jacket but that looked very much like the one that hung Jaehyun’s arm, only that it looked bigger and a little bit more uncomfortable than Jaehyun’s. Oh, the irony.

“No. It’s not a coincidence.”

Johnny frowned and breath became more erratic, as he shook his head and his face twisted, but it was not in anger. He carelessly threw a small blue notebook – an american passport with the name John Suh, instead of the old Seo Youngho – and a post-it note fell from it as soon it bumped hard on the coffee table.

_I’m sorry._

_You wouldn’t let me do it if I told you,  
but I know you’ll know where to find me._

_PS: You better find me before we leave  
for good, fucker._

_~~xoxo~~ _ _;)_   
  
  


Johnny had been beside Jaehyun through most of the worst moments in Jaehyun’s life. Jaehyun had even blamed Johnny for some of them when Johnny first came into the big picture, when Jaheyun was nothing but a spoiled – Ten was right about that – teenager that suddenly had to walk around with a body guard on his toes.

Jaehyun didn’t know when Johnny’s presence stopped bothering him, even less when Johnny became his friend, but he knew damn well why Johnny was, now, his best friend. 

It wasn’t just about being there all the time, as there were times where Jaehyun didn’t want Johnny around – that house was one of the biggest proofs of that – but it was about all those times that Johnny _was there_ , when Jaehyun didn’t even know he needed. Johnny had taught him a lot, and when Johnny became a nice company, he then became one of Jaehyun’s favorite companies of all times.

Johnny, like Mark, didn’t have a family and grew up around the Dojang, but back in time Jaehyun had Winwin and then Yuta, then other friends until Winwin left. Then Johnny showed up. Older, but nice and funny to be around; and a bodyguard he didn’t want, he didn’t think he needed, imposed by his father, nonetheless, while Jaehyun hated everything about the life his father pulled him into – Johnny included.

Jaehyun had never stopped hating his life, but he had stopped hating Johnny a long time ago and he was now probably way too used to Johnny’s presence around him. To Johnny’s friendship.

While Jaehyun trusted his life at Winwin’s hand once, when he made that plan that Johnny now called bullshit, Jaehyun not only trusted his life at Johnny all the time but he would never forgive himself if his own life ever cost Johnny’s life instead.

That night at the Dojang, nothing had really gone according to Jaehyun’s plans. It was never supposed to have a gun against Ten’s head, and Johnny was never supposed to get shot – in their plans, Johnny wasn’t even supposed to be in the same room as it happened. When Winwin told him that Johnny took that shot for Ten, whom Johnny wasn’t even really fond of, it wasn’t just a proof of friendship, but a proof of character. And this despite the kind of life they had before all that, Jaehyun has always admired Johnny, always respected him for his traits and goals.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun stared back at his best friend and his eyes were red, but never in anger.

“You…” Johnny said before he nearly jumped towards Jaehyun and it didn’t matter that both of them had arms tied and wounds around their shoulder when they pulled each other into a tight embrace. “ _Fucker!_ ” Johnny muttered, and Jaehyun let out a breathed, relieved chuckle.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun’s voice came out a bit muffled, especially when Johnny’s heavy hand landed hard on his back, on a pat. “I’m really sorry, man.”

“You better be, you son of a bitch.”

There wasn’t rudeness in Johnny’s voice, despite his words and Jaehyun actually laughed at that and soon Johnny did too, breathlessly among muffled tears from both of them, Jaehyun could listen to them in Johnny’s voice.

“Shit. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry. I-“

“Oh, shut up!”

Jaehyun was actually barking in laughter near Johnny’s shoulders, and so was Johnny. 

Johnny was there, and Johnny was safe; they were all safe, and free – as Jaehyun knew that Johnny would also like that, as much as Johnny knew how much Jaehyun had always wanted that – and when Ten showed up from the corner of kitchen and stared at them with the brightest smile, Jaehyun knew he couldn’t be happier than that.

At least until he noticed Ten’s eyes looking down his body and the way his boyfriend raised an eyebrow announced what was about to come from Ten’s lips.

“Am I interrupting something?” He said over a smirk. “You know, as much as I love watching two hot men like _this_ -” and for _this_ , Ten carelessly pointed towards both of them, “I at least expect to be invited when one of them is my boyfriend.”

Johnny’s usual loud laugh echoed inside the large living room, but Jaehyun frowned, both of them still captured in their hug when only then Jaehyun noticed the situation that Johnny had found him, and that he still was in nothing but his briefs – while Ten had at least buttoned-up his shirt. 

“Wai, wait ,wait.” Jaehyun complained, already trying to push Johnny away, but that only made Johnny laugh even more and tight up their embrace, much to Ten’s amusement as he watched them with arms crossed, leaned against a wall. “C’mon, Johnny. Let me at least put some clothes on, dude. Let me go”

Jaehyun patted on Johnny’s shoulder so he could let him go, and it worked, but upon Johnny’s groan.

“Ouch! Aow! Aow. Ok. Fuck. No… Punching.”

Jaehyun let out a short laugh as he watched Johnny’s over dramatic safe – he knew Johnny’s deep pain face, as it wasn’t the first shot he have seen Johnny endure in his life, only it had never been that serious.

“You better get me something to eat too.” Johnny added “I had to leave before Yuta could wake up and I’m starving.” 

“That’s on you.” Ten muttered as Jaehyun approached him as he made his way towards the bedroom and he couldn’t help his smile when Ten’s arms quickly found their way around Jaehyun’s neck, joining Jaehyun to probably get something else to wear too.

“And you better not fuck while I wait!” Johnny added and from the loud thud Jaehyun heard behind his back, Johnny had already made himself at home on the couch, as he should. “You have a long ass story to tell me, Jaehyun.”

And when Jaehyun heard Johnny call him by his name – his real name – while he walked with an arm around Ten’s waist, Jaehyun knew that, despite the odds and how much he would miss his brother and friends he left behind, everything he did had worth it; would worth it, as they were finally free.

_Fin_

_“What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet”_

_Willian Shakespeare_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... when the first pic-teasers for Kick It were dropped all I could think about was Jaehyun being a Mafia boss, and then I tought: what if I write a mafia-meets-Shakespeare au? What if... It was something like Romeo and Juliet, but with a happy ending?" And that's what came out. 
> 
> I started writing this a little bit before quarantine started and wrote the first full draft in two months with @Patelecti helping me review it over and over again so this would have no plot wholes and i wouldn't forget so many details - and a lot more with the dreams - so this probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for here. 
> 
> It was a journey and I thank all of you who had patience to follow me and those who'll eventually find patience to read this.   
> It broke my heart to let some characters go, to have some things ending as they did, but (and probably that's how, and why) I'm gonna write a second part for this - spoiler alert: you might even get more than that.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who read this. Thank you all who left kudos and comments and went trough this with me. I'd love to hear some more from you too. 
> 
> Here's a reminder that you can always reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) and [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too, if you want. And now that it's done, I can (finally) finish my other jaeten wip. ^^ 
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
